Recomeço (Uma Nova Evolução)
by Ultimate Sennin
Summary: A 4 Guerra Ninja terminou com a vitória da Aliança Shinobi, e seus heróis foram Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata. Mas eles morreram depois que Naruto usou um Kinjutsu combinado com o Chakra dos Bijuus e de seus amigos, eliminando Madara. Mas no Plano Astral, eles conhecerão o Deus da Criação, que lhe concederá a chance de voltar ao Passado, com novos Poderes e novidades.
1. Sinopse

**Sinopse:**

**A Guerra estava chegando ao um ponto muito crítico. Madara já estava prestes a derrotar todos da Aliança Shinobi, depois que absorveu todos os Nove Bijuus e obteve o Rinnegan esquerdo de Obito. **

**Porém, antes que ele concluísse o Mugen No Tsukyomi, Naruto surge através do vórtice de Obito, e numa única alternativa, ele concentra todo o poder que foi passado pelos Bijuus, e depois que teleportou todos da Aliança Shinobi para um lugar seguro, ele ficou sozinho para lutar contra Madara. Mas Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata não quiseram deixá-lo sozinho na batalha, então permaneceram ao lado dele pois ambos estavam dispostos a morrerem para salvar o Mundo Shinobi.**

**Ao explicar o plano para derrotar Madara de uma vez por todas, Naruto pediu a Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata que o mantivessem distraído, para excecutar o Kinjutsu Fuuton Rasenhuriken, em grande escala de destruição, combinado com o Chakra dos Bijuus e até de sua alma.**

**Quando Madara se preparava para matar os quatro de uma só vez, Naruto o segurou com Múltiplos Clones da Sombra, com as últimas forças que restava em seu corpo. Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata passaram todo seu Chakra na Imensa Shuriken Espiral de Chakra, aumentando mais o poder que se iguala ao Juubi.**

**Naruto não perdeu tempo, e lançou com rapidez a Imensa Shuriken Espiral, e quando ela atingiu Madara e os Bunshins que se desfazeram, Uma Imensa redoma de Energia Pura acabou com a vida de Madara e infelizmente a dos Nove Bijuus, pois eles aceitaram morrer do que serem selados e usados por um Uchiha perigoso e cruel. **

**Fracos e sem terem como escapar da Explosão, Naruto e Hinata se abraçaram, da mesma forma que Sasuke e Sakura. Ambos declararam seu amor eterno e estavam felizes por terem cumprido seu dever como Shinobis.**

**A Redoma De Energia se expandiu, engolindo os quatro de uma só vez, matando-os sem que eles gritassem, pois nem sentiram dor quandos seus corpos sumiram na luz.**

**Todos que viram o que aconteceu, se emocionaram e sofreram muito com a morte de quatro Shinobis que deram suas vidas.**

**Com isso a Paz é alcançada, mesmo que o preço tenha sido alto.**

**Mas para Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura isso não terminou, pois um Ser Universal conhecido apenas como: ****Uch****ū****(Universo) - O Deus Da Criação**** irá dar a eles uma nova chance de recomeçarem uma Nova Era Shinobi.**

**E aqui começa a História.**


	2. Um Novo Começo, Se Tornando Bijuus

**Cap.01: Um Novo Começo, Se Tornando Bijuus.**

* * *

**_Em Alguma Parte do Plano Astral:_**

_Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura abrem os olhos e se vêem num campo verde com montanhas e vales florestais que reinam apenas a paz. O céu é azul, com nuvens brancas que flutuam com o vento._

Naruto: -Parece que estamos no paraíso.

Hinata(sorrindo): -É mesmo Naruto-kun.

Sasuke: -Acho que fizemos nosso papel como Shinobis, e pude reparar meus erros do passado.

Sakura(contente): -Que bom que nosso sacrifício salvou todos da Aliança Shinobi.(triste) -Mas é uma pena que todos vão estar de luto pela nossa morte.

Naruto(triste): -Sinto muito por vocês terem perdido suas vidas por causa do meu plano, mas era o único jeito de acabar com Madara.

Sasuke(toca no ombro de Naruto): -Não diga isso irmão. -Se não fosse você ter me ajudado a ver as coisas de outro modo, eu teria seguido um caminho errado e sem volta, se Madara me influenciasse. -E não me arrependo de ter dado minha vida nesta batalha, da mesma forma que Hinata e Sakura pensam da mesma forma, certo garotas?

Sakura(contente): -Hai Sasuke-kun. -Não carregue essa culpa Naruto. -Seu plano garantiu uma nova paz para nossos amigos e aliados.

Hinata(feliz): -Eu também concordo com Sasuke-san e Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. -Eu também não me arrependo de ter dado minha vida para te ajudar eficar a seu lado, porque eu te amo e sempre te amarei.

Naruto(feliz e chorando): -Arigatô Hina-chan. -Arigatô Sasuke e Sakura-chan.

_Ambos os casais se abraçam e beijam amorosamente, achando que agora poderiam viver eternamente no paraíso, mas de repente, uma voz masculina é ouvida:_

**-Vocês ainda podem ter uma nova chance de construírem um futuro melhor.**

Naruto: -Hã?

Sasuke: -Quem está aí?

_Um brilho branco azulado surge na frente deles, e um vulto surge saindo dele, caminhando normalmente. Ao se mostrar, deixa os quatro espantados com a aparência do misterioso ser:_

**_Ele veste um terno social de cor escuro, calça social do mesmo tecido e sapatos pretos com um tom azulado. Mas sua aperência é de um homem todo feito de metal cromado azul, sem rosto nenhum, sem cabelo, e sem olhos. A seu lado flutua uma espécie de cubo de cristal com uma esfera que emite energia cósmica, como se o universo todo estivesse dentro dela._**

Sakura: -Mas quem é você?

Ser(se curva em cumprimento): -Meu nome é Uchū (Universo), um Tengoku No Otoko (Homem Celestial). -Minha missão é viajar pelas Dimensões Cósmicas e Multiversos, ajudando aqueles que necessitam de ajuda e querem ter o direito de recomeçar seu futuro de forma correta e privilegiada. -E confesso que fiquei muito contente com o desempenho de vocês na Guerra contra Madara Uchiha, mesmo que isso tenha causado a morte de ambos, para que a paz aconteça no Mundo Shinobi.

Naruto: -Para que a paz seja alcançada, devemos nos arriscar por algo que vale a pena fazer, e eu já estava disposto a morrer pelos meus amigos e pelos Bijuus que não mereciam o destino de serem escravos de Madara.

Uchu(nota a expressão séria de Naruto): -Você tem a mesma descendência de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, que é conhecido como Rikudou Sennin. -Da mesma forma que seu amigo Uchiha.

Sasuke(surpreso): -Hã? -Está nos dizendo que somos descendentes dele?

Uchu: -Exato. -E por essa razão que vim conhecê-los e suas amadas, pois quero oferecer a chance de recomeçarem suas vidas de uma forma nova e diferente.

Hinata: -E como podemos recomeçar Uchu-sama?

Uchu: -Antes de eu explicar, quero que revejam seus entes queridos que morreram para vê-los crescerem e serem o que são. -Olhem ali perto da grande árvore.

_Ao direcionarem seus olhos para a Grande árvore que fica a frente, Naruto e Sasuke não conseguem conter as lágrimas por estarem vendo as pessoas mais importantes de sua família:_

_**Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki e Jiraiya;**_

_**Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha.**_

_Esses ficam surpresos e felizes, ao verem Naruto e Sasuke correndo em direção a eles._

_Naruto abraça seus pais e seu padrinho, enquanto Sasuke abraça seus pais e seu irmão._

_Hinata e Sakura choram ao se comoverem com o reencontro dos familiares de Naruto e Sasuke. Elas são apresentadas por seus amados, e coram por serem elogiadas educadamente._

_**A conversa entre eles duram meia-hora, até que surge caminhando no campo, Hagoromo Otsustuki (Rikudou Sennin), chamando a atenção de todos.**_

Hagoromo: -Estou feliz e orgulhoso de vocês meus filhos.

Naruto: -Filhos?

Hagoromo: -Você e Sasuke são meus descendentes e de meus filhos que deram origem aos Clãs Uchiha e Senju, Uzumaki e Namikaze, durante o início de uma era cheia de ódio e corrupção. -E eu tinha esperanças de que eles renascessem como aliados e amigos durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja.

Sasuke: -Ficamos honrados em conhecê-lo Hagoromo-sama.

Naruto: -A paz foi finalmente alcança para o Mundo, mesmo com nosso sacrifício, de Kurama e dos outros Bijuus, estamos felizes por finalmente termos derrotado Madara.

Hagoromo(sorrindo): -Verdade. -Mas agora vocês terão a oportunidade de recomeçarem suas vidas de modo correto. -Antes eu quero dar um presente a vocês quatro.

Sakura: -Nani?

Hinata(se curva): -Se-seria uma honra receber seu presente, Hagoromo-sama.

Hagoromo: -Fiquem em frente a mim e fechem os olhos.

_Os quatro fazem o que Hagoromo pede, e ele libera Chakra nas mãos. Ele toca no rosto de cada um deles e segundos depois, faz um espelho na frente deles e diz sorrindo: _-Podem abrir seus olhos e verem seu Novos Doujutsus.

_**De início, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata se espantam ao verem seus olhos em uma nova forma: O Mangekyou Rinnegan:**_

_**Os Olhos de Naruto ficam Dourados, com Ondulações pretas, e a pupila assume a forma de uma Espiral de 3 Curvas;**_

_**Os Olhos de Sasuke ficam Vermelhos com Ondulações pretas, e a pupila assume a forma do Eien Mangekyou Sharingan;  
**_

_**Os Olhos de Sakura ficam Rosa-Escuro com Ondulações pretas, e a pupila assume a forma de uma Flor de Cerejeira de Dez Pétalas, como uma Estrela;**_

_**Os Olhos de Hinata ficam Azul-Claro com Ondulações pretas, e a pupila assume a forma do Byakugan.**_

_Ambos sentem um enorme poder fluindo em seus corpos._

Naruto: -Sugoi!

Sasuke: -Que poder imenso eu sinto!

Sakura: -Então é assim que é um Doujutsu?

Hinata: -Nossos olhos são um Rinnegan.

Hagoromo(sorrindo): -O certo é Mangekyou Rinnegan. -É o segundo estágio do Rinnegan, que só é possível de despertar depois que você passa pelos caminhos mais cruéis da vida e da morte. -Com esse Doujutsu vocês adquirem habilidades de:

**-O Controle dos Seis Elementos e os Elementos Combinados e Nível supremo;**

**-Habilidades Dos Seis Caminhos (Rikudou No Jutsu) e do Caminho Exterior (Gedo) que governa sobre a vida e a morte (o poder de reviver pessoas e animais);**

**-Habilidades e Jutsus Especiais do Sharingan, Byakugan;**

**-Manipulação de Várias Kekkei Genkais (Elementais, Corpóreas, etc.) que o portador desejar.**

**-Permite usar o Hijutsu - Banbutsu Sōzō (Criação de Todas as Coisas).**

_Os quatro ficam surpresos ao saberem das Habilidades Especiais de seus Novos Doujusus._

Hagoromo: -Usem-no para trazer a paz no novo começo de vocês.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata(se curvam): -Hai, Hagoromo-sama.

Uchu: -Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, está na hora. -Despedem-se de seus familiares.

_Naruto e Sasuke dão mais um abraço em seus pais._

Naruto(chorando): -Bem...nós estamos indo too-chan, kaa-chan e Jiraiya-sensei.

Minato(feliz): -Temos orgulho de você Naruto. -Com certeza você será um ótimo Hokage em seu novo começo.

Kushina(feliz): -Se cuide bem meu anjo, se alimente direito, dê o seu melhor e faça essa jovem Hyuuga a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Naruto: -Hai Kaa-chan.

Jiraiya: -Nos veremos em breve meu jovem pupilo, em seu novo começo.

Sasuke: -Too-chan, Kaa-san, eu irei mudar a história ruim do nosso clã e fazê-lo ser um dos clãs leais a Konoha.

Fugaku: -Eu acredito em você Sasuke. -Tenho muito orgulho de você e de seu irmão.

Mikoto: -Seja feliz ao lado dessa jovem Haruno e a faça muito feliz.

Sasuke: -Hai kaa-san.

Itachi: -Quando nos encontramos novamente, peço que cure minha doença causada pelo Mangekyou Sharingan, e depois você receberá um presente de Karasu, o Mestre dos Corvos.

Sasuke: -Eu farei Itachi. -E irei inocentar você dos crimes contra a Vila.

_Depois de Hinata e Sakura se despedirem dos familiares de Naruto e Sasuke, os quatro se aproximam de Uchu e em segundos eles somem nun brilho, dexando para trás, sorrisos satisfeitos de todos que viram o quanto eles lutaram para trazer a paz ao mundo._

_Uchu e os quatro surgem num campo branco._

Uchu: -Agora eu explicarei algumas coisas, então prestem atenção.

Os quatro: -Hai.

Uchu: -Farei vocês voltarem ao passado, quando tinham nove anos de idade, antes de serem promovidos a Gennin. -Mas suas mentes serão as mesmas de agora, com os mesmos conhecimentos, nível de força, habilidades e com Mangekyou Rinnegan que ganharam de Hagoromo-san. -Assim poderão treinar mais evoluírem suas formas humanas. -Mas também quero dar a vocês um presente meu, para que seu recomeço seja definido.

Sakura(surpresa): -Nossa, um presente de um Deus da Criação é também muita responsabilidade que iremos manter.

Sasuke: -Seja o que nos der, iremos manter nossa promessa de construír um novo começo.

Uchu: -Sei que farão isso muito bem. -Afinal, essa é a oportunidade de vocês terem a experiência de como é ser um Bijuu, pois é isso que vocês serão.

Naruto(espantado): -Nani?

Hinata(surpresa): -Você vai nos transformar em Bijuus?

Uchu: -Hai Hinata-san. -Digamos que vocês serão Mestiços de Duas Espécies: Ningen (Humano) e Bijuu (Monstro de Cauda).

Sakura(surpresa): -Sugoi. -Então nós seremos muito fortes?

Uchu: -Exato. -Depois que vocês enfrentaram Madara, aquela explosão causada pelo Kinjutsu do Naruto os matou, mas também inseriu em vocês, algumas células de Bijuu. -Então eu irei aumentar essas células em seus corpos e vocês se tornarão Bijuus-Juubis.

Naruto(contente): -Seremos Juubis? -Isso é demais. -Assim podemos ser amigos de Kurama e dos outros Bijuus do passado.

Uchu: -Esse é um dos objetivos que vocês irão cumprir quando voltarem ao passado. -Só a Kurama e o Isobu estarão livres, enquanto os outros estarão separados e selados em Jinchuurikis das vilas Shinobis.

Sasuke: -Nós iremos libertar Shukaku e os outros com certeza.

Uchu: -Sejam amigos dos Nove Bijuus e formem uma Aliança com eles e com os Jinchuurikis, pois é provável que novos inimigos surgiram na Akatsuki, então devem se preparar muito.

Hinata: -Wakarimashita Uchu-sama.

Uchu(com o Cubo flutuando na frente): -Coloquem suas mãos no cubo, e quando eu usar minha técnica de reversão de tempo-espaço, fechem os olhos e imaginem como serão suas formas Bijuus-Juubis.

_Os quatro tocam no cubo, que brilha mais e o campo branco em volta vira um Imenso Universo que gira em alta velocidade. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata fecham os olhos e depois de imaginarem suas formas Bijuus._

Naruto(de olhos fechados): -Eu já pensei em minha forma Bijuu.

Sasuke(de olhos fechados): -Eu também.

Sakura e Hinata(de olhos fechados): -Nós também.

Uchu: -Então preparem-se. -Antes quero dizer que talvez eu reencarne como um Gennin de Konoha, e irei ajudá-los. -Não posso garantir, mas se eu quiser, posso aparecer para vocês.

Naruto: -Iremos recebê-lo amigavelmente Uchu-san. -Prometo que não iremos desperdiçar essa chance que está nos oferecendo.

Uchu(contente): -Eu confio em sua palavra, pois esse é seu lema ninja, certo Naruto?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai.

Uchu: -Tem mais uma coisa que quero dizer Naruto.

Naruto: -Hai?

Uchu: -Quando você estiver com o pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage, aproveite seus conhecimentos de Fuuinjutsu e faça uma cópia dele, para que você, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata possam aprender os Ninjutsus Especiais. -Eles serão úteis na luta contra a Akatsuki.

Naruto: -Hai Uchu-san. -Irei fazer isso.

Uchu: -Muito bem, então preparem-se, pois vocês irão começar seu futuro como Ninjas-Bijuus. -**Jikan Hanten _(Reversão do Tempo)_**.

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata são envolvidos por um brilho forte liberado do cubo, e em segundos eles desaparecem._  
_O Universo volta a ser um campo branco. Hagoromo surge caminhando em direção ao Uchu._

Uchu: -Bom, agora o resto é com eles, mas quem sabe eu não dê uma passada ao mundo novo deles.

Hagoromo(sorrindo): -Sei que fará a decisão sábia Uchu-sama. -Eu só posso desejar boa sorte a eles em seu novo começo.

**_De Volta Ao Passado:_**

_**/Konohagakure No Sato/**_

_Em seu apartamento, Naruto acorda na cama e se espanta ao ver que tudo o que aconteceu é verdade. Sua mente do futuro voltou ao passado._

Naruto(pensando): -Sugoi. -Eu voltei a minha idade de Oito anos. -Mas será que eu me tornei um Bijuu mesmo?

_Ele se levanta da cama, indo para o espelho, vendo seu reflexo, pois ele era garoto novamente mas com o corpo forte e definido. Primeiro ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Ao abri-los, ficou supreso ao ver seus olhos na forma do Mangekyou Rinnegan, sentindo seu poder imenso._

_Depois de desativá-lo ele se concentra imaginando as Caudas de sua forma Bijuu. De repente, seu corpo libera uma quantidade poderosa de Chakra-Bijuu Dourado, Dez Caudas de Kitsune surge atrás dele, e surge duas orelhas de Kitsune entre os lados da cabeça, e seus olhos ficam dourados com a pupila em forma de vertical (Fenda)._

Naruto(pensando): -Uau! -Eu me tornei um Juubi No Kitsune (Raposa de Des Caudas). -Será que Sasuke, Sakura-chan e Hina-chan também são Bijuus? -Antes de eu me encontrar com eles, tenho que limpar a bagunça de casa.

_Ele volta ao normal e cria cinco Kage Bunshins que rapidamente limpam o quarto, a cozinha e o banheiro. Depois ele junta o lixo todo numa sacola e coloca-o em outro lugar. Depois ele olha para os armário de mantimentos e fica surpreso ao ver alguns mantimentos e duas tigelas de lamen instantâneo do Ichiraku._

Naruto(pensando): -Terei que mudar meus hábitos alimentares, se eu quiser ser mais forte e saudável.

_Ao ver o calendário Naruto já sabe o que fazer junto de seus amigos._

Naruto: -Hoje o Mizuki vai me convencer a roubar o pergaminho do Shodaime. -Eu farei isso, mas depois que eu fazer umas cópias para mim e meus amigos, irei derrotar o traidor.

_Ele volta ao quarto, e quando abre o guarda-roupa, leva um susto ao ver que há roupas novas e diferentes. Também há uma Katana Nova, com a capa de cor negro com desenhos de Redemoinho Vermelho (O Emblema Uzumaki) e de Uma Kunai de Três Pontas Dourada (O Emblema Namikaze) Ele vê um bilhete perto da maçaneta da porta e ao pegá-lo lê com olhar de surpresa:_

_**Bilhete-ON:**_

_**Isso é apenas o início de seu começo. Seus amigos também receberão a mesma coisa que você. Aproveite.**_  
_**Uchu**_

_**Bilhete-Off:**_

_Naruto sorriu alegre, pois sabia que Uchu deu a chance de recomeçar seu futuro, ao lado dos amigos. Ele vai ao banheiro e toma um banho quente. Minutos depois ele se seca e volta ao quarto, onde veste uma das roupas que mais combina com seu estilo. _

_Depois de comer seu Lamen instantâneo, Naruto sai do apartamento e se move feito flecha, surpreendendo-se com sua velocidade, equilíbrio, audição, olfato e percepção sensorial aguçadas. _

_Antes de ir a academia, ele decide andar pelas ruas da vila, para ver se ainda seria hostilizado pelas pessoas, sem elas saberem que ele não possue a Kurama, mas agora ele é um Bijuu-Juubi em forma humana._

_E ele se espantou quando todos o cumprimentaram educadamente, com sorrisos contagiantes e dando desejos de longa vida e prosperidade. Naruto se sentiu muito feliz e retribuiu com educação e agradecendo._

_Ele chega na Academia em poucos segundos, e entra nela. Subindo as escadas, ele fica surpreso quando ouve a conversa baixa de alguns alunos fazem comentários totalmente opostos do que ele ouvia antigamente. Alguns até cumprimentam ele, elogiando e chamando de herói, sem ele entender direito._

Naruto(pensando): -Todo mundo está me tratando com respeito. -Será que eles sabem sobre a Kurama ter sido selada em mim no outro passado?

_Ao entrar na sala, ele decide cumprimentar alguns colegas (anônimos) de sua classe, e fica sem graça quando esses o cumprimentam dizendo:** -**_**Ohayo Naruto-sama.**

_Até as garotas do fã-clube do Sasuke o cumprimentaram, mas o que deixou ele constrangido, é que outras garotas formaram um fã-clube pra ele e ficaram elogiando e mandando beijinhos_.

Naruto(pensando com gota na cabeça): -Aiaiai. -Até um fã-clube eu tenho?

Depois ele vê Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata sentados no mesmo lugar, percebendo a expressão alegre deles. Ele senta ao lado dos três e ambos falam por telepatia.

Sasuke(sorrindo):/ -Não se preocupe irmão. -Também voltamos junto com você ao passado./

Sakura(sorrindo):/ -E nós também descobrimos que somos Bijuus-Juubi./

Naruto:/-Sugoi. -Parece que nosso começo vai ser bem divertido daqui pra frente, concorda Hina-chan?/

Hinata(sorri corada):/ -Hai Naruto-kun./

_Iruka entra na sala e a aula tem início. Desta vez, Naruto não agiu como um bobo e preguiçoso. Ele se dedicou nas lições de escrita que era sue pior pesadelo, e gostou muito de ler sobre o controle de Chakra, Ninjutsus básicos e Genjutsus, o que não é sua especialidade, mas isso vai mudar._  
_No Campo de treino da academia, os alunos praticam arremesso de kunai e shurikens no estágio avançado, em que o objetivo é acertar os alvos ao mesmo tempo, com precisão e nenhum grau de erro. O que causou mais espanto em Iruka foi quando Naruto acertou todos os olhos de olhos fechados, mas não mostrou que pode manipular chakra pois isso seria para quando se formasse a Gennin. _

_A mesma coisa foi com Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, que causou vários pensamentos nos colegas, incluindo Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba e seu cão Akamaru, e Shino Aburame._

_Mais tarde, depois do teste do Bunshin No Jutsu em que Naruto fez dois bunshins comuns para não levantar suspeitas de Mizuki, os alunos foram para suas casas, pois amanhã, aconteceria a Seleção de Times, depois que recebessem suas Bandanas._

_Mizuki se econtrou com ele e o convenceu a roubar o pergaminho, como pretexto em ajudá-lo a melhorar seu chakra. Naruto concordou, mas fez isso para quando chegar o momento de dar a punição merecida a Mizuki._

**_E Ao cair da Noite:_**

_Exatamente como no passado anterior, Naruto pegou o pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage. Antes de se encontrar com Mizuki, ele foi a uma parte da floresta da Morte, onde fez um Círculo de Fuuin do Redemoinho no chão com um graveto. Ele coloca o pergaminho no centro do Círculo e concentrando seu chakra, faz selos de mão, tocando no círculo:_

Naruto: -Fukusei No Yōhishi (Replicação de Pergaminho)!

_O círculo emite um brilho azulado envolvendo p pergaminho, e segundos depois, surge quatro pergaminhos do mesmo tamanho do original, mas a cor da folha inferior é diferente: Dourado, Roxo, Rosa e Bege._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Beleza.(faz selo de mão) -Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

_Ele faz quatro clones de si, e manda-os levarem os pergaminhos a seu amigos, mas usando o Hiraishin No Jutsu. Naruto desfaz o círculo com terra, e segue para o local de encontro com Mizuki._

_A cena ocorreu como anteriomente, em que Iruka aparece e Mizuki é obrigado a atacar, lançando a Giga-Shuriken contra Naruto. Mas Iruka o protege, recebdo o ataque pelas costas._

_Mizuki debochou de Iruka e na tentativa de provocar a ira de Naruto, ele contou a verdade sobre a Kyuubi e o motivo de todos odiarem ele. Naruto fingiu estar espantado e com raiva, mas Iruka o surpreendeu quando riu de Mizuki._

Mizuki: -Qual é a graça Iruka?

Iruka: -Você está totalmente desinformado Iruka. -Como esteve em missão, não sabe das novidades que o Hokage-sama nos contou.

Mizuki: -Novidades?

Naruto(pensando): -Novidades?

Iruka: -Ele contou toda a verdade ao povo, sobre o que aconteceu doze anos atrás. -Ele revelou que o Yondaime Hokage é o pai do Naruto, e que ele se sacrificou não apenas para proteger a vila, mas para que seu filho fosse o herói, já que somente ele é um Uzumaki legítimo, seu corpo mesmo pequeno, foi capaz de aceitar o selamento da Kyuubi. -Todos se arrependeram dos dias de dor, ódio, preconceito e agressão que fizeram contra ele. -Ele não é a Kyuubi, mas sim um Ninja de Konohagakure!

_Naruto se surpreendeu com a revelação de Iruka, o que comrpova o motivo das pessoas terem cumprimentado ele educadamente, assim como os colegas da academia._

**_Essa é uma versão alternativa do passado, em que todos consideram Naruto um herói._**

_Ele não tinha como segurar suas lágrimas, de tão emocionado que estava._

Naruto: -Iruka-sensei.

Iruka(sorrindo): -Gomen por ter escondido esse segredo de você Naruto, mas eu iria contar quando se formasse a Gennin. -Eu tenho admiração por você ser dedicado, estudioso e um bom amigo. -Eu vou entender se você não me perdoar, por ter escondido a verdade, mas pelo menos você pode entender o motivo de todos estarem respeitando e admirando você agora.

Mizuki: -Já cansei de perder meu tempo! -Vou matar os dois aqui e agora, e levar o Pergaminho comigo!(pega a Giga Shuriken das costas) -Morram!

Mizuki lança a Shuriken contra os dois, mas em um segundo, Naruto pega-a com a maior facilidade, enquanto encara Mizuki com frieza, ativando o Mangekyou Rinnegan.

Mizuki(espantado): -Nã-Não pode ser! -Esses olhos...

Naruto: -Você vai pagar por tudo que me fez passar e pela sua traição com Iruka-sensei e com a Vila!(faz selos de mão) -Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

_Centenas de clones surgem em volta de Mizuki, todos com o Mangekyou Rinnegan ativado._

Iruka(pensa com espanto): -Naruto... como você conseguiu despertar o Mangekyou Rinnegan? -O Lendário Doujutsu que somente os Clãs Descendentes de Rikudou Sennin podem manifestar.

_Os Bunshins de Naruto lançam Jutsus de Katon e Fuuton, arremessando Mizuki numa explosão violenta causando fermentos graves, mas não a ponto de morrer. __Naruto pega o pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage e coloca ao lado de Iruka._

_ Ele usa um Iryo-Ninjutsu, curando os ferimentos dele. Ele desativa seu Mangekyou Rinnegan._

Iruka: -Arigatô Naruto. -Você conseguiu um grande feito esta noite.

Naruto(triste): -Gomenasai Iruka-sensei. -Eu cometi um ato imperdoável, e quase trai sua amizade. -Eu irei aceitar qualquer punição do Hokage-sama.

Iruka: -Não se preocupe Naruto. -Sei que o Hokage acredita em sua inocência. -Mizuki é quem será punido severamente. -Antes de irmos,você pode fechar os olhos um pouco?

_Naruto sabia o que ele faria, então fingiu estar confuso._

Naruto: -Ha-hai sensei.

**_Segundos depois:_**

Iruka: -Pronto, pode abri agora.

Naruto vê que Iruka está sem Bandana, e toca na Bandana que está em sua testa.

Iruka(sorrindo): -Omendetõ Naruto-kun. -Você agora é Gennin de Konoha.

Naruto(chora alegre e abraça Iruka): -Arigatô Iruka-sensei!

_Iruka sorriu feliz pois viu em Naruto, um grande futuro._

_Depois que um dos Jounnins levou o Pergaminho de volta ao local secreto, agora com novo esquema de segurança, Hiruzen ordenou a prisão de Mizuki e disse que Naruto não será punido, pois ele foi vítima nas armações do traidor. _

_Depois que viu o despertar do Mangekyou Rinnegan de Naruto, Hiruzen teve que pensar muito antes de tomar suas decisões, pois isso iria gerar muita coisa problemática. _

_Ele teria que esperar a seleção de Times em que Naruto vai ficar e o teste que será aplicado com os parceiros pelo Jounnin-Líder. Por isso ele chamou seus conselheiros Homura e Kaharu para conversarem sobre o que viu._

_Na Manhã Seguinte:_

_Depois do banho e do café da manhã, Naruto vestiu sua roupa nova e saiu para se encontrar com Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, já que a seleção de times é daqui a uma semana, então eles poderiam começar o treinamento para melhorar suas Linhagens e ver como são os poderes de suas Formas Bijuus-Juubis. E o melhor local onde podiam conversar e treinar, é na Floresta da Morte._

_Quando se encontraram, ambos foram a um local isolado onde poderiam estudar e praticar os Kinjutsus escritos nos pergaminhos copiados do Verdadeiro Pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vou fazer uma casa de madeira como nosso esconderijo.

Sasuke(rindo): -Quer se exibir hein? -Vai em frente.

_Naruto ativa o Mangekyou Rinnegan e usa o Mokuton - Shichuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Madeira - Técnica da Casa de Quatro Pilares), criando uma casa de madeira do solo para fins de habitação. Hinata e Sakura ficam surpresas por verem Naruto usar um Jutsu de Mokuton, e elas sabem que seus Doujutsus podem fazer a mesma coisa._

_Ao entrarem na casa, eles sentam-se no pequeno dojo de treinamento, e abrem os pergaminhos copiados já se surpreendendo com algumas Técnicas de Rank S e SS que somente ninjas com alto nível de Chakra podem executar._

Naruto: -Bom, como temos uma semana antes da seleção de times, vamos aprender tudo que há nesses pergaminhos.

Sasuke: -Concordo, mas será mais fácil se usarmos nosso Doujutsus e memorizarmos tudo o que está escrito, já que podemos estar sendo observados pelos Anbus-Ne.

Sakura: -É mesmo. -Esqueci que Danzou comanda a Anbu-Ne. -Ele pode ser um problema para nós.

Hinata: -Sei que não conheço muito da Anbu-Ne e esse Danzou, mas poderiam me contar como ele era em nosso futuro anterior?

Sasuke: -Claro Hinata-san -Danzou era eputado como A Escuridão do Shinobi (Shinobi no Yami) devido ao que foi muitas vezes visto das suas visões militantes e arcaicas sobre o papel de um shinobi. -Ele era um shinobi anti-heróico do Clã Shimura e um ancião de Konoha. -Ele também foi o líder da facção ANBU-Ne (Anbu-Raiz).

Naruto: -Mais tarde, ele foi apontado como o oficial Candidato à Rokudaime Hokage, depois da Invasão de Pain, mas morreu antes que ele entrasse oficialmente no cargo de Hokage, depois que Sasuke invadiu a reunião dos Kages naquele dia.

Hinata: -Puxa. -Então ele é um homem capaz de tudo para obter o poder de um de nós, já que somos Bijuus.

Sasuke: -Quanto a isso não precisamos nos preocupar. -Com Hiruzen-sama vivo, Danzou não pode fazer nada, mesmo se agir nas sombras. -Até chegar o momento de eu acertar as contas com ele, depois que ordenou meu irmão a matar todos do Clã Uchiha, estaremos preparados para possíveis atentados contra nós.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Que bom que sabemos usar nossas habilidades durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja. -Podemos aproveitá-las para subir de classe, depois do Chunnin Shiken.

Hinata(sorrindo): -É mesmo Sakura-san.

Naruto: -Muito bem, vamos começar a ler nossos pergaminhos, usando nosso Mangekyou Rinnegan. -Mais tarde iremos a um local em afastado da Vila, onde poderemos assumir nossas formas Bijuus.

Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata: -Hai.

_Eles ativam seus Doujutsus e começam a ler e memorizar todo o conteúdo dos pergaminhos. Uma hora depois, eles vão a um campo aberto da floresta da morte, onde começaram a treinar alguns Jutsus que irão ser muito úteis no momento em que a Akatsuki se mostrar ao mundo._

_Depois eles treinaram Ninjutsus Elementais e Elementos Combinados, resultando assim um grande avanço. Ao treinarem Taijutsu, Naruto criou nele e em seus amigos, o Shīru No Jūryoku (Selo de Força Gravitacional) aumentando o peso do corpo para que possam aumentar a força, velocidade e leveza do corpo, depois que liberarem._

_Com a Hinata como oponente, Naruto aperfeiçoou seu Taijutsu, desviando, bloqueando os golpes muito rápidos e velozes, e revidando na mesma moeda._

_Com Sasuke como oponente, Sakura aperfeiçoou sue Taijutsu, já que no outro passado ela não tinha muita prática em Taijutsu, mas seu bom controle do Chakra também ajudou Sasuke a melhorar seu controle com os Jutsus de Katon._

_Como Uchu disse a eles, teriam que melhorar suas habilidades e formas humanas, para que possam controlar bem suas Formas Bijuus._

**_Naquele Exato Momento:_**

**_/Shi No Tami (Vale Da Morte)/_**

_Uchu surge flutuando bem alto, e analisando o Mundo Shinobi em que mandou Naruto e seus amigos, ele tomou sua decisão:_

Uchu: -Será divertido ser parte desse Mundo Shinobi. -Vou lacrar meu poder e forma real, e assumirei uma forma Humana-Bijuu.

_Seu corpo brilha intensamente, e ao descer levemente no chão, ele assume uma forma humana:_

**_Um garoto de 13 anos, vestindo um traje shinobi com de cor Azul-Escuro. Tem olhos castanho-escuro e cabelos pretos, com pontas azul-escuro. Tem uma expressão calma, como se seus sentimentos estivessem fechados para qualquer pessoa._**

**_(Sua Forma Bijuu é de um Imenso Dragão-Safira de Vinte Caudas)_**

Uchu: -A partir de agora, meu nome é Ray Gonçalves - O **Nii-Juubi No Doragon-Saphire _(Dragão de Vinte Caudas)_**.

_Ele olha na direção onde sente as presenças de Naruto e dos outros._

Ray(Uchu): -Konoha é pra lá. -Naruto-san, mina (pessoal) estou chegando para ajudá-los em sua nova era.

_Ray se move muito rápido, correndo pelo vale, em direção a Honõ No Kuni._

**_As Horas Passam e quase no entardecer:_**

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata surgem em um deserto isolado dos outros países. Esse era o momento de assumirem suas formas Bijuus e sentirem o imenso poder. _

_Antes de começarem, Naruto criou uma Barreira Invisível de Chakra que se expandiu por toda a área, impedindo que Ninjas Rastreadores de outras Vilas detectem seu poder e de seus amigos._

Naruto: -Bom, vocês estão prontos?

Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata: -Hai.

Naruto: -Então vamos assumir nossas formas Bijuus.

_Eles liberam o Chakra-Bijuu, envolvidos pelo Manto de Chakra de cores Dourado (Naruto), Roxo (Sasuke), Sakura (Rosa), e Branco-Azulado (Hinata). Rapidamente eles assumem suas formas, aumentando de Tamanho, ficando Imensos (Igual ao Juubi na Quarta Guerra Ninja), e quando a transformação é completada, ambos se impressionam com suas formas:_

**_Naruto assume a Forma Enorme de uma:_**

**_Enorme Raposa (Igual a Kurama), com sua pelugem em Dourada-Viva, e suas Dez Caudas tem o mesmo tamanho do corpo, seus olhos são dourados com a Pupila em forma de Fenda, orelhas longas e dentes afiados e brancos. Suas Patas tem guarras brancas grandes e afiadas;_**

**_Sasuke assume a forma de um:_**

**_Enorme Dragão Quadrúpede, com o físico e idade semelhante ao de Kurama, mas com o corpo coberto de escamas com marcas roxas. Suas Asas são grandes,e possue Dez Longas Caudas com placas pontudas que vai da pontas das caudas,até sua nuca. Suas patas tem grarras pretas afiadas. Possue dois Chifres na cabeça,e sua face é meio dragão/meio lobo,com dentes afiados. Seus olhos tem um risco vertical,com três tomoes em volta, parecido com o Sharingan._**

**_Sakura assume a forma de uma:_**

**_Enorme Raposa de Pelo Rosado,com Orelhas grandes,seus Olhos são Rosados com um Risco Vertical, com Cinco Pétalas de cerejeira em volta, e tem Dez Caudas Imensas que balançam em várias direções,liberando energia pura. Seu físico belo e diferente da forma robusta de Kurama._**

**_Hinata assume a forma de uma:_**

**_Gigante Leoa Branca-Azulada, com Marcas Tribais de Linha entre a coluna e as patas dianteiras e traseiras. Seu corpo é belo e representa como a Rainha dos Felinos. Seus olhos são perolados com a Pupila em Oval. Tem Dez Caudas Longas meio híbridas (entre felino e raposa). Suas patas tem garras grandes e afiadas._**

_Ambos se surpreendem com suas formas-Bijuus e um olha para o outro_.

Naruto-Kitsune: -Sugoi mina. -Vocês estão demais nessas formas-Bijuus.

Sasuke-Doragon: -É mesmo. -Mas você é o que chama mais atenção Naruto. -Está igual a Kurama, mas a cor é dourada.

Sakura-Kitsune: -Sua forma é muito linda Hinata. -É uma Leoa branca com tom azulada.

Hinata-Mesu(corada): -A-Arigatô Sakura-san. -Mas sua forma também é muito linda. -É uma bela Kitsune.

Sasuke-Doragon(sorrindo): -Vocês duas são mais lindas nessas formas Bijuus.

Sakura-Kitsune(corada): -Sasuke-kun...assim eu fico sem jeito.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Concordo com o Sasuke. -Você está linda Hina-chan.

Hinata-Mesu: -Na-Naruto-kun..não fala assim que fico com vergonha.(sorrindo) -Você também ficou lindo com essa cor de dourado.

Naruto-Kitsune(corado): -Hehehehe. -Agora eu fiquei com mais vergonha. -Mas o poder que temos agora é imenso demais.

Sasuke-Doragon: -É o mesmo nível de poder do Juubi que enfrentamos na Quarta Guerra. -Isso vai ser mais interessante.

Naruto-Kitsune: -Então vamos praticar um pouco, antes de voltarmos a Vila.

_Durante uma hora e meia, os quatro treinaram suas formas-Bijuus em lutas extremas. Cada um desenvolveu Ataques próprios e outras formas de usar as transformações Bijuus, dependendo do número de caudas que liberam por vez ou todas de uma só vez._

_Como Naruto tem experiência nessa parte pois tinha aprendido com Killer Bee antes da Guerra Ninja, ele ensinou a Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata como usar essas transformações. Ele ensinou a eles como usar o Bijuu Mode (a forma em que seus corpos brilham com o chakra-Bijuu, com marcas de selo que Naruto tinha na forma da Kyuubi)_

_Com isso eles adquiriram um Nível Rikudou Sennin, mas ambos prometeram usar esse poder contra a Akatsuki. Eles voltaram ao normal e retornaram a Vila, através do Jutsu do Sharingan de Sasuke: Kamui._

**_Uma Semana Depois de Muito Treinamento:_**

_Na Academia, todos os alunos estão em seus lugares, com suas bandanas de Konoha amarradas em volta da testa (ou no braço, oi como laço no pescoço e para o cabelo. Todos esperam ansiosamente pelo anúncio da seleção de Times._

_Até que Iruka entra na sala, e cumprimentando a todos, ele mostra uma folha contendo os nomes dos Gennins que foram selecionados em equipes de três. Mas antes ele faz outro anúncio._

Iruka: -Antes de anunciar os times de hoje, quero apresentar a vocês um novo ninja que veio hoje de manhã ao escritório do Hokage-sama e disse que vai ser um gennin de Konoha, pois ele mostrou ao Hokage-sama um pouco de suas habilidades_.  
_

_Todos ficam surpresos com a notícia, incluindo Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata pois eles imaginam quem seria esse garoto.  
_

Iruka: -Pode entrar!_  
_

_A porta se abre, e para a supresa de todos, o aluno é o garoto de 13 anos, vestindo um traje shinobi com de cor Azul-Escuro. Tem olhos castanho-escuro e cabelos pretos, com pontas azul-escuro. Tem uma expressão calma, como se seus sentimentos estivessem fechados para qualquer pessoa.  
_

_Ele usa a bandana de Konoha em volta da Testa, e olha para todos os alunos e sorri, especialmente ao ver Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, que já sente uma presença familiar nele.  
_

Garoto(cumprimenta se curvando): -Ohayo para todos. -Meu nome é Ray Gonçalves, e vim de uma jornada pelo mundo, para fazer parte da Elite dos Shinobis de Konoha.(sorrindo) -Quero me dar bem com todos vocês e ser um amigo e companheiro.

Alunos: -Okaeri-nasai (Bem-vindo), Ray-san!_  
_

Iruka: -Bom Ray-san, como seu nível é igual ao de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, você pode sentar ao lado deles. -Irei anunciar os Times já definidos.

Ray(sorrindo): -Hai Iruka-sensei._  
_

_Ray se aproxima dos quatro e falam por telepatia:  
_

Ray(sorrindo):/-É bom revê-los novamente. -Será interessante fazer parte dessa nova aventura ao lado de vocês./

Naruto(alegre):/-Okaeri-nasai Uchu-san, ou melhor, Ray-san./

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto):/-Com você na equipe será mais divertido daqui pra frente./

Sakura(sorrindo):/-É mesmo./

Hinata(sorrindo):/-Okaeri-nasai Ray-sama. -Iremos juntos construír uma Nova Era com você ao nosso lado/

Ray(sorrindo):/-Arigatô mina./

Ray senta ao lado dos quatro, enquanto cumprimenta o restante dos alunos com um sorriso e acenando. Ele olhou com curiosidade para Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba com Akamaru, e Shino e teve uma idéia que irá facilitar mais a missão dele e de Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura.

Iruka: -Muito bem, todos em silêncio! -Vou anunciar os Times e seus integrantes._  
_

_Todos ficam quietos e ansiosos._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: O Teste de Kakashi.**


	3. O Teste de Kakashi

**Cap.02: O Teste de Kakashi**

* * *

_**Academia Ninja:**__  
_

_Todos ficam quietos e ansiosos, esperando Iruka dizer os integrantes de cada equipe, marcados na lista, até que:_

Iruka: -Vou começar: -Time Sete: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura. -Jounnin: Kakashi Hatake.

_Naruto e Sasuke dão um tapa de mãos abertas e Sakura mostra um sorriso alegre por estar na mesma equipe, como sempre foi no outro futuro._

Iruka: -O Time Oito: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka e seu cão Akamaru, e Shino Aburame. -Jounnin: - Yuki Kurenai.

_Kiba e Akamaru ficam alegres por estarem numa Equipe com especialidade em rastreamento e perseguição. Hinata se entristese um pouco, mas sorri quando Naruto deu uma piscada de olho como forma de dizer que ainda serão unidos pelo amor. Shino por outro lado se mantém sempre calmo, sério e o mais normal possível._

Iruka: -O Time Dez é formado por: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, e Chouji Akimichi. -Jounnin: Asuma Sarutobi.

_Shikamaru deu uma espreguiçada na cadeira, pois já esperava que estaria com Chouji e Ino, pois os pais deles são o primeiro Time Apelidado de Ino-Shika-Chou, Ino fica brava por não estar com Sasuke, além de se irritar da expressão sorridente de Sakura. Chouji comia seus salgadinhos de batata sem ligar para o resto._

Iruka: -Time Nove: Ray Gonçalves, Natsumi, e Yurushi Kadoya. -Jounnin-Anbu: Yugao Uzuki.

_Ray e Yurushi fazem um sinal positivo, enquanto Natsumi fica contente por ser uma Gennin._

Iruka: -Kakashi Hatake espera pelo Time Sete no terraço da Academia, os Outros Jounnins esperam pelos outros Times nos Campos de Treinamentos da Vila. -Boa sorte para eles: -Arigatô, Iruka-sensei.

_Hinata se despede de Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, que vão para o terraço da Academia. Ela, Kiba e Shino vão ao encontro de Kurenai. A mesma coisa com Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji, que vão ao encontro de Asuma. Ray, se despede dos três e segue com Yurushi e Natsumi ao encontro de Yugao._

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura foram os últimos a saírem, e chegam no terraço onde se deparam com um Jounnin de Cabelos Brancos, usando uma máscara preta que cobre parte de sua face. Sua Bandana está virada no lado esquerdo, onde cobria seu olho, deixando apenas o olho direito exposto. Em sua mão ele segura um livro de capa verde, que pessoalmente é um livro não recomendado para menores:_

_Icha Icha (Uma série de romances best-sellers que foram escritos por Jiraiya. Eles são cômicos, e adultos provavelmente, relata experiências de Jiraiya no amor. Elas são destinadas para pessoas de 18 anos.)_

Kakashi(olha para os três): -Vocês devem ser o Time Sete. -Sou Kakashi Hatake. -Pelo que vi em suas notas, vocês melhoraram muito suas habilidades básicas e inteligência.

Sasuke: -Isso por que nos dedicamos muito, se quisermos ser os melhores Ninjas de Konoha.

Sakura: -Sabemos dos riscos e das dificuldades que a Vida de Ninja nos reserva, mas não iremos desistir de nossos sonhos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Afinal esse é nosso caminho ninja. -E mudaremos a forma como os Ninjas são tratados pelas pessoas comuns.

_Kakashi se surpreende com a forma e maturidade nas palavras dos três, como se ambos já tivessem passado por muitas dificuldades em um futuro próximo._

Kakashi: -Interessante. -Então digam-me seus nomes, seus hobbys e seus sonhos.

Os três sentam-se numa caixa d'água de concreto.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você começa Sakura-chan?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai. -Bem Kakashi-sensei, meu nome é Sakura Haruno. -Gosto de ler, treinar Iryo-Ninjutsu e Taijutsu, além de outras habilidades que só mostrarei quando chegar a hora certa.

Kakashi: -Você odeia alguém?

_Ela fica com remorso ao olhar para Naruto, mas ele sorri como forma de dizer que pode falar tudo o que pensa._

Sakura(meio triste): -Antes eu odiava o Naruto sem saber o motivo, e era muito grossa com ele. -Mas agora eu mudei e quero afzer o que for possível para ser amiga e compaheira dele.

_Essa frase deixou Naruto contente, assim como Sasuke que se mantinha na mesma expressão de sempre._

Kakashi: -Qual é seu sonho?

Sakura: -Bem, eu só pensava em coisas bobas de menina e pensava que ser Ninja era uma fantasia, mas eu descobri que ser Ninja é mais do que sonhos e objetivos. -É uma profissão perigosa que irá colocar a vida de muitas pessoas em jogo, e ás vezes a própria morte, se não estiver com a determinação e o dever em primeiro lugar.

_Nisso Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke concordaram, pois ser Shinobi, leva a muitas consequências e vários sentimentos negativos que faz a pessoa se afundar nas próprias ambições e á própria morte. __Mostrar seus sentimentos não é permitido durante uma missão de assassinato ou numa batalha de vida ou morte. Isso é o que faz um Shinobi ser conhecido como um perigo para pessoas comuns._

Sakura: -Meu sonho é ser uma Iryo-Ninja de Elite para proteger os inocentes e aqueles que serão minha família, incluindo nossa Vila.

Kakashi(contente): -Eu gostei disso.(olha para Sasuke): -Agora você.

Sasuke: -Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha. -Meus hobbys são treinamento, conversar com meus amigos e pensar no futuro. -Gosto de algumas coisas em particular e outras não.

Kakashi: -Qual é seu objetivo?

Sasuke(sério): -Eu pensei muito sobre meu objetivo, que era restaurar meu Clã e matar um Certo Alguém. -Mas eu descobri a verdade sobre aquela tragédia com meu Clã e os motivos que levaram meu irmão a matar meus pais e seus amigos.

_Por essa Kakashi não esperava ouvir, pois diante do tal Massacre do Clã Uchiha que soube há muito tempo, hoje percebeu que há uma verdade que só Sasuke descobriu, mas não sabe como._

Sasuke: -Tenho dois objetivos: Restaurar meu Clã, apagando a péssima mancha que foi causada no passado; e Ser um Ninja da Anbu. -E com meus amigos do meu lado, não irei desviar desse sonho.

_Naruto e Sakura se alegram com as palavras de Sasuke, assim como Kakashi, que percebeu que seus olhos não possuem aquela frieza e sentimentos negativos que o isolava de tudo e de todos._

Kakashi(olha para o Naruto): -Agora é você.

Naruto: -Hai. -Meu me chamo Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. -Gosto de treinar, conversar com meus amigos e minha comida preferida é um Ramen do Ichiraku. -Mas eu como verduras e outras frutas para manter minha saúde em dia.(meio-triste) -Antes eu era muito sozinho e recebia muitos olhares de desprezo, ódio e medo das pessoas, sem saber da verdade, e por isso eu era muito travesso e causava confusões para chamar a atenção das pessoas.

_Kakashi já tinha conhecimento do passado difícil que Naruto teve, como Jinchuuriki da temida Kyuubi No Kitsune, crescendo sem receber um carinho, incentivo, e nem ao menos duas palavras simples mas que faz muita gente se sentir bem: Te Amo._

_ Naruto teria se sucumbido a loucura e o ódio, e desejo de vingança contra seus agressores. Mas ao conhecer Sasuke e Sakura na Academia e juntos descobriu uma nova amizade e uma motivação a mais para se fortalecer e ser reconhecido pelo povo. Mas esse reconhecimento já foi conquistado depois que Hiruzen contou a verdade para todos._

Naruto(contente): -Mas eu mudei muito gráças as pessoas que não me consideram um demônio e me deram o que sempre quis: Amizade, Companheirismo e eu os considero como minha família.

_Sakura se emociona por ouvir que Naruto a considera parte de uma família que ele pensou em nunca ter tido, assim como Sasuke. Para os dois, Naruto os considera irmãos._

Naruto: -Meu sonho é me tornar o melhor Hokage que essa vila irá se orgulhar e assim, as pessoas poderão confiar em mim, pois daqui pra frente, lutarei como o dever de proteger a todos, e a proxima geração que virá em alguns anos.

_Apesar de usar máscara, o sorriso de Kakashi era bem visível, como se aquelas palavras o deixava com orgulho e nostalgia do passado._

Kakashi: -Suas personalidades são quase parecidas, mas são diferentes em outros aspectos. -Eu gosto disso. -Mas quero ver isso em prática, pois quero testá-los para comprovar minha teoria.

Sakura: -E que teste iremos fazer Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: -Amanhã vocês saberão. -Estejam no Campo de treinamento Sete, ás sete horas da manhã. -E sugiro que não tomem café da manhã, ou vão acabar vomitando no teste.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

_Kakashi some numa fumaça branca._

Naruto(rindo): -Ele pensa que vamos seguir essa ordem.

Sakura: -Da última vez a gente estava faminto e fracos para vencê-lo no teste.

Sasuke: -Mas desta vez iremos fazer deste teste uma luta interessante.

Naruto: -Vai ser mesmo Sasuke. -Mas não vamos mostrar nossas novas habilidades de cara. -Afinal a gente é mais forte que ele e não vamos pegar tão pesado com ele.

Sakura: -Tem razão Naruto. -Mas podemos usar nossos Doujutsus próprios, agora que descobrimos nos pergaminhos sobre a história e a fundação de nossos Clãs, incluindo o meu clã.

Sasuke: -Então iremos manter nosso Mangekyou Rinnegan em segredo, e usarmos nossos Doujutsus principais -Mas vamos preparar uma estratégia para garantir que passemos no teste.

Naruto: -De acordo. -Já que o teste irá avaliar nosso trabalho em equipe, não vamos fazer feio desta vez. -Bom, eu vou visitar o Hokage-Jii e pedir a ele a chave da Mansão que meus pais me deixaram de herança. -Lá tem muita coisa que podemos aproveitar para nos fortalecer.

Sasuke: -Então nos vemos amanhã no campo de treinamento, mas iremos ás Oito Horas, pois pelo que sabemos, Kakashi sempre se atrasa por causa daquele livro Icha-Icha.

Sakura: -É mesmo. -Ele sempre chega atrasado quando se trata daquele livro pevertido. -Bom, eu vou indo pra casa. (sorri) -Ja ne.

Sasuke: -Ja ne.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ja ne Sasuke e Sakura-chan.

_Os dois somem usando o Shushin No Jutsu, enquanto Naruto se teleporta para o Prédio do Fogo, onde fica o escritório do Sandaime Hokage._  
_Ele surge de frente a Hiruzen, que já terminou de registrar os últimos documentos em grande pilhas que chegam quase perto do telhado._

Naruto(espantado e com gota na cabeça): -Nossa Hokage-sama. -Seu trabalho aumentou demais ultimamente.

Hiruzen(olhar cansado): -É...ser Hokage ás vezes é cansativo, pricipalmente na idade que já estou agora.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Deixe eu dar uma mãozinha, ou melhor, várias.

_Naruto faz alguns Kage Bunshins (sem usar selo de mão) e eles pegam todos os documentos, cada um levando uma pilha, e ambos levam para a sede de registros da Vila._

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -A cada dia você está se fortalecendo mais e mais Naruto. -E como foi conhecer seu sensei na Academia?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ele é legal, e ás vezes misterioso com aquela máscara que sempre cobre o rosto dele. -Amanhã eu e meus amigos seremos testados por ele, mas eu vim aqui para falar de outra coisa.

Hiruzen: -E o que se trata?

Naruto: -Vim lhe pedir a chave da mansão de meus pais.

Hiruzen: -Entendo. -Agora que sabe da verdade, tem todo o direito de viver na Mansão de seus pais e treinar lá, pois há muitas coisas que serão de grande ajuda para você poder controlar melhor o Poder da Kyuubi.

Naruto(pensando): -Como eu pensei. -Ele não sabe que Kurama não está selada em mim, e que agora sou um Juubi No Kitsune. -Por enquanto não direi nada a ele, mas depois do Chunnin Shiken, ele saberá de tudo.(fala sorrindo) -Prometo que não irei decepcioná-lo Hokage-jii. -Se não se importa, eu vou convidar Sasuke e Sakura a visitarem a Mansão. -Afinal eles são meus amigos e companheiros de time, e quero que eles se fortaleçam para juntos iniciarmos uma nova Era.

_Hiruzen se espanta com a determinação e simplicidade do lorinho. Ele joga uma chave para o Naruto que sorri ao pegá-la e ver que há dois emblemas de seus Clãs, desenhados na chave_

Hiruzen(contente): -Tenho certeza de que vai gostar de morar em sua nova casa. -Ela fica atrás do Monte Hokage.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Hokage Jii. -Ja ne.

_Naruto some num flash de luz, surpreendendo Hiruzen._

Hiruzen(pensando): -Ele já dominou o Hiraishin No Jutsu. -Parece que um novo **Gōrudenrei _(Raio Dourado)_**_,_ em Konoha.

Atrás do Monte Hokage:

_Naruto surge no local, mas não havia nada na frente, a não se árvores._

Naruto: -A mansão está protegida por um Genjutsu avançado que a camufla com o ambiente, tornando-a invisivel. -Mas para mim é fácil desfazê-lo.

_Naruto concentra seu chakra na mão e ao apontar para frente, a ilusão da floresta se desfaz, revelando o quanto é esplendor a Mansão que se revela._

Naruto(supreso): -Sugoi!

_Ao entrar na porta dupla, ele se surpreende com a decoração do saguão principal e dos três andares seguintes._

_Durante uma hora, ele conhece outros alojamentos, cozinha, sala de visita, banheiras amplas e refrescantes e um salão de treinamento. A Sala de mantimentos era imensa e a comida armazenada permanece limpa e bem preservada._

_Naruto entram no quarto de casal onde seus pais dormiam juntos antes dele nascer e se impressiona com a decoração. Naruto decide reativar o Genjutsu para preservar o segredo da Mansão._

Naruto: -Eu adorei essa mansão. -Aqui será onde eu e Hinata-chan iremos viver.

_Naruto passea pelos corredores do segundo terceiro andar da mansão. Ele encontra uma sala especial, onde são armazenados pergaminhos de Ninjutsus e Iryo-Ninjutsus Avançados, além de **Dezenas de Armas de Vários Tipos (Espadas, Katanas, Lanças, Bastões, Tonfas, Nunchakus, Shurikens, Kunais)** nas estantes de madeira reforçada. Tem até **Armas Elementais (que liberam poderes dos elementos da natureza e fortalecem o poder do usuário).** Depois de ver no subsolo da mansão, um **Salão de Treinamento Dimensional (Onde ao ativar o Selo de Tempo-Espaço, o salão se transforma numa imensa área de batalha, dependendo da escolha do usuário)**, Naruto sorriu mais do que nunca._

Naruto(pensa com alegria): -Temos tudo o que precisamos para recriar os Clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze. -Vou chamar o Sasuke, a Sakura-chan e a Hinata-chan para eles verem a Mansão.

_Ele sae para fora e tranca a porta dupla, indo ao encontro de Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata. Minutos depois, eles retornam, se surpreendem com o tamanho da mansão e no que há dentro dela._

_Ao visitarem a Sala de Armas e Pergaminhos, os três ficam de boca aberta com o que olham._

_Naruto disse que eles podem escolher qualquer arma elemental que está na prateleira, pois isso ajudaria no combate com armas, já que Uzhu (Ray) disse que haverá novos inimigos com habilidades novas e perigosas:_

_Sasuke ficou com a **Kaminari No Katana (Katana do Trovão)**, pois isso ajudará a aperfeiçoar seu Kenjutsu em conjunto com a** Katana-Kusanagi com o emblema do Clã Uchiha**, que ganhou de Uchu;_

_Sakura gostou da **Yari No Sui (Lança de Água)** pois será a primeira vez que ela usa uma arma elemental, já que ganhou de Uchu, **Duas Kodachis com o emblema do Clã Haruno;**_

_Hinata não era muito chegada a usar armas, exceto kunai e shurikens, mas com o incentivo de Naruto, ela aceitou usar as **Genzai Aisu No Ken (Espadas-Correntes de Gelo)**, que dará mais precisão e agilidade no combate com armas em média e longa distância, em conjunto com as **Luvas-Manoplas de Chakra com o Emblema do Clã Hyuuga**, que ganhou de Uchu._

_E Naruto decidiu pegar as **Kaze No Aian Nakkuru (Lâminas Gêmeas do Vento)** já que no futuro anterior, gostou de treinar com Asuma sobre como acrescentar chakra-fuuton em kunais e shurikens, aumentando seu poder de corte. E também fará a mesma coisa com sua **Katana-Kusanagi com o Emblema do Clãs Uzumaki e Namikaze que** recebeu de presente de Uchu._

_Os três agradeceram Naruto e prometeram usar essas armas em defesa de Konoha. Eles guardaram suas novas armas em um novo selo-tatuagem que foi feito por Naruto, no pulso de ambos. Assim eles poderiam invocá-las apenas tocando na tatuagem e inserindo Chakra._

_Mais tarde, eles passaram mais um tempo na mansão e treinaram dentro do Salão Dimensional, onde puderam praticar mais o poder de suas Formas-Bijuus, sem se preocuparem com danos que possam a prejudicar a vila, pois o salão neutraliza os efeitos que possa se espalhar fora dele._

**_Ao Põr-Do-Sol:_**

_Os quatro saem da mansão, satisfeitos com o treinamento que fizeram antes do teste que será amanhã._

Sasuke(sorrindo alegre): -Nosso dia foi o mais legal de todos.

Sakura(contente): -Concordo com você Sasuke-kun. -E devemos tudo isso a você Naruto. -Arigatô por ter nos convidado a conhecer sua Mansão e pelos presentes que nos deu.

Naruto(sorrindo sem graça): -Que isso gente. -Como são meus amigos e também parte de minha nova família, merecem mais do que isso.

_Hinata beija a bochecha de Naruto que fica corado com a atitude dela._

Hinata(feliz): -Eu ainda irei recompensar você Naruto-kun. -Isso é uma promessa.

Naruto(sorri corado): -Puxa Hina-chan. -Isso que eu senti agora já é uma recompensa pra mim. -Bom, acho melhor você e a Sakura-chan irem, antes que seus pais fiquem preocupados.

Sakura: -Tem razão. -Afinal temos que nos preparar para o teste do Kakashi-sensei amanhã.

Hinata: -E eu irei me preparar para o teste da Kurenai-sensei.

_Até que Ray surge sentado numa pedra, chamando a atenção deles._

Ray(sorrindo): -Quem diria. -Vocês já estão no nível de Hagoromo-san em tão pouco tempo.

Sasuke(sorri acenando): -Uchu-sama. -Como foi seu teste com a Anbu-Yugao?

Ray(repreende com um sorriso): -Sasuke, a partir de agora me chame só de Ray. -E respondendo a pergunta, o teste da Anbu foi bem interessante e até perigoso para meus parceiros, Yurushi e Natsumi. -Mas nós passamos sem problema, pois o teste era derrotá-la com trabalho em equipe. -E isso é o que seus líderes-jounnins irão aplicar no teste de vocês.

Naruto(sorri contrangido): -Sabemos disso, já que somos do futuro, e antigamente eramos os piores nesse assunto, principalmente eu, que era hiperativo, cabeça oca e escandaloso.

Sakura(constrangida): -E eu era obcecada pelo Sasuke-kun que não dei valor ao que o teste nos reservava.

Sasuke(sorriso médio): -Já eu era muito arrogante, frio e isolado de qualquer laço de amizade, pois minha vingança contra Itachi dominava minha mente. -Mas não iremos cometer esses erros, e agiremos em equipe, como um time deve ser.

Hinata(corada): -E eu era tímida e receosa em lutar com intenção de matar.(olhar sério) -Mas agora eu aprendi muito com a lição de quando estávamos no futuro, durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja, e irei agir como uma Verdadeira Kunoichi.(sorrindo) -Mas sempre serei boa, gentil, doce e meiga com todos que desejam meu bem e minha amizade.

_Ray sorri sem hesitação por ouvir palavras maduras em jovens que adquiriam a experiência mais cruel da vida Shinobi, em meio a Guerra que quase causou o fim de tudo._

Ray: -Estou gostando muito de ver essa nova evolução de vocês. -Desejo boa sorte no teste de amanhã. -E Naruto.

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san?

Ray(sério): -Quando você e seu time fizerem a Missão de escolta de Tazuna, fiquem alertas, pois Zabuza e Haku terão uma aliada que pode ser perigoso até para o Kakashi. -O nome dela é Kyoko No Mizu, e provavelmente ela é Jinchuuriki de uma Bijuu Nova que vocês irão saber em breve.

_Nessa Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata se surpreenderam._

Naruto: -Uma Jinchuuriki com uma Bijuu nova?

Ray: -Exato. -Não posso dar muitos detalhes, pois terão que descobrir por si mesmos. -Mas posso dizer que essa Bijuu Nova é uma **Nanairo _(Sete Caudas)_**, e seu elementos principais, são Suiton e Fuuton, que unidos, formam o Hyouton.

Hinata: -Então esse passado que você nos trouxe é diferente do nosso Ray-sama?

Ray: -Hai Hinata-san. -Eu acredito que essa nova versão do Mundo Shinobi será um ótimo começo para vocês quatro. -Suas missões serão mais interessantes e alguns inimigos novos e perigosos vão se revelar com o tempo. -Também vão aparecer novas gerações de Ninjas de Konoha, que irão querer seu discípulos de vocês. -Então devem aproveitar esse novo Mundo, para se tornarem os melhores Ninjas e considerados como Kamis-Bijuus.

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata sorriram em resposta a explicação de Ray, e mentalmente, juraram aproveitar essa nova chance de serem mais fortes e melhores Ninjas que farão Konoha ser um lugar cheio de paz, em aliança com as outras Vilas Shinobi._

Ray(sorrindo): -Bem, esse sorriso já confirma a resposta de vocês. -Bom, eu vou ficar morando em um dos campos de treinamento de Konoha. -Quando quiserem me visitar, é só sentirem minha presença.

Os quatro: -Hai Ray-san.

Ray(sorrindo): -Ja ne para todos. -Ah, esqueci de dizer uma coisa. -Eu lacrei meu poder e forma verdadeira para que ninguém descubram quem sou. -Então eu criei essa forma humana, baseada em um Clã que foi quase extinto há alguns séculos, depois do surgimento de Hagoromo-san.

Naruto(surpreso): -Um Clã quase extinto?

Hinata: -E como era esse clã, Ray-sama?

Ray: -O sobrenome Gonçalves que uso, é o nome desse Clã, onde seus Ninjas são Usuários de **Suiton, Fuuton e Aokasaiton _(Elemento Fogo Azul)_** mas também são portadores de três Kekkei Genkais.

Sasuke: -Três Kekkei Genkais?

Ray: -Hai. -Vocês saberão quando lerem uma parte oculta dos pergaminhos que copiaram do pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage. -Há um kanji escrito Himitsu (Segredo). -Ele só será aberto quando vocês colocarem uma gota do seu sangue e dizer Kai. -Depois que lerem sobre o Clã Gonçalves, deverão procurar por sobreviventes e famílias desse clã, e convidá-los a viverem em Konoha.

Sakura: -Hai Ray-sama. -Depois do Chunnin Shiken, iremos procurar por sobreviventes desse clã.

Ray: -Tudo bem. -E durante a missão no País das Ondas, vocês não podem matar Zabuza, Haku e nem a Kyoko. -Façam um acordo com eles para que eles sejam leais e companheiros de vocês.

Naruto: -Hai Ray-san.

Ray: -Então é só isso. -Ja ne.

_Ray desaparece num brilho._

Naruto: -Bom, nos vemos amanhã Sasuke e Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: -Ja ne Naruto, Hinata.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ja ne.

_Os dois somem num shushin no jutsu._

Hinata(corada): -Naruto-kun, antes de eu ir...eu posso dar uma coisa para confirmar nosso amor?

Naruto(corado): -Bom...se você quiser...mas não ligue se eu for meio desajeitado tá bem.

Hinata(sorri corada): -Hai.

_Ela fica muito próximo de Naruto, e finalmente eles selam seu lábios num amoroso beijo, calmo, com ternura, mas com sentimentos fortes._

_O beijo durou alguns segundos, mas para eles parecia que o tempo parou. Hinata ficou entorpecida, finalmente sabia qual o sabor da boca do seu amado loiro. Naruto sentiu que através daquele beijo, estava com mais certeza de que seu amor por Hinata é mais forte que tudo. Após se separarem, trocaram sorrisos e Hinata, é claro ficou corada com o beijo._

Naruto(acaricia a bochecha de Hinata): -Eu amei seu lábios Hina-chan. -E adoro ver como você fica tão linda assim vermelhinha.

Hinata(corada e segura a mão dele com carinho): -Naruto-kun...não faz isso...eu sinto cócegas.

Naruto(sorrindo): -E isso eu posso?

_Ele beija cada bochecha e o queixo dela, fazendo-a rir._

Hinata(rindo): -Mesmo sendo maduro, você continua um bobo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto(grita alegre): -SIM, SOU UM BOBO MUITO APAIXONADO PELA MENINA MAIS LINDA E DOCE DO MUNDO!

_Ele ergue-a e a gira no ar fazendo-a sorri alegre e coloca-a no chão._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Depois da missão no País das Ondas, eu irei conversar com seu pai, pois quero que ele confie em mim e aceite minha amizade e meu namoro com você.

Hinata(feliz): -Hai Naruto-kun.(preocupada) -Mas o problema serão os conselheiros que irão contra nosso amor.

Naruto: -Não se preocupe minha Tenshi (Anjo). -Podemos ser crianças, mas nossa mente e alma são maduras o bastante para mudar as regras de seu clã. -E o que eles pdoem fazer contra nós, que somos Bijuus-Juubis?

Hinata(sorrindo): -É mesmo Naruto-kun. -Eu me esqueci disso.

Naruto: -Com nosso novo nível, nem os conselheiros e nem mesmo o Hoakge-jii irão contrariar nossas decisões e escolhas. -E tenho certeza de que Hiashi-sama irá aceitar nosso namoro, depois de um acordo que faremos com ele.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Então eu já vou indo.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Durma bem e sempre sonhe comigo, que eu sonharei com você sempre.

Hinata(feliz): -Hai Naruto-kun.

_Eles dão mais um beijo amoroso e longo._

Hinata(sorri corada): -Aishiteru _(Te amo),_ Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorri corado): -Aishiterumo _(Também te amo),_ minha Tenshi.

_Hinata se afasta e acenando sorridentemente, some num shushin no jutsu. Naruto se alegrou muito por ver que seu amor por Hinata continua forte e determinado. Ele retorna para sua Mansão, que é sua nova casa._

**_No Dia Seguinte:_**

**_/Campo de Treinamento Sete - 08:00 Hs/_**

_Como planejado, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura aparecem no local, ambos sentados em três pedras. Kakashi aparece uns segundos depois._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Sumimsassem (Desculpe) pelo atraso. -Eu tava ajudando uma velhinha com as compras.

Sakura(pensando): -Ele não muda nada no quesito atraso e mentiroso.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não tem problema, pois sabemos de seus atrasos, então decidimos chegar na mesma hora também.

Kakashi(espantado): -Nani (o quê)? -Mas como vocês...

Sasuke(olhar de acusador): -Ora, quem mais nessa Vila sempre chega mais atrasado que os outros e fica andando com aquele Livro Icha-Icha na mão, pra lá e pra cá?

_Kakashi ficou com uma gota na cabeça e sua face rubra com o comentário._

Naruto: -Mas agora que todos estamos aqui, pode nos dizer como será o teste Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi(se distância deles e mostra dois guizos): -Bem, o teste é o seguinte. -Vocês terão que tirar esses dois guizos de mim, mas aviso que não irei pegar leve com vocês. -Lutem ao máximo, usando qualquer estilo que vocês aprenderam na Academia, mas venham com intenção de me matar. -Quem conseguir pegar um dos guizos de mim, serão aprovado, e poderão repor as forças com o almoço que deixei perto dos troncos.

_Os três já sabem dos detalhes que Kakashi não mencionou, mas sabem que ele fez isso para ver se ambos descobrem o real propósito do teste._

Sakura(pensando): -Ele tem dois guizos mas somos em três. -Exatamente como no passado.

Naruto(pensando): -Só com dois guizos, ele faria a gente entrar em conflito pessoal, ao invés de levar em conta o Trabalho de Equipe.

Sasuke(pensando): -Em uma situação de risco, uma equipe deve estar preparada para tomar decisões difíceis que levam do sucesso até um fracasso mortal. -Mas já nos preparamos para encarar esse teste com seriedade.

_O olhar de determinação e seriedade dos três, Kakashi se interessa ainda mais com eles._

Kakashi: -Estou ficando mais interessando em vocês. -Muito bem, então vamos começar. -Ao fim da contagem, começem.

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura ficam em posição, prontos para começar._

Kakashi: -Um...Dois...Três... -JÁ!

_Os três somem rapidamente, e Kakashi fica atento com o ambiente em sua volta. Escondidos no alto de uma grande árvore, os três observam atentamente enquanto conversam por telepatia:_

_**/Telepatia-On/**_

Sakura: -Agora teremos que planejar uma estratégia para retirar os guizos dele.

Sasuke: -Posso sentir que seu nível é muito forte quando luta a sério. -O que você acha Naruto?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Como no nosso passado, ele vai ser um ótimo oponente para usarmos um pouco de nossas habilidades. -Só não vamos usar nossos Poderes-Bijuus.

Sakura: -Hai. -Então eu irei armar as armadilhas como distração.

Naruto: -Hai Sakura-chan. -Sasuke, eu irei atacá-lo primeiro. -No meu sinal você vem junto e ambos atacamos ele.

Sasuke(sinal positivo): -Hai.

_**/Telepatia-Off/**_

Naruto: -Aqui vou eu.

Sasuke: -Sakura, é com você.

Sakura: -Hai.

_Os três somem velozmente da árvore. No campo, Kakashi começa a dar uns passos, ainda em alerta máximo. Mas de repente ele ouve uma voz alta dizendo:_ **-Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Técnica dos Multiplos Clones da Sombra)!**

_Cerca de duzentos clones do Naruto surgem em várias direções, avançando velozmente contra Kakashi._

Kakashi: -Não acredito!(pensando) -Ele sabe usar esse Kinjutsu?

_Kakashi tem uma grande disputa de Taijutsu, se esquivando, bloqueando os golpes e chutes fortes dos Clones do Naruto que demonstram ter um taijutsu excepcional, mas ele consegue destruir alguns que se desfazem em fumaça. Mas acaba levando um chute no lado direito do rosto, sendo lançado cerca de uns seis metros pra trás._

Kakashi(com a mão no rosto): -Estou impressionado, pois é primeira vez que um Gennin consegue me atingir assim. -Mas seu nível é muito superior, chegando perto de mim.

Naruto: -Hehehe. -Arigatô pelo elogio, mas eu sei que esse é um teste que nos coloca a prova de sermos Shinobis. -Por isso eu sugiro que não se segure, pois como sabe, meu pai já foi seu sensei e já deve ter conhecimento das habilidades que eu herdei dele.

Kakashi: -Você está certo. -Então eu terei que usar isso para derrotar você.

_Ao retirar a Bandada do lado esquerdo do rosto, Kakashi revela seu olho que deixa Naruto surpreso: **O Olho é de cor vermelho-rubro, com três tomoes que envolvem a pupila**._

Naruto: -Sharingan Nível-3. -Parece que isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei. -Vamos nessa!

_Os clones avançam contra Kakashi, que agora consegue derrubar todos os clones com sua velocidade aumentada com o Sharingan. Mas três clones correm em volta dele em alta velocidade, gerando um tornado de vento veloz, erguendo-o para o alto._

Kakashi(pensando): -Ele consegue manter seus clones em sincronia perfeita. -E são muito rápidos.

_Os três clones se afastam e quando ambos fazem selos de mão:_

Naruto-Bunshin-1: -**Katon - Daiendan _(Elemento Fogo: Explosão Gigante de Fogo)_**!

Naruto-Bunshin-2: -**Suiton - Mizurappa _(Elemento Água - Chifre de Água)_**!

Naruto-Bunshin-3: -**Raiton - Plasma Ball _(Elemento Trovão - Bola de Plasma)_**!

_Os ataques avançam contra o tornado que os absorve rapidamente, grenado uma grande coluna de energia que vai explodir violentamente._

Kakashi: -Epa. -Isso vai me matar se eu não fugir.

_Kakashi consegue escapar usando substituição, deixando um tronco de madeira ser incinerado pela coluna de energia que gera uma grande explosão, devastando parte da floresta. De repente, Naruto surge bem em frente a ele, e começa uma luta intensa de golpes e chutes._

Kakashi(pensando): -Caramba. -A força dos golpes e chutes dele se igualam a minha, talvez até mais. -Pelo que o Hokage-sama me disse, Naruto ficava treinando sozinho em alguns campos de treinamento, quando se matriculou na academia.

_Em um segundo de distração de Kakashi, Naruto se move feito relâmpago e acerta um chute bem nas costas dele e grita:_

Naruto: -Agora Sasuke!

_Sasuke surge de frente para ele, e tenta pegar os guizos, mas Kakashi é rápido e consegue evitar o toque por um triz, saltando pra trás._

Sasuke(pensando): -Esse Sharingan. -É o mesmo daquele maldito do Obito, que causou muitos problemas pra nós, durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja. -Mas eu irei mudar esse Olho do Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Ufs. -Mais alguns milímetros e você ia pegar os guizos.

Sasuke: -Verdade, mas agora, mais do que nunca, esse teste é a passagem para mim e meus amigos sermos aprovados a Gennin. -Agora nós dois vamos atacá-lo Kakashi, certo Naruto?

Naruto: -Hai.

Kakashi(mais determinado): -Então se preparem, pois irei com tudo.

_Sasuke e Naruto avançam contra Kakashi, ambos medindo forças inalcansáveis numa luta de Taijutsu extrema. Mas Kakashi se espanta quando centenas de shurikens e kunais banhadas com chakra avançam de todos os lados contra ele._

Kakashi(pensando): -Isso é obra da Sakura.(faz selos de mão) -Doton - Doryuuheki (Elemento Terra - Parede de Terra)!

_Kakashi expele uma certa quantidade de barro por sua boca. Quase instantaneamente, o barro se transforma em um imenso paredão sólido circular que o protege das shurikens que se chocam e volta. Mas pra sua surpresa, as shurikens cravadas no paredão brilham e em seguida, geram uma explosão forte que arrebenta parte do paredão, obrigando Kakashi a escapar saltando. Mas ele olha pro chão, vendo redes com galhos espinhentos de madeira indo em sua direção._

Kakashi(pensando): -Não acredito. -Essa garota sabe preparar armadilhas desse nível muito bem.

_Mas Kakashi escapa velozmente e ao aterrisar no chão, ele avança contra Naruto e Sasuke, que se preparam para o combate. A disputa era bem acirrada, mas os dois sentem que estão em desvantagem contra um Jounnin experiente. Naruto e Sasuke percebem que não podem vencê-lo se continuarem segurando sua força máxima._

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

Naruto: -Sasuke, tá pronto para mostar a ele nossos Doujutsus?

Sasuke: -Estou com você Naruto.

**_/Telepatia-Off/_**

_Quando os dois escapam de um chute de Kakashi, ele se espanta ao ver os olhos dos dois assumindo a forma do **Mangekyou Rinnegan**._

Kakashi: -Nani (O quê)? -Até você tem esse Doujutsu Raro Sasuke? -Mas como...

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -Você ainda não viu nada.

Naruto(mente com sorriso): -Digamos que Sasuke, Sakura-chan, eu e mais uma amiga somos descendentes de Rikudou Sennin, mas como pode ver, a forma de nossas pupilas é diferente, por causa de nossa linhagem com nossos clãs.

Kakashi: -Então isso explica o motivo de vocês terem ficado mais fortes e inteligentes enquanto treinava depois da Academia.

Naruto: -Hai. -E você já deve ter algum conhecimento dos poderes do Mangekyou Rinnegan, não é.

Kakashi: -Hai. -Mas não imaginava que vocês três herdariam esse Doujutsu. -Mas quem é a outra amiga de vocês que tem o Mangekyou Rinnegan?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hinata Hyuuga. -Ela também treinou muito com a gente, e adquiriu o mesmo nível que nós.

_Nessa Kakashi se espantou pois não imaginava que uma Hyuuga tivesse herdado o Mangekyou Rinnegan._

_De repente, Naruto se move mais rápido que o normal, e surgindo de frente para Kakashi, ataca com um soco rápido, que acerta seu rosto. Ao ser arrastado para alguns metros, Kakashi sente que foi golpeado por uma barra de aço muito pesada._

Kakashi(pensando): -Sugoi (Incrível). -Acho que estou subestimando demais esse dois, e a Sakura.

_Kakashi fica mais interessado em lutar pra valer com eles, como novas promessas á Ninjas de Elite de Konoha._

Kakashi: -Vocês me surpreendem cada vez mais. -Então esse teste vai valer a pena.(ele fala alto) -Sakura, sei que você também tem um ás na manga, então apareça e junte-se a luta, ou nenhum de vocês passarão no teste.

_Sakura surge num salto e se junta a Naruto e Sasuke._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Você é quem manda Kakashi-sensei.

_Sakura ativa seu Mangekyou Rinnegan, deixando Kakashi espantado por sentir os poder imenso dos três._

Kakashi: -Isso deixa o teste muito mais interessante. -Sintam-se honrados poir irei usar o Mangekyou Sharingan e lutar pra valer. -Se estão prontos, aqui vou eu!

_Kakashi eleva seu Chakra ao máximo e ao ativar o Mangekyou Sharingan do olho esquerdo, ele avança pra cima dos três, que se distanciam um do outro e vão pra cima dele também. O que era para ser um simples teste de aprovação, acabou virando uma Luta Shinobi de Nível Extremo:_

**_Naruto mostrava capacidade com Jutsus dos Cinco Elementos conhecidos (Katon, Suiton, Douton, Fuuton e Raiton), mas ele decidiu não mostrar as Seis Habilidades Principais dos Seis Caminhos. Ele mediu forças com Kakashi numa disputa de Ninjutsus Elementais, que se qualquer ninja visse, ficaria de queixo caído;_**

**_Sasuke mostrou agilidade, percepção e um bom olhar em defender os golpes de Kakashi e acompanhá-lo nas mesma velocidade, além de usar Ninjutsus de Katon e de outros elementos. Mas o que surpreendeu Kakashi foi quando Sasuke manifestou o Susano'o em sua forma completa, obrigando Kakashi a ativar o Susano'o dele;_**

**_E Sakura mostrou ter grande inteligência ao analisar os pontos fortes e fracos enquanto lutava com Kakashi, permitindo achar algumas brechas em seus movimentos e golpes. Mas ela o surpreendeu quando mostrou saber usar o Chakra no Mesu (Facas de Chakra), aumentando seu comprimento como uma espada._**

_O Combate entre eles durou mais ou menos quatro horas, pois nenhum dava o braço a torcer. Mas Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura conseguiram pegar os guizos de Kakashi, que já estava mais cansado do que imaginava, com suas roupas meio rasgadas e alguns ferimentos leves (se é que eu chamo isso de leve...). Ele senta encostado na rocha, mesmo derrotado, se sentiu orgulhosos e contente por ter lutado ao máximo._

_Já os três ficaram com alguns hematomas mas não por muito tempo, pois foram curados automaticamente pelo poder de seus Mangekyou Rinnegans._

_Sakura se aproximou dele e usou seu Chakra de Cura, regenerando todos os ferimentos de seu corpo, e Naruto usou um Jutsu Especial chamado: **Fukugen No Jutsu (Técnica de Restauração),** restaurando as roupas de Kakashi. Ele se levanta em melhores condições._

Naruto: -Hehehe. -O que achou dessa luta com a gente Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi(contente): -Foi a melhor de todas. -Pela primeira vez eu pude me soltar de verdade. -Mas eu nunca imaginei que participaria de um combate bem extremo. -Esse teste foi mais do que eu esperava. -Superaram e muito minhas expectativas. -E agindo como uma equipe vocês manteram um lema que eu sempre dizia aos que foram reprovados em meu teste.

Sakura: -E que lema era esse?

Kakashi(olha para o céu azul): -**No Mundo Shinobi, Aqueles que quebram as regras, são considerados Lixo, mas aqueles que abandonam os amigos, são Piores do que Lixo.**

_Essa frase deixou os três muito surpresos, pois como no passado, eles se lembraram que foi Obito que disse isso, antes de ser corrompido por Madara, quando estava soterrado entre as pedras._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Então nós passamos sensei?

Kakashi: -Bem, vendo o nível em que estão, eu digo que ser Gennins não é muito apropriado para as capacidades atuais em que conseguiram obter. -Por isso eu tenho autoridade em indicá-los a uma promoção imediata a Chunnin. -O que me dizem?

_Essa proposta de Kakashi deixou os três surpresos, pois pensaram que iriam mostrar ao poucos suas habilidades ao serem promovidos a Gennin, mas a um Chunnin era coisa rara. E isso é a oportunidade perfeita para os três fazerem como se diz o termo: Fazer uma Faxina Completa na Casa, ou seja, mudar muitas coisas em Konoha._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Nós aceitamos a promoção Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura(contente): -Essa é a chance de mostrarmos a todos nosso valor como Ninjas.

Sasuke(sorrindo): -E assim iremos fazer muitas mudanças que irão apagar certos eventos trágicos que mancharam a História de nossa Vila.

Kakashi(contente): -Então a partir de hoje, eu os aprovo como Chunnins do Time Sete.(faz sinal positivo): -Nossa primeira Missão Rank-A começará amanhã!

Naruto(alegre): -Legal.

Sasuke(contente): -Isso será muito interessante.

Sakura(alegre): -Mal posso esperar.

Kakashi(pensando): -Vai ser bem interessante acompanhar esses três em missões de rank elevado.(fala) -Vocês podem comer os lanches que estão ali nos troncos. -Eu vou me encontrar com o Hokage-sama e dar meu relatório. -Amanhã, vocês estarão usando os colete de Chunnins.

Sasuke: -Antes de você ir Kakashi-sensei, quero dar a você um presente.

Kakashi(confuso): -Mas que presente?

_Sakura e Naruto sorriem com que Sasuke fará, mas antes:_

Naruto: -Primeiro vou criar uma barreira que impedirá os Anbus-Ne de rastrearem o chakra do Sasuke e eles acabarem virem a espionar aqui. -Afinal não queremos bisbilhoteiros como Danzou metido em nossos segredos.

Sakura: -Concordo Naruto. -Vou ajudá-lo a ampliar a barreira.

_Os dois fazem três Kage Bunshins e cada um se distânciam, indo para os pontos em que irão formar a abrreira. Em segundos, ela já é formada, ficando invisível. Isso surpreendeu Kakashi, que sentou-se perto de Sasuke._

Sasuke: -Como é nosso sensei agora, então é a pessoa em que podemos confiar alguns de nossos segredos, contanto que você jure que não contará a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Hokage-sama.

Kakashi: -Mas é meu dever contar a ele o que...

Naruto: -Isso nós faremos sensei. -Nós três iremos falar com ele amanhã, então só diga que não pode revelar sobre o que Sasuke fará, mesmo que o Hokage-jii tente te obrigar. -Se ele fazer isso, aí é que eu irei me entender com ele.

Kakashi: -Tudo bem então. -Eu não direi nada a ele, mas vocês terão que contar a ele cedo ou tarde, ou como já diseram, Danzou pode mandar espiões pra observá-los.

Sakura: -Daijoubu (não se preocupe) Kakashi-sensei. -Amanhã a gente conta tudo a ele.

Sasuke: -Bom, agora peço a você que mantenha os olhos fechados e não se mexa. -Quando eu mandar pode abri-los.

Kakashi(fecha os olhos): -Hai.

_Sasuke ativa o Mangekyou Rinnegan e erguendo as mãos, libera em cada uma, Uma chama de Chakra intensa, em vermelho(mão direita) e azul (mão esquerda). Unindo-as, forma uma esfera de energia pura. Sasuke toca a esfera perto dos olhos fechados de Kakashi, que sente um calor forte, porém agradável, e seu corpo parece estar ganhando nova vitalidade e força._

_Eles ficaram assim durante três minutos, e finalmente, Sasuke desfaz a esfera de energia. Sakura pega um espelho retângular e ao mirar perto de Kakashi:_

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Pode abrir seus olhos Kakashi-sensei.

_Ao abri os olhos, Kakashi se assusta com o que vê em seu reflexo no espelho: Seus dois olhos assumiram o Nível-5 do Sharingan: **Eien Mangekyou Sharingan**. Até a cicatriz do corte do lado esquerdo do rosto, foi curada._

Kakashi(espantado): -Mas...mas como você...

Sasuke: -Eu usei o Hijutsu de Rikudu Sennin - **O Banbutsu Sōzō _(Criação de Todas as Coisas)_**. -Com esse Hijutsu, posso criar qualquer coisa que possa imaginar. -Eu modifquei o Sharingan do Olho esquerdo, dividindo o poder para seu olho direito e aumentando novamente, podendo evoluí-lo até o Nível 5.

Naruto: -E Sasuke também aproveitou para fortalecer sua força e vitalidade, já que não possue a força do Clã Uchiha.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Com isso você pode usar todos os Jutsus especiais do Sharingan e seus níveis, sem correr risco de cegueira e exaustão.

Sasuke: -Digamos que o senhor é um Uchiha honorário.(sorrindo) -Gostou do presente?

_Sem saber o que dizer, de tão surpreso e até emocionado, Kakashi se curva com a cabeça no chão surpreendendo os três._

Kakashi: -Me sinto honrado por ter recebido seu poder Sasuke. -Arigatô a você, a Naruto e Sakura. -Prometo que não irei trair a confiança de vocês. -E esse poder será usado para proteger a Vila e a todos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Não precisa fazer isso sensei. -Levante a cabeça.

Sakura(feliz): -Com o senhor na equipe, podemos mudar muita coisa ruim que manchou a história de nossa Vila e dos nossos clãs.

_Kakashi ergue a cabeça deixando surgir algumas lágrimas de emoção e agradecimento._

Sasuke: -Esse é um novo começo pra você Kakashi. -Mas peço que treine de vez em quando, pois um novo poder pode evoluír quando treina tanto mente quanto o corpo.

Kakashi: -Hai Sasuke. -Eu irei treinar mais e evoluir esse poder que me concedeu.

Sasuke: -Sei que fará isso. -Agora se concentre e desative seu Novo Sharingan.

_Kakashi fecha os olhos e ao se concentrar, sente que seu Sharingan se ocultou. Ele abre os olhos e vê que eles estão normais._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Agora o senhor pode ativá-lo na hora que quiser.

Kakashi: -Me sinto honrado em ser o Líder de vocês. -Posso ver um grande futuro que irão construir para a paz.(se levanta) -Bom, eu vou dar meu relatório ao Hokage-sama. -Vocês podem comer os lanches que estão ali nos troncos.

Os três(agradecem se curvando): -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei.

_Quando ele ia cobrir o lado esquerdo rosto com a Bandana:_

Naruto(rindo): -Acho que não precisa mais esconder seu lado esquerdo do rosto sensei. -Mas se quiser pra disfarçar...

Kakashi(sorrindo): -É força do hábito Naruto. -Mas irei manter em segredo pois quando estivermos em missão, irei usar meu Novo Sharingan. -Ja ne (até logo).

_Kakashi some numa fumaça, enquanto Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura abrem as marmitas e admiram a comida quentinha que estava bem conservada. Não esperaram e começaram a comer, meio moderado._

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**_

_Em outro campo de treinamento, o Time Oito (formado por Hinata, Kiba e Akamaru e Shino) passou no teste de Kurenai, que era uma simulação de perseguição e captura em que um Nukenin colocava obstáculos e armadilhas perigosas, que só uma equipe especializada em rastreamento e persegução é capaz de passar sem problema. E isso Hinata, Kiba e Shino demonstraram de um modo que surpreendeu Kurenai._

_E no teste de Asuma, o Time Dez (formado por Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji) não fizeram feio e mostraram que tem a mesma sicnronia de ataque na formação Ino-Shika-Chou, enquanto lutavam para causar um ferimento em Asuma._

_Ao ver todos passarem nos testes, Ray se interessou em dar uma pequena ajuda a Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba e Akamaru, e Shino, e também em três pequenos promissores a Ninjas, da Academia: Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi e Udon._

**_No Centro Da Vila:_**

_Os moradores cumprimentam o Time Sete que agora tem Kakashi Hatake como Jounnin-Líder, depois de anos como membro da Anbu. As outras Equipes (8,9 e 10) ficam surpresos ao verem Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura andando sorridentes ao lado dele._

_Time Dez:_

Shikamaru(entediado): -Esses três vão nos passar facilmente. -Isso é problemático.

Ino: -Sasuke-Kun foi o destaque na Academia. -Mas em pouco tempo,o Naruto, e a Sakura melhoraram suas notas e foram mais comentados pelos professores. -Que mudança rápida.

_Chouji só come um saco de batatinhas fritas se dar importância._

Asuma(pensando): -Esse time vai nos dar muitas surpresas.

_Time Oito:_

Hinata(Corada/pensando): -Naruto-Kun. -Você conseguiu.

Ela pisca com um olho para o Naruto, que sorri e pisca com um olho também.

Kiba(com inveja): -Fala sério, eu não ainda não acredito que o Naruto passou no teste do mais famoso Ninja de Konoha.

Hinata(sorrindo e pensando): -E ainda não viu nada do que ele pode fazer Kiba-kun. -Ele, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, e até eu.

Shino: -Ele, Sasuke e Sakura ergueram uma distância entre nós.

Kurenai(pensando): -Quem iria imaginar que os filho de Minato e Kushina, seria considerado um herói, depois de tanto sofrimento na infância. -Ele se reergueu e com Sasuke e Sakura como parceiros e Nakamas (amigos) essa equipe vai ser muito bem falada pelos moradores. -Agora veremos como eles se saírão nas missões.

_Time Nove:_

Ray(pensando e sorrindo): -Eles finalmente poderão recomeçar uma nova Era nessa Nova Konoha. -E eu irei ajudá-los a seguir esse caminho.

Yurushi: -Oh inveja que eu tenho deles. -Mas fazer o que se eles são de Clãs mais fortes da Vila.

Natsumi: -Yurushi-kun, não diga isso. -Nós também nos fortalecemos, e mesmo não termos linhagens como Naruto-kun e os outros, podemos ficar mais fortes se mantermos nosso treino do jeito que Ray-san nos contou.

Yurushi: -É...você tem razão Natsumi-chan.

Yugao(sorrindo): -Imagino como serão as missões que Kakashi-senpai e seus alunos novos irão pegar daqui pra frente.

Continua...

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Missão No País das Ondas (Time Sete Vs Time Zabuza)  
**


	4. Missão No País das Ondas

**Cap.03: Missão No País das Ondas (Time Sete Vs Time Zabuza).**

* * *

_**No Dia Seguinte:**_

_Quando o sol amanhece, todos os moradores da Vila acordam para mais uma rotina diária de tarefas tanto domésticas quanto nos comércios. Já para os Ninjas, alguns se dedicam a organizar documentos para o Hokage ver e assinar (uma burocracia de dar nos nervos). Minutos depois, com tudo organizado, revisado, e guardado, Hiruzen finalmente pode se dedicar a um assunto que irá mudar Konoha._

_Depois do relatório que recebeu sobre do teste que Kakashi deu a Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, Hiruzen mandou que ele trouxesse o Time Sete para ouvir a proposta da Restauração dos Clãs Uchiha e Uzumaki-Namikaze. _

_Quando eles entraram na sala do Hokage, se depararam com os conselheiros Homura e Kaharu. _

_O clima já ficou tenso, pois Naruto e Sasuke seguraram o máximo possível de suas Intenções Assassinas, já que no passado, esses conselheiros foram os responsáveis juntamente com Danzou pelo Massacre do Clã Uchiha, e a lei que proibiram as pessoas mencionarem sobre Naruto ser Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e quem eram seus pais. Sakura notou a expressão séria e fria dos dois, então permaneceu quieta, mas muito séria, pois entende os motivos deles._

Naruto: -Hokage-sama, pensei que o senhor queria falar conosco, mas não esperava que eles estivessem aqui.

Hiruzen: -Fique tranquilo Naruto. -Eles não irão mais insultá-lo e nem aos seus amigos. -Por enquanto vamos deixar os rancores de lado por um tempo.

_Naruto sente verdade nas palavras de Hiruzen e com um sinal de mão, ele pede a Sasuke e Sakura relaxarem._

Hiruzen: -Eu os chamei por três motivos. -O primeiro é isso.

_Kakashi aparece segurando três coletes de Chunnins do mesmo tamanho deles, deixando os três surpresos e recebem dele._

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Parabéns, pois agora vocês são Chunnins de Konoha. -Espero que esse novo começo os deixem preparados para um grande futuro.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura(se curvam): -Arigatô, Hokage-sama.

_Eles vestem o colete, vendo que se encaixaram muito bem, sorriem de forma alegre._

Naruto: -Iremos manter o legado dos Ninjas que mantém a vontade fogo acesa em Konoha.

Sasuke: -E quando nossos Clãs forem reerguidos no futuro, todos poderão ter orgulho dos Uchiha, Uzumaki-Namikaze e Haruno.

Hiruzen: -E o segundo motivo é justamente o que mencionou Sasuke. -Tenho uma proposta para você e o Naruto.

Naruto: -Proposta?

Sakura: -Mas que proposta é essa?

Hiruzen: -O que me dizem de vocês dois praticarem Poligamia, quando fizerem 18 ou 20 anos. -Assim é mais fácil de reerguerem seus Clãs.

_Essa proposta deixou os dois espantados, já Sakura sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes com essa proposta, pois Poligamia seria um Casamento com Várias Mulheres. Mas os dois logo respondem:_

Naruto: -Sumimassen Hokage-sama, mas eu não vou aceitar essa proposta.

Sasuke: -Estou de acordo com o Naruto Hokage-sama. -Eu não vou aceitar essa proposta.

_Homura e Kaharu se assustam com a resposta e ficam irritados, mas Hiruzen, Sakura e Kakashi sorriem de canto._

Homura(sério): -Mas por quê não querem aceitar?

Kaharu: -Isso seria bom para vocês poderem reerguer seus Clãs. -E não podemos permitir que suas linhagens poderosas desapareçam da vila.

_Os dois se assustam com os olhares assassinos e calmos de Naruto e Sasuke._

Naruto: -Vamos dar três motivos. -Primeiro, essa proposta é mais do que um disfarce para ocultar suas ambições em querer descobrir o segredo de nossas Kekkei Genkais.

Sasuke: -Segundo: -Essa é uma ideia repugnante e ambiciosa isso é coisa que só os tolos fariam. -E estão muito enganados se nós vamos morrer tão cedo, pois estamos em um nível muito diferente de um Chunnin.

Naruto: -E Terceiro: Eu e Sasuke casaremos somente com a pessoas que amos muito, e na hora certa. -E essas pessoas são a Hinata-chan e a Sakura-chan.

_Sakura sorri alegre e corada ao ouvir isso, assim como Kakashi e Hiruzen._

Sasuke: -Por isso, desistam de tentar nos convencer o contrário, pois aprendemos muita coisa sobre segundas intenções das maiores autoridades da Vila.

Homura: -Mas isso é um insulto grave seu pirralho.

Hiruzen(olhar frio): -Homura, cale-se, pois Sasuke está com toda a razão, da mesma forma que Naruto. -Ambos fizeram a escolha certa, e eu os apoio sabiamente.

Naruto(olha para os conselheiros): -E aviso desde já, que eu, Sasuke e Sakura, não seremos manipulados ou influenciados pelas ameaças ou tons de autoridade. -Nós deixamos de depender dos outros e treinamnos nossas habilidades, corpo e mente. -E somos capazes de fazer pessoas corruptas andarem na linha.

Kaharu(nervosa): -Ora seu...

Naruto(com um olhar frio): -O quê, Moleque-raposa ou Demônio-raposa? -Esses insultos não passam de um despero de gente ambiciosa e inescrupulosa, que esconderam de mim sobre meus pais e omitiram fatos que fizeram deles os heróis de Konoha.

Sakura(séria): -Muita coisa podre em Konoha aconteceu por causa de vocês. -Mas agora em diante, nós três vamos mudar as coisas aqui.

Sasuke(olha para trás): -E para começar, sugiro que seu companheiro apareça agora, pois quem se esconde nas sombras, é um covarde.

_Uma parede secreta se abre, revelando um homem vestindo um Kimono branco, com uma proteção np braço direito, e o lado direito do rosto é enfaixado, tem uma cicatriz de um X no queixo. Ele segura uma bengala na mão esquerda. _

_Sua expressão é séria e fria com o que ouviu de Sasuke. Ele libera sua intenção assassina para os três que nem se incomodam, e o encaram de maneira fria, que o faz ter um arrepio na espinha._

Hiruzen(sério): -Danzou Shiruma.

Danzou: -Hiruzen, não imaginava que você tomasse a iniciativa. -Revelar a verdade ao povo não irá mudar o fato desse garoto ser uma Arma a nosso favor.

Hiruzen(olhar assassino): -Se eu fosse você, mediaria suas palavras sujas. -Por muito tempo fui influenciado por suas opiniões e dos conselheiros aqui presentes, e por causa da missão que tive que fazer nas fronteiras do nosso país, vocês aproveitaram minha ausência para tentarem fazer o Naruto sofrer. -Mas desta vez, eu não tolerarei mais ações secretas por trás de minhas costas.

Danzou: -Mesmo sendo Hokage, não muda o fato de você estar na idade de se aposentar. -Logo eu irei obter esse cargo.

_Sasuke já se irrita com a voz de Danzou, e resolve pagar na mesma moeda:_

Sasuke(olhar assassino): -Ei, sua múmia velha e arrogante.

Danzou(muito sério): -Do que você me chamou pirralho Uchiha?

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Meça suas palavras diante do Hokage-sama. -Nesse momento você não passa de uma sombra nojenta que age sob sua prórpias ambições, e instiga os Ninjas a seguir um caminho de trevas que envolve muitos incocentes. -E eu sei muito bem toda a verdade sobre o massacre do meu clã que meu irmão teve que cometer por ordens sua e desses conselheiros.

Danzou: -De onde você tirou essa acusação ridícula?

Sasuke: -Não tenho nenhuma obrigação a revelar nada a um ditador e assassino como você. -Por que não tenta descobrir na minha mente, se for capaz.

Kakashi: -Espere Sasuke...

Sakura: -Não se preocupe Kakashi-sensei.(encara Danzou) -Aliás, por quê não olha na minha mente e do Naruto, pra ver se consegue nos obrigar a falar?

Naruto(rindo): -É mesmo. -Vamos ver se ele pode ir mais fundo, se é capaz.

Danzou(se irrita): -Vocês cometeram um grande erro. -Agora verão o terror em suas mentes.

_Um brilho vermelho no lado direito emerge do olho enfaixado de Danzou. Ao olhar nos olhos dos três, ele consegue entrar em suas mentes. Mas logo descobrirá seu erro._

_**/Sub-Consciente-On/**_

_Danzou surge num campo branco, e começa andar até uma luz na frente. Ele aparece num Imenso Vale florestal com um imenso lago azul no centro._

Danzou: -Esse genjutsu não irá me impedir de controlar suas mentes.

Voz de Naruto: -E quem disse que isso é um genjutsu?

_Um vulto gigante surge atrás de Danzou e o arremesa com uma cauda, de modo violento, fazendo-o se chocar com as árvores._

Danzou: -Ghaaargh!

_Ele se recompõe, mas seu corpo sente muita dor e seus hematomas são visíveis. Ele se espanta ao ver que foi atacado pelo Naruto em sua Forma Completa de Juubi No Kitsune._

Danzou(se assusta): -Não pode ser! -A Kyuubi é uma Juubi dourada?

Naruto-Kitsune: -Você ainda não viu nada.

_De repente, outro vulto Gigante o arremessa com uma rajada de vento cortante, fazendo-o se chocar contra uma rocha, despedaçando-a com força._

Danzou: -Gaaargh!

_Ele se espanta ao ver Sasuke em sua forma Completa de Juubi No Doragon._

Danzou: -Mas quem é esse Bijuu?

_De repente, outro vulto gigante dispara uma rajada de água lançando Danzou pra cima e em seguida o acerta com uma chicotada de cauda, derrubando-o no chão._

Danzou: -Aaargh!

_Ao se reerguer, ele se espanta com o surgimento da Sakura, em sua Forma Completa de Juubi No Kitsune._

Danzou: -Quem são vocês?

Sasuke-Doragon: -Ora, não reconhece minha voz múmia velha.

Sakura-Kitsune(rindo): -Acho que ele está ficando surdo com a idade Sasuke-kun.

Danzou: -Desde quando vocês tem Bijuus selados? -Mas isso não importa pois vou controlar suas mentes agora.

_Danzou tira as faixas do braço direito, revelando que há Dez Sharingans Implantados, mas ao ativá-los, não consegue controlar nenhum dos três._

Danzou: -Mas, por quê não estou conseguindo?

Sasuke-Doragon(aterrisa): -O quê? -Acha que com dez sharingans e mais um no seu olho podem nos controlar? -Patético. -Nós nos preparamos tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente.

Sakura-Kitsune: -Nosso nível é muito maior do que o seu Danzou. -E aqui na nossa mente, você é apenas uma formiga diante de três deuses.

Danzou: -O quê? -Estão dizendo que esses três são capazes de me derrotar? -Isso é ridículo.

_Mas Danzou se espanta quando Os Três assumem suas formas humanas e somem feito flecha . Em milésimos de segundo, Danzou é atacado e espancado em várias direções, e é derrubado no chão por Naruto e Sakura, que seguram seus braços com uma força anormal, enquanto Sasuke surge de frente, e aplica um soco direto da boca do estômago de Danzou, causando um estrondo._

Danzou: -Ghaargh!(pensando) -Que força incrível!

Sasuke: -Ainda duvida seu maldito? -Diante nós não passa de um verme.

Naruto: -Mesmo fora de nossas mentes, o resultado é o mesmo.

Sakura: -Em quatro anos, nós treinamos muito, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. -E adquirimos um nível quase acima de um Hokage. -Mas estamos mantendo esse nível lacrado em nossos sub-conscientes, pois sabemos que em breve, virá inimigos mais perigosos que ameacem nossa vila e querem se apossar de nossos novos poderes.

_Os três se afastam e saltam de volta e reassumem suas formas Bijuus-Juubi. Danzou se levanta com muita dificuldade._

Naruto-Kitsune: -Agora você entendeu Danzou? -Não importa que métodos sujos e mesquinhos tente usar contra nós. -Sempre estamos a um passo na sua frente.

Sasuke-Doragon: -Se quisessemos, mataria você aqui e agora. -Mas está muito cedo ainda, pois em breve nós iremos revolucionar uma nova era para Konoha.

Danzou: -Uma revolução?

Sakura-Kitsune: -E nessa revolução, você morrerá nas mãos de Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke-Doragon: -Esses olhos que você roubou dos membros de meu clã serão dados para os novos membros que irei escolher para a restauração do Clã Uchiha. -Incluindo esse olho direito, pois ele é de Shuishi Uchiha, o melhor amigo do meu irmão.

Danzou: -Então você sabe mesmo sobre a verdade. -A ordem que dei a Itachi para impedir uma rebelião do Clã Uchiha.

Sasuke-Doragon: -Isso mesmo. -Mas não é apenas isso, pois sei que por trás dessa ordem, você se beneficou ao roubar os olhos dos membros do meu clã para proveito próprio. -E com isso achava que era o bastante para se apoderar da Kyuubi. -Mas se deu mal.

Danzou: -Acha que minha morte será pelas suas mãos, as mãos de um pirralho que nem conhece o lado negativo e cruel dos Shinobis?

Sasuke-Doragon dispara uma rajada de vento da boca, que arremessa Danzou contra a rocha.

Danzou: -Aargh!

Sasuke-Doragon: -Feche essa sua boca suja quando falar de mim.

Sakura-Kitsune: -Nós três já aprenderam muita coisa sobre o lado ruim da vida Shinobi, mas não nos abalamos com tantas visões de guerras intermináveis causadas pelo ódio, que vimos. -Eu diria que superaramos você muito cedo, e agora você é um fracasso como Ninja.

_Danzou começa a perder a cabeça, mas sabe que se tentar atacar os Bijuus-Juubis, ele vai ser morto por mais um ataque de volta._

Naruto-Kitsune: -Por enquanto a diversão acabou Danzou. -Assim que você sair das nossas mentes, se prepare, pois os danos que sofreu agora, vão ser refletidos em seu corpo. -Isso te dará a noção do perigo ao tentar nos intimidar e nos manipular.

Sasuke-Doragon: -E saiba que em breve, meu irmão voltará para Konoha, pois ele será inocentado dos crimes que você o forçou a cometer.

Danzou: -Ninguém acreditará na inocência dele, agora que ele está numa Organização Criminosa.

Naruto-Kitsune: -Já temos conhecimento sobre essa Organização, chamada de Akatsuki. -Mas estaremos prontos para o surgimento dela. -Até lá, novas mudanças ocorrerão em Konoha. -Agora saia da nossas mentes, pois sua alma suja nos dá muito nojo.

_Danzou fica enfurecido, mas se espanta quando os três Bijuus disparam uma rajada de vento mais potente, lançando-o para bem longe, atravessando um vórtice._

_**/Sub-Consciente-Off/**_

_Quando Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura mexem os olhos, Danzou desfaz o brilho vermelho do olho direito e se ajoelha no chão, sentindo os efeitos dos ataques mortais que recebeu dos três Chunnins. _

_Seu corpo revela as marcas dos ataques que sofreu, causando espanto em Homura e Kaharu. Kakashi fica surpreso e Hiruzen senta na cadeira, com a expressão tranquila de que já sabia do resultado._

Homura(vai até ele): -Danzou você está bem?

Danzou(encara os três): -Malditos. -Nunca imaginei que vocês teriam poder total de suas Kekkei Genkais. -E o inacreditável, é que são Bijuus-Juubis!

_Homura e Kaharu se espantam ao ouvir isso, assim como Kakashi, que não sabia que Sasuke e Sakura fossem Bijuus-Juubis, como o Naruto._

Sasuke: -Esse é o preço por tentar nos manipular.

Sakura: -Sugiro que vai tratar desses ferimentos, ou vai ter sequelas mortais. -Mas isso não irá te salvar da punição que Sasuke-kun te dará.

Danzou(é erguido por Homura): -Podem ter certeza de que irão pagar muito caro.

Naruto(sorriso cínico): -Como se você conseguisse nos matar. -Agora cai fora de nossa vista.

_Com muito ódio, Danzou é levado por Homura e Kaharu até a enfermaria secreta da Anbu-Ne._

Kakashi: -Desde quando você e a Sakura são Bijuus, Sasuke?

Sasuke: -Você não contou a ele sobre isso Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: -Bem, parece que vocês já descobriram partes do passado de doze anos atrás.

_Nessa hora, os três ficaram confusos, mas logo se lembraram de outra conversa com Ray (Uchu), sobre o Novo Mundo Shinobi que estão sendo parte dele agora:_

_**/Passado-On/**_

_**Ray contou que quem atacou a Vila Doze anos atrás, não foi Kurama, mas sim o Juu-Nibi No Nesubyokushibaku, que foi libertado da Lua no espaço por nada mais que Madara Uchiha, que conseguiu evoluír seu Rinnegan para um Mangekyou Rinnegan. O Ataque desse Bijuu era muito poderoso e devastador, que poderia por um fim em toda a Vila em questão de segundos, mas com a ajuda de um Jovem Shinobi-Andarilho, do Clã Kadoya, Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki usaram um Fuuinjutsu Rank-SS, e com isso, dividiram o poder do Monstro em Sete Partes (Duas com Nove Caudas, e Cinco com Dez Caudas). **_

_**O Restante do Chakra do Juu-Nibi voltou a ser selado da mesma forma que Rikudou Sennin fez no passado, pelo Jovem Kadoya: Usando o Chibaku Tensei para atrair parte das gigantescas rochas da terra e formando uma nova Lua no espaço.**_

_**Ao ver que seus planos falharam, Madara sumiu do país do Fogo, jurando que iria voltar para se vingar de Konoha.**_

_**Minato e Kushina aceitaram do Jovem Kadoya, as Duas Partes com Nove Caudas e pediram que Duas Partes de Dez Caudas fossem fundidas em seus Dois Filhos Gêmeos: Um Menino Loiro de Olhos Azuis, e Uma Menina Ruiva de Olhos Azul-claro. Esses são Naruto e sua irmã Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze.**_

_**Já as outras três Partes de Dez Caudas se fundiram com um Uchiha, Uma Hyuuga e Uma Haruno. Todas essas partes não possuem consciência, o que significa que os escolhidos não seriam Jinchuurikis, mas sim, Nigen-Bijuus (Meio-Humano/Meio-Bijuus).**_

_**Com a vila reconstruída, Minato pediu a Hiruzen que retomasse o posto de Hokage, e que cuidasse de Naruto, para ele ser tratado como herói da Vila, pois ele, Kushina e Kasumi teriam que partir numa Jornada para as Ruínas de Uzushiogakure No Sato, pois iriam trazer novos sobreviventes dos Clãs e também possam treinar para controlar seus Novos Poderes de Bijuu.**_

_**Mesmo não querendo deixar seu filho sozinho, Kushina concordou quando disse que em doze anos eles voltariam a Vila. Os dois deixaram parte de suas almas na forma de chakra, dentro do corpo de Naruto, para quando ele se formasse na Academia e assim descobrisse a verdade.**_

_**Mas quatro anos depois, os Conselheiros e Danzou decidiram agir para tentar transformar Naruto numa arma, e criaram a lei que proibiu das pessoas de falarem sobre os pais dele e começarem a hostilizá-lo, e agredi-lo de todas as formas cruéis.**_

_**/Passado-Off/**_

_Naruto ficou feliz em saber que tem uma irmã, e durante a missão, ele mandará um Kage Bunshin para as Ruínas de Uzushiogakure._

Naruto: -Mas sendo o discípulo do meu pai, ele tem direito de saber.

Hiruzen: -É verdade. -Mas vocês poderão contar a ele em sua primeira Missão que vou dar ao Time sete.

_Naruto, Nasuke e Sakura já esperavam por isso, mas fingiram estar surpresos, pois será a primeira missão como Chunnins._

Hiruzen: -Depois da missão, eu marcarei uma reunião com todos os chefes dos Clãs existentes em Konoha para iniciarmos a restauração dos Clãs Uzumaki-Namikaze e Uchiha. -E vocês poderão estar presentes para dizer a eles as regras que eles deverão seguir.

Naruto: -Hai Hokage-jii.

Sakura: -E qual vai ser nossa primeira missão.

_Nesse momento, um homem de meia-idade avançada, vestindo um chapéu de palha e com uma garrafa de cachacha entra no escritório._

Hiruzen: -Esse homem necessita de guardiões contra bandidos ou assassinos que querem impedi-lo de chegar ao País das Ondas. -Seu nome é Tazuna o Construtor de Pontes.

Sasuke(pensando): -Bem, como teremos novidades como Ray-san nos disse, então vai ser bem divertido.

Tazuna: -Esses garotos são capazes de me proteger contra os bandidos? -Parecem meio fraquinhos.

_Esse comentário fez Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura lançarem um olhar assassino ao Tazuna, que leva um susto, mas eles se acalmam._

Kakashi: -Não se preocupe, pois eles são mais do que simples garotos. -E eu irei te proteger enquanto o levamos em segurança ao seu país.

_Tazuna ficou mais tranquilo, mas logo Naruto percebeu um sinal de preocupação no rosto de Tazuna. Ele, Sasuke e Sakura se entreolham, pois ambos já sabem que tem mais coisa não revelada nessa missão, já que no passado também foi assim._

Kakashi: -Muito bem, então vamos para a primeira missão. -Peguem suprimentos e armas-ninja, pois nossa viagem pode ser meio longa e terá obstáculos no caminho.

Os três: - Hai.

_Os três somem num Shushin No Jutsu. Minutos depois, eles se encontram com Kakashi e Tazuna(com uma mochila nas costas) na entrada da Vila. Ambos seguem andando, rumo ao longo caminho que os levará á fronteira do País do Fogo com o País das Ondas. A travessia segue tranquilamente. Sakura admirava os pássaros que voavam através das árvores, enquanto Sasuke tinha uma expressão de ansiedade, por um desafio ainda maior, assim como Naruto, que segue na frente em passos médios. Kakashi fica supreso pois mesmo descontraídos, os três mantém o sentidos em total alerta para o caso de algum ataque inimigo._

_Até que eles passam por duas poças de água, o que não é normal num dia ensolarado. Os três já notam algo errado, incluindo Kakashi. De repente, surgem ermegindo das poças, Dois Ninjas Gêmeos de cabelos longos com máscaras que cobem a face do rosto e usam Bandanas de Kirigakure No Sato._

_Rapidamente eles lançam correntes afiadas rapidamente, imobilizando Kakashi, deixando Tazuna espantado._

Sasuke: -Uma emboscada.

_De repente, os dois ninjas puxam com violência as correntes, cortando o corpo de Kakashi ao meio, se desfazedo em sangue. Tazuna se espanta, mas Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura sabem o plano de seu sensei e decidem continuar com a farsa._

Sakura: -Sensei!

Naruto: -Sakura, fique perto de Tazuna!

Sakura: -Hai!

Naruto: -Sasuke, vamos lá.

Sasuke: -Hai.

Ninja-1: -Vamos matar esses moleques irmão!

Ninja-2: -Hai, depois acabamos com o velho.

_Os dois ninjas avançam contra Naruto e Sasuke, que se esquivam dos ataques de garras facilmente. Naruto agarra o braço de um deles e aplica um chute bem no meio do rosto do ninja, lançando-o contra as pedras, e Sasuke aplica uma rasteira, seguido de um chute mortal no ar, lançando o outro ninja contra as árvores. Mas um deles se desfaz em água._

Sasuke: -Mizu No Bunshin _(Clone de Água)_...

_O verdadeiro surge atrás de Tazuna, pornto para matá-lo com suas garras._

Ninja-2: -Morra velhote!

Tazuna: -Aaah!

_Mas o Ninja-2 se espanta quando Sakura surge de frente, bloqueando o golpe com uma kunai e em seguida, revida com um soco forte no estômago do ninja e acerta-o na cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente. Em seguida ela e Naruto amarram os dois Ninjas sob uma árvore._

Sakura: -Esse cara é bem fraco.

Naruto(rindo): -Kakashi-sensei, já pode aparecer. -O que achou da nossa ação?

_Kakashi surge atrás da árvore e sorri com a facilidade dos três em derurbar dois Ninjas-Chunnins de Kirigakure. Tazuna se espanta ao ver Kakashi vivo._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Excelente trabalho. -Vocês agiram muito bem, mesmo depois da minha falsa morte.

Tazuna: -Mas eu vi você sendo cortado ao meio!

_Kakashi apenas aponta para um tronco de madeira cortado ao meio._

Sasuke: -Kawarimi No Jutsu (Técnica de Substituição). -Um ninjutsu básico de escapatória que é bem útil contra ataques de surpresa e emboscadas.

Naruto: -Gráças a isso, agora sabemos de uma coisa. -Não são bandidos que vieram atrás de Tazuna, mas sim, Ninjas de Kirigakure.

Kakashi: -Exato Naruto(olha sério para o Tazuna). -Sugiro que nos conte a verdade Tazuna, pois desde que saímos da vila, nós suspeitamos de sua ações, omitindo detalhes sobre essa missão.

Tazuna: -Vejo que não tenho alternativa. -Sei que eu errei ao mentir pra vocês, mas para poder ajudar o povo de meu país, me restou esse meio.

_Tazuna contou que a economia do País das Ondas decaiu quando um empresário chamado Gatou monopolizou a indústria de importação e exportação e tomou conta do país. Seus moradores não tinham como comprar comida para se alimentar,pois sempre pagavam impostos altos a Gatou,que tinha como segurança,um Grupo de Bandidos totalmente perigosos e mesquinhos. Para salvar seu povo da miséria e escravidão de Gatou, Tazuna decidiu construír a Ponte que ligará o País das Ondas com outros países, trazendo comércio e esperança para o País. Mas ao saber disso,Gatou começou a ameaçar os construtores,impedindo-os de concluír a Ponte. Isso causou revolta ao Kaiza, o pai adotivo de seu neto: Inari, que ousou enfrentar Gatou, mas sendo apenas um homem comum, foi pego pelos bandidos e teve seus dois braços quebrados. E para mostrar aos moradores o que acontece com quem contraria sua vontade, Gatou mandou seu carrasco, cortar a cabeça do pai de Inari, na frente de todos,inclusive do filho. E ao saber que Tazuna iria para Konoha, pedir segurança aos Shinobis,Gatou contratou um grupo de Nukenins de Kirigakure,sob o comando de Zabuza Momochi - Um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa, para matar Tazuna e os Shinobis de Konoha que seriam sua escolta e proteção,até que Tazuna terminasse a Ponte._

_Tazuna sabia que para os Shinobis,o serviço de proteção contra Ninjas era mais cara, por ser uma Missão de Rank-B ou A, dependendo do tipo de inimigo que se encontraria no caminho. Por isso mentiu dizendo que seria assaltado por bandidos,para que não desconfiassem disso, pelo menos até a chegada ao País das Ondas. Analisando essa explicação, Kakashi e seus alunos já tomam sua decisão._

Kakashi: -Apesar de você ter mentido para nós, tem sorte de Eu e meus Alunos estarmos no nível capacitado para enfrentar Ninjas de nível Chunnin e Jounnin. -Do contrário, teríamos que retornar a Konoha e pedir um Time mais especializado.

Tazuna: -Peço desculpas por ter mentido e omitido fatos reais de minha decisão. -Mas meu povo não pode mais continuar sob a escravidão e ditadura de Gatou. -Por isso que a ponte que estou construíndo será a esperança de todos, pois ela trará comércio, e benefícios para todos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Entendemos suas razões Tazuna-san.

Sasuke: -Não se preocupe, pois continuaremos nessa missão.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Iremos protegê-lo dos Ninjas contratados por Gatou enquanto estiver construíndo a ponte.

_Tazuna fica feliz com a decisão dos Chunnins e de Kakashi._

Tazuna: -Sei que errei muito com vocês, mas prometo que quando meu povo estiver livre da ditadura de Gatou, iremos pagar pela missão.

Kakashi: -Bom, vamos continuar em frente.

Os três: -Hai.

O grupo segue em frente. Mas Meia-hora, depois, eles se deparam com um coelho branco no caminho.

Sakura(pensando): -Um coelho branco?

Sasuke(pensando): -Um coelho branco num dia ensolarado não é normal de se ver.

Naruto(pensando): -A menos que...

_De repente, eles ouvem um som de alguma coisa girando em alta velocidade saindo da floresta e quando Kakashi olha pra trás:_

Kakashi: -Cuidado!

_Kakashi tira Tazuna do caminho, Sakura e Sasuke saltam em lados opostos, mas Naruto observa o objeto vindo em sua direção._

Tazuna: -Ele vai ser morto!

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Não vai não. -Olhe.

_Quando o objeto se aproxima, Naruto faz um movimento de esquiva rápida e numa fração de segundo, agarra o cabo do que parece ser uma Enorme Espada com um buraco círcular perto do cabo. Ele controla o giro da Espada e a lança de volta contra o agressor, que escapa do próprio ataque e vê a espada fincada numa árvore. Ele fica de pé sobre a espada._

Tazuna(se assusta): -Mas esse é...

_Eles olham para o Ninja que veste uma calça listrada com uma alça que prende da cintura até o peito, Sua boca tem faixas brancas, imitando a máscara de Kakashi. Em volta da cabeça está a Bandana de Kirigakure em vertical._

Ninja: -Me surpreendi ao ver que esse garoto tenha controlado o ataque de minha Zambatou (Espada Que Corta Cavalos). -E estou honrado em conhecer o famoso Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi: -E você é Zabuza Momochi, um dos Sete Espadachins de Kirigakure. -Vejo que vendeu seus serviços a um homem corrupto como Gatou.

Zabuza: -Para conseguir nossos objetivos, ás vezes deve se rebaixar a um Shōkin Kasegi (Caçador de Recompensas) ou Yōhei (Mercenário). -Já esperava que os Irmãos Demônios fossem derrotados pelos seus alunos, pois já sinto que eles são bem interessantes. -Por isso eu trouxe uma parceira para se divertir com eles.

_Uma Rajada-Tufão de Água avança feito fecha contra o Time Sete e Tazuna, mas Naruto ergue sua mão e a detém com uma Barreira invisível. Todos olham surgindo atrás da árvore:_

_**Uma Garota da mesma idade de Naruto, com cabelos azuis, olhos azul-escuro, pele clara, usando uma roupa-kimono de luta (semelhante ao da Haku). Ela os encara de forma fria, como se já soubesse o que eles são.**_

Naruto(pensando): -Exatamente como Ray-san nos falou.

Sakura(pensando): -Ela é uma Jinchuuriki de uma Bijuu-Nanairo.

Sasuke(pensando): -Seu nível é alto que pode se igualar com a gente, mas estamos bem preparados para isso.

Zabuza: -Conheçam **Kyoko No Mizu. **-Ela é muito mais do que seus olhos podem ver. -Kyoko, depois que matar esses três, deixe o velhote vivo para eu mesmo matá-lo.

Kyoko: -Hai Zabuza-sensei.

Zabuza: -Kakashi, vamos nos divertir antes de eu arrancar sua cabeça, já que é um dos mais procurados no Bingo-Book de Kirigakure.

Kakashi: -Veremos como está sua forma. -Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, deixo ela com vocês, mas não matem ela. -Temos que obter informações dela.

Os três: -Hai!

_Sakura cria uma Esfera de Proteção de Chakra em volta de Tazuna._

Sakura: -Tazuna-san, essa barreira irá protegê-lo de Zabuza e dessa garota. -Mas não saia de dentro dela.

Tazuna: -Tudo bem.

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura ficam em posição de combate, vendo Kyoko manifestar seu Chakra-Bijuu de tom azul-água, ficando com os olhos claros com a pupila em forma de X._

_Zabuza pega sua Zambatou e salta velozmente para o lago á frente, ficando de pé sobre a água._

Zabuza(faz selo de mão): -Ninpou - Kirigakure No Jutsu (Arte Ninja - Técnica de Ocultação da Névoa).

_Uma Densa Névoa começa a cobrir toda a região, reduzindo a visibilidade a zero e Zabuza desaparece e Kyoko também._

Naruto: -Parece que vamos ter muita agitação agora, já que estamos prestes a enfrentar o Demônio da Névoa Oculta e sua parceira.

Sasuke: -Ele é um dos ninjas mais conhecidos pela sua forma de luta e na especialidade em assassinatos ocultos. -Com a névoa como escudo de proteção, fica fácil de agir silenciosamente e matar sua vítima.

Sakura: -É muito rápido que você sai dessa vida sem saber o que aconteceu.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Estou gostando disso. -Além de fortes, vocês já aprenderam muito em informações e espionagem.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Aprendemos muito lendo os livros da bibiloteca da vila, durante os quatro anos de treinamento.(sério) -Mas agora vamos nos preparar para o ataque supresa de Zabuza.

Kakashi: -Tem razão. -Eu vou ter que usar isso para darmos mais vantagem.

Kakashi ergue sua bandana, ativando seu Sharingan dos dois olhos.

Zabuza(escondido na névoa e pensando): -Mas...como é possível? -Kakashi tem outro Sharingan no olho direito?(avisa telepaticamente) -Kyoko, prepare-se para atacar!

Kyoko(escondida na névoa): -Hai.

_A tensão aumenta conforma a névoa vai aumentando, dificultando a visibilidade, e de repente:_

Sakura (usa sua audição e alerta): -Kakashi, atrás de você!

Zabuza (surge atrás de Kakashi): -Acabou Kakashi.

_Zabuza move sua Zambatou contra Kakashi, mas numa fração de segundo, ele salta rapidamente para trás, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke e Sakura escapam de uma imensa esfera de água que vnha de cima, saltando pra trás, se encarando._

_Kakashi ia avançar mas é surpreendido por outro Zabuza(o verdadeiro) que aplica um chute no peito, lançando-o contra o lago._

Kakashi(se levanta e pensa): -Ele usou um Mizu Bunshin para distrair minha atenção, enquanto essa Kyoko atacou os outros.

Zabuza: -Meu clone de água vai dar apoio a Kyoko e cuidar dos pirralhos e do velho. -Quero ter o prazer de tirar sua vida Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Se quer uma luta, terá, mas nem seu clone de água não é páreo para meus alunos. -Vamos lutar!

_Zabuza avança contra Kakashi e ambos disputam uma luta intensa de Taijutsu com suas armas (Zambatou Vs Kunai). Já o Zabuza-Bunshin saca sua Zambatou e Kyoko surge ao lado dele, prontos para avançar contra Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura._

Zabuza: -Se estão prontos, aqui vamos nós.

Naruto: -Você possue muita resistência mesmo sendo um Mizu Bunshin. -Então não precisamos nos segurar, certo Sasuke?

Sasuke: -Com certeza Naruto.

Naruto: -Sakura, você luta com Kyoko, tá bem?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto.

_Zabuza-Bunshin avança contra os dois, e ambos começam uma luta de Taijutsu em rítimo bem rápido, deixando Tazuna espantado._

_Naruto e Sasuke sacam suas katana e ambos medem forças contra Zabuza-Bunshin, que se espanta ao ver os dois lutando Kenjutsu no mesmo nível dele._

Naruto(rindo): -Isso é tudo o que o demônio da névoa oculta pode fazer?

Sasuke: -Nem parece que está lutando pra matar. -Mostre seu real demônio.

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Quanta coragem vocês tem em me insultar. -Então vão conhecer o meu lado ruim!

_Zabuza libera sua Aura Assassina, que assume a forma demoníca sobre seu corpo, e parte pra cima dos com velocidade e sede de sangue. A luta entre eles dura algums minutos, e em seguida, Naruto e Sasuke acertam bem no peito de Zabuza-Bunshin, vendo-o se desfazer em água._

_Sakura saca suas Kodachis e vê Kyoko gerando lâminas de água nos braços. Ambas se movem muito rápido, enquanto travam uma luta de armas e Taijutsu. De início, Sakura nota que Kyoko esconde um profundo sentimento de tristeza, raiva e mágoa em seu coração, só de olhar em seus olhos._

Sakura(pensando): -Seu passado deve ter sido igual ao do Naruto. -Mas você está entre amigos, e logo iremos mostrar isso a você.

_Kyoko estranha ao ver o sorriso de Sakura, mas mantém sua frieza e ataca com rajadas de água, em alta velocidade, mas Sakura concentra seu Chakra nas Kodachis, aumentando seu alcance de corte, e corta todas as rajadas de água com golpes rápidos. Vendo que Sakura não é uma ninja qualquer, Kyoko eleva seu poder, liberando o Manto de Chakra-Bijuu que assume a forma de um __**Serpenteante Dragão, com uma cauda.**_

_Ela aumenta o poder de suas rajadas de água, lançando-as contra os três, mas eles se esquivam e saltam com agilidade._

_Naruto aproveita a chance e faz selos de mão:_

Naruto: -**Raiton - Denryū**_**(Elemento Trovão - Corrente Elétrica)**_!

_Várias descargas elétricas se misturam nas rajadas de água, indo em direção a Kyoko, que sente o perigo se for atingida pela descarga elétrica (já que a água conduz a eletricidade) e isso pode ser fatal para ela. _

_Rapidamente, Kyoko cria uma Parede de Gelo ao usar Fuuton e Suiton ao mesmo tempo, bloqueando os ataques elétricos. Ela toca na parede com as duas mãos, e na hora, gera dezenas de adagas de gelo pontudas e afiadas, que avançam contra Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto, que pulam e saltam agilmente, escapando das adagas. _

_Sasuke insere seu chakra na lâmina e aumenta o pdoer de corte, cortando todas as adagas com rápidos golpes. Kyoko fica supresa com o nível dos três, até que ela sente que Zabuza está em perigo, e se teleporta para onde Zabuza e Kakashi se enfrentam._

Tazuna: -Pra onde ela foi?

Sakura: -Ele foi intervir na Luta de Kakashi-sensei e Zabuza.

Naruto: -Então vamos lá.

Sasuke: -Hai.

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**_

_No lago, Kakashi e o Zabuza real medem forças usando Ninjutsu __**Suiton - Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Elemento Água - Projétil do Dragão Aquático). **_

_Depois Kakashi consegue ver os selos demão de Zabuza e usa o __**Suiton - Daibakufu no Justu (Elemento Água - Jutsu Vortex Gigante) **__atacando Zabuza com um Grande tufão de água, destruindo parte da floresta com uma grande quantidade de água. Ao se chocar na parede, Zabuza é atingido por três kunais nos braços e nas costas, e Kakashi surge no galho de árvore._

_Mas de repente, quando Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Tazuna chegam ao local da luta, um vulto surge do alto e lança três agulhas, acertando o pescoço de Zabuza, que cae no chão como uma pedra. O vulto aterrisa revelando ser um Oinin de Kirigakure aterrisando no chão, mas antes de se aproximar do corpo de Zabuza, Kyoko surge lançando uma Onda de água contra os seis, que são forçados a pularem, pois a água congela em contato com o oxigênio._

Kyoko: -Não deixarei que toquem nele!

_Antes do Oinin agir, Kyoko some junto com Zabuza em forma de água._

Kakashi(olha de frente para o Oinin): -Você é um Oinin - Um Ninja Rastreador da Névoa,certo?

Oinin: -Sim. -Estava atrás de Zabuza e dessa Jinchuuriki há muito tempo. -Eles causaram muitos problemas a Kirigakure, e nosso Mizukage ordenou sua execução. -Agradeço a vocês Ninjas de Konoha por terem derrotado eles. -Irei atrás deles.

_O Oinin some num shushin de vento._

Tazuna: -Quem era aquele Ninja?

Naruto: -Um Oinin - Ninja Rastreador de Kirigakure No Sato.

Sakura: -Sua missão é perseguir e capturar os Nunkenins de sua Vila,vivo ou morto,pois suas habilidades poderiam ser descobertas por outros Ninjas de outras Vilas,ou até mesmo pelos Mercenários, para poder obter segredos de seus Jutsus e suas memórias.

Sasuke: -São parecidos com a ANBU de Konoha, pois ambos cumprem missões especiais dadas pelo próprio Kage deles.

Kakashi: -Agora fica por conta dele. -Vamos prosseguir com a missão. -Devemos levar Tazuna em segurança e protegê-lo durante a construção da ponte.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

Tazuna(sorrindo): -Sinto tê-los feito passar por essas dificuldades. -Vocês poderão passar a noite em minha casa.

O grupo segue em frente em direção ao pequeno porto onde irão de barco, seguindo rio a frente.

_**Numa parte da Floresta:**_

_Kyoko coloca o corpo de Zabuza encostado na árvore e em seguida, o Oinin surge, retiranado as agulhas do pescoço. Zabuza acorda com uma cara nada amigável depois dessa ação do Oinin. Esse retira a máscara, revelando ser uma Garota, usando a Bandana de Kirigakure No Sato._

Zabuza: -Você exagerou desta vez Haku.

Haku: -Gomen por isso Zabuza-san. -Mas era necessário manter a farsa para analisar as habilidades desse Time de Konoha.

Zabuza: -Fazer meu coração parar já era o bastante, mas pressionar os pontos de pressão do meu corpo já foi um exagero. -Ás vezes você me dá um medo quando usa suas habilidades.

Kyoko(sorrindo): -Devo confessar que ela me dá medo também Zabuza-sensei.

Zabuza: -Depois que eu me recuperar da luta, vamos para a revanche e em seguida mataremos o velho construtor.

Haku: -Hai.

Zabuza: -Kyoko, vamos ter que aumentar seu treinamento, pois aqueles três gennins são muito fortes. -Principalmente aquele loiro e o moreno, pois tive um grande desgaste de Chakra por ter usando no meu Mizu Bunshin na luta com eles.

Kyoko: -Wakarimashita Zabuza-sensei. -Eu senti que eles e a garota de cabelo rosa, são como eu, pois senti um grande poder Bijuu dentro dos corpos deles.

Haku: -Isso pode ser bem difícil pra nós. -Mas não iremos fracassar Zabuza-sensei.

Zabuza: -É o que eu espero. -Vamos voltar ao esconderijo.

Kyoko e Haku: -Hai.

_Haku carrega Zabuza enquanto Kyoko os envolve num casulo de água e nela mesma. Em segundos os três desaparecem do local._

_**Nisso/No País das Ondas:**_

_Ao chegarem na casa de Tazuna e o Time Sete chegam a tempo do jantar preparado pela filha dele: Tsunami (Uma bela mulher que tem a aparência de Mikoto) Naruto e Sasuke se apresentam Tsunami, e o Neto dele: Inari. _

_Esse tinha um olhar vazio, cheio de tristeza e frieza que fizeram os dois perceberem que ele sofreu muito com a morte do pai adotivo. Agora só podem esperar o dia seguinte para dar continuaidade a missão. E depois que Zabuza se recuperar também, muita coisa pode acontecer quando ele e Haku se encontarem novamente com o Time Sete._

_Sentados no telhado da casa de Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura admiriram a Lua Cheia da Noite Estrelada. Como eles são Bijuus-Nigen, seus olhares pela Lua Cheia emitem uma tranquilidade e paz, como se ambos quisessem tocar na lua, ou fazer parte dela, já que doze anos atrás, o Ni-Juubi foi selado pelo Jovem Shinobi Kadoya e pelos pais de Naruto, depois que dividiram os poderes imensos da criatura maléfica._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Batalha Na Ponte (Parte 1).  
**


	5. Batalha Na Ponte (Parte 1)

**Cap.04: ****Batalha Na Ponte (Parte 1)**  


* * *

_**No Dia Seguinte:**_

_Na casa de Tazuna, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke se juntaram a família de Tazuna no café da manhã. Depois eles se reuniram no quarto de Tazuna, para planejar a formação de proteção dele, durante a construção da ponte. Mas os quatro sabiam que a missão não tinha terminado. Quando todos sentaram no chão, Kakashi diz:_

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Vocês se saíram muito bem ao protegerem Tazuna contra o Bunshin de Zabuza, e daquela garota chamada Kyoko.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eles são muito fortes, mas nosso trabalho em equipe nos ajudou a derrotar aquele clone de água.

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -É verdade. (sério) -Mas algo me diz que aquela luta contra Zabuza e Kyoko, e o surgimento do Oinin, não foi para facilitar nossa vitória.

Kakashi: -Então vocês também notaram a atitude do Oinin.

Naruto: -Hai. -Era para ele ter usado algum Jutsu de imobilização em Kyoko, antes dela levar o corpo de Zabuza depois de tê-lo atingido, mesmo tendo pessoas olhando para ele. -Mas o Oinin deixou que Kyoko escapasse com o corpo de Zabuza sem se importar com isso.

Kakashi: -Então isso comprova uma coisa. -Zabuza ainda está vivo.

_Tazuna se assusta com essa afirmação._

Tazuna: -Mas Kakashi, nós vimos o Zabuza sendo atingido no pescoço, e isso fez seu coração parar de bater.

Kakashi: -O coração deixou de bater, mas aquilo era um estado de morte temporária.

Naruto: -O Oinin atacou Zabuza com agulhas simples, chamadas Senbon. -Muito usadas por Iryo-Ninjas e acupunturistas.

Sasuke: -Os Oinins são muito bem treinados para conhecer mais sobre a anatomia humana.

Sakura: -As senbons são armas fáceis de usar, podendo afetar os pontos vitais da vítima, diminuindo seu metabolismo, tornando-se presa fácil.

Kakashi: -Exato. -Isso prova que o Oinin não queria matá-lo, mas sim salvar sua vida, e por isso permitiu que Kyoko o levasse. -Isso nos obriga a nos preparar para uma batalha bem difícil.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Mas isso torna as coisas mais interessantes. -Também vamos nos preparar para quando eles voltarem. -E ao mesmo tempo, podemos cuidar do Gatou, e expulsá-lo do País das Ondas.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Hum. -Vocês vem cheios de surpresa. -Então daqui a meia-hora, faremos um novo treinamento, pois quero ver mais um pouco de suas habilidades principais. -E posso ensinar outros Jutsus que copiei com o sharingan esquerdo. -O que me dizem.

Naruto(contente): -Hai Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Vai ser bom a gente treinar nossos Doujutsus herdados de nossos Clãs, pois o Mangekyou Rinnegan é uma arma secreta que só usaremos contra inimigos mais fortes.

Sasuke: -Concordo com você Sakura. -Afinal não é uma boa idéia a gente mostrar os Poderes do nosso Mangekyou Rinnegan, pois isso pode atrair muitos mercenários e Nukenins que fariam qualquer coisa para descobrir o segredo dele.

Naruto: -Estou de acordo com vocês. -Nosso Mangekyou Rinnegan é um Doujutsu que deve ser usado para derrotar aqueles que tem maldade no coração, e fazem de tudo para impedir o início da paz. (sorrindo) -E também eu tô querendo descobrir como são minhas Kekkei Genkais Uzumaki e Namikaze.

Sasuke: -Também quero melhorar os cinco níveis do Sharingan.

Sakura: -Também vou aproveitar para despertar o Doujutsu que antes era desconhecido em meu Clã. -Era chamado de **Hanagan _(Olho da Flor)_**

Kakashi: -Então o treinamento de hoje será para melhorar suas Kekkei Genkais. -Assim não precisam depender tanto do Mangekyou Rinnegan.(ele se levanta) -Daqui a meia-hora, me encontrem numa floresta aqui perto. -Antes vamos usar Kage Bunshins para reforçar a segurança de Tazuna e sua família.

Os três: -Hai.

_**Naquele Momento/Esconderijo de Zabuza:**_

_Deitado numa cama, Zabuza se recupera dos ferimentos causados na Batalha com Kakashi. Haku e Kyoko estão sentadas perto dele._

_Até que surge entrando, deixando Kyoko e Haku muito sérias:_

_ Um Homem de estatura média, vestindo de Terno preto e óculos escuros, carregando uma bengala na mão. Atrás dele vem Dois Samurais Mercenários. Seu nome é: **Gatou**._

Gatou: -Ora, ora. -O Demônio da Névoa Oculta levou uma surra de um bando de Ninjas e essa garota de cabelo azul nem foi capaz de acabar com três pirralhos. -Não estou pagando caro pra que lambessem suas feridas!

_Haku e Kyoko ficam sérias, e os dois Samurais estão prestes a usar suas Espadas._

Haku: -Sacaram as Espadas...

Kyoko: -Querem morrer mais cedo...

Gatou: -Esperem. -Vamos ver como está seu estado. -E não finja que está dormindo.

_Gatou ia tocar em Zabuza, mas em um segundo, Haku agarra sua mão com força._

Haku: -Não ouse tocar nele!

Gatou: -Argh! -Vai quebrar minha mão!

_Os Samurais correm pra cima dela, mas com grande velocidade, Haku tira suas Espadas e mirando perto dos pescoços dos dois, e Kyoko surge atrás deles com lâminas de água curvada nos braços, mirando-os nas costas._

Samurai-1(pensando): -Impossível!

Samurai-2(pensando): -Ninguém se move tão rápido assim. -Essas duas são um perigo.

Haku(com a voz fria): -Não nos provoquem. -Estamos de péssimo humor.

Kyoko(com a voz fria): -Se dão valor a suas vidas, saiam daqui agora.

_Tensos com a aura assassina de Haku e Kyoko, Gatou e os Samurais se afastam._

Gatou: -Vou dar mais uma chance a vocês! -E é bom não fracassarem de novo!

_Depois que eles saem, Zabuza abre os olhos, mostrando que__ mantinha uma Kunai embaixo do cobertor, no caso de se defender de Gatou._

Zabuza: -Haku, Kyoko. -Isso não era necessário.

Haku(sorrindo): -Talvez. -Mas pense por um lado. -Gatou é a nossa melhor chance de nosso disfarce. -Imagina se nos desfizéssmos dele. -Isso chamaria a atenção dos Oinins de Kirigakure. -E teríamos que fugir novamente.

Kyoko(sorrindo): -Haku-sensei tem razão, Zabuza-sensei. -Vamos esperar mais um pouco. -Depois que derrotarmos os Shinobis de Konoha, iremos acabar com ele.

Zabuza: -Vocês tem razão. -Iremos esperar até que eu me recupere.

**_Nisso/De volta a Floresta perto da Casa de Tazuna:_**

_O Time Sete se reúnem num campo meio aberto, com árvores altas em volta. Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura permanecem de pé, enquanto Kakashi senta numa pedra grande.  
_

Kakashi: -Agora que Tazuna e sua família estão protegidos por nossos Bunshins Especiais, podemos iniciar o treinamento para melhorar suas Kekkei Genkais. -Para começarmos, você já descobriru como são suas Kekkei Genkais, além do Mangekyou Rinnegan e do fato dos três serem Bijuus-Nigen, Naruto?

Naruto: -Bem Kakashi-sensei, como sou mestiço dos Uzumakis e Namikazes, é provável que eu tenha as duas linhagens de meus pais, ou posso ter nascido com a linhagem Namikaze, pois eu puxei muito a meu pai, na fisionomia. -Eu estudei um dos pergaminhos que meus pais deixaram pra mim, e já sei as habilidades especiais das Kekkei Genkais que possuo.

Kakashi: -Interessante. -E você sabe como é essa Kekkei Genkai Namikaze?

Naruto: -Ela é um Doujutsu, chamado de **Hijutsugan _(Olho Secreto). _**-Com ele, o portador tem suas **Habilidades Principais** **Aumentada em quatro vezes: Força, Velocidade, Agildade, Inteligência, Percepção Extra Sensorial e Sentidos Aguçados _(Visão, Audição, Olfato, Tato e Paladar); _Controle dos Seis Elementos Principais _(Katon, Suiton, Douton, Fuuton e Raiton);_ E também dá ao portador, a Habilidade de Teletransporte e o Controle Perfeito do Hiraishin No Jutsu, sem necessidade de usar kunais de três pontas com a inscrição de invocação, além da Visão de raio-X, Noturna e Rastrear a Rede de Chakra do inimigo.  
**

Sakura(surpresa): -Sugoi, Naruto.

Sasuke: -Curioso. -E a Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki?

Naruto: -Bem, a Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki é chamada de **Uzu-Chakra _(Chakra Do Redemoinho). _**-Com ela, o portador pode **Gerar Chakra Infinitamente, para ser usado em batalhas, regenerar-se de ferimentos e doenças, e em algumas situações do dia-a-dia,e outras coisas. -É um poder que desperta em situações de adrenalina e perigo; além de poder Materializar Armas Feitas de Chakra, que são mais poderosas que as armas-ninja comuns; E Dominar Um ou Todos os Elementos conhecidos.**

_Nessa Sasuke e Sakura ficaram surpresos ao saber sobre o Poder Ilimitado dos Uzumakis, o que explica o fato desses Ninjas terem longevidade e força sobre-humana.  
_

Sasuke: -Então isso significa que você tem essas duas Linhagens, que o torna muito forte, sem precisar usar o Poder da sua Forma Juubi.

Naruto: -É possível.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Bem isso explica tudo. -Agora você Sakura. -Como sabe sobre o Hanagan, já que alguns registros e pergaminhos de seu Clã foram destruídos no passado, quando o Ni-Juubi atacou a Vila, doze anos atrás?

Sakura: -Minha kaa-san contou sobre isso. -Ele destruíu a antiga biblioteca da Vila, onde ficava guardado todos os registros dos Clãs que fizeram parte de Konoha.(sorrindo) -Mas ela tinha um pergaminho guardado que conta um pouco sobre o Clã Haruno e sua Kekkei Genkai. -Ela me deu de presente e logo fui lendo.

Kakashi: -E o que descobriu?

Sakura: -Bem, o **Hanagan _(Olho Da Flor)_** é um Doujutsu que pode: **Analisar as características físicas, psicológicas de qualquer pessoa, seja ela um Shinobi ou não; Pode ver a Rede de Chakra, que é a habilidade principal do Sharingan, Byakugan, Hijutsugan, descobrindo assim seus pontos fracos, habilidades ocultas e saber qual é a natureza do Chakra do indivíduo; Possue a habilidade de visão noturna, podendo ver em qualquer ambiente escuro e fechado; E dá ao usuário, a habilidade de dominar três elementos, resultando na formação de uma Natureza Combinada do Chakra.** -Ele tem quatro níveis e a cada nível despertado, libera uma habilidade diferente. -Mas esses níveis não estavam escritos no pergaminho. -Então receio que a maior parte dos segredos foi mesmo destruída naquele ataque do Ni-Juubi.

Kakashi: -Entendo.(sorrindo) -Mas sei que você descobrirá esses níveis pouco a pouco. -Acho que não preciso perguntar a vocês Sasuke, sobre o Sharingan, estou certo?

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Verdade, já que meu Clã era muito comentado na Vila, por ser o primeiro Clã mais forte, e o segundo mais forte é o Clã Hyuuga. -Mas os Namikazes e os Uzumakis juntos são mais fortes que nós. (sério)-Se bem que antigamente, meu Clã era mal comentado sobre o poder do Sharingan, que é considerado uma maldição, se o portador cortar qualquer laço familiar ou de amizade, e com isso, as trevas começa a dominar seu coração e mente.

_Naruto e Sakura notaram um leve olhar triste de Sasuke. Eles sabiam sobre isso no futuro deles, e durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja, viram Sasuke mais obcecado pelo ódio e poder. Mas graças a amizade dos dois, ele voltou a ser o Sasuke que era antigamente._

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Mas eu mudarei essa péssima fama do meu clã, e ire encontrar um meio de fazer com que o Sharingan evolua de forma correta e sem necessidade de maldições e cair nas trevas.

_Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura sorriem com essas palavras e a nova mudança de Sasuke._

Kakashi: -Tenho certeza de que fará uma nova mudança sobre o Clã Uchiha. -Muito bem, vamos começar com o treino. -Vocês sabem como despertar suas Kekkei Genkais, Naruto e Sakura?

Naruto: -Para despertar o Hijutsugan, eu só preciso me concentrar enviar Chakra para meus olhos, mantendo-os fechados por meia-hora. -Mas o Uzu-Chakra só é despertado se eu estiver em adrenalina, durante uma luta.

Sakura: -O meu Hanagan só desperta se seguir essa primeira parte que o Naruto disse. -Mas os três níveis do Hanagan só desperta numa batalha.

Kakashi: -Então esperaremos vocês despertarem seus Doujutsus Principais e depois vamos treinar o controle de seus poderes, durante uma luta de alto risco.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hã...na verdade sensei...

Kakashi: -O que foi Naruto?

_Sasuke já sabia o que ia acontecer e tenta segurar o riso. De repente, Naruto e Sakura fecham os olhos e ao abri-los, deixam Kakashi com espanto ao ver que eles despertaram seus Doujutsus no Quarto Nível:_

**_Os Olhos de Naruto ficam Dourados, e a Pupila assume a forma de uma Shuriken de Quatro Pontas em Curva._**

**_Os Olhos de Sakura ficam Rosados, e a Pupila assume a forma de uma Mandala._**

Kakashi(espantado): -Mas...como? -Desde o começo, vocês já tinham seus Doujutsus despertados no último nível?

Naruto(rindo): -Hai. -Gomen por termos escondido isso, mas decidimos manter nossos Doujutsus em segredo, quando estivéssemos em missão.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Sumimassen Kakashi-sensei. -Sei que é seu dever saber das habilidades de seus alunos para poder criar novas estratégias durante uma missão, mas tivemos nossos motivos para esconder nossos Doujutsus Principais.

Sasuke: -Só conseguimos despertar nossos Doujutsus depois de muito treino, antes de sermos aprovados a Gennin, na Academia. -Se os conselheiros e aquele miserável do Danzou descobrissem isso, com certeza fariam de tudo para conseguir obter o segredo do Sharingan, do Hijutsugan, do Hanagan, e até mesmo do segundo Nível do Byakugan, que a Hinata despertou junto com a gente.

Kakashi: -Nani? -Existe um segundo nível do Byakugan?

Naruto: -Hai. -É chamado de **Bouenkyou Byakugan _(Olho Albino Telescópio)_. **-Com ele, o membro do Clã Hyuuga pode usar a solidificação do chakra, para aumentar a visão de longo alcance do Byakugan, e também dar maior alcance e potência nos ataques de Jyuuken Ryuu _(Estilo Punho Gentil ou Punho Suave)_, em golpes que não precisam ser perto do oponente. -E outra habilidade do Bouenkyou Byakugan, é o Despertar de uma **Kekkei Genkai Elemental Combinada.**

Kakashi(surpreso): -Sugoi. -Não imaginei que vocês tivessem evoluído tanto, desde a academia, e mantiveram isso em segredo. -Entendo os motivos de vocês e da Hinata, mas peço que a partir de agora, confiem em mim e não hesitem em mostrar tudo o que aprenderam sozinhos.(sorrindo) -Assim eu também confiarei minha vida a vocês, pois eu diria que estão a um passo de se tornarem Jounnins Especiais.

_Os três se surpreenderam com as palavras de Kakashi e a confiança que ele passa em seu olhar de amizade e confiança._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Iremos confiar em você e revelar sobre nosso treinamento.

Sasuke: -Desde que isso não chegue aos ouvidos dos conselheiros e daquele canalha do Danzou. -Eu não confio nenhum pouco naqueles três.

Kakashi: -Tudo bem. -De mim eles não irão saber de nada. -Bom, vamos começar com o treinamento.

Os três: -Hai!

_Os quatro iniciam o treino, fazendo simulações de batalha, praticando tanto Ninjutsu quanto Taijutsu. Kakashi ficou surpreso ao ver que Naruto e Sakura mostram ter bom controle do nível quatro de seus Doujutsus:_

_Naruto cria com perfeição, Armas Feitas de Chakra e as lançavam em alta velocidade contra Kakashi, mas ele previa todos os movimento com seu Novo Sharingan dos dois olhos. Mas ele se surpreendeu quando Naruto despertou o **Uzu-Chakra (envolvido pela Esfera de Pura Energia) **criando as **Genzai No Chakra (Correntes de Chakra), que são a Arma favorita de Kushina (e de Kasumi também), **fazendo-as surgir entre os vácuos de espaço-tempo, gerados pelo **Hijutsugan**._

_Depois foi a vez de Sakura, que mostrou ótima velocidade e agilidade com seu **Hanagan, **prevendo os movimentos e golpes de Kakashi, vendo pelo Fluxo de Chakra de seu corpo. Depois ela o surpreendeu quando usou o **Mokuton (Elemento Madeira), **atacando-o com estacas de madeira que surgem do chão e em várias direções. E também mostrou duas das Quatro Habilidades Especiais do Hanagan: **Bukujutsu (Técnica de Voar) e Ranton (Elemento Tempestade).**_

_Já com Sasuke, Kakashi já desconfiava que ele despertou o **Eien Mangekyou Sharingan (Olho Caleidoscópio Eterno), **podendo usar todas as técnicas especiais em um nível igual ao de Madara Uchiha: **Tsukyomi (Deus da Lua); Amaterasu (Deusa do Sol); Izanagi (Deus Pai); Inazami (Deusa Mãe); Susanoo (Deus Da Tempestade) e Kamui (Poder Divino). **Mas o que deixou Kakashi surpreso, foi quando Sasuke ativou o Susanoo e o incorporou em seu corpo, formando assim uma Armadura de Chakra Roxo, segurando uma Espada de Chamas Negras._

_Agora Kakashi poderia fazer seu relatório de modo que deixasse o Sandaime Hokage de cabelo em pé. Depois de duas horas de treinamento, o Time Sete retornou a Casa de Tazuna, para descansar e repor as forças com uma refeição preparada por Tsunami._

**_Ao Cair da Noite:_**

_Depois de saber mais sobre as ações criminosas de Gatou através de Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura fizeram um plano para poder obter as riquezas de gatou e usá-las para ajudar o povo do País das Ondas a se reerguer, e ser um bom lugar para se viver. Mas eles também usarão parte dessas riquezas como recompensa e também para fornecer recursos elevados a Konoha. Kakashi concordou com o plano deles, mas ambos irão agir depois que derrotarem Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko.  
_

_No meio da conversa, Inari entra na porta, com a face coberta por seu chapéu. Isso preocupa sua mãe e seu avô._

Tsunami: -O que houve Inari?

Tazuna: -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inari: -A mesma coisa de sempre. -Os capangas de Gatou apareceram e cobraram mais impostos dos nossos amigos e vizinhos. -E pra piorar, um deles foi morto pelos bandidos.

_Isso deixou Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura muito sérios._

Inari: -Nosso país não tem mais salvação! -Todo dia é a mesma coisa! -Gatou sempre vai nos fazer sofrer, não importa quantos tentem contrariar ou impedir seus planos! -Heróis sempre perdem suas vidas em vão! -Assim como meu pai!

_Aquele desabafo de Inari assustou Tsunami e Tazuna. Kakashi permanece calmo, pois viu que Naruto não gostou do que ouviu, incluisve Sasuke e Sakura, pois no futuro deles,viram o quanto Inari sofreu ao ver seu pai adotivo Kaiza ser decaptado em praça pública, pelos homens de Gatou.  
_

Naruto: -Hei garoto! -Em vez de ficar se lamentando todo o dia, por quê não reflete sobre o esforço que seu avô está tentando fazer para salvar a todos! -Por isso que nós, Ninjas de Konoha estamos aqui para protegê-lo.

Inari(se irrita): -Você não faz ideia do que estamos passando aqui! -Todos vocês vão morrer nas mãos daqueles ninjas que Gatou contratou! -Não sabe o quanto sofremos por que você nasceu em lugar onde tem família, carinho e amizade. -Por isso nunca sofreu!

_Agora Naruto se irritou mesmo, e em um segundo, agarra Inari pela gola da camisa, o suspendendo, assustando-o. Tazuna e Tsunami se assustaram, mas Kakashi e Sakura os tranquilizaram, pois nada acontecerá com o garoto. Sasuke permanece calmo, só observando._

Naruto: -Está errado garoto. -Eu e meu amigo Sasuke passamos por muito sofrimento na sua idade! -E seu sofrimento não se compara ao nosso, que foi mais cruel.

_Ele dá uma pausa e olha para Sasuke, como se esperasse uma confrimação. Sasuke acena com a cabeça de modo afirmativo, e Naruto prossegue:_

Naruto: -Eu fui maltratado, hostilizado e chamado de demônio várias vezes por causa de um incidente que aconteceu em nossa Vila. -E esse incidente foi causado por um Monstro que teve de ser selado em mim depois que nasci. -E meu amigo aqui, teve seus pais, amigos e pessoas importantes mortos numa Chacina. -Nós dois crescemos sozinhos, sobrevivendo as dificuldades que a solidão e o desespero nos dominava.

_Inari se assusta com as revelações de Naruto, mas permanece calado._

Naruto: -Mas nem por isso deixamos de seguir em frente. -Eu e Sasuke nos tornamos amigos e irmãos. -Juntos, treinamos e fazemos companhia um ao outro. -Aprendemos desde cedo que a sorte não vem até nós. -Nós é que temos que mudar nossa sorte e nosso destino. -Nosso passado nos faz sofrer ainda, mas nem por isso deixamos de sonhar e lutar por algo e alguém importante. -E é isso que seu avô está querendo fazer. -A ponte que ele está construindo é a esperança para todos do País das Ondas. -Ela trará comércio, prosperidade e paz para todos.

Sasuke: -E é por isso que estamos aqui. -Para proteger seu avô, sua mãe, e todas as pessoas deste país, dos atos cruéis e criminosos se Gatou. -E vamos garantir que isso aconteça. -Você tem que parar de ficar sofrendo e chorando a toa em qualquer lugar, se lamentando do que aconteceu antes. -Lembre-se do sacrifício que seu pai fez quando se opõs as regras sujas de Gatou. -Seja corajoso por ele, pela sua mãe e pelo seu avô. -Ou caso contrário, será apenas um covarde que se isola de todos e não tem mesmo amor a própria vida.

_Aquelas palavras de Sasuke e Naruto fizeram Tazuna e Tsunami se emocionarem, e terem mais confiança no Time Sete. Ao ouvir tudo, Inari se viu mergulhado de lembranças boas de quando seu pai ainda vivia. O que eram lágrimas de desespero, solidão e angústia, agora são de nostalgia, alívio e confiança que há muito tempo não tinha. Sakura e Kakashi sorriram pois aquilo foi uma forma de mostrar a Inari que ainda há heróis dispostos a lutar pela paz do povo das ondas._

_Naruto colocou Inari no chão, que manteve em silêncio, e começou a subir as escadas, mas antes ele se vira e diz se curvando:_

Inari: -Arigatô Naruto-san e Sasuke-san. -Eu...eu confio em vocês e em seus amigos...ajudem meu jii-san onegai.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pode contar com a gente.

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Nem precisa pedir, pois essa é nossa missão e nosso dever como Ninjas. -Proteger aqueles que tem sonhos, e que vale a pena lutar para serem realizados.

_Inari sobe as escadas, indo para seu quarto. Tsunami decide ir atrás dele, mas antes agradece aos dois pelo incentivo. Tazuna também agradeceu, pois desejava muito que seu neto mostrasse seu sorriso, mesmo com as lágrimas de sofrimento que sempre caiam involuntariamente.  
_

**_Não Muito Longe Dali:_**

_Sentado no galho de uma árvore, um Kage Bunshin de Ray (Uchu), observou e ouviu tudo que houve dentro da casa de Tazuna.  
_

Ray(sorrindo): -Esses dois vão ser uma grande dupla quando estiverem mais maduros. -Incluindo a Sakura e a Hinata. -Agora irei dar um presente aos amigos deles, em Konoha.

_Ele se desfaz em fumaça._

**_Uma Semana Se Passou/_**

**_E Finalmente Chegou o Dia da batalha decisiva entre Time Sete contra o Time Zabuza)_**

**_Casa de Tazuna/08:00 Hs da Manhã:  
_  
**_Depois do café da manhã,o Time Sete se prepara para escoltar e proteger Tazuna,na construção da Ponte. Ambos estão com suas Mochilas._

Tsunami(sorrindo): -Estarei torcendo por vocês.

Kakashi: -Não se preocupem. -Tomaremos conta de Tazuna durante a construção da ponte.

Sakura: -Se o inimigo aparecer, estaremos prontos!

Naruto: -Em todo o caso, preparei uma proteção em volta da casa de vocês. -Quando os bandidos de Gatou aparecerem, eles vão ser pegos na armadilha. -Você e Inari estão seguros Tsunami-san.

Tsunami: -Arigatô Naruto-kun.

Kakashi: -Bom,vamos indo.

Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto: -Hai.

Tsunami: -Tenha cuidado Too-san.

Tazuna: -Eu terei filha.

_O grupo segue em direção a estrada de terra que os levará a Grande Ponte._ Mas ao chegarem lá:

_Tazuna e o Time Sete se espantam ao ver os trabalhadores inconscientes, com alguns ferimentos leves._

Tazuna: -Mas, o que aconteceu aqui? -Vocês estão bem?

Trabalhador-1: -Tazuna...tenha cuidado...eles estão aqui.

Kakashi(pensando): -Eu sabia...é Zabuza.(avisa): -Time Sete, preparem-se. -Fiquem perto de Tazuna!

_Os quatro ficam em volta de Tazuna,com as Kunais na mão. A Névoa fica mais densa que cobre a ponte. De repente ouve-se a voz de Zabuza :_

"-Que prazer revê-lo novamente Kakashi."

Sakura: -É ele Kakashi-Sensei. -É o Zabuza.

"-Vejo que trouxe seus pirralhos junto e o Velho. -Não mudaram nada. -E aquele garoto continua o mesmo. -Até está tremendo de medo."

Sasuke:...

_De repente surgem em volta deles: Oito Clones de Zabuza (Mizu Bunshin)._

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Estou tremendo,mas está enganado se estou com medo. -Estou tremendo de emoção e adrenalina.

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Hum...

Kakashi(sorrindo): -É com você Sasuke.

_Em grande velocidade,Sasuke acerta todos os Clones de Zabuza,fazendo-os explodir em água. Zabuza surge caminhando com Haku(ainda de máscara) e Kyoko, que está envolta pelo Chakra-Bijuu em seu corpo._

Zabuza: -Então vocês melhoraram bastante, pois já sabe que eram Clones de água. -Parece que você já tem um rival Haku.

Haku/Oinin: -É parece que sim.

Sakura: -Na verdade, você vai lutar com Sasuke-kun e comigo também. -Tazuna ficará bem protegido em minha Barreira.

_Uma Barreira de Chakra Puro envolve Tazuna, protegendo._

Sakura: -Essa barreira só sumirá se eu quiser, ou se eu morrer, o que não vai acontecer.

Haku: -Não seja convencida garota. -Ainda nem começamos a lutar. -Nem mesmo dois de vocês podem contra mim.

Sasuke: -Quer fazer a prova? -Garanto que não vai gostar.

Naruto: -Enquanto nosso sensei lida com Zabuza, eu vou lutar com você Kyoko.

Kyoko(séria):... -Sei que você é muito forte, mas não irá me vencer.

Naruto: -É o que veremos.

Zabuza: -Seus garotos são confiantes demais kakashi. -Isso irá matá-los mais rápido do que pensa.

Kakashi: -Pelo contrário Zabuza. -Você e seus alunos nos subestimam muito. -Mas chega de papo, pois logo verão nosso novo nível.

Sakura(olha para Tazuna): -Tazuna-san, essa barreira vai protegê-lo. -Enquanto isso nós cuidamos deles.

Tazuna: -Hai. -Boa sorte pra vocês.

_Zabuza pega sua Zambatou, Haku pega suas senbons (três em cada mão), e Kyoko libera uma grande quantidade de Chakra-Suiton;_

_Kakashi ativa seu Sharingan (dos dois olhos) e saca sua kunai; Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto invocam de suas tatuagens do pulso, suas armas** (Katana-Kusanagi, Kodachis, e as Kaze No Aian Nakkuru).**_

_Os dois grupos elevam seu chakra, a ponto de causar rachaduras em torno da ponte. De rpeente, todos se movem feito flecha, espalhando-se em espaços diferentes da Grande ponte, que é totalmente coberta pela Névoa densa de Zabuza. A Batalha tem início: _

**_/Sasuke e Sakura Vs Haku/_**

_Sasuke e Haku trocam golpes rápidos de Kunai e Senbons, enquanto Sakura avança com suas Kodaichis. Ambos entram numa disputa acirrada de taijutsu. Mesmo usando máscara, Haku prevê os movimentos dos dois, e bloquea-os com suas senbons._

Haku: -Nós só queremos o construtor de pontes. -Se o entregarem a nós, pouparemos suas vidas.

Sasuke: -Desculpe, mas não estou a fim de fazer acordos.

Sakura: -O construtor de pontes está sob nossa proteção, e não iremos entregá-lo.

Haku: -Então só me resta matá-los.

_Quando os três medem forças nos braços, Haku surpreende todos ao fazer Selos de Mão com apenas uma mão._

Sasuke(pensando): -Ela está fazendo selos de mão com uma só mão. -Isso ainda me surpreende.

Sakura: -Ela vai usar o mesmo ataque daquela vez.

_Haku bate o pé na água,que libera gotas no ar,e se fundem na forma de: Centenas de Agulhas de Gelo._

Haku: -**Hyouton - Sensatsu Suishou _(Elemento Gelo - Agulhas de Gelo)_**!

Haku: -Sugiro que desistam enquanto pode. -Essas agulhas vão cortar seu corpo todo.

Sasuke: -Eu duvido muito.

Sakura: -Tenta a sorte se consegue Haku?

_De repente, as Agulhas de Gelo vão em cima dos dois, e Haku salta pra trás,vendo a grande explosão de gelo. Mas quando Haku olha para a fumaça, Sasuke surge atrás dela._

Sasuke: -Você não é tão rapida quanto eu pensava. -Agora,você vai ter que se defender dos meus ataques e de Sakura.

_Haku bloquea os golpes de kunai, mas é pega de surpresa num chute rápido de Sasuke, lançando-a para cima, e no alto, Sakura surge girando seu corpo e dá um chute bem na boca do estômago de Haku, jogando-a contra o chão. Ela se levanta, sentindo uma dor forte no local que foi atingida. Sakura aterrissa ao lado de Sasuke._

Haku(pensando): -Eles são muito fortes e rápidos. -Mas mesmo assim não vou facilitar agora.

_O corpo de Haku libera uma forte e densa aura gelada, enquanto ela faz selos de mão rapidamente._

Sasuke: -Sakura, se prepare, pois aquilo pode ser o **Hyouton Hijutsu - Makyou Hyoushou **_**(Técnica Secreta Do Gelo - Espelhos Demoníacos de Gelo)**_.

Sakura: -Hai Sasuke-kun.

_Em questão de segundos, uma** Imensa Cúpula de espelhos feitos do cristais gelo extra resistente, **formam-se em volta de Sasuke e Sakura, que ficam de costas um pro outro, com suas armas em punho. Haku entra num dos espelhos e sua imagem se reflete nos outros espelhos._

Haku: -Esse é meu **Hyouton Hijutsu - Makyou Hyoushou**. -Agora estão presos em minha armadilha, e só sairão mortos. -A menos que se rendam e entregue-nos o construtor de pontes.

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Você já sabe da nossa resposta, ou vamos ter que repetir?

Sakura(séria): -Não perca seu tempo Haku-san. -E lute pra matar, ou nós é que vamos te matar.

_Haku se assusta com a frieza na voz dos dois, mas se recompõe e suas imagens sacam diversas senbons nas mãos, prontas para serem lançadas._

Haku: -Já que preferem morrer, então morram!

_Todas as imagens lançam as senbons contra Sasuke e Sakura, mas de repente, os dois bloqueiam todas com rápidos golpes de suas armas, não deixando nenhuma senbon atingir uma parte do corpo._

Haku(espantada): -Nani?

Sasuke: -Não se espante ainda, pois ainda não viu nada do que preparamos.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Falou bem Sasuke-kun.

Haku: -Parece que terei que atacar para matá-los de verdade. -Então vamos ver por quanto tempo vocês podem bloquear meus ataques simultâneos!

_Haku e suas imagens lançam centenas de agulhas, mas todas elas são bloqueadas facilmente por Sasuke e Sakura._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

**_/Naruto Vs Kyoko/_**

_Naruto se move como flecha, enquanto desvia e salta dos ataques de água lançados por Kyoko. Ele contra-ataca com lâminas de chakra disparadas de suas Kaze No Aian Nakkuru, mas Kyoko salta e se movimenta como uma onda de água indomável. Ela controla a água do mar em volta da ponte, com o gesto das mãos e as direciona contra Naruto, que dobra sua velocidade, escapando e cortando a água com as lâminas. Ele decide contra-atacar e joga as __Kaze No Aian _pra cima, fazendo selos de mão rapidamente:  


Naruto: -**Doton - Doryuudan _(Elemento Terra - Projéteis do Dragão de Terra)_**!

_Um Grande Dragão de Lama emerge do chão e dispara vários projéteis de lama, enquanto Naruto usa o** Katon - Karyuu Endan (Elemento Fogo - Torpedo do Dragão de Fogo), **disparando várias bolas de fogo que se misturam com a lama, aumentando mais o calor das chamas, evaporando assim a grande quantidade de água, obrigando Kyoko a escapar no ar. Antes que ela aterrissasse no chão, Naruto usa outro Jutsu:_

Naruto(toca no chão): -**Doton - Ganchuurou No Jutsu _(Elemento Terra - Prisão do Pilar Terrestre)_**!

_Vários pilares de terra surgem envolvendo Kyoko e a prendem numa prisão de terra. Naruto pega duas Kaze No Aian Nakkuru perfeitamente._

Kyoko: -Acha que esse jutsu vai me prender?

Naruto: -Não. -Mas fiz isso para conversarmos um pouco.

Kyoko: -Não tenho nada para conversar com você. -Somos inimigos, e numa luta de vida ou morte, jamais devemos mostrar nossos sentimentos.

Naruto: -Nisso você tem razão, mas mesmo assim, eu não a vejo como inimiga, mas sim, uma pessoa que já passou por muito sofrimento na infância.

Kyoko(olhar mortal): -Você não sabe de nada. -Você cresceu junto de pessoas queridas, e família, enquanto eu tive que suportar muita dor, preconceito e ódio daqueles que me tratam como aberração, ou demônio.

Naruto(olhar frio): -Errado. -Eu cresci sozinho, fui hostilizado, agredido e odiado da mesma forma que você foi, pois eu também carregava o que chamam de Bijuu, dentro do corpo. -Só que na verdade, não sou um **Jinchuuriki**, e sim um **Bijuu-Nigen**.

_Kyoko se concentra e ao olhar no interior de Naruto, leva um grande susto._

Kyoko: -Mas...como é possível? -Você é um **Juubi No Kitsune**?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai. -Assim como meus amigos também. -Eles são Juubis, mas com formas animais diferentes da minha.

Kyoko(séria): -Então você conseguiu controlar seu poder e sua forma. -Mas mesmo assim ainda serve a pessoas ingratas e malvadas que te fizeram sofrer?

Naruto: -O povo de Konoha deixou de me odiar e me agredir, quando viram quem eu sou de verdade. -**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, um Ninja de** **Konoha**. (sorrindo)** -**E algum dia eu vou realizar meu sonho: Irei me tornar um Hokage, para poder restaurar a aliança entre nossas vilas, que se desfizeram por causa das guerras do passado.

_Sem entender o motivo, Kyoko sente seu coração palpitar só de ver o azul dos olhos de Naruto e seu sorriso contagiante. Mas ela volta a seriedade e frieza._

Kyoko: -Não creio que consiga esse sonho, pois o mundo em que vivemos é corrupto, maligno e podre, carregado de pessoas ambiciosas e mesquinhas que apenas buscam poder, prazer, luxúria, ganância e orgulho próprio. -Eu vi muita gente assim antes de ser uma Ninja e a ferramenta de Zabuza-sensei. -Ele me treinou e me fez ser o que sou. -E por ele irei eliminar todos que cruzam seu caminho.

_De repente, Kyoko faz o pilar de terra se partir em pedaços, depois que invocou uma Bolha de água enorme, de dentro do corpo. Naruto permanece parado e calmo, pois não se incomodou com a água que o molhava._

Naruto(sério): -Então irei fazer você entender o outro lado da moeda. -Mesmo não sabendo sobre o que acontece no mundo a fora, eu não pretendo desistir de buscar a paz e harmonia para todos. -E irei mostrar mais do que palavras. -Derrotarei você, e mostrarei o outro lado da vida shinobi que evita enxergar.

Kyoko(em posição de luta): -Veremos se você pode fazer tudo o que diz. -Não me importo se meu inimigo é um Bijuu mais poderoso, irei usar tudo o que aprendi com Zabuza-sensei e Haku-sensei, e matarei você! -Nós faremos nossa própria justiça e mudaremos Kirigakure No Sato.

_Naruto se lembrou que no futuro, Zabuza e Haku ainda planejavam um golpe de estado, para matar Yondaime Mizukage (Yagura) que estava sob o domínio de Madara Uchiha. Esse é apenas um de muitos objetivos que ele, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata terão que cumprir para que a Aliança Shinobi seja reerguida._

Naruto: -Garanto que não vai conseguir me matar, pois não preciso usar meu Poder e Forma-Bijuu. -Usarei minhas próprias habilidades e vencerei.

Kyoko(se irrita): -Chega de conversa!

_Kyoko avança feito flecha, com lâminas de água em seus braços. Ela e Naruto começam uma disputa de Taijutsu, e usando suas melhores armas nesta luta._

**_Nisso:_**

**_/Kakashi Vs Zabuza/_**

_Zabuza e Kakashi medem forças num combate com suas armas, em grande velocidade. Zabuza ainda se surpreende por ver um oponente lutando sem se preocupar com a visibilidade fraca da névoa e com o resto. Zabuza decide atacar com Ninjutsu, então lança o **Suiton - Suiryuudan No Jutsu**, mas Kakashi também usa o mesmo jutsu, e ambos se colidem numa grande explosão de água.  
_

_Ao ver que nada tira a concentração de Kakashi, Zabuza decide provocá-lo:_

Zabuza: -Vejo que está tão confiante e tranquilo Kakashi. -Mas o que aconteceria se seus alunos morressem nas mãos de Haku e Kyoko?

Kakashi: -Eu confio em meus alunos. -Tanto que eles não são mais aquelas crianças comuns. -E seu eu fosse você, me preocuparia com suas alunas. -Agora Haku está bem encrencada, pois Sasuke e Sakura vão mostrar o poder de seus Clãs. -E Kyoko não vencerá o Naruto, por que ele faz parte do Legado do Yondaime Hokage.

Zabuza(se assusta): -Nani? -Aquele pivete loiro é filho do Yondaime Hokage?

Kakashi: -Exato. -Seu nome completo é Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. -Mestiço dos Clãs mais poderosos que existia em Uzushiogakure. -E não se esqueça dos amigos dele: Sasuke Uchiha, herdeiro legítimo do Clã Uchiha, e Sakura Haruno, herdeira de sangue do Clã Haruno. -As habilidades dos três são mais do que seus olhos podem ver. -Espero que suas alunas estejam prontas para serem derrotadas, pois meus alunos evoluíram muito, antes de se tornarem Chunnins. -Mas eu também evoluí muito graças a eles. -Então prepare-se Zabuza!

Zabuza: -Então me mostre Kakashi.

_Logo os dois avançam com mais velocidade, e se enfrentam com suas armas novamente. Kakashi sabi aque pode derrotar Zabuza com um dos Jutsus do Sharingan, mas prefere manter a luta no seu ritmo, pois queria que seus alunos derrotassem seus oponentes primeiro. E ele não esperou muito:_

**_/Sasuke e Sakura Vs Haku/_**

_Haku e suas imagens dos espelhos lançavam mais e mais senbons contra Sasuke e Sakura, mas os dois nem foram atingidos, pois os golpes com suas armas bloquearam todas as tentativas de Haku.  
_

Haku(pensando): -Eles bloquearam todos os meus ataques com senbons. -Então nesse caso, me resta usar esse jutsu.

_De repente, as imagens de Haku geram esferas de energia congelante, mirando contra os dois Chunnins._

Sasuke: Ora, ora. -Até que enfim resolveu usar um novo ataque. -Vamos agir Sakura?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Sasuke-kun.

Haku: -Vocês estão sem saída agora. -Esse é meu novo Jutsu: -**Hyouton - Yoake No Bakuhatsu _(Elemento Gelo - Explosão Aurora)_**!

_Haku e suas imagens disparam várias rajadas de energia congelante, que acertam Sasuke e Sakura, causando uma explosão luminosa, que espalha cristais de gelo pelo ar. Quando a luz some, Haku vê que os dois estão presos dentro de um Grande Esquife de Gelo._

Haku: -Com isso a luta terminou. -Agora irei ajudar Zabuza-sensei.

_Mas de repente, Haku se assusta quando olha o esquife de gelo se rachando em várias partes, e dentro dele, duas auras ardentes (Vermelha e Rosa) se expandem fazendo o Esquife de gelo se rachar mais ainda, e finalmente, ele se parte em mil pedaços._

Haku: -Bakana _(Impossível)_!

_Sasuke e Sakura surgem entre o vapor de gelo, ambos envolvidos pela aura ardente do Chakra. Haku se espanta ao ver os olhos dos dois em formas diferentes: Sasuke com o **Sharingan Nível-3** e Sakura com o **Hanagan Nível-3**._

Haku(pensando): -Isso é Kekkei Genkai...?

Sasuke: -Seu ataque de gelo é impressionante, pois senti a temperatura no zero absoluto -Mas contra nós, isso não é nada.

Sakura: -Gráças aos nossos Doujutsus, podemos nos proteger de qualquer ataque elemental em Rank-S.

Sasuke: -Agora é nossa vez de contra-atacar, e pra começarmos, essa cúpula de espelhos vai virar um monte de cacos de vidro.

_Sasuke expande sua aura vermelha, aumentando o calor ao redor e em segundos, todos os espelhos começam a se quebrar._

Haku: -Kusõ! -Não posso perder aqui!

_Haku escapa da onda de calor, mas ao tentar ir para outro espelho de gelo, é pega de surpresa por Sakura, que agarra seu braço._

Haku: -Nani?!

Sakura(sorrindo): -Gomen, mas isso vai te deixar meio fora de ação.

_Sakura concentra Chakra no punho e dá um golpe certeiro, no rosto de Haku, que mesmo com a máscara, sente o impacto do golpe se espalhando em seu corpo. Ela é lançada para alguns metros e cai no chão, ficando inconsciente, mas antes ela sussurra algumas palavras:_

Haku: -Gomenasai...Zabuza-sensei...sou uma...ferramenta inútil.

Sasuke: -Você não exagerou muito nesse golpe?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Claro que não Sasuke-kun. -Usei só um por cento de chakra, mas mesmo assim, o golpe foi muito forte pra ela. -Nossa força e habilidades evoluíram mais do que imaginávamos.

Sasuke(meio surpreso): -Também, nós dois, o Naruto e a Hinata somos Bijuus-Nigen e com Dez Caudas. -Teremos que pedir ao Naruto que crie um Fuuinjutsu que mantenha nosso poder lacrado só na metade, para liberarmos só em caso extremo.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Gostei da idéia Sasuke-kun. -Depois que o Naruto cuidar da Kyoko, falaremos com ele.

_**Ao Mesmo Tempo:**_

_**/Naruto Vs Kyoko/**_

_Kyoko não podia acreditar em como estava tendo dificuldades contra seu oponente. Naruto mostra-se ágil, veloz, inteligente e frio ás vezes. Ambos lutaram usando Nijutusus de Rank-A, mas Kyoko estava em desvantagem, pois ainda não encontrou em si mesma, a verdadeira força, pelo fato de sempre se considerar uma ferramenta para Zabuza, e não ver o que Naruto quer mostrar de fato.  
_

Naruto: -Agora você entende o verdadeiro significado da verdadeira força?

Kyoko: -Verdadeira força?

Naruto: -Hai. -Enquanto você luta pelos interesses de Zabuza, eu luto por algo mais que vale a pena se arriscar: as pessoas deste país, que sempre sonham com a esperança de um futuro melhor, depois que esta ponte estiver completa. -É por eles, por meus amigos e por Kakashi-sensei, que eu mostro a minha força verdadeira. -Enquanto você não entender o verdadeiro significado da força, não conseguirá me vencer.

Kyoko(se irita): -Cale-se! -Minha verdadeira força está nas ordens de Zabuza-sensei. -Se não fosse por ele e Haku-sensei, eu teria continuado a viver sozinha, e sendo caçada por ninjas ambiciosos! -Minha vida pertence a eles, não ire falhar no meu papel de ferramenta.

_Essa palavra já causou uma irritação em Naruto, e num segundo, ele surge atrás de Kyoko e acerta um chute nas costas, lançando-a para trás._

Kyoko(geme de dor): -Aaargh!(pensando) -Ele tem uma força incrível! -E nem está usando seu Poder-Bijuu.

Naruto: -Já cansei de ouvir você falar essa palavra. -Jamais deve se chamar de ferramenta pela influência dos outros! -Mesmo que Zabuza e Haku tenham a acolhido, não é motivo para jogar sua vida fora por uma regra imunda do lado negro de um Ninja! -Mas se você se acha uma ferramenta, então é uma fracassada que não teve força de vontade para seguir em frente e achar seu caminho. -A Nova Era que eu e meus amigos traremos para esse mundo, não precisa de shinobis e pessoas que tem pensamentos sujos, ruins e mesquinhos como os seus. -Nem é digna de pena se quer saber.

_Aquele tom frio e alto nas palavras de Naruto fizeram com que Kyoko se assustasse e a fizesse lembrar do passado, quando foi hostilizada em Kirigakure, igual a Haku. Naruto fica com remorso por dizer tudo aquilo, e sabia que isso a faria sofrer, mas era o modo de mostrar a ela o erro que está cometendo._

_Kyoko se enfurece, e lágrimas de raiva e ódio saem de seus olhos. de repente ela se levanta, liberando seu manto de Chakra-Bijuu, que começa a liberar mais caudas._

Kyoko: -Isso é uma ofensa grave contra Zabuza-sensei, Haku-sensei e contra mim! -jamais irei te perdoar por tudo que disse! -Sentirá na pele a terrível força de minha Bijuu-Nanabi!

_Kyoko dá um salto para fora da ponte e mergulha na água. Quando Naruto fica sob a beirada, um tremor começa a abalar toda a estrutura da ponte, um imenso pilar de água se forma na frente, e surge em tamanho maior:  
_

**_Um Imenso Dragão Marinho(Serpenteante) de cor Azul-Água, com Seis Nadadeiras que representam suas caudas; Sua Cauda principal possue barbatanas laminadas que vai da ponta da cauda, até a cabeça; tem chfres pontudos e brancos na cabeça, e seus olhso emitem um brilho claro. Esse é o Bijuu: Nanabi No Shīdoragon (Dragão Marinho de Sete Caudas)_**

_Sei imenso chakra chama a atenção de todos.  
_

Kakashi: -Mas o que é esse Chakra?

Zabuza: -Agora seus alunos já podem se considerar mortos Kakashi. -Kyoko mostrou seu verdadeiro poder, e logo vai acabar com todos vocês. -Ela é uma **Jinchuuriki de uma Bijuu Nanabi.**

_Kakashi se espanta com a revelação, mas Naruto fala com ele telepaticamente:_

Naruto: -Fique tranquilo sensei. -Eu cuido da Kyoko. -Se concentre só em derrotar Zabuza.

Kakashi: -Hai Naruto. -Conto com você.

Kyoko-Nanabi: -Irei destruir todos vocês e essa ponte com meu poder!

Naruto: -Não conte com isso Kyoko. -Agora é que a verdadeira luta começa.

_Naruto cria uma grande Barreira de Chakra em torno de toda a extensão da ponte, e embaixo dela. Ele salta para a água do mar e fica de pé sobre ela (usando o Mizu No Kinoboori), encarando o Bijuu-Nanabi a sua frente._

_Sasuke e Sakura ficam sentados na beirada da ponte, observando a luta que vai começar._

Sakura: -Essa Bijuu é mesmo muito poderosa.

Sasuke: -Tem o mesmo nível do Choumei, mas vai ser fácil para o Naruto vencê-la. -Vamos assistir?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai. -Tazuna está seguro na esfera de proteção e Haku só vai acordar em duas horas. -Só iremos ajudar o Kakashi-sensei se ele estiver com problemas.

Sasuke: -Ele dá conta do Zabuza sozinho.

_**Na Água:**_

Naruto(em posição de luta): -Kyoko, irei mostrar a você um novo significado da vida, depois que te derrotar.(faz um selo de mão) -Hijutsugan!

_Naruto ativa seu **Hijutsugan Nível-3, **elevando seu Chakra ao máximo._

Kyoko-Nanabi: -Prepare-se para morrer Naruto!

_Ela avança pela água, como uma flecha pronta para atacar Naruto._

_**Continua...  
**_

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Batalha Na Ponte - Parte 2 (O Reencontro da Família Uzumaki-Namikaze)**


	6. Batalha Na Ponte (Parte 2)

**Cap.04: ****Batalha Na Ponte - Parte 2 (O Reencontro da Família Uzumaki-Namikaze e da Família Uchiha)**  


* * *

**_Na Água:_**

_Naruto vê Kyoko em sua forma Bijuu avançando com fúria, e em milésimos de segundos, escapa do bote mortal, saltando sobre ela, e contra-ataca:  
_

Naruto(faz selos de mão): -Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu!

_Ele dispara varias bolas de fogo vermelho com um tom alaranjado, e todas causam explosões em cima de Kyoko, que sente o impacto. Mas ela mergulha na água, fazendo com que os danos sejam curados pela água. Ainda submersa, Kyoko libera seu poder ao máximo, fazendo com que a água do mar se agite com violência, e grandes Tsunamis são criadas, que avançam contra Naruto e a Grande Ponte._

Naruto(pensando): -Uau! -Isso é que eu chamo de ondas indomáveis. -Mas eu posso neutralizá-las desse jeito.

_Naruto cria uma lâmina de chakra longa em seu braço, e com apenas um movimento, ele dispara uma grande lâmina curvada de chakra, que corta todas as tsunamis em segundos, desfazendo-as. Ao olhar para baixo, ele vê inúmeras esferas de chakra que vão contra si._

Naruto: -Oopa!

_Com saltos, pulos, e grande agilidade, Naruto escapa de todas as esferas de chakra, que voam sem direção e começam a cair em várias ilhas, causando explosões de grande impacto. Algumas chegam a se colidirem e explodirem na Grande Barreira de Chakra que protege a Grande ponte, mas não conseguiu destrui-la._

_Kyoko ressurge num salto e avança contra Naruto, atacando com suas Cauda e nadadeiras, mas sem sucesso, pois Naruto é muito veloz e bem perceptivo com ataques que chegam a centímetros de seu corpo._

Kyoko-Doragon(pensando): -Kusõ _(Droga)_! -Não consigo acertá-lo, mesmo com máxima velocidade. -Mesmo em minha forma bijuu, não consigo causar danos a ele.

_Ela tenta acertá-lo com a cauda, mas ele decide defender-se do golpe e usa seus braços em forma de x, segurando a cauda. O golpe chega a liberar uma Onda de Impacto que chega a causar mais ondas de água em volta._

Kyoko-Doragon(se espanta): -Masaka_ (Não pode ser)_! -Sua forma humana não pode ser tão forte assim?

Naruto: -Mas é. -Desde os seis anos que treino minha força, velocidade e o controle do Chakra. -E esse é o resultado. -Por isso eu disse que não preciso acessar minha forma Bijuu para derrotá-la.

_Naruto segura a cauda de Kyoko e com uma força absurdamente grande, ele levanta Kyoko para cima e a gira velozmente._

Kyoko-Doragon: -Kyaaaahh!

_Naruto salta para o alto, segurando e girando a cauda da Bijuu, e a arremessa contra um pilar de rocha a esquerda. Ela se choca com força, derrubando o pilar em pedaços._

_De repente, ela surge na água, sentindo seu corpo doer, mesmo na forma Bijuu. Então ela decide acabar com tudo em um único ataque, já que está lutando com um Ninja que é um Bijuu-Juubi. Kyoko abre sua boca, concentrando seu poder ao máximo. Rapidamente ela gera um Imensa Bola de Energia Roxa, que libra um estrondo em volta, que abala metade da superfície._

**_Na Ponte:_**

Sakura: -Aquilo é...

Sasuke(sério): -Kyoko vai usar a **Bijuudama _(E_**_**sfera dos Monstros de Cauda)**_. -E parece que quer acabar com tudo de uma vez.

Sakura(avisa): -Naruto, acho melhor você agir logo, ou a Kyoko pode destruir o País das Ondas, se ela aumentar essa Bijuudama.

_**Na Água:**_

Naruto(avisa alto): -Pode deixar Sakura-chan! -Vou terminar com isso agora!

Kyoko: -Eu não vou medir esforços! -Todos vocês vão morrer agora!

_Kyoko mira sua Bijuudama em direção ao país das Ondas, e Naruto surge na encosta da praia._

Kyoko: -Pretende parar meu ataque? -Não vai conseguir!

Naruto: -Quer fazer a prova? -Vai em frente!

Kyoko: -Então toma isto! -**Bijuudama**!

_Kyoko dispara a Bijuudama em tamanho imenso. Vendo a Esfera se aproximar muito rápido, Naruto ativa o Nível-4 do Hijutsugan e faz seis selos de mão, dizendo:_

Naruto: -**Jigen No Uzu _(Vórtice Dimensional)_**!

_Um Grande Buraco de Vórtice Dimensional surge na frente de Naruto, e imediatamente absorve toda a Bijuudama para dentro e desaparece em seguida. Em seguida, ouve-se um estrondo e um imenso clarão em uma região isolada e deserta, bem longe do País das Ondas._

Kyoko-Doragon(se espanta): -Co-como você...

Naruto: -Usei um Jutsu de Espaço e Tempo, com meu Doujutsu, criando assim, um Vórtice Dimensional que suga qualquer coisa que se aproxima e envia para outro lugar. -Meu Hijutsugan me permite usar habilidades de teletransporte e velocidade, e isso me torna um especialista em criar barreiras e me mover para qualquer lugar só com o pensamento.

_Espantada por ver uma das habilidades de Naruto, Kyoko se irrita mais ainda, e avança rapidamante contra ele. Mas quando ia dar o bote, Naruto salta feito flecha e aterrissa na cabeça dela. Kyoko se debate como uma enguia gigante enfurecida, tentando se livrar de Naruto, mas ele se mantém firme por estar usando Chakra na sola dos pés._

Kyoko: -Sai de cima de mim!

Naruto: -Gomen, mas essa luta já acabou, e pra garantir...

_Naruto faz selos de mão e toca na cabeça dela dizendo:_

Naruto: -**R****aiton - Toriga No Kaminari _(Elemento Trovão - Gatilho Relâmpago)_**!

_Em segundos, o corpo-bijuu de Kyoko é atingido por descargas elétricas intensas douradas, que aumenta mais devido a água que fica em seu corpo._

Kyoko: -Gyyaaaaargh!

_Depois que os relâmpagos cessam, Kyoko brilha intensamente, voltando da forma Bijuu para a forma humana. Antes dela cair na água, Naruto a segura com seus braços, e ele se teleporta com ela, para a grande ponte.  
_

_Lá, Ele a coloca cuidadosamente no chão, ao lado de Haku. Sasuke e Sakura chegam perto._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Muito bem Naruto.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: -Agora teremos que convencê-las, junto com Zabuza, a serem nossos amigos e deixarem de lado as lembranças ruins do passado de ambos.

Naruto: -Isso você pode deixar comigo Sasuke.

_Naruto libera duas pequenas esferas de luz na ponta dos dedos e em seguida toca na testa de Kyoko e Haku, que brilham por alguns segundos e depois o brilho some._

Naruto: -Eu passei uma parte de nossas lembranças do futuro anterior e com isso elas irão entender o verdadeiro caminho shinobi.

_De repente, eles ouvem sons da luta entre Kakashi e Zabuza, que parece estar chegando ao fim._

Sasuke: -Vamos ter que impedir a luta dos dois, antes que Zabuza seja morto.

Sakura: -Hai.

Naruto: -Ao chegarmos lá, eu usarei um dos Jutsus Especiais que lemos nos pergaminhos copiados do Shodaime. -**Ikuzo _(Vamos lá)_**!

_Antes deles irem ao local da luta, Sakura libera Tazuna da Barreira de Chakra e pede para que ande atrás dos três, pois ele ainda está protegido._

_**Na Luta entre Kakashi Vs Zabuza:**_

_Zabuza não acredita na situação que se encontra. Depois que viu Haku perder a luta entre Sasuke e Sakura, e de sentir o Chakra-Bijuu de Kyoko diminuindo, comprovando que ela foi derrotada pelo Naruto, agora ele está com dificuldades em derrotar Kakashi. Seu corpo revela escoriações e marcas fortes da luta, pois Kakashi usou alguns Jutsus de katon, aumentados de nível, quem nem mesmo os Jutsus de Suiton de Zabuza foram capazes de deter.  
_

_De repente, ele se vê imobilizado por Cães-Ninja que surgiram do chão, invocados pelo Jutsu de Kakashi: **Ninpou Kuchiyose • Doton - Tsuiga no Jutsu (Arte Ninja de Invocação • Libertação da Terra - Técnica de Perseguição de Garras).**_

Kakashi: -Agora a Névoa começa a se dissipar. -Sabe o que eu vejo? -Sua morte.

_Ele caminha até encontrar Zabuza, paralisado pelos cães-ninja._

Zabuza: -Isso é tolice!

Kakashi: -Agora você está imobilizado pelos meus Cães-Ninja de caça. -No momento eles estão brincando com você,mas uma palavra minha, irá mandá-los estraçalhar seu corpo. -Sua ambição termina aqui. -Assim como sua companheira foi derrotada pelos meus alunos. -Mas desta vez, usarei meu próprio Jutsu.

_Kakashi faz três selos de mão e concentra seu Chakra na mão, formando uma intensa corrente elétrica._

Kakashi: -Raikiri (Espada Relâmpago)!

Zabuza(pensando): -Um Jutsu Raiton.

Kakashi: -Não permitirei que mate Tazuna. -Ele está construindo a ponte, como uma esperança para seu povo. -Nem Gatou e nem você tem o direito de impedir o sonho dele e de seu povo.

Zabuza: -Não me venha com seus discursos. -Eu tenho meu próprio sonho.

Kakashi: -Mas para isso você tem que ter um futuro. -E você não tem. -Prepare-se!

_Kakashi corre velozmente contra Zabuza, porém antes de atingi-lo, uma mão segura seu braço com o Raikiri ativo. Kakashi se assusta ao ver que quem o impediu foi Sasuke._

Kakashi: -Sasuke? -Por quê me deteve?

_Naruto e Sakura surgem ao lado dele._

Sasuke: -Gomen Kakashi, mas Zabuza não pode morrer. -Ele tem um papel fundamental para nós iniciarmos um novo futuro.

_Vendo o olhar serío e frio de Sasuke, Kakashi desfaz seu Jutsu._

Kakashi: -Expliquem-se melhor.

Sakura: -Quando descobrimos a verdade de sermos Bijuus, tivemos algumas visões do futuro não muito distante. -E numa dessas visões, vimos Zabuza sendo morto por você, neste mesmo local.

Kakashi(se lembra da profecia): -Entendo agora. -Como a profecia antiga revela, os Descendentes de Rikudou Sennin, se tornariam Bijuus-Juubis, e ambos mudariam o futuro.

Sasuke: -Isso mesmo. -E foi o Ray-san que nos contou sobre essa profecia.

Naruto: -Não se preocupe sensei. -Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko serão nossos amigos e aliados, depois que ver o que irei fazer agora.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Muito bem, então eu confiarei na decisão de vocês três.

Zabuza(se irrita): -O que vocês estão falando? -Eu nunca serei amigo ou aliado de vocês! -Somos inimigos e em lados opostos, um deve matar o outro para sobreviver a essa era de ódio, corrupção e injustiça! -É por isso que eu, Haku e Kyoko iremos mudar toda a história negra de Kirigakure.

Naruto: -Você está certo Zabuza-san. -Mas seu método não irá dar resultado bom. -Por isso que vamos mostrar a você o caminho certo que eu e meus amigos estamos seguindo. -Kakashi-sensei, liberte Zabuza e se afastem. -Eu vou testar uma coisa que vai dar certo.

Kakashi: -Como quiser.

_Kakashi faz um selo de mão e os cães-ninja somem numa fumaça, libertando Zabuza, que segura sua Zambatou. naruto pega sua katana e ao fazer um pequeno corte no dedo, seu sangue junto com o chakra, percorre a lâmina da katana, que imediatamente brilha em branco e negro._

Kakashi(se espanta): -Mas aquilo é...

Sasuke: -**Onmyouton _(Elemento Luz e Trevas)._**-A combinação de **Hikari _(Luz)_ e Yami _(Trevas). _**Também é a combinação de **Inton _(Poder Espiritual)_ e Yoton _(Poder Físico). _**

Sakura: -Com esse poder, mantemos o controle total de nossas formas Bijuus-Juubi e seus poderes. -E foi o primeiro poder criado pelo Rikudou Sennin.

Kakashi: -Sugoi. -Até quando vocês vão parar de me surpreender?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Nem nós sabemos sensei. -Mas vamos ver a luta, e verá o que Naruto vai fazer.

Naruto(em posição de luta): -Está pronto Zabuza?

Zabuza: -Mostre-me do que é capaz Gaki_(garoto ou pirralho)_!

_Ambos avançam em alta velocidade, medindo forças com golpes de suas espadas, que causam faíscas e ondas de impacto que estremessem o chão ao redor. Apesar de ser mais experiente, Zabuza não consegue encaixar seus golpes contra Naruto, pois todos são bloqueados ou esquivados. Por ser ágil, menor e mais leve, Naruto se esquiva com facilidade das investidas de Zabuza. irritado por estar sendo superado por um garoto, Zabuza salta pra trás e usa o Suiton - Suiryuudan No Jutsu, em nível máximo, que avança contra Naruto, mas esse faz um giro com sua katana, cortando o grande dragão de água com facilidade._

_A luta entre eles fica acirrada, mas Zabuza está fraco e ferido, então Naruto decide agir._

Naruto: -É divertido lutar com um experiente mestre de Kenjutsu como você.

Zabuza: -Agradeço o elogio, mas isso ainda não terminou gaki.

Naruto: -Terminou sim, pois agora vou mostrar a você um novo caminho que pode seguir com agente.

_Naruto inverte a Katana para lâmina brança, e avança feito flecha contra Zabuza, que nem teve tempo de se esquivar. De repente, Kyoko e Haku surgem na frente de Zabuza, mas isso não impediu Naruto de avançar com a katana, e ele diz:  
_

Naruto: -**Hikari No Ryuu - Akuma No Shokan _(Estilo Da Luz - Redenção do Demônio)_**!

_Naruto passa pelos três como uma flecha, com a katana virada para a lâmina da luz. Uma lâmina de luz branca passou por Haku e Kyoko, sem feri-las, e envolveu Zabuza num brilho, que em seguida se fundiu ao corpo dele. Em segundos, Zabuza começa a se debater, ficando de joelhos, com a cabeça erguida para cima e gritando de agonia, desespero e arrependimento na alma. Seus olhos ficam desfocados, sua boca espumava de tanto estar em desespero, dor e um profundo sentimento de remorso, por todas as barbaridades e crimes que cometeu, como um ninja frio, calculista e sedento por sangue. Em sua mente, as vozes de dor, gritos de morte e desespero de suas vítimas o assombravam._

_Até Kakashi se assusta com o que vê. Sasuke e Sakura permaneceram calmos, observando o desespero de Zabuza.  
_

Zabuza: -Ghaaaaaarrrgh!

Kyoko(se assusta): -Zabuza-sensei!

Haku: -O que você fez com ele?

Naruto: -Acalmem-se. -Eu usei um Jutsu com minha Katana, em que ao afetar i inimigo, a luz entra em sua alma e o faz sentir o peso dos pecados que ele cometeu em seus anos como Demônio da Névoa Oculta. -Esse jutsu terminará quando ele se arrepender de tudo que ele fez no passado e atualmente.

_Zabuza fica estirado no chão, com as mãos na cabeça, sentindo as dores de sua alma ao lembra-se de como foi rude, frio e insensível com Haku e Kyoko. Suas lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos, chorando como uma criança assustada, deixando Haku e Kyoko assustadas sem saberem o que fazer._

Naruto: -Fiquem perto dele, abracem-no para aliviar a dor, o desespero e do sofrimento que ele causou para muitas pessoas. -O carinho e amor de vocês podem trazê-lo a luz.

_As duas fazem o que Naruto pede e ambas ficam perto de Zabuza, abraçando-o fortemente, tentando dar um conforto e segurança. Até que ele começa a falar, em meio aos soluços de dor:_

Zabuza: -Kyoko...Haku...sumimassen por tudo que fiz a vocês...eu as tratei...como ferramentas...e isso foi...meu maior pecado... -Ignorei e desprezei...seus sentimentos e amizade que tiveram comigo...eu sou pior do que um lixo...

_Logo as duas se emocionaram por ouvir aquelas palavras de arrependimento e tristeza, e permanecem ao lado dele, confortando-o com seus braços carinhosos._

Haku(chorando): -Zabuza-sensei...não se torture mais...

Kyoko(chorando): -Não importa o que o senhor fez no passado...o importante é que estamos aqui...para ajudá-lo a se redimir, e ser uma boa pessoa.

Haku: -Você tem sido mais do que um mestre e companheiro. -Tem sido como um pai pra nós. -E sempre vamos estar a seu lado...como uma família, que eu e Kyoko nunca tivemos.._._

_Zabuza se sentiu feliz por ouvir tudo de suas alunas e companheiras. A luz emana de seu corpo, libertando sua alma de toda a aura maligna e cruel que ele acumulava em seu interior. Com isso, o demônio da névoa oculta chorou pela primeira vez, libertando assim, seu verdadeiro eu. Ele desmaia devido ao cansaço e as visões mais difíceis que sua mente e corpo teve de suportar. Mas Haku e Kyoko permanecem abraçadas a ele, dando conforto, carinho e proteção._

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Com isso, temos novos amigos que juntos, traremos esperança a esse país.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Com certeza Sasuke-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -O perdão é a chave para o caminho da paz. -Não importa o quanto a vida tem sido cruel e difícil para vocês e Zabuza. -Todos merecem uma nova chance de recomeçar um novo caminho.

Haku(feliz): -Tem razão Naruto-sama. -Agora que vimos suas memórias, sabemos que sempre podemos mudar de lado e refazer as coisas de modo correto e justo.

Kyoko(feliz): -Tinha esperanças que Zabuza-sensei mudasse seu lado cruel e maligno. E graças a você Naruto-sama, isso aconteceu. -Arigatô.

_De repente, eles ouvem uma voz nada amigável, que faz Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura ficarem com ódio:_

-Isso é uma total vergonha, vinda de um Ninja que se chama Demônio da Névoa.

_Quando a névoa se dissipa, todos olham para frente: Gatou e um Grupo enorme de Mercenários armados com espadas, machados, correntes e bastões._

Naruto: -Gatou. -Então trouxe uns fracassados pra apanhar.

Gatou: -Gaki insolente. -Mas mudando o assunto, é uma vergonha ver um Ninja desse tipo chorar e se lamentar como uma criancinha que perdeu um doce. -Que patético, não acham homens?

Mercenários: -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Essas risadas dos mercenários e a insolência de Gatou irritam e muito Kyoko e Haku, mas antes delas levantarem, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi ficam na frente._

Sasuke: -Nós cuidaremos desses lixos.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Fiquem perto de Zabuza-san. -Ele precisa do carinho de vocês.

Naruto: -Depois que matarmos esses canalhas, iremos ficar com as riquezas desse anão de circo, e vamos dividir com vocês e com o Povo desse país.

Haku(surpresa): -Naruto-sama...

Kyoko(sorrindo): -Hai...

Kakashi: -Mina, não precisamos conter nossa intenção de matar. -Vamos matar esses lixos sem piedade.

Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

Naruto: -Deixarei Gatou vivo para obtermos a localização das riquezas dele, e depois vocês duas podem matá-lo.

Haku e Kyoko: -Hai.

_Gatou e seus homens se assustam com a aura assassina dos quatro._

Gatou: -Não hesitem homens! -Eles só são quatro. -Matem-nos sem piedade!

Homens: -HOOOOOO!

_Porém, antes que os mercenários corressem pra cima do Time Sete, uma flecha cae do alto e para no meio do caminho, obrigando-os a pararem. Todos olham pra trás: Inari com sua balestra e atrás dele; Todos os Moradores da Vila armados com bastões, pás e enxadas e lanças de três pontas._

Morador-1: -Há um pequeno detalhe que esqueceram: antes de colocarem o pé na nossa vila, vão ter que passar por cima da gente!  
_  
_Moradores: -EEEEEEEEEEE!

Naruto(alegre): -Inari!

Inari: -Hehehe. -Os heróis sempre chegam no último momento!

Tazuna(chora de emoção): Vieram todos! -A Vila inteira.

_Os bandidos começam a ficar com medo, mas eles se recompõem e correm sem hesitar._

Kakashi: -Vocês podem ficar tranquilos, pois nenhum deles irão invadir sua vila! -Time sete, ikuzo!

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai!

_Os quatro avançam contra o grupo de bandidos, e em questão de segundos, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto eliminam todos os mercenários, apenas com golpes de taijutsu que afetam os pontos vitais dos órgãos, matando-os na hora._

_Sem saída, Gatou se assusta e tenta fugir pulando na água, mas sem sucesso, pois Naruto o imobiliza numa bolha de água._

Naruto: -Não há fuga para covardes e mesquinhos como você. -Com isso o País das Ondas está livre de sua tirania.

Inari(festeja): -Vitória!

Moradores: -EEEEEEEEEEEEH!

_Tazuna é recebido pelos amigos e vizinhos, enquanto Inari é abraçado pela sua mãe._ _A paz finalmente pode reinar no País das Ondas. Todos decidiram entrar em festa, mas Tazuna disse que primeiro a ponte teria que estar pronta, pois ela é o começo de um futuro melhor._

_Depois de ver na mente de Gatou, tudo sobre os locais de suas empresas, e suas riquezas, Naruto permitiu que Kyoko e Haku matassem Gatou pela insolência e deboche que ele fez contra Zabuza. Kyoko quebrou todos os ossos dele com tiros de água da ponta dos dedos, e Haku lançou várias senbons com chakra-hyouton, afetando todos os órgãos de Gatou, matando-o na hora._

_ Mais tarde, Tazuna convidou Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko a passarem a noite em sua casa para descansarem e depois poderão planejar seu começo. Durante a conversa, Zabuza fez uma revelação que deixou todos, incluindo Inari e Tsunami muito emocionados: _

**_Depois da fuga para o País das Ondas por causa da perseguição dos Anbus de Kirigakure, Zabuza, Kyoko e Haku se depararam com uma cena inexplicável:_**

_**Um Ser De Energia Pura abriu a terra e mostrou o corpo de Kaiza que estava enterrado num matagal e o reviveu com seu poder. Ele pediu a Zabuza que cuidasse de Kaiza até o dia em que um grupo de ninjas viessem em missão ao País das Ondas. **_

_Isso deixou Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura surpresos e com um pensamento em suas mentes, de que Uchu (na forma humana de Ray) teria dado uma mãozinha nessa missão. Naruto pediu a Zabuza que trouxesse Kaiza de volta._

_Uma Hora Depois, Zabuza aparece com Kaiza vivo e bem, deixando Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari totalmente espantados. Sem pensar duas vezes, Inari correu para acreditar com seus próprios olhos, abraçando fortemente seu pai adotivo. Assim como Tsunami que se emocionou ao ver seu marido de volta e salvo._

**Uma Semana Depois:**

_Tazuna e seus assistentes conseguiram completar a construção da Grande Ponte. E Kaiza como representante e líder do povo do País, concordou com Naruto em aceitar parte das empresas de Gatou, que serão alteradas em benfício do povo. Em seguida, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko encontraram a mansão de Gatou, onde são guardadas suas riquezas e outros registros de suas empresas. Ao reunir todas elas, Naruto selou-as em oito pergaminhos, dando cada um para seus amigos e os aliados (sendo que o oitavo é o pagamento da Missão para Konoha). Todos ficaram surpresos com a quantidade de dinheiro e outras jóias de muito valor que resulta em muitos milhões de Ryo. Naruto disse que essa mansão será usada como uma Hospedaria Particular para que possam descansar e fazer planos para um novo começo._

_Depois da festa no vilarejo do país, o dia amanheceu e finalmente, o Time Sete, está pronto para voltar a Konoha. Tazuna e sua família os acompanharam até o outro lado da ponte, junto com Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko, que decidiram morar no País das Ondas, garantindo assim a segurança do povo._

Kakashi: -Bom, agora podemos retornar a Konoha, pois temos de relatar ao Hokage sobre essa missão.

Kaiza: -Eu compreendo. -Devo muito a vocês por terem dado essa nova vida ao meu povo.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Um dia nós iremos cobrar, mas agora vocês devem aproveitar essa nova mudança.

Tazuna: -Gráças a vocês, nosso país irá prosperar. -Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer por vocês...

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -Quando chegar a hora, mandaremos um falcão mensageiro a sua casa e aí poderá nos retribuir.

Tsunami(entrega uma cesta de comida): -Onegai, levem isso como presente de nossa gratidão. -Poderão se alimentar no caminho de volta.

Sakura(recebe a cesta): -Arigatô Tsunami-san.  
_  
_Naruto(sorrindo): -Inari, agora você está contente com a volta de seu pai?

Inari(feliz): -Muito mais que contente Naruto nii-chan. -Gráças a vocês eu tenho me pai de volta e a partir de hoje eu serei corajoso como você.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Que bom ouvir isso. -Seja obediente com seus pais e seu avô.

Inari: -Hai.

Naruto: -Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko. -Eu confio em vocês o dever de proteger esse país e seu povo. -Em todo o caso, estaremos alerta se precisarem de ajuda, pois eu criei uma Barreira Dimensional em torno do país das ondas, que irá detectar qualquer sinal de perigo.

Zabuza: -Hai Naruto-sama. -Pode confiar em nós.

Haku: -Iremos proteger Tazuna-san e sua família com nossas vidas.

Kyoko(contente): -Que bom que nos redimimos de nosso passado. -Irei me dedicar em proteger e ser amiga de todos.

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -O futuro de vocês começa aqui, e devem aproveitá-lo de forma correta e certa.

Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko: -Hai, Sasuke-sama.

Sakura: -Agora que a ponte está concluída, já pensaram num nome pra ela?

Kaiza: -Bem, isso é com o Tazuna-san.

Tazuna: -Eu já escolhi o nome. -E ela se chamará: Grande Ponte Naruto.

_Kakashi se surpreendeu com isso, Sasuke e Sakura sorriem ao ver que Naruto ficou mais surpreso e meio com vergonha, pois aconteceu a mesma coisa no futuro anterior._

Naruto(corado): -Puxa...mas eu não fiz mais do que meu dever como Ninja.

Tazuna(contente): -Mais do que ser ninja, você nos deu uma esperança ao meu povo e merece ter seu nome nesse símbolo que criamos.

Kakashi(contente): -Bom, vamos indo pessoal? -Konoha nos espera para muitas mudanças.

Todos: -Hai.

Kaiza: -Venham nos visitar um dia.

Sasuke: -Nós iremos sim.

Sakura: -Ja ne a todos.

_E assim O Time Sete seguem pelo caminho de volta ao País do Fogo, onde irão iniciar novas mudanças e surpresas para Konohagaure._

**_No alto de uma árvore enorme:_**

_Ray (Uchu) observa o Time Sete seguindo o caminho para a o País do Fogo (Honõ No Kuni).  
_

Ray(sorrindo): -Fiz bem em ter revivido Kaiza-san. -Agora o País das Ondas está sob a proteção do Ex-Time de Kirigakure, e dos Descendentes de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. -Agora só quero ver o espanto deles quando descobrirem a surpresa que dei aos amigos deles.

_Ray se teletransporta em forma de feixe de luz azul._

**_Algumas Horas Depois:_**

_ O Time Sete aumenta a velocidade, saltando e pulando entre as árvores, pois ambos queriam sentir a sensação de se moverem livremente pela floresta. Principalmente Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. Afinal, eles são Bijuus-Juubis com o instinto animal em ser livre, correr entre a natureza, adimirando as belas paisagens verdes e contemplar o lindo sol da manhã de primavera._

_Até que os quatro param em galhos diferentes, pois Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura ouvem rosnados finos de filhotes._

Kakashi: -O que ouve Naruto?

Naruto: -Estamos ouvindo sons baixos, e parecem ser...

Sakura: -São rosnados de filhotes de alguma espécie de animal.

Sasuke: -Vamos dar uma olhada.

Kakashi(pensando); -Entendo. -Eles tem uma audição bem aguçada.

_Eles aterrissam no chão e seguem o som dos rosnados, andando silenciosamente. Até que eles encontram uma caverna entre os arbustos. Ao andarem mais para dentro, eles notam que é uma Gruta gigantesca, com espaço e tamanho exato para um Bijuu como a Kyuubi entrar e se esconder. Vendo que é muito escuro , Naruto cria uma esfera de energia branca e luminosa, facilitando assim a caminhada. Quando eles chegam ao final, tanto Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura quanto Kakashi se assustam com o que vêem:_

_Deitada numa plataforma sólida circular e imensa, está a mais forte das Bijuus:_

_ **Kyuubi No Kitsune - Kurama (em sua forma real e gigante, mas com pelagem vermelho-vivo e com um corpo belo e bem curvado, uma fêmea digna de ser a Legítima Rainha das Kitsunes). Sobre seu abdomen, há cerca de trinta filhotes de Kitsune (Raposa), com pelagens de cores diferentes e vivas, divididas em grupos de seis todos tem nove caudas (Vermelho, Dourado, Azul, Preto, Branco, Violeta). Quinze são machos e quinze são fêmeas.  
**_

_Vendo que a Bijuu estava exausta e ofegante, Kakashi e seus alunos comprovam que Kurama deu a luz trinta filhotes de Bijuu-Kyuubi. E todos eles estavam se alimentando do leite especial de Kurama. Para não chamar a atenção de Kurama, os quatro conversam por telepatia:  
_

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

Naruto: -Isso é incrível. -A Kyuubi se tornou mãe de trinta filhotes.

Sakura: -Como eles são tão Kawais _(lindos). _

Sasuke: -Isso explica o motivo dela não ter ficado em Konoha.

Kakashi: -Agora entendo o por que Minato-sensei me disse que a Kyuubi precisava ser livre. -Ela entrou no período de gestação, para criar seu Clã de Invocação, a partir do nascimento de seus filhotes.

Naruto: -Então foi por isso que a kaa-chan libertou ela do seu corpo.

Kakashi: -Hai Naruto. -Mesmo sendo uma Uzumaki pura, Kushina não conseguiria suportar a gestação que a Kyuubi estava pra ter quando ainda vivia selada em seu corpo. -Então ela conversou com Minato-sensei e ambos concordaram em deixa-la livre, mas em um lugar seguro, onde ninguém descobrisse seu paradeiro.

Naruto: -Entendo. -Que bom que ela está bem, e se tornou mãe.

Sasuke: -Mas ela está muito diferente. -Não parece nenhum pouco com aquela forma robusta e selvagem que os antepassados nossos mencionavam.

Kakashi: -Isso foi graças a parceria e a mudança que Kushina e Kurama fizeram.

Sakura: -Kurama? -Então esse é o nome da Kyuubi?

Kakashi: -Exato.

Sasuke: -Epa, ela vai acordar. -Melhor irmos embora antes que ela pense que somos ladrões ou Nukenins.

Naruto: -Calma Sasuke.

**_/Telepatia-Off/_**

_Kurama abre os olhos, vendo os quatro ninjas a sua frente. Ela fica séria, mas ao sentir o chakra deles e principalmente de Naruto, se acalma e sorri para eles, dizendo com sua voz feminina e calma._

Kurama: -Não precisam ter medo. -Sei que vocês são de Konoha. -Só peço que não façam mal a meus filhotes.

Sakura(surpresa): -Ela falou.

Kakashi: -Daijobu Kurama-sama. -Não faremos mal a você e nem a seus filhotes.(se curva) -Sou Kakashi Hatake, e esses são meus alunos...

Kurama(sorrindo): -Eu sei quem eles são. -Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, filho de Minato-san e Kushina-san. Sasuke Uchiha, filho de Fugaku e Mikoto. -E Sakura Haruno, filha de Mebuki e Kizashi.

_Os três se surpreendem quando Kurama os reconhece pelos nomes._

Sasuke: -Como sabe nossos nomes e os de nossos pais?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Quando eu estava selada em Kushina, ela e eu nos tornamos amigas e parceiras. Assim ela podia me invocar na forma humana e pude andar pela vila, conhecendo assim seu povo e seus costumes. -E foi assim que conheci seus pais, no dia em que Kushina, Mebuki e Mikoto estavam grávidas de vocês. -Mas também sabia que vocês seriam os descendentes de meu criador e pai, Hagoromo-sama. -Afinal vocês possuem o Mangekyou Rinnegan dele.

Naruto: -Verdade. -Eu também fiquei surpreso quando despertei esse Doujutsu. -Mas Kurama-sama, não tem perigo se alguém a descobrir neste lugar, mesmo numa floresta fechada?

Kurama: -Não há perigo nenhum Naruto-kun, pois meu Chakra Sennin flui pela floresta, criando uma barreira especial, bloqueando qualquer tentativa de algum Ninja rastreador ou sensorial possa detectar. -Somente Jinchuurikis e Bijuus conseguem ver através dessa barreira, mas meus irmãos estão mantendo minha localização em segredo até de mesmo de seus jinchuurikis.

Sakura: -Que bom. -Assim eu fico tranquila, pois não quero ver esses filhotes lindos serem tirados de você.

Naruto: -Eu vou fortalecer sua barreira Kurama-sama, pois isso vai garantir sua proteção e de seus filhotes.

_Naruto libera seu Chakra-Bijuu e misturando com o Chakra Sennin, ele amplia e fortalece a barreira natural criada por Kurama, fazendo-a se expandir por toda a floresta._

Naruto: -Pronto. -Assim você pode descansar tranquilamente.

Kurama(contente): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Posso ver que você é um Bijuu-Juubi mas com a forma humana herdada de seus pais. -Assim como seus amigos. -Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu na vila de vocês, e fiquei indignada quando Madara libertou o Nii-Juubi da Lua.(com um olhar triste) -Gomenasai por eu não ter ajudado você e seus amigos Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: -Não se culpe Kurama-sama. -Vocês estava em gestação e não tinha condições de lutar contra o Nii-Juubi. -Mas fomos salvos por um desconhecido que lutou ao lado de Minato-sensei e Kushina-sama.

Kurama: -Fiquei surpresa quando vi esse desconhecido. -Ele é um membro do Clã Kadoya, que quase foi extinto na primeira guerra Ninja. -E vi o que ele fez para garantir a salvação de todos. -E sei do sofrimento que você passou Naruto-kun. -Aqueles conselheiros e o maldito Danzou não devem sair em pune, depois do que eles fizeram a você.

Naruto: -Eles serão punidos Kurama-sama, isso eu e meus amigos vamos garantir que aconteça.

Sasuke: -Bom, acho que já ficamos tempo demais.

Kakashi(rindo): -Calma Sasuke, ainda está tenso por ver Kurama-sama em sua forma original?

Sasuke(preocupado): -Não é isso Kakashi...é que eu não quero causar má fama por eu ser do Clã Uchiha. -Sei dos atos e crimes que Madara cometeu contra você, no passado, Kurama-sama. -Sei que seu ódio pelo meu clã é grande e tem seus motivos, mas...

_Kurama sente a culpa no coração de Sasuke, mas ela estende uma cauda, envolvendo-o de modo carinhoso._

Sasuke: -Hã?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Sasuke-kun, você é totalmente diferente de Madara. -Não tem a maldade e nem mesmo a ambição que ele tem. -Posso ver isso em seus olhos e no seu chakra. -Só vejo em você, a bondade seriedade do meu criador. -Não precisa ter medo de mim, pois eu acredito e confio em você, assim como confio em Naruto-kun e Sakura-san. -Afinal, vocês tem um lado Bijuu e entendem o que sentimos e sofremos.

_Tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto e Sakura se surpreenderam com a bondade e a forma doce e carinhosa nas palavras da Bijuu de Nove Caudas. Uma personalidade totalmente diferente daquela que era maligna, desprezível, arrogante e cruel com quem era seu jinchuuriki, e entediada de tudo e de todos. Sasuke sente-se aliviado e contente, pois de alguma forma, via a sua mãe Mikoto, no jeito doce e carinhoso na voz de Kurama.  
_

Sasuke: -Arigatô Kurama-sama. -Eu fico tranquilo por você ter confiança em mim e em meus amigos.(com a mão no peito) -E farei de tudo para manter essa confiança aqui dentro.

Sakura(alegre): -Sasuke-kun.

Naruto(alegre): -Faço das suas palavras as minhas Sasuke.

Sakura: -Eu posso ver um pouco seus filhotes Kurama-sama?

Kurama: -Claro Sakura-san. -Venha.

_Sakura se aproxima dos filhotes, até que nota que há mais um filhote de Kitsune, com uma pelagem de cor rosada._

Sakura(surpresa): -Puxa, tem um filhote de cor rosa. -Ela é fêmea?

Kurama: -Hai, mas eu não reparei nela enquanto estava hibernando. -Essa deve ser especial.

Kakashi: -Bem, temos que voltar a Vila e entregar o pagamento da missão ao Hokage-sama.

Os três: -Hai.

Kakashi: -Kurama-sama, foi uma honra em nos encontrarmos. -Prometemos que ninguém saberá do seu esconderijo.

Kurama: -Confio em sua palavra Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: -Vamos indo pessoal.

Os três: -Hai. -Ja ne Kurama-sama.

_Porém, antes deles começarem a andar, três dos filhotes começam a rosnar de choro, como se soubessem que os três chunnins fossem embora. Kurama notou isso._

Kurama: -Esperem um pouco.

Naruto: -Aconteceu alguma coisa Kurama-sama?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Parece que três dos meus filhotes os escolheram como seus mestres, e querem ir com vocês também.

_Por essa nem Naruto e nem seus amigos esperavam ouvir._

Sasuke: -Eles querem que sejamos seus mestres?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai. -E posso sentir que o chakra deles combina muito com o de vocês, incluindo essa rosadinha aqui, pois ela quer ficar com você Sakura-san. -Vocês podem levá-los.

Sakura(surpresa): -Puxa. -Mas tem certeza Kurama-sama? -E se eles sentirem sua falta?

Kurama: -Daijobu Sakura-san. -Quando eles crescerem e serem seus guardiões, eu poderei invocá-los de modo reverso quando eles quiserem me ver. -Até lá, eles são seus amigos e parceiros. -Eles se alimentam de chakra, então não tem problema de vocês darem uma dose de seu chakra normal.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Se esse for seu desejo e o desejo deles, então aceitamos ficar com eles. -Certo amigos?

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Não vejo problema algum, pois vai ser legal ter um amiguinho em minha casa.

Sakura(contente): -Prometo cuidar dela com carinho e amizade Kurama-sama.

_Kurama sorri com a resposta e pega os três filhotes:_

_Uma kitsune fêmea e vermelha para o Naruto;_

_ Uma kitsune macho e roxo para o Sasuke;_

_E a kitsune fêmea e rosa para Sakura. _

_Cuidadosamente com sua cauda longa e grande, Kurama leva seus filhotes até os três chunnins. Eles seguram os filhotes com cuidado e carinhosamente, acariciando entre as orelhas, fazendo-os ronronar de modo alegre._

Kurama: -Meus filhotes estão em ótimas mãos, e sei que vão ser muito amigos. -Já sabem que nome vão dar a eles?

_Kakashi só sorri ao ver a expressão pensativa deles e finalmente, os três respondem sorrindo:_

Naruto: -Essa vai se chamar **Akashiya.**

Sasuke: -O nome dele é **Murasaki.**

Sakura: -Essa kawai se chamrá **Momoiro.**

Kurama(sorrindo): -Gostei dos nomes. -Eles serão seus guardiões e os protegerão de qualquer perigo. -Assim como eu e os outros filhotes, eles podem assumir formas humanas para poder interagir com as pessoas.

Naruto(se curva): -Arigatô Kurama-sama. -Juramos a você que eles serão os melhores guardiões de nossos clãs.

Sasuke: -Vai ser legal ter uma companhia animal em casa.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Minha kaa-san não vai acreditar quando ver essa filhote kawai.

Kakashi: -Bom, vamos retornar a Konoha. -Sumanu _(com sua licença), _Kurama-sama.

Kurama(curva a cabeça em respeito): -Hai Kakashi-san. -Mande lembranças minhas a Hiruzen-san, e diga que em breve o Clã Kitsunemimi irá surgir para fazer uma parceira com todos de Konoha.

Kakashi: -Eu direi a ele pessoalmente. -Vamos mina?

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai. (se curvam) -Ja ne Kurama-sama.

Kurama: -Ja ne jovens nii-sans. -Em breve vocês serão os novos contratantes do Clã Kitsunemimi, então se preparem para quando chegar esse dia, pois irão treinar comigo para fortalecerem suas formas humanas.

_Os três ficaram surpresos com essa notícia, e agradeceram com uma reverência. Finalmente o Time Sete sai da caverna e fecham a entrada com galhos e arbustos verde-escuro, feitos pelo Mokuton de Sakura e Naruto. Dentro da caverna, Kurama volta a dormir profundamente, com seus flhotes que descansam tranquilamente, pois em breve, eles serão a elite do Clã Kitsunemimi._

_Para facilitar a volta a Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura(com os filhotes de kitsune no colo) e Kakashi usaram o Jutsu de teletransporte._

**_Konohagakure:_**

_Os quatro surgem na entrada da vila, causando espanto em Kotetsu e Izumo (Os guardas Jounnins que vigiam o portão de acesso a vila)._

Kotetsu: -Kakashi-senpai?

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Yo Kotetsu e Izumo.

Izumo: -A cada dia você e seus alunos sempre vem com mais surpresas. -Okaeri nasai. -O Hokage-sama está em seu escritório, com umas visitas.

Sasuke: -Visitas?

Kotetsu: -Não sabemos quem são, pois eles vieram encapuzados, mas pelo que sabemos, eles conhecem o Hokage-sama.

Kakashi: -Bem, então vamos direto para lá.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

_Os três se movem feito flecha e seguem em direção ao prédio do fogo. Depois de entrarem pela porta principal, o Time Set sobe as escadas, até o quinto andar, onde fica o escritório de Hiruzen. Ao se aproximarem da porta, Kakashi dá três toques e anuncia:_

Kakashi: -Hokage-sama, voltamos da Missão do País das Ondas.

Hiruzen: -Que bom que voltaram. -Seus alunos estão com você?

Kakashi: -Hai.

Hiruzen(com uma voz alegre): -Entrem todos juntos, pois quero que conheçam as visitas que chegaram ontem.

Kakashi: -Hai. -Vou abrir a porta.

_O tom alegre na voz de Hiruzen causou uma desconfiança em Naruto e Sasuke, mas ambos se mantém quietos. Kakashi gira a maçaneta da porta, e quando ele abre-a, tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto ficam espantados ao verem as pessoas que estão com Hiruzen. Até Sakura se surpreendeu ao reconhecê-los:_

**_Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, e Kasumi Uzumaki (com 12 anos de idade);_**

_E três pessoas que Sasuke pensou que elas haviam morrido no Massacre do Clã Uchiha:  
_

**_Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, e Mayumi Uchiha (Terceira filha do casal e irmã caçula de Sasuke, com 12 anos de idade)_**

_Minato e Kushina se emocionam ao ver Naruto já crescido e forte, depois de saberem o sofrimento que ele passou sozinho na vila, sendo odiado pelas pessoas que foram manipuladas por Danzou. Kasumi não consegue conter suas lágrimas, ao conhecer seu irmão pela primeira vez.  
_

_Fugaku e Mikoto não conseguem conter a emoção ao reverem seu filho crescido e forte, depois de tanto sofrimento e solidão que ele passou depois de Itachi ter matado todos do Clã Uchiha. Mayumi não consegue segurar as lágrimas ao ver seu irmão pela primera vez._

_ O silêncio parecia ser bem insuportável na sala, pois ninguém conseguia expressar alguma palavra, diante de tanto espanto. Mas Naruto quebra o silêncio, ao sentir seus olhos marejarem:  
_

Naruto: -Vocês...são meus pais?

Minato(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto. -Afinal você tem a mesma cor do meu cabelo e dos meus olhos, mas tem um lado forte e hiperativo de sua mãe.

Kushina(com lágrimas nos olhos): -Sumimassen por termos deixado você sozinho, sem carinho e proteção. -Sei que tem muitas perguntas a nos fazer e vamos responder todas elas, mas antes...deixe-nos abraçá-lo.

_Naruto nada diz, diante do pedido de sua mãe, mas apenas afirma positivamente com a cabeça, e sente o abraço confortável dos pais. Aquilo deu a ele uma nova sensação que jamais sentiu desde pequeno. Ele corresponde o abraço, deixando Minato e Kushina surpresos e emocionados com tal reação._

_Já Sasuke estava sem reação ao ver seus pais vivos e ainda por conhecer sua irmã._

Sasuke: -Mas-mas vocês não foram...mortos pelo Itachi...?

Fugaku: -Hai. -Mas contaremos tudo a você Sasuke, e iremos compensar todo tempo que você passou sozinho e sofrendo, guardando um ódio profundo de seu irmão.

Mikoto(com lágrimas nos olhos): -Gomenasai meu filho, pelos problemas que você passou naquela tragédia. -Mas não carregue esse ódio que sente pelo seu irmão.

Sasuke(com os olhos marejados): -Daijobu kaa-san. -Eu sei toda a verdade sobre o Itachi e o que incentivou ele a causar tudo aquilo. -Não tenho mais aquele ódio que me dominava. -Sou diferente agora. -Mas quero saber como vocês estão vivos, e porquê não voltaram pra mim depois de tanto tempo longe.

Fugaku: -Você saberá de tudo meu filho, e irei corrigir meus erros do passado e por ter ignorado seu talento como ninja gênio do nosso clã.

Mikoto: -Antes, deixe nos abraçá-lo filho...

_Sasuke apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça, e fica surpreso ao sentir os braços fortes do pai e os braços carinhosos da mãe o envolvendo. __ Aquilo deu a ele uma nova sensação que deixou de sentir depois de ter presenciado uma chacina em seu clã. Ele corresponde o abraço, deixando Fugaku e Mikoto surpresos e emocionados com tal reação._

___Kakashi(segurando os filhotes de Kitsune no colo) sorriu aliviado pois pensou que Naruto não perdoaria seus pais depois de tanto tempo sem saber da verdade, e Sasuke que não perdoaria seus pais pelo fato deles terem sobrevivido ao massacre Uchiha. Sakura fica feliz e com os olhos marejados ao ver tal cena._

___Depois do abraço, Minato e Kushina trazem Kasumi para perto de Naruto e a apresentam:_

Kushina(sorrindo): -Meu filho, conheça sua irmã-gêmea. -Ela se chama **Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze.**

Kasumi(corada ao ver o sorriso de Naruto): -Nii-chan...

_Kasumi nem teve tempo de dizer algo, pois é abraçada pelo irmão, de modo fraterno e carinhoso._

Naruto: -Me sinto feliz em conhecê-la nee-chan. -Okaeri nasai _(bem-vinda)_.

_Ela corresponde ao abraço de seu irmão, sentindo-se aliviada pois achava que ele ia odiá-la ou coisa do tipo. Minato e Kushina ficam felizes com o reencontro dos filhos._

_Mikoto pede a Mayumi que se aproxime de Sasuke e a apresenta:_

Mikoto: -Conheça sua irmã filho. -Ela se chama **Mayumi Uchiha.**

Mayumi(corada ao ver o olhar e sorriso de canto de Sasuke): -Nii-san...me sinto feliz em te conhecer...

_Mayumi nem teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois é abraçada pelo irmão, de modo fraterno e carinhoso._

Sasuke: -Me sinto feliz e melhor por te conhecer nee-chan. Okaeri nasai.

_Ela corresponde ao abraço de seu irmão, sentindo-se aliviada pois achava que ele ia odiá-la ou coisa do tipo. Fugaku e Mikoto ficam felizes com o reencontro dos filhos._

_Depois do reencontro familiar, Hiruzen se levanta da cadeira, com um sorriso de canto._

Hiruzen: -Sei que vocês tem muitas perguntas a fazerem para seus pais, e terão suas respostas, mas antes quero saber como foi a missão de vocês.

Kakashi: -Hokage-sama, me ofereço para relatar tudo sobre a Missão no País das Ondas. -Quero que Naruto e Sasuke passem o resto do dia com seus pais e suas irmãs, pois eles precisam muito desse novo convívio familiar.

Hiruzen: -Como quiser Kakashi. -Durante essa semana, o Time Sete está de folga das missões. -Depois vocês me dizem se aceitam ou não seus cargos anteriores, Minato e Kushina.

Minato: -Hai Hiruzen-san.

Kushina(contente): -Temos muito que conversar em nossa nova casa, e irei fazer um almoço caprichado para todos nós. -Vocês estão convidados a virem com a gente, Mikoto-chan e Fugaku-san.

Mikoto(sorrindo): -Adoraríamos Kushina-chan. -Querido?

Fugaku(sorrindo): -Aceitamos seu convite, pois isso marca o início dos laços de nossos Clãs.

Kakashi(entrega os filhotes a Naruto e Sasuke): -Aqui estão seus parceiros.

Naruto: -Arigatô sensei.

Kasumi(surpresa): -Esse é um filhote de Kyuubi No Kitsune nii-chan?

Naruto: -Hai nee-chan, eu vou contar como eu ganhei esse amiguinha aqui.

Mayumi(surpresa): -Que filhote lindo você tem nii-san.

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Quer segurar ele um pouco?

Mayumi: -Hai.(ela segura o filhote e faz carinho em sua cabeça) -Ele é fofinho e calmo.

Naruto: -Sakura-chan, se quiser passe lá na mansão junto com seus pais. -Depois eu chamarei a Hinata-chan e o pai dela a nos visitarem.

Sakura(contente): -Hai Naruto. -Eu irei com prazer e meus pais vão gostar de visitarem a mansão.

_Naruto e Sasuke pedem para que seus pais e suas irmãs segurem suas mãos, Ao fazerem isso, os dois usam o teletransporte, fazendo todos sumirem num piscar de olhos. Sakura também se teletransporta, com a filhote de Kitsune em seus braços._

_Hiruzen viu no olhar de Kakashi que os detalhes seriam de total sigilo, então os dois saem do escritório e vão a uma sala reservada do prédio, onde podem conversar sem serem observados pelos Anbus-Ne de Danzou._

_Kakashi contou tudo, nos mínimos detalhes sobre a luta contra Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko, os problemas que Gatou causou ao povo do País das Ondas e um novo começo que fizeram acontecer para melhor. de início, Hiruzen se surpreendeu com as habilidades de alto nível de Naruto e seus amigos, como já era de se esperar, ambos junto com Hinata, nasceram como Bijuus-Nigen e são Descendentes de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki._

Hiruzen: -Nunca imaginei que as habilidades dos três fossem dessa magnitude. -Teremos que manter sigilo total diante dos conselheiros e do Danzou.

Kakashi: -Concordo Hokage-sama, mas e quanto a Minato-sensei e Kushina-sama? -Agora que eles voltaram a Vila, eles podem ter evoluído mais ainda, depois que o Jovem kadoya dividiu o Poder do Ni-Juubi em Sete partes e as deu para eles, para Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata e Kasumi.

Hiruzen: -Com eles não precisa se preocupar kakashi, pois afinal, eles ainda são conhecidos como: **Lendário Gōrudenrei _(Raio Dourado)_, e a Hiiro no Kunoichi _(Kunoichi Escarlate)_. **-E como se tornaram Bijuus-Nigen de Nível Kyuubi, nossa vila pode respirar em paz e tranquilidade.

_De repente, Ray surge encostado de braços cruzados, surpreendendo Kakashi._

Ray: -Muito bem falado Hiruzen-sama. -Mas vocês ainda terão muitas surpresas quando o evento mais importante acontecer na Vila, que é o Chunnin Shiken.

Kakashi: -Co-como você entrou aqui Ray?

Ray(sorrindo): -Deveria perguntar quem eu sou e quais são minhas Kekkei Genkais, pois esse é o motivo de eu ter vindo a Konoha e me tornar um Ninja, já que eu expliquei tudo ao Hokage-sama.

Kakashi: -Então quem é você?

Ray: -Sou um dos descendentes do **Clã Gonçalves, e portador de Três Kekkei Genkais conhecidas como: Shouton _(Elemento Cristal); _O Doujutsu Uchugan _(Olho Universal), _e a Lendária Kamui No Yoroi - Archangel _(Armadura Divina do Arcanjo)._**

_Kakashi se assusta com a resposta e ativando o Sharingan, olha com atenção na rede de Chakra de Ray. Sua expressão é de espanto total ao ver o enorme poder fluindo pelo corpo de Ray e mais ainda ao notar que ele tem o mesmo nível do **Nii-Juubi.**_

Kakashi: -Espera! -Você é membro do Clã Gonçalves e também é um Bijuu-Nigen de Nível Nii-Juubi?!

Ray: -Isso mesmo.

Kakashi: -Mas...como isso é possível?

Ray: -Não vou revelar muita coisa, mas o que posso dizer, é que durante meu treinamento, despertei meu Uchugan depois que vi algumas visões que aconteceu em Konohagakure. -Meu doujutsu me permite usar todos os Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, Taijutsus, Kekkei Genkais Elementais e Raras, além de usar o **Hijutsu** **Banbutsu Sōzō _(Criação de Todas as Coisas) _**que usei para me tornar um Bijuu-Nigen de Nível Nii-Juubi**_._** -Esse era um dos motivos de meu Clã ter sido quase extinto nas guerras anteriores. -As outras vilas sempre temeram o poder do meu clã, mas somos iguais aos Uzumakis e os Namikazes. -Devemos ajudar e proteger aqueles que desejam ter paz a harmonia.**  
**

Kakashi: -Sugoi! -O senhor já sabia disso Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: -Hai, afinal Ray-san me contou enquanto você e seu time estavam no País das Ondas. -A propósito Ray-san, como foi as missões que você e seus parceiros pegaram junto com a Yugao, pois elas são de Rank-SS?

Ray: -Devo dizer que foi muito divertido fazer todas essas missões em uma semana e três dias. -Capturamos e eliminamos Nukenins de alto nível, resgatamos pessoas do alto escalão e da realeza dos Países Menores, e adquirimos muitas recompensas, que já devem estar chegando daqui a uma hora. -E seu eu fosse o senhor, daria algumas dessas Missões ao Time Sete, e para os outros Times Novatos, depois que ver as novas habilidades deles no Chunnin Shiken.

Hiruzen: -Hum...agora estou interessado em ver com meus próprios olhos. -Isso tem um dedo seu nessa rápida evolução dos Times do Asuma e da Kurenai?

Ray: -Bingo. -Mas isso você mesmo verá durante o Chunnin Shiken. -O resto é segredo. -Mas mudando de assunto, quero avisar que mantenha seus ninjas em total alerta, quando o evento começar daqui a um mês, pois podemos ter intrusos que irão armar uma guerra durante o exame. -E um desses intrusos, é seu ex-pupilo **Orochimaru**.

_Hiruzen e Kakashi ficam sérios pois isso revela que Orochimaru vai preparar uma Invasão durante o Chunnin Shiken._

Hiruzen: -Como sabe de tudo isso?

Ray: -Tenho Kage Bunshins especiais que estão em todas as Cinco Nações shinobis, investigando e descobrindo possíveis planos de Nukenins e Organizações Criminosas, que com certeza irão desejar obter o poder do Naruto, do Sasuke, da Sakura, da Hinata, e de Minato e Kushina. -E também devemos nos preparar para um provável retorno de Madara Uchiha, daqui a três anos.

_Por essa Hiruzen e Kakashi não esperavam ouvir. Isso significa que Konoha e todas as Vilas Ninjas teriam de se preparar para uma Quarta Guerra Ninja mais perigosa e mortal._

Ray: -Mas até o dia do retorno de Madara chegar, vocês já estarão prontos para enfrentá-lo. -Enquanto isso Hiruzen-sama, um dos meus Bunshins voltará com informações detalhadas sobre as localizações dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, então fique atento quando um deles surgir em seu escritório.

Hiruzen: -Hai Ray-san.

Ray: -Então é só isso que vim dizer. -Mas também quero informar que depois do Chunnin Shiken, eu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, iremos procurar por sobreviventes do Clãs Uzumakis, Namikazes e Gonçalves, e trazê-los para morar em Konoha. -Então providencie os terrenos para a construção dos bairros, que eu cuido do resto.

Hiruzen: -Hai. -Irei providenciar os terrenos para as restaurações dos Três Clãs de Konoha.

Ray(sorrindo): -Bem, então eu vou indo, pois vou ajudar meu time e Yugao-sensei a trazer as recompensas que conseguimos nas missões Rank-SS. -E iremos participar do Chunnin Shiken. -Ja ne.

_Ray some num feixe de luz azul, deixando Kakashi surpreso por ter visto um poder que supera o de seus alunos._

Kakashi: -Temos sorte dele ser nosso aliado e um Ninja de Konoha.

Hiruzen: -Concordo com você Kakashi. -Afinal, Konoha deve pelos anos que deixou Uzushiogakure ser atacada pelas outras vilas. -E isso resultou na destruição total dela. -Mas voltando ao assunto sobre Orochimaru, devemos planejra um contra-ataque durante o Chunnin Shiken, então eu tomei uma decisão.

Kakashi: -E que decisão você tomou Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Kakashi, acho que posso fazer com que seus alunos participem do Chunnin Shiken.

Kakashi: -Está falando sério Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: -Com certeza. -Daqui a um mês, quero que entregue as fichas de inscrição do Exame, para eles, e peça que preencha-os, pois eles vão agir como se estivessem numa missão, já que eles irão se preparar para um possível ataque do Orochimaru nesse evento.

Kakashi: -Hai.

_Kakashi some numa cortina de fumaça, enquanto Hiruzen retorna ao escritório._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Um Almoço em Família e Treinamento; Hanabi - A Rokubi No Kitsune  
**


	7. Um Almoço em Família e Treinamento

**Cap.05: ****Um Almoço em Família e Treinamento; Hanabi - A Rokubi No Kitsune.**  


* * *

_**Mansão Uzmaki-Namikaze/12:00 (Meio-Dia):  
**_

_Durante a Noite, Kushina preparou um almoço caprichado, com a ajuda de Mikoto e Mebuki. Ambas sorriem e conversam sobre assuntos de mulher e treinamento shinobi. Na sala de Visitas, Minato, Fugaku, Kizashi e Hiashi também conversam amigávelmente sobre coisas de homens, treinamento shinobi, e os acordos que irão fazer para unificar os Clãs em pró da paz e da amizade. _

_No terraço da Mansão, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata conversam sobre as missões que seus times (sete e oito) fizeram durante essas semanas. Kasumi e Mayumi ficaram surpresas com as lutas que seus irmãos tiveram com o Time de Zabuza, e mais ainda ao saberem sobre Kyoko, uma Biju-Nigen de Nível Nanabi, que junto com Haku mudaram de lado junto de Zabuza, e ambos protegem e convivem com o povo do País das Ondas. Depois foi a vez de Kasumi e Mayumi contarem em partes sobre os treinos que tiveram com seus pais, antes de retornarem a Vila. O que deixou Sasuke surpreso foi ao ver que Mayumi também se tornou uma Bijuu-Nigen, quando conheceu o Jovem Shinobi Kadoya: **Kojiro. **  
_

_Quando Kushina anunciou o almoço pronto, todos foram para a mesa de jantar, e ficaram de boca aberta com a refeição já servida na mesa (digna de um banquete chique de gente rica). Ao se servirem, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi, Mebuki e Kizashi conversaram sobre os tempos de Academia, antes de serem conhecidos por suas ações shinobis tanto heroicas quanto em batalhas contra outras vilas, durante a Segunda e Terceira Guerra Ninja. _

_Minato e Kushina contaram a Naruto sobre o treinamento que eles e Kasumi fizeram no salão secreto das ruínas de Uzushiogakure, para ter controle dos Poderes de suas Formas Bijuus.  
_

_E Fugaku e Mikoto contaram a Sasuke que Itachi poupou a vida dos dois, deixando-os inconsciente, e junto com Mayumi, ele os levou para um vilarejo isolado, longe do País do Fogo com outros sobreviventes do Clã Uchiha, preservando a vida deles num Genjutsu Dimensional, impedindo-os de envelhecerem, até que chegasse o dia em que Itachi os libertaria. Isso deixou Sasuke surpreso por saber tudo que Itachi fez para manter todos que amam em segurança._

_Já Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata contaram a Mayumi e Kasumi sobre o treinamento que eles fizeram juntos durante os intervalos e nos fins de semana, depois da Academia, depois que descobriram que são Bijuus-Nigen e os Descendentes de **Hagoromo Ootsutsuki (Rikudou Sennin). **Tanto Kasumi quanto Mayumi ficaram tristes quando seus irmãos mencionaram os eventos que os fizeram ser isolados, sozinhos e até odiados pelas pessoas da Vila, depois do Incidente provocado pelo **Ni-Juubi No Kyukuropsu (Ciclope de Vinte Caudas), **e pelo **Massacre do Clã Uchiha**, cometido pelo Itachi.  
_

_Isso chamou a atenção de seus pais, que ficaram com remorso, pelo tempo que ficaram fora da Vila._

Minato(triste): -Sumimassen meu filho, pelos anos que ficamos fora e você ficou sozinho, sem companhia, proteção e carinho que devíamos ter dado.

Kushina(triste): -Eu queria muito ter levado você junto com a gente para treinar nas ruínas de Uzushiogakure, mas por causa da nossa missão de procurar por sobreviventes dos nossos clãs, tivemos que deixá-los sob os cuidados de Hiruzen. -Mas não esperávamos que Danzou agisse pelas costas e fez você sofrer muito quando manipulou os moradores da Vila.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Tudo bem too-san e kaa-san. -Mesmo eu tendo passado quatro anos sendo hostilizado, agredido e quase morto, não culpo vocês e nem as pessoas de Konoha, pois eu tinha certeza de que Danzou estava envolvido nessa mudança de comportamento das pessoas que perderam seus parentes, naquele incidente do Ni-Juubi. -Mas o Hokage-jii descobriu o plano dele e fez todos verem a verdade. -Agora todo mundo me cumprimenta, e pede desculpas pelos dias que eu tive de ruim, mas como eu disse antes, **Perdoar é a Chave para o Caminho da Paz**. -Só quero me concentrar no presente, e no futuro, irei ter meu sonho realizado, que é ser um Hokage.

_Tudo que Naruto disse com a mais pura verdade na voz e no olhar deixou seus pais, sua irmã, e seus amigos com aquele sorriso e uma emoção muito forte que não imaginavam sentir, principalmente Minato, Kushina e Kasumi.  
_

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Muito bem falado Naruto. -E foi graças a você que eu pude ver um novo significado da vida, quando eu estava dominado pelo ódio e vingança, quando Itachi causou aquela chacina, sem eu saber o motivo. -Eu deixei esses sentimentos negativos de lado e me foquei em um novo objetivo: Ficar mais forte e mudar a péssima história do Clã Uchiha, que foi passada de forma errada pelo Madara. -Um dia eu irei trazer Itachi de volta a Vila, e então seremos uma família completa novamente.

_Agora é que Fugaku, Mikoto e Mayumi não conseguiram conter a emoção, ao ver e ouvir tudo que Sasuke estava revelando em sua alma verdadeira: Um Garoto que abandonou com certeza seu ódio e sua solidão, e assim encontrou na amizade com Naruto, Sakura e Hinata, um novo caminho para se fortalecer e ser um Shinobi que fará o Clã Uchiha ser o melhor de todos, livre do ódio, ambição e desejo de poder._

_Minato e Kushina foram até seu filho, e deram um abraço carinhoso e cheio de amor. Fugaku e Mikoto fizeram a mesma coisa com Sasuke, fazendo todos olharem com sorrisos estampados nos rostos, pois eles sabem o quanto Naruto e Sasuke passaram a infância sozinhos, isolados e odiados pelas pessoas da Vila, sem eles entenderem os motivos e razões._

_O almoço prosseguiu de forma normal e alegre, e daqui a meia hora, eles iriam ao Salão de Treinamento Dimensional da Mansão, onde Minato, Kushina irão ensinar novas habilidades e Jutsus ao Naruto, e também irão mostrar suas formas Bijuus. Naruto combinou em visitar o Clã Hyuuga mais tarde, e fazer uma proposta a Hiashi, que sorriu e vai recebê-lo educadamente e com amizade. Mebuki e Kizashi voltaram pra casa, pois irião começar a missão de encontrar remanescentes do Clã Haruno que podem estar espalhados pelo mundo, e traze-los de volta a Vila.  
_

**_Nisso/No Bairro Hyuuga:_**

_Numa sala secreta de uma das casas principais, três membros do conselho do Clã: **Henki, Hayato e Hayani**; estão prestes a colocarem um plano que revelará outros eventos que ocorreram depois do ataque do Ni-Juubi No __Kyukuropsu, doze anos atrás._

Hayato: -Não podemos mais esperar, agora que Minato e Kushina, Fugaku e Mikoto voltaram a vila, nosso clã perderá o status e respeito de ser o mais forte.

Henki: -Concordo. -Agora que Hanabi está com o Selo de Submissão melhorado, será fácil controlarmos a mente e os poderes que ela possue, depois que selamos parte dos restos Chakra do Ni-Juubi no corpo dela.

Hayani: -Depois de muito tempo, aquele chakra já assumiu forma e poder que se tornou parte da Hanabi. -Então vamos iniciar o plano.

Henki: -Hai. -Iremos reassumir o controle total do Clã, depois de matarmos Hiashi e em seguida controlar a Hinata, para dominarmos Konoha definitivamente.

_Os três se levantam do chão de madeira, e seguem para fora, onde olham em outro campo de trienamento, Hanabi praticando o Jyuuken Ryuu, sozinha. De início, nota que seu corpo emite uma fina aura branca e negra e seus olhos ficam vermelhos, com a pupila em vertical. Na testa dela, aparece a marca da escravidão, que impõe limites e regras nos membros da Souke: **O Selo De Submissão (Um X de cor negro com duas linhas curvadas entre os lados, também de cor negro).**_

Conselheiro-1: -Ela é nosso trunfo, e temos a oportunidade de comandarmos toda a Vila de Konoha.

_O que eles não imaginam, é que Ray observa tudo a distância, no alto do Monte Hokage, com seu Doujutsu ativado: **Sõzõgan Nível-1**._

Ray(pensando): -Eles pensam que podem tudo, mas logo vão descobrir seu maior erro. -Vou avisar Naruto e os outros.

_Ele se teleporta para a Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze._

**_De Volta a Mansão:_**

_**/Salão de Treinamento Dimensional(Um Imenso Campo Verde com Montanhas e Florestas em volta)/**  
_

_No Imenso Campo verde, as Famílias Uzumaki-Namikaze e Uchiha estão reunidas para mostrarem algumas de suas habilidades. Sakura e Hinata também estão presentes para mostrarem suas habilidades também.  
_

Minato: -Bom, por onde começaremos?

Kushina(sorrindo): -Hum...o que você sugere, Naruto?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Por que não começamos, mostrando nossas formas Bijuus? -Afinal eu sempre quis ver como são suas formas.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Legal nii-chan.

Minato: -Gostei da idéia.

Kushina: -Eu também.

Sasuke: -Você concorda Mayumi?

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Hai nii-san. -Too-san, kaa-san, poderiam se afastar um pouco?

Fugaku: -Claro.

Mikoto(sorrindo): -Como desejar querida.(olha para Sakura e Hinata) -Depois vocês podem mostrar suas formas Bijuus também?

Sakura: -Hai Mikoto-san.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Será um prazer Mikoto-sama.

_Depois que Fugaku e Mikoto se afastam:_

Naruto: -Vocês primeiro Too-san e kaa-san.

Os dois: -Hai.

_Minato e Kushina liberam o Chakra-Bijuu em seus corpos, envolvidos pelo Manto de Chakra Puro (Dourado e Vermelho) e de repente, duas imensas fumaças da mesma cor se expandem sobre a área. Quando elas se dissipam, todos se surpreendem com as Formas Bijuus de Minato e Kushina:_

**_Uma Raposa Dourada, com o corpo em Dourado, com físico forte e definido, digno de ser o mais forte das raposas macho. Possue tatuado o Símbolo do Raio Dourado em seu abdomen, e seus olhos são dourados, com a Pupila em Vertical. Tem Nove Caudas Longas (do mesmo tamanho do corpo) com as pontas liberando raios elétricos; _**

**_Uma Raposa com o corpo em Vermelho-Rubi, com curvas dignas de ser a mais bela das raposas fêmeas. Possue tatuado o Símbolo do Redemoinho em seu abdomen, e seus olhos são vermelhos, com a Pupila em Vertical. Tem Nove Caudas Longas (do mesmo tamanho do corpo) com as pontas liberando chamas vermelhas intensas._**

_Ambos são um casal, mas com aparências diferentes da Forma Hostil e Maligna da Kyuubi do passado. _

Naruto(impressionado): -Sugoi!

Sasuke: -Eles são mesmo um casal até na forma Bijuu.

Minato-Kitsune(sorrindo): -O que acharam mina _(pessoal)_?

Naruto(contente): -Vocês são incríveis nessas formas. -Ambos tem um poder imenso. -E são lindos.

Kushina-Kitsune(constrangida): -Assim eu fico sem jeito meu filho.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Estou surpresa por ver os pais do Naruto nessa forma completa de Bijuus.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Eu também Sakura-san.

Naruto(olha para Kasumi): -Agora é sua vez nee-chan.

Kasumi: -Hai.

_Kasumi libera o Chakra-Bijuu em seu corpo, envolvida pelo Manto de Chakra-Puro (Vermelho) e de repente, uma imensa fumaça da mesma cor se expande sobre a área. Ao se dissipar, a fumaça revela para a surpresa de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata:_

_****__Uma Raposa com o corpo em Vermelho, com curvas dignas de ser a mais bela das raposas fêmeas. Possue tatuado o Símbolo do Redemoinho em seu abdomen e marcas tribais de chamas pelo corpo. Seus olhos são vermelhos, com a Pupila em Vertical, e tem Dez Caudas Longas (do mesmo tamanho do corpo) com as pontas liberando chamas vermelhas intensas, e uma gema na testa. Ela é um pouco maior que o tamanho do Casal de Kyuubis No Kitsune (Minato e Kushina).  
_

Sasuke: -Uau! -A forma dela é parecida com a de seus pais, mas o tamanho é o mesmo que o nosso quando nos transformamos.

Naruto(surpreso): -Sugoi nee-chan! -Você fica linda nessa forma! -E seu poder é maior que o de nossos pais!

Kasumi-Kitsune(corada): -Ni-Ni-chan... assim eu fico com vergonha.

Sakura(surpresa): -O poder dela é do mesmo nível do nosso.(pensando) -Ela deve ter as mesmas Kekkei Genkais do Naruto.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Ela vai ser uma ótima aliada contra a Akatsuki.

Sasuke: -Agora é sua vez Mayumi.

Mayumi(tensa): -Ha-Hai...mas minha forma Bijuu não é tão poderosa quanto a de vocês, pois eu só tenho Oito Caudas.

Sasuke(sorirndo): -Não tem problema nee-san. -Não importa o número de Caudas, mas sim a forma como maneja seu poder e transformação.

Maymi(sorrindo): -Hai. -Então vou me transformar.

_Mayumi libera o Chakra-Bijuu em seu corpo, envolvida pelo Manto de Chakra-Puro (Roxo-Claro) e de repente, uma imensa fumaça da mesma cor se expande sobre a área. Ao se dissipar, a fumaça revela para a surpresa de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata:_

**_Uma Águia de penugem escura com linhas roxas que vai do peito até o contorno dos quatro olhos. Tem Dois Pares de Asas (Uma principal que são maiores, e o outro par que são asas pequenas que ficam entre o abdomen) ambas na cor preta com roxo nas pontas das asas. Seus pés tem três garras afiadas e negras que podem cortar até rocha. Tem Oito Caudas com as pontas composta de um olho de águia, o que dá mais uma capacidade de cisão em longo alcance. Tem o mesmo Tamanho do Nanabi No Kabutomishi - Choumei._**

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata se surpreenderam com a forma Bijuu de Mayumi que fica flutuando no ar. Ela ficou meio sem jeito e explicou:  
_

Mayumi-Soukou: -Essa é minha forma conhecida como **Hachibi No Kondoru _(Condor de Oito Caudas)_. **-Posso voar a grandes altitudes, e velocidades acima da barreira do som. -Minhas quatro asas me dão estabilidade e controle perfeito ao levitar em pleno ar. -Meu oito olhos nas caudas me dão maior visão de longo alcance, podendo ver em todas as direções. -Meu Poder é dos elementos Fuuton e Katon. -O que acharam?

Sasuke(contente): -Sugoi Mayumi! -Sua forma Bijuu é demais.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você fez uma ótima escolha na sua forma Bijuu Mayumi-san.

Sakura(telepatia): -Uma Bijuu nova e voadora é raro de se ver.

Hinata(telepatia): -Esse novo mundo que Uchu-sama nos trouxe é incrível.

Minato-Kitsune: -Agora é a vez de vocês.

Kushina: -Queremos ver suas formas bijuus, filho e Sasuke-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vamos lá Sasuke?

Sasuke(sorri e faz sinal positivo): -Hai Naruto.

_Os dois se afastam cerca de 100 metros de distância, e ao se afastarem de lado, os dois __liberam o Chakra-Bijuu em seus corpos, envolvidos pelo Manto de Chakra Puro (Dourado e Roxo) e de repente, duas imensas fumaças da mesma cor se expandem sobre a área. Quando elas se dissipam, Minato, Kushina, Kasumi, Mayumi (ambos nas formas Bijuus) Fugaku e Mikoto se impressionam ao ver as formas Bijuus de Naruto e Sasuke:_

**_Uma Raposa (Igual a Kurama), com sua pelugem em Dourado-Vivo, e suas Dez Caudas tem o mesmo tamanho do corpo, seus olhos são dourados com a Pupila em forma de Fenda, orelhas longas e dentes afiados e brancos. Suas Patas tem guarras brancas grandes e afiadas;_**

**_Um Dragão Quadrúpede, com o físico e idade semelhante ao de Kurama, mas com o corpo coberto de escamas com marcas roxas. Suas Asas são grandes, tem Dez Longas Caudas com placas pontudas que vai da pontas das caudas,até sua nuca. Suas patas tem grarras pretas afiadas. Possue dois Chifres na cabeça,e sua face é meio dragão/meio lobo,com dentes afiados. Seus olhos tem um risco vertical,com três tomoes em volta, parecido com o Sharingan._**

_Sasuke usa uma das caudas, estendendo-as até seus pais, que assentem e sobem nelas, sendo levados pra uma altura muito grande, até estarem de frente para ele.  
_

Sasuke(sorrindo): -O que acham dessa minha aparência de Dragão?

Fugaku: -I-Isso é espantoso!

Mikoto: -Nosso filho é um Bijuu-Nigen de Nível Juubi.

Mayumi-Kondoru(se aproxima voando para perto de Sasuke): -Ni-ni-san...você é um Dragão?

Sasuke-Doragon(sorrindo): -Hai nee-chan. -Essa é minha forma Bijuu de Nível Juubi, pois como vêem, tenho dez caudas, da mesma forma que o Naruto tem.

Naruto-Kitsune(sorrindo): -O que acharam da minha forma?

Minato-Kitsune: -Sugoi meu filho.

Kushina-Kitsune(preocupada): -Mas Naruto-kun...você tem a aparência de quando Kurama era maligna e hostil com todos, mas a cor é igual a do seu pai? -Não tem problema das pessoas o virem assim?

Naruto-Kitsune(sorrindo): -Daijobu kaa-san. -Depois que o Hokage-jii revelou a todos sobre eu ser filho de vocês, eu aproveitei para mostrar a todos essa minha forma Bijuu. -No começo todos se assustaram, mas quando as crianças menores queria subir nas minhas caudas e eu as deixei, todos viram que era eu, ao ouvirem minha voz, e perceberam que não tenho o lado maligno da Kurama.

Kasumi-Kitsune(sorrindo): -Você é demais nii-chan! -Mesmo nessa forma, você tem um poder incrível, assim como o meu.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô nee-chan. (olha para Sakura e Hinata) -Agora são vocês, Hina-chan e Sakura-chan.

Sakura e Hinata(ambas sorriem): -Hai.

_As duas se afastam cerca de 100 metros de distância, e ao se afastarem de lado, ambas __liberam o Chakra-Bijuu em seus corpos, envolvidos pelo Manto de Chakra Puro (Rosa e Branco-Azulado) e de repente, duas imensas fumaças da mesma cor se expandem sobre a área. Quando elas se dissipam, todos menos Naruto e Sasuke, se impressionam ao ver as formas Bijuus de Sakura e Hinata:_

**_Uma Raposa de Pelo Rosado,com Orelhas grandes,seus Olhos são Rosados com um Risco Vertical, com Cinco Pétalas de cerejeira em volta, e tem Dez Caudas Imensas que balançam em várias direções, liberando energia pura. Seu físico belo e diferente da forma robusta de Kurama._**

**_Uma Leoa Branca-Azulada, com Marcas Tribais de Linha entre a coluna e as patas dianteiras e traseiras. Seu corpo é belo e representa como a Rainha dos Felinos. Seus olhos são perolados com a Pupila em Oval. Tem Dez Caudas Longas meio híbridas (entre felino e raposa). Suas patas tem garras grandes e afiadas._**

_Minato, Kushina, e Kasumi (nas formas Bijuus), Fugaku, Mikoto e Mayumi (na forma Bijuu) se surpreendem ao ver as formas e os poderes emanando de Sakura e Hinata. As duas ficam ao lado de Naruto e Sasuke. _

Minato-Kitsune(surpreso): -Então foi isso que Kojiro-san nos contou sobre dar as outras três partes de Nível-Juubi a um Uchiha, uma Haruno e uma Hyuuga.

Kushina-Kitsune(encantada): -Vocês são muito belas, assim como eu e minha filha Kasumi.

Sakura-Kitsune(corada): -Arigatô Kushina-sama.

Hinata-Mesu Raion(corada): -Me sinto honrada com seu elogio Kushina-sama.

Naruto-Kitsune: -Ficamos surpresos quando descobrimos sobre sermos Bijuus-Nigen e de nível Juubi, depois que fomos aprovados na Academia.

Sasuke-Doragon: -E quando Naruto nos convidou a conhecer a Mansão com esse salão de treinamento dimensional, ficamos contentes e surpresos por termos treinado nele.

Sakura-Kitsune: -Agora temos total controle de nossos imensos poderes e formas Bijuus.

Hinata-Mesu Raion: -E nós quatro fizemos um juramento: em que usaremos nossas formas e Poderes Bijuus somente contra inimigos que queriam ameaçar Konoha e a paz no mundo.

Naruto-Kitsune: -Esse foi um dos motivos de eu ter pedido ao Hokage-jii a chave da mansão. -Para melhoramos nossas habilidades, too-san e kaa-san.

Sasuke-Doragon: -Por isso estamos treinando nossas formas humanas para elevarmos nosso chakra normal e fortalecer nossas Kekkei Genkais.

Naruto-Kitsune(sorrindo): -Esse é nosso jeito ninja de ser.

_Os pais e as irmãs de Naruto e Sasuke ficam sem palavras, mas muito contentes com a evolução e novas amizades dos dois. Quando Sasuke coloca seus pais no chão, Ele, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Mayumi, Minato, Kushina e Kasumi retornam as formas humanas, envoltos num brilho. Os pais dão um abraço de família em seus filhos.  
_

Minato(contente): -Me sinto feliz em ver que você tem amigos especiais e se dedica de corpo e alma no caminho certo de seu sonho, Naruto.

Kushina(chorando de alegria): -Estamos muito orgulhosos de você meu filho. -Sempre siga esse caminho, e nós vamos ajudar a realizar seu sonho.

Kasumi(feliz): -Você me dá motivação para eu realizar meu sonho também nii-chan. -Eu irei ser a melhor Ninja-Anbu de Konoha.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô too-san, kaa-san e nee-chan.

Fugaku(com sorriso de orgulho): -Tenho muito orgulho de você Sasuke. -De agora em diante, você será sempre chamado de gênio do nosso Clã.

Mikoto(chorando de alegria): -Juntos faremos nosso clã ser elogiado pelo povo e nossos amigos.

Mayumi(feliz): -E quando trouxermos o Itachi nii-san de volta, seremos uma família novamente.

Sasuke(contente): -Arigatô too-san, kaa-san e nee-chan.

_Depois do abraço familiar, Todos começaram o Treinamento Shinobi, mas sem usar suas formas Bijuus na luta._

_Mas Meia-hora depois, Ray surge de frente para eles, e todos param com as lutas:_

Naruto(percebe o olhar sério de Ray): -Ray-san? -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ray: -Hinata-san, seu pai precisa de ajuda, pois os conselheiros do Clã Hyuuga estão armando um golpe de estado. -E eles pretendem usar sua irmã, a Hanabi, para cumprir o objetivo deles.

Hinata(se assusta): -Nani? -O que eles vão fazer com minha irmã?

Ray: -Vamos lá fora, e entenderão o que estou dizendo. -(olha para os pais de Naruto e Sasuke) -Vocês também devem vir, pois há um caos acontecendo. -Eu conto os detalhes depois.

_Vendo que Ray não está brincando com um assunto sério, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kasumi e Mayumi decidem ajudá-los. __A dimensão do Salão é desfeita, e quando todos saem correndo para fora da Mansão, ouvem-se barulhos de explosões e casas sendo destruídas. Ao irem na encosta do Monte, todos se assustam com o que vêem:  
_

_**Uma Raposa Branca, Grande (do mesmo tamanho do Rokubi No Namekuji - Saiken) de cor Branca com marcas negras nas Seis Caudas. seus Olhos são vermelhos com a pupila em fenda, orelhas médias e parte do seu rosto tem marcas negras que vão entre as orelhas, e nos olhos. Suas patas tem garras pretas e afiadas.**_

_Ela começa seu ataque destruindo as casas, com golpes de suas garras e com as caudas em movimento. Nas ruas e pelos telhados da vila, os Anbus e Jounnins enfrentam alguns membros do Clã Hyuuga, que são da facção dos conselheiros._

Minato: -O Clã Hyuuga está se revoltando contra a Vila.

Ray: -Não Minato-san. -Apenas a facção do Conselho Hyuuga está em revolta, depois que você, sua esposa, sua filha e a família de Sasuke-san voltaram. -Eles pretendem matar Hiashi-san para poder obter o controle do Clã, e depois que conseguissem controlar a Hinata-san, Konoha estaria com grandes problemas.

Hinata(se irirta): -Como eles se atrevem em fazer isso contra seus semelhantes e amigos?

Sakura(olha para a Bijuu-Kitsune): -Eles tinham uma Bijuu Nova, mantida em segredo?

Ray: -Hai, mas ainda não virão direito quem é ela.

Naruto(sério): -Aquela Bijuu é quem eu imagino Ray-san?

Ray: -Hai. -Ela é a Hanabi.

_Todos incluindo Hinata se assustam com a resposta de Ray e sentem o Chakra de Hanabi, misturado com o da Bijuu-Kitsune enfurecida._

Hinata: -Nee-san?! -Mas como...

Ray: -O importante é acabarmos com essa rebelião causada pelo conselho. -Depois eu conto como tudo isso aconteceu com Hanabi. -Minato, Kushina-san, Fugaku-san e Mikoto-san, ajudem os Jounnins e Anbus a derrotarem esses rebeldes.

Minato: -Wakarimashita Ray-san. -Vamos mina.

Kushina, Fugaku e Mikoto: -Hai.

Ray: -Mayumi-san e Kasumi-san, levem as pessoas e feridos aos locais seguros ou para o Hospital. -Sakura-san irá ajudá-las a tratar dos feridos.

Mayumi, Kasumi e Sakura: -Hai.

Ray: -Naruto, você, Sasuke e eu iremos ao Bairro Hyuuga. -Ajudaremos Hiashi-san e prenderemos os conselheiros, mas tenham cuidado, pois ambos possuem o que chamam de Jyuuin _(Selo Amaldiçoado), _criado pelo Orochimaru.

Naruto: -Hai.

Sasuke: -Hai.

Ray: -Hinata-san, só você pode acalmar a Hanabi, pois ela é uma Bijuu-Nigen e quanto mais se enfurece, mais seu poder aumenta e fica fora de controle. -Tente afastá-la da Vila e quando conseguir neutralizar a força dela, retire o selo de submissão que está controlando ela.

Hinata: -Hai Ray-san. -Eu vou salvar minha irmã desse selo maldito que o conselho criou.

Naruto: -Mina, Ikuzo!

_Todos se movem feito flecha, se espalhando em vários pontos da Vila:_

_Os Hyuugas traidores se espantam quando Minato e Kushina surgem para dar apoio aos Jounnins, e são derrotados em segundos pela velocidade de Minato, e os Jutsus de Katon de Kushina. Outros Hyuugas não esperavam que Fugaku e Mikoto estivessem vivos, e foram derrotados pelas habilidades evoluídas dos dois;_

_Em outras partes da vila, Kasumi e Mayumi ajudam as pessoas e feridos a chegarem no hospital e em abrigos improvisados. Em seguida elas matam cerca de vinte Hyuugas traidores, com seus melhores Jutsus combinados de suiton e fuuton;_

_Sakura criou dezenas de kage bunshins, e mandou que todas fossem cuidar dos feridos, enquanto ela mesma eliminava os jounnins hyuugas que são da facção do conselho;_

_Naruto, Sasuke e Ray chegam ao bairro Hyuga, onde notam algumas casas destruídas e pessoas estiradas no chão, gemendo de dor, devido ao golpes de Jyuuken Ryuu que receberam dos traidores. Ray curou todos com seu Chakra especial, e quando os três foram a área partivular do conselho, ficam sérios ao verem Hiashi estirado no chão, enquanto era golpeado sem dó pelos três conselheiros. Imediatamente, Naruto surge de frente para os três e os arremessa com três chutes. Sasuke e Ray ficam na frente, em posição de luta.  
_

Henki: -Ora ora, o moleque-raposa apareceu para a festa.

Naruto: -Você está bem Hiashi-sama?

Hiashi(ferido): -Vou sobreviver...mas estou furioso com o que esses malditos fizeram a minha filha Hanabi sem eu saber. -Eles selaram os restos do Chakra do Ni-Juubi que estava espalhado pela Vila, doze anos atrás, e usaram para transformar a Hanabi em Bijuu.

Sasuke: -Isso só podia vir de gente corrupta e mesquinha como esses três conselheiros.

Ray: -Daijoubu Hiashi-san. -Hinata vai salvar Hanabi do selo de submissão desses lixos.

Hayato: -Isso não acontecerá, pois aquele selo é especial, e só será quebrado se nós morrermos, ou se um especialista em fuuinjutsu consegue fazer isso.

Naruto: -Então a Hinata-chan é a pessoa certa para quebra o selo, pois eu mesmo ensinei a ele tudo sobre Fuuinjutsu.

Sasuke/Sharingan-On: -Se não se importa Hiashi-sama, nós três vamos matar esses lixos.

Hiashi(se levanta): -Eles são de vocês. -Tenho que ver como estão o povo da Souke que foi atacada por esses traidores.

Ray: -Pode ir Hiashi-san. -Nós acabaremos com esses três.

_Hiashi sae correndo para ajudar os feridos e membros da Souke._

Hayani: -Não sei como vocês souberam sobre a Hanabi, mas não tem problema. -Iremos matar vocês para que não dêem com a língua no dentes

Naruto: -Como se vocês fossem capazes de nos matar. -Acho que vamos espancar um pouco eles antes de matá-los, concordam Sasuke, Ray-san?

Sasuke(estala os punhos): -De acordo Naruto.

Ray(com os punhos em chamas azuis): -Vai ser divertido fazer esses lixos traidores de saco de pancada.

Henki: -A insolência de vocês custa caro. -E é sua vida. -Por isso preparem-se para conhecerem o terror do Jyuuken Ryuu melhorado com o poder de Orochimaru-sama.

_Os três conselheiros revelam em seus pescoços, os Jyuuins que Orochimaru implantou, antes desse fugir da Vila. As marcas brilham em vermelho-alaranjado e cobrem os corpos dos três, com marcas e riscos tribais, elevando o nível de chakra, superando o nível Jounnin e Anbu._

Ray: -Então fizeram um acordo com o Sannin das Cobras? -Pena que isso não é o bastante para nos vencer. -Naruto, Sasuke, divirtam-se, pois esse hyuuga de cabelo marrom é meu _(Ray se refere a Hayato)_.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Valeu Ray-san.

Sasuke(sorriso frio): -Vocês conhecerão o inferno mortal que os espera.

_Ray surge de frente para Hayato e o arremessa com um chute no ar, seguindo-o num salto, para um campo aberto, atrás do Bairro._

_Naruto e Henki saltam para outra área aberta longe do Bairro Hyuuga. Sasuke e Hayani saltam do local e vão para outra área.  
_

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Hinata surge num telhado e lança uma rajada de vácuo da palma da mão, acertando a cabeça da Rokubi No Kitsune, que sente o impacto, e a encara com hostilidade e sede de sangue. Já de início, Hinata vê o selo de submissão na testa da Bijuu, brilhando em roxo-escuro.  
_

Hinata: -Nee-san! -Pare de atacar os inocentes! -Você não é assim!

_Mas as Bijuu não dá ouvidos, e agora, foca seus ataques de garras e caudas contra Hinata, que salta e se esquiva em grande agilidade e velocidade._

Hinata(pensando): -Esse maldito selo é muito diferente do selo de submissão que as famílias da Souke usam. -Antes vou levá-la para fora da Vila, e assim irei remover essa maldição que a controla.

_Hinata dispara rajadas de vácuo contra a Rokubi, que avança sem hesitar e com ferocidade, destruíndo tudo que há em seu caminho. Ambas saem da Vila em alta velocidade e ao mesmo tempo param num imenso campo aberto, com algumas árvores em volta.  
_

_A Bijuu-Kitsune continua com seus ataques contra Hinata, que ativa seu Bouenkyou Byakugan, prevendo todos os ataques da Bijuu. Hinata contra-ataca com rajadas de gelo, afetando as patas, as caudas e o rosto da Bijuu, que sente o frio intenso a congelando, mantendo-a imóvel._

Hinata: -Agora!

_Hinata salta para a cabeça da Bijuu, mas quando ia remover o selo na testa, a Bijuu libera seu poder, fazendo Hinata ser lançada a vários metros contra as árvores._

Hinata: -Gyaargh!

Hanabi-Kitsune: -GRRROOOAAAARRRR!

_Ao quebrar o gelo que a prendia, Hanabi (na forma Bijuu) libera várias esferas de chakra vermelho e branco nas seis caudas, e todas são lançadas em todos os lugares, causando explosões de grande impacto que transformam as árvores e rochas em pó. Hinata se levanta e escapa por um triz de uma esfera, surgindo em outra parte do campo, vendo os estragos que Hanabi está provocando, mesmo contra sua vontade._

Hinata(pensando): -O poder dela vai aumentando a medida que o selo vai aumentando o ódio.

_Por um segundo, Hinata percebe que os olhos da Hanabi-Kitsune começam a ficar marejados, pois o coração dela está sofrendo por estar sendo usada como arma de destruição, tendo seus sentimentos presos pelo selo de submissão._

Hinata(com a mão no peito) -Nee-san...você sofreu muito quando nosso otoo-sama a fez treinar rigidamente, e teve que suportar muitas pressões e insultos dos conselheiros, assim como eu fui. -E eu não estive a seu lado para te ajudar. (com um olhar determinado) -Mas desta vez eu a ajudarei nee-san, e você será uma ninja talentosa em nosso Clã. -Por você, vou lutar em igualdade, me tornando a Juubi No Mesu Raion, mas com seis caudas!

_Hinata libera seu Chakra-Bijuu e assume sua forma em segundos, mas com um tamanho igual ao da Hanabi-Kitsune, e com Seis Caudas._

Hinata: -Eu vou te libertar nee-san! -Venha com tudo!

_Hanabi-Kitsune avança contra Hinata-Mesu e ambas iniciam uma luta acirrada em suas formas Bijuus, com golpes de garras, de caudas e cabeçadas. -Ambas estão em igualdade, e apelam para ataques de longa distância, disparando esferas de chakra, que explodem mortalmente a cada colisão._

**_Nisso/Em Konoha:_**

_Ray e Hayato medem forças com golpes e chutes na velocidade da luz durante meia-hora, mas mesmo com o Bouenkyou Byakugan, Hayato não consegue acertar os pontos vitais de Ray e acaba levando golpes de fogo azul intensos, que o faz ser lançado feito boneco de trapo, contra uma árvore.  
_

Hayato: -Aaargh!

Ray: -Desista, pois seus golpes nunca irão me atingir.

Hayato: -Cale-se! -Eu sou a elite do conselho do Clã Principal e irei matar você!

_Hayato libera o nível-2 do Jyuuin e assume uma forma demoníaca, com espinhos de aço nos braços, pernas e costas._

Ray: -Hum..esse Jyuuin é do tipo **Kouton _(Elemento Aço)._ **-Então Orochimaru descobriu um meio de criar Jyuuins Elementais. -Pena que isso não é nada pra mim.

_Hayato se enfurece com a ousadia de Ray e dispara dezenas de estacas e espinhos de aço como flechas velozes, mas Ray boceja de tédio e em questão de segundos, se esquiva de todos os ataques em milésimos de segundo, sem sair do lugar._

Hayato(de boca aberta): -Nani?

Ray: -Matar você agora seria simples demais, então vou fazer isso.

_Ray estala os dedos e em segundos, Hayato é golpeado por explosões azuis em todo o corpo e em seguida cai no chão, inconsciente, tendo sua transformação anulada. Ray cria argolas de chakra que prendem os pés e mãos de Hayato._

Ray: -Esse cara pode ser especialista em Taijutsu, mas é fraco em usar Jyuuins. -Vou levá-lo para a Sede da Anbu.

_Ray carrega Hayato só com uma mão e se teleporta para a Sede da Anbu._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_Hayani não consegue se igualar ao Sasuke em termos de velocidade e na luta corpo-a-corpo. Ele leva um combo de três golpes e um chute de Sasuke, se chocando no muro do bairro Hyuuga.  
_

Hayani: -Aaargh! -Se não fosse esse sharingan, eu teria atacado todos os seus tenkketsus!

Sasuke: -Errado, mesmo sem meu Sharingan, é fácil prever seus movimentos até mesmo de olhos fechados. -Essa luta já me entediou, então você vai sentir o preço de ter começado um golpe de estado contra nossa Vila, ao cair no meu Tsukyomi.

Hayani: -Não darei essa chance.

_Hayani avança velozmente, mas de repente, Sasuke se desfaz em um bando de corvos, envolvendo-a._

Hayani(tenta se livrar dos corvos): -O que é isso?!

Sasuke: -Você caiu no meu Tsukyomi, ao ser envolvida pelos corvos. -Sinta na pele a dor de todos as pessoas da Souke, que foram seladas contra sua vontade, por esse selo maldito e corrupto.

_**/Tsukyomi-On/**_

_Hayani se vê no Mundo Ilusório e se apavora quando seu corpo é coberto de __centenas de selos de submissão, da cabeça aos pés, causando_ as terríveis dores na cabeça, que todas as pessoas da Souke sentiram quando receberam essa marca da escravidão. Seus gritos de dor são apavorantes e agudos, e a dor só aumentava. de repente, todos os selos brilham e Hayani explode numa redoma vermelha de luz.

_Fora do tsukyomi, ela cai no chão, como uma pedra.  
_

Sasuke: -Nem dei tempo dela usar o Jyuuin daquela cobra imunda. -Mas isso não ia ajudar em nada mesmo. -Vou levá-la sob custódia aos Anbus.

_Sasuke coloca-a nas costas e se move feito flecha, indo para a Sede da Anbu._

**_Nisso:_**

_Henki parte pra cima de Naruto com enorme velocidade e tenta acertá-lo com golpes de Jyuuken. Mesmo com sua idade avançada, Henki prova o por quê é considerado a primeira autoridade antes do Chefe do Clã Hyuuga. Mas Naruto nem se abala e se esquiva com facilidade dos golpes, até que ele revida com um soco bem no meio do rosto de Henki. O Impacto o faz ser lançado feito um boneco contra as árvores, batendo com violência e derrubando todas em segundos._

Henki: -Aaargh!

Naruto: -Isso é pouco pela covardia e o atrevimento que você e seus capangas fizeram a irmã da Hinata-chan.

_Henki sae dos escombros, sentindo um dor forte no rosto e percebe que seu nariz foi quebrado, jorrando sangue._

Henki(furioso): -Maldito Moleque-raposa! -Agora você vai para o inferno!(ele assume uma posição diferente com as mãos abertas) –Juukenhou - Hakke Sanbyakurokujuuichi Shisa (Estilo do Punho Suave - 8 Trigramas 361 Golpes)!

_Um Crículo de Visão com os Kanjis e o Círculo Ying Yang surge no chão se expandindo entre Henki e Naruto._

Naruto(pensando): -Idiota, vai desperdiçar seu ataque para nada.

Henki: -Você não tem como escapar do meu campo de visão! -Sinta a fúria do meu poder!

_Henki avança em linha reta contra Naruto, que se mantém parado e de repente, ele aplica muitos golpes com chakra em todo o corpo de Naruto, e finaliza com um golpe de mão aberta no peito dele e uma onda de impacto arremessa Naruto feito flecha contra o muro do bairro, quebrando-o em pedaços_.

Henki: -Hunf. -Nem deu pro aquecimento. -E pensar que você seria um oponente a minha altura.

_Mas de repente, Naruto sae dos escombros, e tira sujeira de sua roupa como se fosse a coisa mais normal. Ele encara Henki com seu Hijutsugan ativado._

Naruto: -Devo admitir que esse ataque é muito perigoso. -Mas contra mim, a única coisa que fez foi uma massagem em todo o meu corpo.

Henki: -O quê?

_Ele ativa o Byakugan e olha para a Rede de Chakra de Naruto, ficando espantado._

Henki: -Não pode ser! -Era para todos os Tenkketsus se fecharem e você teria morrido na hora!

Naruto: -Eu aprendi como me proteger dos ataques do Jyuuken Ryuu aproveitando minha Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki - O Uzu-Chakra. -Criei no interior do meu corpo, uma barreira de Chakra dura o bastante para bloquear todos os seus golpes que iriam afetar meus Tenkketsus. -Mas no seu caso, seus golpes são muito inferiores do que eu pensava.  
_  
_Henki: -Maldito! -Não me subestime ainda!

_Henki avança contra Naruto, tentando atacá-lo com golpes de mão aberta, mas Naruto se esquiva sem problema e agarra os braços dele, com uma força descomunal._

Henki: -Nani?!

Naruto: -Você se orgulha dos seus braços, então o que faria se eles estivessem assim?

_Com um aperto forte, Naruto quebra os braços de Henki, que grita de dor e recebe um chute no peito, causando fraturas graves entre os pulmões, derrubando-o no chão. Quem veria isso, poderiam se assustar com a frieza de Naruto em atacar aquele que se acha a maior autoridade do Clã Hyuuga antes de Hiashi_.

Henki: -Miserável! -Mesmo que tenha nos derrotado...Hanabi irá destruir a Vila...pois aquele selo irá torná-la fria...cruel e muito poderosa.

Naruto: -Errado. -Hinata-chan vai libertar a irmã dela sem problema nenhum. -Mas você vai pagar pelos crimes de tentativa de golpe de estado contra Konoha, uma rebelião no Clã Hyuuga, o ataque contra os civís, e por ter transformado Hanabi-chan em uma Bijuu, sem o conhecimento do pai dela. -Por essas e outras, que você nunca mais usará chakra, e muito menos o Byakugan!

_Naruto usa golpes de Jyuuken, afetando todos os tenkketsus de Henki, bloqueando a circulação de chakra, fazendo ele gritar de dor. Em seguida, ele insere chakra venenoso nos olhos de Henki, bloqueando a visão dele, deixando-o a merce da escuridão. _

Henki: -MALDITO MOLEQUE RAPOSA! -DEVOLVA MINHA VISÃO! -MEU CHAKRA!

Naruto: -Eu poderia arrancar sua voz também, mas não tem problema, **pois cão que ladra, não morde**. -E vai permanecer assim, como sua punição. -Irá sofrer eternamente na escuridão, experimentando as mesmas dores e sofrimento daqueles que receberam o selo de submissão, sendo forçados a servir a família principal e morrerem em nome de suas leis sujas. -Uma nova era mudará o Clã Hyuuga para um clã digno de ser respeitável e seguindo os desejos de paz e harmonia entre suas famílias. -Hoje você não passa de uma pessoa comum, ou seja, nunca mais usará chakra e nem seu Byakugan. -Será sua prisão eterna.

_Naruto golpeia Henki na cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente, e o carrega nas costas, indo feito flecha para a sede da Anbu._

_Na Vila, todos os Hyuugas traidores são presos e levados sob custódia para a prisão de Konoha, escoltados pelos Anbus. Hiruzen vê Naruto, Sasuke e Ray trazendo os responsáveis pela golpe de estado que fracassou._

Naruto: -Hokage-jii, peça aos anbus que mantenham esses traidores e corruptos em uma cela fria e escura, pois é isso que eles merecem no momento.

Hiruzen: -Hai Naruto-kun.

_Três anbus surgem e levam os três conselheiros para a prisão de Konoha._

Ray: -O plano deles foi por água a baixo.

Sasuke: -Verdade. -E para garantir que eles paguem o preço, coloquei aquela conselheira num Tsukyomi bem forte, que a fará sofrer a mesma dor que as famílias da Souke foram forçadas a sentir, quando colocaram aquele selo.

Naruto: -Bem falado Sasuke. -Eu ceguei a visão de Henki e bloqueei todos os tenkketsus dele, ou seja, ele nunca mais irá usar chakra.

Ray: -Aquele Hayato é fraco, então os Anbus é quem vão fazer o castigo dele.

_Minato, Ksuhina e Kasumi, Fugaku, Mikoto e Mayumi surgem num salto para perto dos quatro._

Minato: -Bom, todos os traidores que conspiraram ao lado dos conselheiros foram presos e outros mortos por reagirem.

Kasumi: -Todos os feridos estão sendo tratados no hospital e a maioria está fora de perigo.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -A Sakura-san é uma ótima Iryo-Ninja.

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Ainda nem viu a metade do que ela pode fazer Mayumi nee-chan.

Fugaku: -Onde está Hiashi-san?

Naruto: -Está cuidando dos feridos da Souke.

Mikoto: -Mas e a Hinata e a Hanabi?

Ray(aponta para o horizonte): -Estão ali, num campo aberto, lutando entre si em suas formas Bijuus.

_Um clarão surge no horizonte, surpreendendo a todos, exceto Naruto, Sasuke e Ray._

Hiruzen: -Mas o que está havendo lá?

Ray: -Daijoubu Hokage-sama. -Hinata-san conseguiu libertar sua irmã do selo de submissão.

**_No Campo Aberto:_**

_Depois de usarem as Bijuudamas num ataque final, Hinata aproveita a distração de Hanabi e volta a forma humana, aterrissando na cabeça dela, que tenta livra-se dela com giros rápidos, mas não consegue, pois Hinata usa chakra nos pés, facilitando seu equilíbrio (ela usa o Kinoobori - Técnica de Escalar).  
_

_Rapidamente, Hinata faz selos de mão e toca no selo de submissão da testa da Kitsune, e diz:_

Hinata: -**Fuuinjutsu - Kyanseru no Shīru no Teishutsu _(Selamento - Anulação de Selo de Submissão)_**!

_Um Círculo de Selamento Brilhante com a marca do Clã Uzumaki se forma no chão, em volta da Kitsune, e ele e gera cordas de chakra que penetram na testa dela, removendo a energia que forma o selo de submissão de Hanabi._

Hanabi-Kitsune: -GYYAAAARGH!

Hinata: -Aguente firme nee-san. -Esse fuuinjutsu vai libertá-la.

_Em segundos, o selo de submissão é totalmente desfeito. Os olhos de Hanabi, que antes eram vermelhos-sangue, agora são azulados com a pupila em vertical. De repente, ela desaba no chão ficando inconsciente.  
_

Hinata(contente): -Consegui.

_Hinata sae de cima da Kitsune, vendo o corpo dela brilhar intensamente, e em seguida, volta a forma humana: Uma garota de sete anos, de cabelos castanho-escuro e soltos, pele morena e olhos perolados. Hinata se aproxima de sua irmã e a ergue com os braços. Hanabi começa a abrir os olhos e se surpreende ao ver sua irmã a olhando com um sorriso._

Hanabi: -nee-chan?!

Hinata(sorrindo): -Daijobu desu ka _(Você está bem)_ nee-san?

_Sem ter o que dizer ou explicar, Hanabi sente uma forte tristeza em seu coração, e abraça Hinata com força, chorando e soluçando descontroladamente._

Hanabi(chorando): -Go-gomenasai nee-chan! -Eu...eu sou um monstro! -Eu perdi o controle e ataquei todos da vila! -Fui influenciada a odiar nosso otoo-san e você!

_Hinata fica com um aperto no coração e retribui o abraço._

Hinata(chorando): -Não se culpe nee-san. -Você não é um monstro. -Os conselheiros que te usaram é quem são os verdadeiros monstros.

Hanabi: -Mas eu me tornei uma Bijuu sem eu entender o porque! -E não tive controle sobre esses poderes e desse ódio!

Hinata: -Isso foi culpa deles nee-san. -Eles inseriram o selo de submissão em você, controlando seus sentimentos e seu poder Bijuu. -Mas não deve se chamar de monstro, pois sua forma Bijuu é parte de você. -Você tem o controle total do poder que possui agora. -E irei ajudá-la a ser mais forte.

Hanabi(olha nos olhos de sua irmã): -Verdade nee-chan?!

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai nee-san. -Sei o quanto você sofreu no treino rígidod e nosso otoo-sama, mas ele foi obrigado pelo conselho a agir daquela maneira com nós duas. -Nós três estávamos a mercê daqueles três malditos, mas agora acabou, pois meus amigos já revolveram tudo.

Hanabi: -Isso...é maravilhoso. -Mas e a vila e os civís?! -Eu matei alguém?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Todos estão bem nee-san. -Conseguimos salvar os inocentes, e os traidores do nosso clã já foram presos e punidos com a morte.

Hanabi: -Que bom que tudo acabou bem...mas eu acho vou ser punida pelo Hokage-sama...

Hinata(sorrindo): -Não vai não. -Tudo vai ser explicado e resolvido, pois estarei a seu lado nee-san. -Vamos voltar a vila?

Hanabi(feliz): -Hai...mas eu fiquei sem forças por ter usado meu chakra junto com o chakra-bijuu, e não consigo levantar.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Eu vou carregar você nee-san. -Pode descansar em minhas costas.

_Hinata coloca sua irmã em suas costas e se move rapidamente, pulando e saltando em direção a vila. Devido ao cansaço da transformação forçada, Hanabi acaba dormindo nas costas de Hinata, mas antes ela sussurra duas palavras que faz sua irmã sorrir:  
_

Hanabi: -Arigatô...nee-chan.

Hinata: -De nada...nee-san.

**_Na Vila:_**

_Hinata chega na Vila, e fica surpresa ao ver Ray usando um Jutsu especial que restaura todas as casas e edifícios que foram danificados ou destruídos pelos ataques que Hanabi causou. Quando todos foram ao Bairro Hyuuga, Ray restaurou as casas que foram danificadas pelos rebeldes e conselheiros do Clã. Hiashi agradeceu de joelhos e prometeu que novas mudanças serão feitas no Clã. Naruto decidiu cumprir sua promessa, chamando todas as famílias da Bouke e da Souke. _

_Com todos reunidos (exceto Neji), Naruto usou o **Fuuinjutsu - Kyanseru no Shīru no Teishutsu (Selamento - Anulação de Selo de Submissão)**, criando um Círculo de Selamento Brilhante com a marca do Clã Uzumaki no chão em volta dele e gerando cordas de chakra que removem a energia que forma o selo de submissão da testa das famílias da Souke(idosos, homens, mulheres, adolescentes, crianças), libertando-as da dor que sentiam e do ódio que tinham pela Bouke. Era uma sensação de liberdade de escolha e sentimentos bons que todos da Souke sentiam. Naruto criou o Fuuin no Hogo Shīru Hyuuga Clan (Selo de Proteção Clã Hyuuga) que ao invés de inserir na testa, o selo é inserido na rede de Chakra, preservando assim o segredo do Byakugan, sem causar dor nenhuma na cabeça ou no corpo. De repente, ele sente uma presença oculta, mas familiar, que foi percebido por Sasuke, Sakura e Ray.  
_

Minato: -Aconteceu algo Naruto?

Naruto: -Esperem aqui um instante.

Ray(sorrindo): -Muito perceptivo. -Descobriu logo de cara.

Naruto anda em direção a casa que era de Henki, e abre a porta. Ao entrar, ele nota que está num dojõ de reuniões. Ele se acgacha e toca numa parte falsa do chão e no centro uma passagem secreta é revelada, com uma escada reta em degraus.

Naruto: -Uma passagem secreta, com uma escada reta. -Até imagino o propósito de Henki ter construído esse local secreto.

_Naruto desce pela escada, seguindo em frente num corredor não muito longo, até que pára em frente a uma porta de madeira com um papel-selo com o kanji: Shīru (Lacre). Naruto se aproxima da porta. Ao tocar no papel-selo, já identifica a senha de tranca e diz:_

Naruto: -**Hitomi Hyuuga**.

_Imediatamente o papel selo é desfeito e Naruto abre a porta. A entrar, ele fica sério ao ver uma **mulher, que está sentada numa cama grande, amarrada com correntes nos pulsos presas sobre as laterais da cama, e vestindo um kimono semi curto com marcas de rasgo eleves queimaduras. Seu corpo belo com pele meio pálida marcado por cicatrizes de chicote, cabelos longos azulados, olhos perolados e lábios suaves e delicados, fez Naruto perceber quem Hinata puxou.** Imediatamente, Naruto corta as correntes com lâminas de vento da mão, e se aproxima da mulher que fica surpresa e muito feliz ao reconhecê-lo._

Hitomi: -Naruto-kun?! -Então você sabia que eu estava viva?!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Hitomi-sama. -E vim te libertar desse lugar onde o canalha do Henki te abusava e te espancava.

Hitomi(se emociona): -Quanto tempo se passou enquanto fiquei presa aqui?

Naruto: -Eu diria que ficou tempo demais. -Mas tem muita coisa que você vai saber quando eu te levar ao seu marido e suas filhas. -Eles pensaram que você tinha morrido.

Hitomi(aliviada): -Eles devem ter sofrido muito com isso. -Mas agora só quero estar ao lado dele e de minhas filhas.(com um olhar triste) -Naruto-kun, eu sei que é muito tarde para isso, mas eu queria me desculpar pelo modo como as pessoas do meu clã te odiavam desde pequeno.

Naruto(contente): -Não se preocupe com isso Hitomi-sama. -O passado não importa mais. -E como eu disse, tem muita coisa que você vai saber. -Deixe eu te curar e colocar roupas novas.

Hitomi: -Hai.

_Naruto usa seu Chakra-Biju, no modo de cura e faz as cicatrizes do corpo de Hitomi sumirem por completo. Em seguida ele usa o **Jutsu Fuku o Kigaeru (Mudar de Roupa)** em Hitomi, vestindo-a com um Kimono Azul-escuro. Ela se levanta da cama e abraça Naruto com muito carinho._

Hitomi: -Arigatô por ter me libertado Naruto-kun. -Prometo que irei te recompensar de alguma forma.

Naruto(contente): -Não precisa agradecer, pois é uma boa mãe para a Hinata e a Hanabi. -Bom, vamos lá fora, pois sua família vai se surpreender ao vê-la viva e bem, pois esse dia marca o início da nova mudança do Clã Hyuuga.

_Os dois saem da passagem secreta e Naruto destroe a casa de Henki com um Jutsu de Katon, incendiando-a por completo, soterrando a prisão subterrânea que Hitomi estava presa. Quando os dois voltam ao campo do Bairro, todos menos Sasuke, sakura e Ray, se assustam ao verem Hitomi ao lado de naruto, incluindo Hiashi, Hinata e Hanabi, que já se espantam por verem a pessoa que mais amam viva e em carne e osso, pois acharam que ela tinha morrido._

Hiashi(espantado): -Não...não pode ser...Hitomi...

Hitomi(com lágrimas nos olhos): -Querido. -Eu estou viva e bem, graças ao Naruto-kun.

Hinata e Hanabi(chorando): -Okaa-sama!

Hitomi(muito feliz): -Hinata, Hanabi, minhas princesas. -Como vocês cresceram.

_Os três usam o Byakugan e não tem mais dúvidas depois de verem a rede de chakra de Hitomi, comrpovando que ela é real e viva. Ambos os quatro se seunem num forte e caloroso abraço, ambos chorando de emoção por estarem juntos novamente, como uma família. Esse é o tipo de cena que Naruto gosta muito de presenciar._ _Minato, Kushina, Kasumi, Fugaku, Mikoto e Mayumi ficam felizes ao verem a família de Hiashi reunida novamente. Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura e Ray cumprimentam-se de punhos fechados (estilo Killer Bee) como forma de comemorar mais um evento que mudará o Clã Hyuuga de forma correta e justa, garantindo a união das Famílias da Bouke e da Souke, em uma só.  
_

_Hiruzen aparece surpreso por ver Hitomi viva e ao lado de sua família. Naruto contou a Hiruzen como descobriu as tramas de Henki enquanto lutava com ele.  
_  
Hiruzen(contente): -Devo admitir que você me superou nisso Naruto. -Com certeza você será um excelente Hokage quando fizer 20 anos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Hokage-jii. -Agora que o selo de submissão foi extinguido, todos podem se relacionar e formar uma família. -Mas eu percebi que o Neji não estava entre eles.

Hiruzen: -Agora que falou nisso, esqueci de dizer que ele está em missão seu time, liderados por Gai Maito. –Eles voltarão na outra semana.

Naruto: -Entendo. -Então depois que eles voltarem, irei retirar o selo que ele tem na testa, pois aquilo é a última coisa que não deve privar o Neji da liberdade e do verdadeiro destino.

Hiruzen: -Eu compreendo. -Bem, voltarei a sede da anbu onde os três conselheiros serão condenados a morte, pelos crimes que cometeram contra a vila e seu próprio clã.

Ray: -Eu irei com você Hokage-sama, pois antes de condenar aqueles três, quero ver na mente deles se há algo mais que eles tenham se envolvido nos planos de Orochimaru.

Hiruzen: -Hai Ray-san. -Vamos.

_Os dois somem usando o shushin no jutsu._

_Todas as famílias das duas classes, voltaram a suas casas e alguns puderam se conhecer e se relacionarem melhor. Hiashi convidou a Família Uzumaki-Namikaze e a Família Uchiha a entrarem em sua casa e conversarem amigávelmente, relembrando os tempos nostálgicos de amizade que compartilhavam na Academia._

**Na Casa de Hiashi:**

Com a família reunida novamente, Hitomi contou a Hiashi e suas filhas como ela foi mantida prisioneira de Henki, depois de ter ido contra as regras impostas por ele. Hiashi se sentiru indignado por ter acatado as ordens de Henki. Mas Naruto o incentivou dizendo que agora a era de ódio e preconceito que havia no clã foi extinta e assim um novo começo surge para as novas gerações do Clã. Depois de muitas conversas, surpresas e bons momentos com a família de Hiashi unida, Naruto ganha mais determinação em seguir o legado de seu pai quando se tornar um Hokage. Isso deixou Minato e Kushina com um orgulho estampado em seus rostos alegres.

_Assim o Clã Hyuuga firmou seus laços com os Uchihas, os Uzumakis e os Namikazes, em pró da paz, amizade, harmonia e união em defesa de Konoha e das próximas gerações._

**_Nisso/Na sede da Anbu:_**

_Numa sala de interrogatório e tortura, Ibiki Morino permitiu a Ray que entrasse na mente de Henki, Hayato e Hayani, para descobrir mais sobre a parceria que eles fizeram com Orochimaru. Quando Ray usou seu Uchugan (Olho Universal) e entrou na mente dos três, ficou com uma expressão séria e fria ao ver as últimas lembranças do encontro deles com Orochimaru:  
_

**_Mente-On:_**

**_Eles entregaram a Orochimaru, um pergaminho especial e Henki disse:_**

Henki: -Aqui está o pergaminho especial. -Nele contem uma parte do Chakra Massivo do Ni-Juubi, que se espalhou pela vila.

Hayato: -Tivemos sorte em notar isso, antes que o Hokage descobrisse.

Orochimaru(sorriso ambicioso): -Fizeram bem o seu trabalho. -Logo serei um **Bijuu-Nigen **muito poderoso. -Agora darei-lhes a recompensa.

_Orochimaru insere o Jyuuin nos três elevando seus poderes e evoluindo o Byakugan de ambos._

Orochimaru: -Agora vocês tem o nível igual ao do Hokage. -Mas deixem ele vivo para que eu mesmo o mate. -Depois irei pegar mais um prêmio para minhas experiências: Um dos filhos de Minato e Kushina, pois eles nasceram com o Mangekyou Rinnegan de Hagoromo.

Hayani: -Como desejar Orochimaru-sama.

_****__Mente-Off:_

___Ray pede com um olhar que Ibiki o acompanhe até o Hokage, que observa através da vidraça. Quando os três se reúnem:  
_

Hiruzen: -O que descobriu Ray-san?

Ray(sério): -Esses três obtiveram mais uma parte do Chakra do Ni-Juubi, selando num pergaminho, e entregaram ao Orochimaru -Ele pretende se tornar um Bijuu-Nigen, e depois que matar você Hokage-sama, ele irá atrás de Naruto-san ou da Kasumi-san para obter o Mangekyou Rinnegan.

_Essa descoberta deixou Hiruzen e Ibiki espantados e muito sérios._

Hiruzen: -Isso irá colocar muita gente em perigo. -Teremos que planejar bem o contra-ataque para quando Orochimaru aparecer durante o Chunnin Shiken.

Ibiki: -Irei informar aos Anbus e eles ficarão de prontidão 24 horas por dia, durante o Chunnin Shiken.

Ray: -Vou avisar ao Time Sete sobre o que descobri, e pedirei que eles treinem mais um pouco. -Os pais deles também terão que se prepararem pois contra Orochimaru, tudo pode acontecer.

Hiruzen: -Hai. -Ibiki, leve esses traidores para a condenação. -Nenhum deles merecem viver depois desses crimes e pela traição ao se aliarem a Orochimaru.

Ibiki: -Hai Hokage-sama.

_Ibiki chamou três Ninjas da Anbu, e esses levam os conselheiros para a sala de condenação final, onde os criminosos e traidores são punidos com a morte._

Ray: -Antes de eu ir, quero dizer que se a coisa ficar complicada, eu vou intervir e matarei Orochimaru, se você não conseguir Hokage-sama. -Afinal eu sou mais poderoso por ser um Ni-Juubi, mas somente agirei se for preciso.

Hiruzen: -Como quiser Ray-san. -Em todo caso, eu sou responsável pelo que Orochimaru se tornou, então é meu dever matá-lo, mesmo ele sendo meu ex-pupilo. -Em todo o caso, mandei um macaco-mensageiro ir atrás de Jiraiya e Tsunade, pois eles devem muitas explicações a Minato e Kushina e com eles na Vila, teremos mais condições em derrotar os inimigos.

Ray: -Foi bom ter feito isso. -Afinal esses dois são padrinhos de Naruto e Kasumi, e terão que consertar os erros do passado que os levaram a sair da Vila. -Bom, estou indo. -Abayo _(até logo)_ Hokage-sama.

_Ray some numa labareda de fogo azul, enquanto Hiruzen retorna a sua casa, para descansar e fazer companhia a seu neto Konohamaru, que mostrará seu talento em breve._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: O Início do Chunnin Shiken; Novos Participantes.  
**


	8. O Início do Chunnin Shiken

**Cap.06: ****O Início do Chunnin Shiken; Novos Participantes.**  


* * *

**_Durante os dias restantes:_**

_**/No Salão de Treinamento Dimensional da Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/**_

_Minato e Kushina se dedicaram ao treino do Naruto, ensinando tudo o que fizeram com Kasumi:_

_No treino de seu pai, Naruto aperfeiçoou seu Hiraishin No Jutsu, podendo se mover mais rápido que na velocidade da luz, e se esquivar no último milésimo de segundo, quando o perigo estiver mais próximo dele. Ele também aprimorou a técnica do Teletransporte com o Hijutsugan, podendo se teletransportar em qualquer lugar só com o pensamento, usando a telepatia como seu terceiro olho, sondando assim, diversos lugares e vilas que ele pode visitar. Depois foi no treino de sua mãe, que adquiriu mais controle e sincronia com seu Uzu-Chakra, podendo criar Armas-Ninja Feitas de Puto Chakra, com maior poder de ataque e armas de defesa. E aprendeu a como envolver o corpo com a energia do Uzu-Chakra, podendo se recuperar rapidamente de uma batalha, sem necessidade de **usar** o Chakra-Bijuu. Kasumi observava o treino do irmão e sorriu quando ele pediu que ela participasse e mostrasse algumas de suas habilidades, sem ser de Bijuu, mas sim em sua forma humana.  
_

**_/No Bairro Uchiha/_**

_Fugaku e Mikoto e Mayumi se surpreenderam quando Sasuke os levou a nova casa, que fica atrás do Bairro U. Mas o que era uma casa, se tornou uma Mansão, do mesmo tamanho da Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze, exceto pela decoração ser diferente e com o símbolo do Clã desenhado na parede da Entrada. Ele contou que Naruto ensinou a ele, como fazer uma réplica de uma casa, Mansão, ou até mesmo um palácio, usando um Fuuinjutsu Especial chamado de: **Jigen No Sukyaningu (Escaneamento Dimensional)**, que usa chakra em um papel-selo e ao inserir em qualquer canto da mansão, o papel libera chakra que a envolve, como um método para escanear e gravar toda a informação obtida do objeto ou imóvel a ser replicado. E foi isso que Sasuke fez ao usar esse papel-selo na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze. E depois ele materializou a réplica real da mansão atrás do bairro Uchiha, mas alterou a decoração, no estilo Uchiha._

_Ao entrarem, os três se surpreenderam com a decoração bem feita e linda, com algumas salas e outros locais parecidos com os da Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze, e tinha até um Salão de Treinamento Dimensional. Com isso, Sasuke e sua família podem treinar á vontade sem precisar ir tanto a Mansão do Naruto.  
_

_Quando estrearam pela primeira vez o Salão de Treinamento Dimensional, Sasuke treinou com seus pais em lutas simuladas de alto risco, e se surpreendeu quando viu sua mãe Mikoto lutar como uma verdadeira Kunoichi, ainda mais quando viu ela ativar o **Sharingan Nível-3. **Numa pausa para descanso, Fugaku contou que Kojiro Kadoya deu a Mikoto o DNA Uchiha (sem a maldade e ambição que existia no coração de cada membro do Clã), mas só deu uma parcela do Poder, pois ela teria que treinar seu corpo, mente e habilidades que antes eram ocultas. Sasuke sorriu e deu uma ajuda a ela e a seu pai, fazendo a mesma coisa que fez com Kakashi: Usou o ****__Banbutsu Sōzō_ (Criação de Todas As Coisas - ativando o Mangekyou Rinnegan e erguendo as mãos, liberou em cada uma, Uma chama de Chakra intensa, em vermelho(mão direita) e azul (mão esquerda). Unindo-as, forma uma esfera de energia pura. Sasuke tocou a esfera perto dos olhos fechados de Fugaku e Mikoto, que sentiram um calor forte, porém agradável, e seus corpos parece estar ganhando nova vitalidade e força.

_Ao abri os olhos, Fugaku e Mikoto se assustaram ao verem em seu reflexos no espelho: Os Olhos na Forma do Nível-5 do Sharingan: **Eien Mangekyou Sharingan (Os Olhos de Fugaku eram na forma de uma Estrela Mosaico, e os Olhos de Mikoto eram como uma Flor de Seis Pétalas).**_ _Isso os deixaram surpresos e muito felizes por terem sido ajudados pelo próprio filho, que antes tinha pensado que eles morreram no Massacre causado por Itachi, mas não. _

_Eles contaram que naquele momento, antes de Sasuke chegar em casa, Itachi colocou seus pais num genjutsu que os fizeram achar que estavam mortos, e os esconderam junto com Mayumi em um local bem afastado da vila. Depois ele voltou e disfarçou três corpos dos Uchihas que ele matou, com a mesma aparência física dos pais e de Mayumi. Depois do massacre e da fuga, Itachi levou outros sobreviventes e seus pais a um pequeno vilarejo, onde eles teriam que morar por um tempo, até que o Hokage tomasse uma atitude depois que voltasse da Missão na fronteira do País do Fogo. _

_Sasuke ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo triste por ter odiado tanto seu irmão, que apenas cumpriu seu papel de Shinobi, sem demonstrar sentimentos, escondendo suas emoções. Mas ele soube apagar seus rastros e ocultar seus planos reais de Danzou. As lágrimas de Sasuke saíam sem hesitação, pois ele mostrava seus sentimentos por ter carregado tanto ódio e arrogância pelo seu irmão, que mais ama como irmão e amigo.  
_

_Mikoto o conforta com seu abraço carinhoso de mãe, e Fugaku tocava em sua cabeça, dando seu apoio de pai. Mayumi ficou feliz ao ver seu irmão deixando de lado, todo o passado e ódio que mantinha em seu coração._

**_/Em outro Lugar/_**

**_Kaze No Kuni:_**

_Um dos Kage Bunshins de Ray chegou em Sunagakure No Sato, e lá, teve uma conversa séria com o Yondaime Kazekage. Ray mostrou seu poder Bijuu e a herança com o Clã Gonçalves, causando espanto no Kazekage, que estava vendo que sua tentativa de destruir Konoha durante o Chunnin Shiken e a parceria com Orochimaru, só causaria uma retalhação sem retorno. Quando os dois começaram a conversar sobre assuntos diplomáticos e o plano para acabar com Orochimaru, um estrondo foi ouvido no centro da Vila, e todos correram em pânico.  
_

_Ray viu que Shukaku estava em sua forma completa, influenciando seu Jinchuuriki: Gaara a atacar e destruir tudo em seu caminho._

Ray-Bunshin: -Desta vez você foi precipitado Kazekage-sama. -Selou o Shukaku em seu próprio filho, não irá alterar o comportamento do Shukaku.

Kazekage(com um olhar triste): -Eu sei...eu errei demais com meu filho e decepcionei minha esposa, depois da morte dela.

Ray-Bunshin: -Tem sorte de eu estar aqui, pois agora vou mudar isso. -E peço que daqui em diante, seja um pai amoroso e dedicado com ele.

Kazekage: -Hai Ray-sama.

Ray-Bunshin(com gota na cabeça): -Me chame só de Ray ou Ray-san...

_Ray voa feito flecha, e surge de frente para Shukaku, que fica mais louco de raiva._

Shukaku: -YEEEAAAHH! -Um verme flutuante que vou matar com maior prazer!

_Shukaku ataca com suas garras, mas sem sucesso, pois Ray é veloz e se esquiva de todos os ataques. Até que ele segura o golpe de Shukaku com um dedo._

Sahukau(espantado): Nani?!

Ray-Bunshin: -Vamos lá pra fora, pois aqui você só faz bagunça Shukaku.

_Shukaku leva um susto quando Ray o levando pelo braço, com uma só mão, e o lança para bem alto, em direção a um Campo aberto, mais afastado da Vila._

_Shukaku aterrissa, vendo Ray chegando pelo alto e flutuando e começa seu ataque._

Shukaku: -Fuuton - Renkuudan!

_Várias esferas de vácuo imensas vão contra Ray, que revida com esferas de fogo azul. Os ataques de ambos causam explosões ao se colidirem. Ray avança contra Shukaku, que lança shurikens gigantes de areia, mas Ray as neutraliza com golpes flamejantes, e contra-ataca com rajadas de fogo azul, atingindo Shukaku em cheio, que é lançado feito flecha contra uma parede de areia.  
_

Shukaku(se irrita): -Você não é um humano qualquer! -Como consegue me ferir desse jeito?

Ray: -Pra mim nada é difícil, principalmente se eu estiver nessa forma!

_Shukaku leva um susto bem grande quando viu Ray se transformar em um:_

**_Dragão Quadrúpede com o corpo coberto de Cristais Azuis e Safiras, que liberam energia; seu corpo é forte e coberto de escamas com marcas brancas. Suas patas tem garras azuis afiadas. Possue quatro Chifres feitos de Safira na cabeça,e sua face é meio dragão/meio raposa, com dentes afiados. Seus olhos são azul-safira, com a pupila em forma de fenda. Suas Asas são grandes, e possui Vinte Longas Caudas com placas pontudas de safira laminada, que vai da pontas das caudas,até sua nuca. _**

Shukaku: -Não pode ser! -Você é um dos Dois Nii-Juubis que o velhote mencionou na profecia?

Ray-Doragon: -Quase isso. -Eu era um humano, mas ao despertar a kekkei Genkai do Clã Gonçalves: O Doujutsu Uchugan, eu criei um Hijutsu que me transformou em um Novo Nii-Juubi. -Então eu não sou nenhum dos um dois Nii-Juubis da profecia: **O Juubi No Kyukuropsu que representa o Lado Yang; e a Nii-Juubi No Fenikksu que representa o lado Ying.**

Shukaku: -Você é descendente do Clã Gonçalves, que era um dos mais poderosos Clãs de Uzushiogakure?

Ray-Doragon: -Isso mesmo. -E estou aqui para fazer a Alinaça com as Vilas Shinobis, pois em breve, teremos uma Guerra mais mortal que as anteriores. -E o nosso inimigo, é Madara Uchiha.

Shukaku: -Eu já ouvi falar desse sujeito. -Ele era obcecado em obter poder e dominar tudo a sua volta. -Ele por muitas vezes controlou a Kurama nee-san, usando o amaldiçoado Sharingan. -Mas como tem certeza de que ele ainda está vivo?(fica com medo ao ver o olhar sério de Ray-Doragon) -Não que eu esteja duvidando de você, mas...

Ray-Doragon: -Quando eu despertei meu Uchugan, tive muitas visões do futuro, e vi que numa delas, Madara tentou controlar o Nii-Juubi No Kyukuropsu, depois que despertou o Mangekyou Rinnegan quando injetou os DNA's Senju, e Uzumaki, que misturados com seu DNA Uchiha, ele elevou seu poder e despertou esse Doujutsu que somente os descendentes de Rikudou Sennin podem manifestar. -Ele mandou o Nii-Juubi Yang destruir Konoha, mas falhou quando Kojiro Kadoya surgiu e ajudou o Yondaime Hokage a selar o corpo vazio do Nii-Juubi Yang de volta a lua, e dividiu seu poder em Sete Metades: **Duas de Nível Kyuubi e ****Cinco de Nível Juubi. **- As Metades Kyuubis foram dadas ao Yondaime Hokage, sua esposa Kushina Uzumaki, e as Metades Juubis foram dadas a seus filhos Naruto e Kasumi e três amigos desses.

Shukaku: -Suugoi! -Então Konoha é a vila mais poderosa por ter esses Sete Jinchuurikis.

Ray-Doragon: -Correção Shukaku. -Os sete não são Jinchuurikis, e sim Bijuus-Nigen.

Shukaku: -Bijuus-Nigen?

Ray-Doragon: -Exato. -Eu por exemplo. -Tenho uma forma humana e posso me transformar em Nii-Juubi, pois sou mestiço. -A mesma coisa com eles pois as metades retiradas do Juubi No Kyukuropsu Yang não possuem consciência, e são apenas Chakra massiço e puro.

Shukaku: -Então essas metades divididas do Nii-Juubi são apenas o poder dele que foi dividido.

Ray-Doragon: -Exato. -Essas metades são agora a segunda natureza dos meus amigos de Konoha. -Shukaku, você tem que parar de causar problemas a seu Jinchuuriki e ajudá-lo a ser o mais forte Ninja de Sunagakure. -Caso contrário, nem você e nem seus irmãos conseguirão ter seu respeito e liberdade garantida.

Shukaku(com raiva na voz): -Os Humanos só nos olham como armas de guerra, e não entendem nossos sentimentos! -Por isso que somos levados por instinto a ser hostis com aqueles que se tornam nossos Jinchuurikis.

Ray-Doragon: -Sei como se sente. -Se e fosse selado contra minha vontade, teria esse mesmo motivo.(sorrindo) -Mas os tempos são diferentes agora, e é por isso que estou aqui. -Para ajudar vocês e seus escolhidos a trazer a paz ao mundo.

_Shukaku sente uma sensação boa de confiança e amizade emanando em Ray, e seus instintos começam a mudar._

Shukaku(sorrindo): -Muito bem então. -Eu irei confiar em você e dar meu apoio a seus amigos Bijuus-Nigen. -Antes temos que acalmar o Gaara.

Ray: -Isso você pode deixar comigo. -Depois que eu purificar a alma dele, você pode treiná-lo e ambos serão um só.

Shukaku: -Beleza.

_Ray volta a forma humana, enquanto vê Shukaku se desfazendo em areia, voltando ao sub-consciente de Gaara, fazendo-o voltar ao normal. Ray caminha até Gaara que lança rajadas de areia, mas Ray se esquiva sem problema e surge de frente pra ele._

Gaara(se assusta): -Não se aproxime de mim! -Eu preciso matar minhas vítimas para me sentir vivo!

Ray: -Isso é uma coisa ridícula que você aceitou sem saber o que significa ser realmente vivo. -E vou mostrar isso agora.(ele toca na testa de Gaara) -**Kami No Seisei _(Purificação Sagrada)_**!

_Um brilho branco-azulado cobre a mão de Ray e em seguida esse brilho cobre todo o corpo de Gaara, fazendo-o se sentir calmo, sereno. Ele sente toda a maldade, crueldade e instinto assassino desaparecer de sua alma completamente. segundos depois, o brilho desaparece, Ray tira sua mão da testa de Gaara._

_Gaara fica surpreso e sem palavras para dizer o que estava sentindo naquele momento olha para Ray que sorri._

Ray: -Ninguém mais irá ter medo de você, ou odiá-lo ou tentar agredi-lo, pois todos saberão que você não é o espírito da Areia, e sim o sucessor do Yondaime Kazekage.

Gaara(sorri de canto): -Arigatô Ray-sama. -Prometo que não irei trair sua confiança e irei me dedicar em ser o melhor Ninja de Sunagakure.

Ray(sorrindo): -Fico feliz em ouvir isso. -Bom, vamos voltar a sua vila, pois novas mudanças vão começar a acontecer em benefício de todos.

_Os dois retornam a Sunagakure, por meio to teletransporte de Ray. Ao chegarem lá, o kazekage se emocionou quando foi abraçado por seu próprio filho a quem fez tanto mal depois que selou o Shukaku em seu corpo. Uma festa teve início e em seu pronunciamento, o Kazekage disse que a aliança com Konoha permanecerá e que irá pessoalmente junto com seus filhos: Gaara, Kankurou e Temari para Konoha onde os três irão participar do Chunnin Shiken. Antes de se desfazer em fumaça, Ray disse ao Gaara que ele vai gostar de conhecer Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata._

**_/Um Mês Depois/_**

**_Finalmente chega o Dia:_**

_Durante a manhã, Konoha já recebe a chegada de muitos Times de Ninjas de quatro das Cinco Vilas Shinobis e três Vilas Menores:_

**_Das Vilas Principais:_**

**_País do Vento - Sunagakure No Sato;_**

**_País da Terra - Iwagakure No Sato;_**

**_País do Trovão - Kumogakure No Sato;_**

**_País da Água - Kirigakure No Sato;_**

_**Das Vilas Menores:**_

_**País da Chuva - Amegakure No Sato;**_

_**País da Grama - Kusagakure No Sato;**_

_**País do Arroz - Otogakure No Sato.**_

_Alguns são recebidos pelos guias da Vila e são hospedados em hotéis e pousadas autorizadas pelo Hokage. Seus Jounnins Líderes se reúnem na Sala particular onde o Hokage irá conversar sobre o Chunnin Shiken. Como Konoha vai sediar esse evento, cabe aos Jounnins da própria Vila a conversar com seus Gennins se vão ou não participar. Asuma, Kurenai, Yugao e Gai já conversaram com seus alunos e eles decidiram participar do Chunnin Shiken, pois é a oportunidade de mostrarem que são aptos a serem Chunnins, e também para mostrarem uma surpresa que até mesmo eles próprios se espantaram._

**_Numa ponte de acesso com o centro da Vila aos Campos de Treinamento:_**

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi conversam com Ray, sobre o Chunnin Shiken e o plano já feito para derrotar Orochimaru._

Kakashi(surpreso): -Entendo. -Orochimaru será capaz de tudo para obter o que quer.

Ray: -Verdade. -Mas com o plano já definido pelo Hokage-sama, iremos por um fim aos planos dessa cobra. -Então contamos com vocês três, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san e Sakura-san.

Naruto: -Hai. - Estaremos prontos para o caso dele aparecer durante o Chunnin Shiken.

Sakura: -Ele vai ser um adversário difícil, mas com nosso nível não perderemos dele.

Sasuke: -Se tudo correr como planejado, Orochimaru e Danzou não terão chance de revidarem.

Ray: -Muito bem, então é só isso que vim dizer. -Vou me encontrar com Yugao-sensei e meus parceiros, pois vamos nos inscrever para o exame.

Kakashi: -Eu vou na frente pois irei pegar as fichas de inscrição com o Hokage-sama.

_Kakashi some num shushin no jutsu._

Ray: -Ah, antes eu quero dizer uma coisa a vocês.

Naruto: -Hai?

Ray(sorrindo): -Um mês atrás, um de meus Bunshins Especiais visitou Sunagakure e convenceu o Kazekage a quebrar a parceria que tinha feito com Orochimaru. -Acho que vão gostar de conhecer o Time de Sunagakure.

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura sorriem de modo nostálgico, pois no futuro anterior, eles foram muito amigos do Gaara e seus irmãos durante a Quarta Guerra Ninja._

Sakura: -Mas Ray-kun...

Ray: -Sei o que vai perguntar Sakura-san. -Gaara não é mais aquele sádico e alucinado em matar. -Digamos que meu Bunshin deu uma ajuda a ele e ao Shukaku.

Naruto: -Que ótima notícia Ray-san. -Vamos lá ver o time do Gaara?

Sasuke: -Hai.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Os três se teleportam enquanto Ray some feito flecha, indo ao encontro de seu time._

**_Numa parte da Vila:_**

_Três crianças do primário da Academia seguem pela rua de um bairro civíl. Eles são: Konohamaru Sarutobi (Neto de Hiruzen e Sobrinho de Asuma Sarutobi), Moegi e Udon. Quando eles decidiram fazer uma corrida rápida, Konohamaru saiu em disparada, mas não olhou para frente e se esbarrou num:_

_Ninja vestindo uma roupa preta com marcas de tinta, pintadas no rosto e touca preta com a Bandana de Sunagakure. Ele não gostou disso e agarrou a gola de Konohamaru com força. Ao seu lado está uma Garota quase da mesma altura vestindo um traje da cor da areia, carregando um Leque Grande nas costas,com cabelos loiros com 4 Coques, usando a Bandana de Suna no Ombro. Moegi e Udon se assustam com o Ninja de preto._

Konohamaru: -Aaii! -Gomenasai!

Rapaz: -Esse moleque devia ter boas maneiras antes de correr feito louco sem olhar pra frente.

Garota: -Acho melhor você para com isso Kankurõ. –Não queremos encrenca com as pessoas dessa Vila.

Kankuro: -Relaxa Temari. –Depois de eu dar só um golpe nesse pirralho eu deixo ele ir.

_Mas antes de Kankurõ dar um soco em Konohamaru, uma pedra atinge seu punho com força soltando Konohamaru que cai no chão e se afasta dele indo em direção a seus amigos._

Kankuro: -Quem fez isso?!

_Um vulto sentado no galho de uma árvore chama a atenção de Kankurõ dizendo friamente_:

Sasuke(olhar frio): –Você tá muito longe de casa, então tenha bons modos ou vai se dar mal.

Kankurõ: -Quem disse isso?!

_Kankurõ e Temari se assustam quando olham Sasuke sentado no galho da árvore, com uma pedra na mão._

_Os dois olham na frente, Sakura aterrissando na frente de Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon ainda com medo, e se escondem atrás dela._

Sakura(olhar frio): -Sugiro que façam o que Sasuke-kun disse, ou aviso que os Anbus que estão escondidos aqui não vão ser tão bonzinhos quanto nós.

Kankurõ: -Ótimo, mais pirralhos de Konoha pra eu socar.

Temari: -Kankurõ, pare! -Tem alguma coisa no chakra desses dois que me me assusta.

Kankurõ: -Qual é Temari, vai ficar com medo de dois gennins fracos?

_De repente, Naruto surge atrás de Kankurõ e diz:_

Naruto: -Não nos compare a você Kankurõ No Sabaku. -Tirando seu irmão Gaara, você e sua irmã Temari estão muito longe do nosso nível.

Kankurõ(se assusta e recua): -Mas...quem é você e como sabe nossos nomes e sobre nosso irmão?

Voz: -Eles são amigos do Ray-sama.

_Kankurõ e Temari se espantam ao ver Gaara num galho ao lado de Sasuke, de ponta cabeça, vestindo trajes vermelhos, com uma Cabaça de Areia nas costas e um Kanji vermelho no lado esquerdo da testa que significa: Amor. Seus olhos mostram pouca frieza. Ele usa a Bandana de Suna no antebraço._

Kankurõ: -Ga-Gaara?

Gaara: -Você quase cometeu um ato grave ao tentar agredir esse garotinho, pois os Anbus daqui iriam te atacar sem hesitar.

Kankurõ: -Nani?

Temari: -Mas por que eles fariam isso?

Sasuke: -Por que seu irmão ia agredir o neto do Sandaime Hokage.

_Os dois se assustam, pois se Kankurõ agredisse o neto de um Hokage, isso acabaria gerando um pivô de uma desavença entre as duas Vilas Aliadas. Naruto se teleporta ao lado de Sakura. Sasuke e Gaara saltam da árvore e ficam em lados opostos. Gaara fica na frente de Kankurõ e Temari, e Sasuke fica na frente de Sakura e Naruto com Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon. Esses três se acalmam depois que Sakura disse que tá tudo bem._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Mas a gente chegou na hora certa. -Não culpem essas crianças por eles quererem se divertir. -E sei que Konohamaru não teve intenção de esbarrar de propósito em você Kankurõ-san.

Kankurõ: -Tudo bem. -Gomen pela minha grosseria. -Eu me excedi do controle, pois minha ansiedade com o Chunnin Shiken me faz agir sem pensar.

Naruto(sorriso): -Aceitamos suas desculpas, pois quem é amigo de Ray-san é nosso amigo também. -Permita nos apresentarmos: Sou Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, e esses são meus amigos do Time Sete.

Sasuke: -Sou Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Me chamo Sakura Haruno.

Gaara: -É uma honra conhecê-los. -Sou Gaara No Sabaku, e esses são meus irmãos, Kankurõ e Temari.

Sasuke: -Então vocês vão participar do Chunnin Shiken, certo?

Temari: -Hai. -Foi a pedido do nosso pai, o Yondaime Kazekage. -Ele disse que estamos prontos a encarar as porvas desse Exame.

Kankurõ: -Vocês e o Naruto também vão participar?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai.

Sasuke: -Mas vai ser por um período curto pois nós três já somos Chunnins, nomeados por nosso líder.

Naruto: -Ou seja, esse exame vai nos ajudar a mostrar que já merecemos nosso título de Chunnin.

Gaara: -Entendo. -E onde Ray-sama se encontra?

Naruto: -Ele foi se encontrar com seus parceiros de time. -Mas fique tranquilo, pois ele vai visitar vocês quando estiverem hospedados.

Gaara: -Tudo bem. -Se o virem, digam que meu pai manda lembranças e ele virá pessoalmente para assistir nossa atuação do Chunnin Shiken.

Sakura: -Hai. -Nós diremos a ele.

_O trio de Suna some num vento de areia._

Naruto(encara Konohamaru e seus amigos): -Vocês tem sorte da gente ter aparecido, mas sugiro que mantenham distância dos outros Ninjas que vieram para o Chunnin Shiken. -Você quase acabou virando o pivõ de um início de guerra.

Konohamaru(triste): -Hai, Naruto nii-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Mas não fique assim. -Vocês só queria se divertir e não teve como evitar de esbarrar no Kankurou. -Bem, querem que a gente acompanhem vocês em segurança? -Podemos até ajudar vocês a passarem nas provas da Academia.

Moegi(contente): -Legal Sakura-senpai.

Udon(contente): -Hai.

_Os três acompanham o trio menor para o local onde irão fazer uma pequena aula de controle de Chakra._

**_Na Sala de Reuniões do Centro de Administração:_**

_Todos os Jounnins das Vilas-Ninjas estão reunidos,incluindo os Jounnins dos Times: 8, 9, 10 e 11. Hiruzen está sentado na mesa._

Hiruzen: -Bem,parece que todos estão reunidos. -Como todos já sabem,esses dois anos serão mais puxados que nas provas anteriores.

Asuma: -Já percebi isso. -E soube que o número de participantes é mais alto que o esperado. -Desde 8 anos que isso não acontece.

Kakashi(pensando): -Nisso eu tenho que concordar.

Hiruzen: -Muito bem, a partir de amanhã começa o evento mais esperado. -Iremos selecionar todos os gennins presentes. -E só os melhores poderão ser chamados de Chunnin. -Como aqui temos os representantes dos Times Novatos de Konoha,quero que estejam cientes dos riscos que seus alunos terão nessa prova. -Aqueles que tem absoluta confiança de seus alunos,que dêem um passo a frente e diga os nomes daqueles que vão participar.

_Asuma, Kurenai e Yugao dão um passo a frente e cada um anuncia:_

Kurenai: -O Time Oito é formado por: **Hinata Hyuuga; Kiba Inuzuka e Akamaru; e Shino Aburane**. -Eu, Yuhhi Kurenai,autorizo-os para o Chunnin Shiken.

Asuma: -O Time Dez é formado por: **Shikamaru Nara; Ino Yamanaka; e Chouji Akimichi**. - Eu, Asuma Sarutobi,seleciono os três para o Chunnin Shiken.

Yugao: -OTime Nove é formado por: **Ray Gonçalves; Yurushi Kadoya; e Natsumi**. -Eu Yugao Uzuki seleciono os três para o Chunnin Shiken.

_Os outros Jounnins, incluindo Gai ficam surpresos com a decisão dos dois Jounnins, até que Iruka se pronuncia:_

Iruka(sério): -Esperem um pouco!

Hiruzen: -Diga Iruka.

Iruka: -Esses Gennins que foram mencionados foram parte de minha classe na Academia. -Conheço seus pontos fortes e fracos, e não acho correto deixá-los participar dessa prova.

Asuma: -Isso é verdade Iruka, mas eles estão muito diferentes de quando saíram da Academia.

Kurenai: -Em nossos testes, eles mostraram mais do que habilidades de seus clãs.

Kakashi: -Agora que mencionaram isso, o Ray-san me falou que eu me surpreenderia se eu observasse esses seis Novatos durante as provas do Chunnin Shiken. -Então eu concordo com vocês em deixar seus alunos fazerem essa prova. -Afinal, meu time só vai participar do exame como parte de de seu treinamento, e observá-los para ver como irão se sair.

Iruka: -Será mesmo possível isso?

Gai: -Por quê não deixa-os desfrutarem mais um pouco da juventude? -Eu segurei meu Time por mais um ano para que adquirissem experiência. -Agora eles estão prontos para fazer a Prova.

Asuma: -Ou será porque seu Time não pode vencer meu Time, ou o da Kurenai e da Yugao?

Gai(sério): -Hum?

Hiruzen: -Todos se acalmem. -Como você e seu Time não esteve em Konoha durante sua missão Gai, ainda não sabe dos últimos acontecimentos que mudou a vida de Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, assim como a dos Seis Novatos. -Então diga a seus alunos que não subestimem os seis novatos e que eles observem depois da Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken.

Gai: -Hai Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: -Muito bem, então com essa reunião encerrada, estão dispensados, menos Kakashi.

_Todos se retiram da sala, menos Kakashi, que vê uma porta secreta se abrindo, e quem sai por ela são: **Minato Namikaze e Kushina Uzumaki.**_

Minato(sorrindo): -Essa nova geração vai causar muitas supresas em breve.

Kushina(sorrindo alegre): -Digo a mesma coisa querido. -Ainda mais quando vermos nossos filhos agindo. -Principalmente a Kasumi e a Mayumi, que agora são um Time, junto com sua sobrinha, a **Naomi Namikaze.**

Minato(contente): -Verdade. -Afinal eu fiquei feliz quando a encontramos num pequeno vilarejo, durante nossa volta pra casa.

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Parece que a família Uzumaki-Namikaze está de volta.(sério) -Mas mudando o assunto, vocês sentiram alguma presença desconhecida num dos Ninjas que estavam aqui?

Kushina(séria): -Senti uma presença forte num Jounnin de pele clara e cabelos longos, amarrados atrás. -A bandana dele é de Otogakure No Sato.

Minato: -E tinha uma intenção assassina que chega a se igualar a do Jiraiya-sensei quando está em combate.

Kakashi: -Então aquele Ninja de Otogakure pode ser o...

Hiruzen: -É provável que seja o Orochimaru. -Em todo o caso, continuaremos agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. -Se ele se revelar na segunda fase do exame, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura irão lutar contra ele e avaliar suas habilidades atuais.(ele entrega três fichas ao Kakashi) -Kakashi, peça a seus alunos e depois deles preencherem tudo, me entregue.

Kakashi(recebe as fichas): -Hai.

_Kakashi some num shushin no jutsu._

Hiruzen(se levanta): -Bom, agora vamos esperar o início do exame amanhã. -Mas e quanto a decisão de vocês, Minato e Kushina?

Minato: -Eu e minha esposa pensamos muito sobre nosso retorno a nossos cargos, então...

Kushina(sorrindo): -Eu gostei muito de ter servido a Anbu, mas agora quero experimentar o cargo de Jounnin e ensinar novas gerações da Academia.

Hiruzen(contente): -Bom, essa vai ser uma nova experiência para você Kushina. -Então você será uma Jounnin da Elite Especial. -De manhã você pode ir a sede onde vai receber o colete de Jounnin.

Kushina(sorrindo): -Arigatô Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: -E você Minato?

Minato: -Sumimassen Hiruzen-san, mas ainda não estou pronto para voltar ao cargo de Hokage, então continuarei com meu posto de Jounnin Especial.

Hiruzen: -Que pena. -Mas eu respeito sua decisão.

Minato(sorrindo): -Mas se quer uma sugestão, eu recomendaria a Tsunade-sama ao cargo.

Kushina(contente): -Verdade! -Tsunade-sensei é mais capacitada, conhece muito bem sobre Iryo-Ninjutsu e é uma Sannin Lendária.

Hiruzen: -Isso pode ser uma boa idéia. -Mas vamos esperar que meu macaco mensageiro retorne com a resposta deles.

_Hiruzen nem precisou terminar sua fala, pois surge sobre a mesa, numa fumaça: Um Macaco-Ninja de Pelo Marrom e Preto com longa cauda, com uma pochete na cintura e uma kodachi nas costas. Ele usa a bandana de konoha amarrada na testa._

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Hiniko. -Conseguiu encontrar meus ex-alunos?

_Hiniko joga dois pergaminhos contendo a mensagem escrita por Jiraiya e Tsunade._

Hiniko: -Hai. -Demorei quatro semanas para achá-los, já que eles viajam muito pelas cinco nações. -Eles virão aqui quando acontecer a Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken.

Hiruzen: -Arigatô Hiniko. -Aqui está sua recompensa.

Ele joga um cacho de bananas ao macaco-ninja.

Hiniko(segura o cacho): -Valeu Sandaime-sama. -A propósito, eles me disseram que não sabiam que Yondaime-sama e sua esposa estão vivos, e estão mesmo querendo se encontrar com dois, pois eles tem algumas coisas a revelarem que pode ser muito sérias.

_Minato e Kushina ficam sérios com o que ouviram._

Hiruzen: -Como assim Hiniko?

Hiniko: -Também não entendi direito, mas Jiraiya-sama só me disse que há uma organização criminosa na ativa, e que está a procura dos Bijuus.

_Isso deixou os três espantados e com pensamentos sérios sobre o que Hiniko disse._

Hiruzen: -Tudo bem então. -Quando meus ex-alunos chegarem aqui, saberemos o que eles descobriram. -Arigatô Hiniko.

Hiniko: -Hai. -Ja ne sandaime-sama.

_O macaco some numa fumaça._

Hiruzen: -Uma organização criminosa...que está procura dos Bijuus.

Minato: -Isso me fez lembrar do dia em que deixamos a vila com a Kasumi ainda bebê. -Lembra-se Kushina?

Kushina: -Hai. -Durante nossa jornada a Uzushiogakure, encontramos com o Itachi-kun.

Hiruzen: -Nani? -Vocês se encontraram com Itachi?

Minato: -Hai. -Mas ele não quis conversar com a gente, então nos passou algumas lembranças do que ele fez com o próprio clã.

Kushina(triste): -Ficamos tristes com o que vimos, mas ele nos contou que Danzou tentou causar o golpe de estado contra a vila, usando o Clã Uchiha em um genjutsu.(contente) -Mas fiquei feliz quando ele poupou a vida de Mikoto-chan e Fugaku-san e de Mayumi-chan, levando-os para fora da Vila.

Hiruzen: -O que Itachi contou a vocês realmente?

Minato: -Ele estava com muita pressa, mas disse que ia se aliar a uma Organização Criminosa. -Só não disse o nome dessa organização.

Hiruzen: -Isso pode ter alguma relação com o desaparecimento do Jinchuuriki do Sanbi No Kaapa, depois da Terceira Guerra Ninja. -Mas quando Jiraiya e Tsunade chegarem aqui, saberemos de tudo.

Minato: -Então nós voltaremos pra casa.

Kushina(sorrindo): -Que bom que nossos filhos estão juntos novamente. -O Naruto vai se alegrar ao conhecer a Naomi.

Minato(sorrindo): -Disso eu não tenho dúvida Kushina. -Nos vemos de manhã Sandaime-sama.

Hiruzen: -Combinado Minato.

_Os dois somem num shushin no jutsu e Hiruzen sae da sala de reuniões, indo para sua casa._

**_Em Um dos Hotéis da Vila:_**

_Num dos quartos, o time de Kusagakure No Sato senta na cama; revelando-se como:  
_

_Um Garoto de 13 anos, cabelos castanho-claro olhos vermelhos, vestindo um paletó preto por baixo do sobretudo de cor preto com um lenço vermelho em volta do pescoço, usando luvas azuladas. Mas o lado direito do rosto tem pequenas placas de metal que cobre parte da bochecha._

_Esse é **Rex - Membro do Clã Oni Kaminari (Demônios do Trovão)**_

Seus parceiros são:

Um garoto de 12 anos, de cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas erguidas pra cima, olhos castanho escuro, Vestindo uma roupa preta com um desenho de uma cruz invertida na camisa, usa joelheiras de metal e tênis de cor branco com detalhes em vermelho, e veste luvas com buracos para os dedos.

_Esse é **Kenji - Membro do Clã Sparda.**_

_E finalmente:_

Uma Garota de 12 anos vestindo um traje preto de Kunoichi (Top-Colete, com Proteções de metal : Ombreiras, braços e peitoral de metal; e Calça Preta, Chinelos-Ninja com laços em volta das canelas).

_Essa é **Samantha - Integrante do Clã** **Amaterasu Kurohomura (Chamas Negras de Amaterasu).**_

Kenji: -Parece que esse exame é a oportunidade perfeita de obtermos o que é mais valioso nessa vila.

Samantha(sorrindo): -Com certeza Kenji-kun.

Rex(com frieza no olhar): -Tanto faz...contanto que eu possa tirar a vida de um dos Gennins Hyuugas que vão participar do exame.

Kenji: -Tenha paciência Rex. -Sei o quanto sue ódio pelo Clã Hyuuga é imenso, mas nosso objetivo nessa vila é a chave para conquistramos nossas recompensas e satisfazermos nossos desejos.

Rex: -Que seja. -Mas ainda não mencionou esse objetivo que nos tornará fortes.

Kenji: -Logo vocês saberão o que se trata. -Mas garanto que irá nos colocar em igualdade com aquele Time Sete.

Samantha: -Falando neles, não imaginei que eles fossem Bijuus-Nigen de Nível Juubi. -Eles devem ser muito poderosos.

Rex: -Incluindo a filha daquele maldito do Hiashi. -Mas deixarei essa passar por enquanto.

Kenji: -Seremos pacientes e quando chegarmos a terceira fase do Chunnin Shiken, entraremos em ação.

_**Naquele Momento:**_

_Em outro hotel da Vila, **O Shodaime Amekage - Nagato Uzumaki (Irmão De Kushina Uzumaki e Portador do Rinnegan) **e sua Jounnin e assistente:  
_

_ **Konan - ****Uma Mulher de Cabelos Azulados,com uma Flor de Papel sob um coque (Origami), e veste um Colete Verde-Escuro por cima de um top preto que define bem seus seios, calça colada de cor preta. Seus olhos são cor-de-mel,e usa um percing no lado inferior da boca(lábio inferior). Sua Especialidade é o Origami No Jutsu (Técnica com Origamis).**_

_Os dois entram na sala da suíte especial e olham para os três Gennins que irão fazer o exame:  
_

**_Koji Nômade - _**_**Um Garoto de Cabelo raspado, vestindo trajes normais dos Nômades do Vento, com Marcas Douradas de Seta no corpo e na testa. Sua Especialidade é o Fuuton, mas possue uma Kekkei Genkai Poderosa, conhecida como Avatar Mode, que lhe dá o poder supremo dos elementos. Ele é um Bijuu-Nigen de nome e forma: Juubi No Doragon Kaze (Dragão do Vento de dez Caudas)**._

_**Seika – Uma Garota de Longos cabelos vermelhos, com uma parte presa acima da cabeça, como um rabo de cavalo, e duas mechas entre os lados do rosto, tem olhos verdes, pele clara, vestindo um top-colete preto, com uma proteção no peito. Ela veste uma saia vermelha, sob uma bermuda curta preta e meia-calça preta nas pernas e calça um chinelo-ninja da mesma cor. Carrega na Cintura, uma Katana de Lâmina Curvada, imitando um Sabre. Ela é uma Bijuu-Nigen de nome e forma: Hachibi No Hachimata (Serpente de Oito Caudas)**  
_

_E por fim:_

**_Menma Uzumaki - Um Garoto de cabelos azulados e espetados, iguais aos de Naruto. Tem olhos azuis e três riscos em cada lado das bochechas. Veste um traje semelhante ao do Naruto, mas a cor é azul com ton de preto (vejam a imagem acima). Carrega na coxa direita sua pochete de kunais. Usa luvas com furos para os dedos (iguais as que Kakashi usa). Sua expressão é fria, séria e com sentimentos fechados. Ele também é um Bijuu-Nigen de nome e forma: Juubi No Kitsune (Raposa de Dez Caudas); Ou Seja, Menma é o Lado Yang de Naruto.  
_**

**_Esse é o Time de Amegakure No Sato, liderado por Konan._**

Os Três (se levantam e se curvam aos dois): -Amegake-sama, Konan-sensei.

Konan(sorrindo): -Não precisam se curvar garotos.

Nagato: -Hoje vocês serão os representantes de nossa nova Amegakure No Sato, graças ao Ray-san, que me fez ver o verdadeiro significado de lutar pela paz. -Vocês estão prontos para mostrarem a nova força da nossa Vila?

Os três: -Hai Amegake-sama.

Konan(sorrindo): -E hoje nossa vila é aliada de Konohagakure, depois que conversamos com o Hokage e o Kazekage.

Seika(contente): -Isso é maravilhoso Konan-sensei.

Koji(contente): -Assim teremos mais chances contra a retaliação da Akatsuki, depois que aquele Mascarado maldito quase tirou seus olhos Amekage-sama.

Nagato: -Ele terá sua punição por ter nos manipulado.(sorrindo) -Mas agora que eu reencontrei minha nee-san e conheci meus sobrinhos Naruto e Kasumi, nossa aliança com Konoha irá resultar em boas gerações para o futuro da paz.

_Konan olha para Menma que permanece calmo e frio, mas notou um brilho de ódio em seus olhos._

Konan: -Menma-kun, você ainda está com rancor de sua tia e de sua prima por causa do passado?

Menma: -Gomen Konan-sensei, mas por causa de Kushina ter saído da Vila com seu marido e a Kasumi, e ter deixado meu lado Ying sozinho, não posso deixar de sentir essa raiva. -Depois que eu me separei do Naruto teve que passar por duras aprovações na mão de civis ingratos, eu passei um inferno naquele orfanato, sendo obrigado a suportar todo o tipo de humilhação pelo que eu me tornei: A Metade-Juubi Yang do Naruto. -E aquele lugar estava sob o comando de Danzou, que descobriu que sou a metade do Naruto e tentou me manipular com um selo de obediência. -E ainda sinto o cheiro e o chakra desse miserável.

Nagato: -Tenha paciência Menma-kun. -Eu conversei com Hiruzen-san e ele garantiu que quando Danzou tentar armar um golpe de estado contra Konoha, você poderá agir. -Mas com a condição de que você espere o momento certo, e tente ser educado e amigável com os pais dos meus sobrinhos.

Menma: -Não posso prometer nada, mas farei o que me pede.

Koji: -Mesmo sendo o lado Yang de Naruto-san, você tem um pouco do lado Ying dele. -Com o tempo você vai sentir seu ódio sumindo, e será uma boa pessoa.

Menma: -Não tenha certeza disso Koji. -Eu nasci do ódio, solidão e sofrimento do meu lado Ying e isso tornou-se minha natureza.

Seika: -Koji-kun, deixe ele pensar da maneira que ele acha.(sorrindo) -Não vamos pressioná-lo pois isso prejudica nosso rendimento em equipe.

Koji: -Tudo bem então.

Menma: -Hunf.

Nagato: -Hoje vocês devem descansar, e se prepararem bem para a primeira fase do exame amanhã de manhã. -E também não devem usar suas formas Bijuus. -Só em caso de real de necessidade.

Seika: -Wakarimashita Amekage-sama.

Koji: -Nossas Habilidades são o suficiente para mostrarmos nosso valor e a força de nossa Vila.

Konan(sorrindo): -Muito bem falado Koji-kun. -Bom, vamos descer pois estão preparando uma ótima refeição para nós.

Os três: -Hai.

_Konan, Koji, Seika e Menma saem da sala, enquanto Nagato permanece parado, esperando alguém aparecer. E ele estava certo, pois Ray surge sentado na janela._

Nagato(sorrindo): -Estava esperando por você Ray-san.

Ray: -Gomen pelo atraso, mas tive que ficar um tempo conversando com o Kazekage e seus filhos. -Bem, o que achou do presente que eu dei a você?

_Nagato mostra seu Rinnegan assumindo a forma do Mangekyou Rinnegan:_

___**Os Olhos de Nagato ficam Roxos, com Ondulações pretas, e a pupila assume a forma de um Redemoinho.  
**_

Nagato(contente): -Eu fiquei feliz por você ter evoluído meus olhos. -Diante de você , juro que usarei esse poder supremo para trazer a paz, e ajudar meus sobrinhos a prosperarem.

Ray(sorrindo): -Fico feliz em ouvir isso. -Mas mudando de assunto, não sabia que esse garoto chamado Menma é o Lado Yang do Naruto-san, e ainda mais um Bijuu-Nigen. -Acho que teremos um pouco de dificuldade em mudar a personalidade dele.

Nagato: -Verdade. -Mas em breve meu sobrinho Naruto vai resolver isso com Menma.

_Os dois sentam-se nas poltronas e começam a conversar amigavelmente, e fazendo planos para quando chegar o momento de lutarem contra a Akatsuki._

**_Muita Coisa Vai Acontecer Quando o Chunnin Shiken Começar._**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Primeira Fase do Chunnin Shiken.  
**

**(Demoro mas eu posto.)**


	9. Primeira Fase do Chunnin Shiken

**Cap.07: ****Primeira Fase do Chunnin Shiken.**  


* * *

**_Na Manhã Seguinte:_**

_Anciosos para participarem do Exame, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura seguiram para o local do exame (Um prédio onde são feitos os exames de prova escrita), e já de início notam a quantidade de candidatos a participarem do Chunnin Shiken. Subindo as escadas do segundo andar, eles notam uma confusão entre um Garoto vestido de verde com a bandana na cintura que foi derrubado por dois Gennins que vigiam a porta da sala do primeiro teste. Naruto vê Tenten ajudar o garoto e sabe quem é ele: Rock Lee, o companheiro do Time dela._

Sasuke: -Vocês já perceberam certo?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai. -Como nos velhos tempos.

Naruto: -Verdade. -Aqueles dois guardas estão usando um Genjutsu que altera a região. -Aqui todos acham que é o local do exame, mas se enganaram. -O local do exame é no terceiro andar.

Sasuke: -Então vamos para lá.

_Os três iam subir até a escada, até que os guardas chamam sua atenção._

Guarda-1: -Ei vocês, onde vão?

Naruto: -Não é obvio? -Estamos subindo para o local do exame. -Aqui é só um genjutsu que vocês estão usando para desclassificar aqueles que não são capazes de enxergar através da Ilusão.

Guarda-2: -Hum, vejo que já descobriram o Genjutsu, então vamos ver como reagem a isso.

_Um dos guardas avança contra os três, mas Sasuke é mais rápido e acerta com o cotovelo na barriga do guarda, que é lançado contra a parede, desfazendo o Henge no Jutsu, revelando ser: Izumo um dos Chunnins-examinadores de Konoha. O outro guarda desfaz seu Henge No Jutsu, relenado ser: Kotetsu, outro dos Chunnins de Konoha. Todos os candidatos anônimos se espantam com o nível de Sasuke, chamando a atenção de Lee, Tenten e Neji que surge ao lado deles._

Sasuke: -Gomen por isso, mas não sou do tipo que teme ser atacado por chunnins-examinadores.

Izumo: -Caramba. -Seu golpe tem uma força incrível. -Parece que esse teste vai ser mais do que esperávamos.

Kotetsu: -Essa prova vai ficar bem mais interessante de ver. -Vocês e os outros Novatos podem subir. -Já o resto que não desvendou o Genjutsu, estão desclassificados.

_Quando o Time Sete começa a ir até as escadas, Lee chama a atenção deles:_

_**(Nota Do Autor: Aqui, Lee, e Tenten já conhecem os três quando os viram treinando depois das aulas da Academia, e ambos treinaram juntos seu Taijutsu. E com a ajuda de Naruto, Lee despertou uma Kekkei Genkai da qual o mesmo não tinha conhecimento, incluindo Tenten, que despertou um Doujutsu Especial do Clã Mitashi: [O Nijigan - Olho do Arco-ìris]. Mais informações serão revelados durante as preliminares da Segunda Fase)**_

Lee(contente): -Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, que honra revê-los novamente.

Naruto(aperta a mão de Lee): -Como vai sombrancelhudo. -Você tem melhorado muito desde que nos encontramos naquele dia.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Que bom rever você novamente. -E como vai seu treinamento?

Lee: -Melhor a cada dia, depois que vocês me ajudaram com meu controle de Chakra e assim eu pude despertar minha linhagem, que antes eu pensava que não existia.

Sasuke: -Você só precisava de um empurrãozinho para despertar seu Poder do Clã Ryuu (Clã do Dragão).

Lee: -É mesmo. -Agora eu posso usar o **Doragon Mode _(Modo Dragão)_** e o** Doujutsu - Ryuugan _(Olho do Dragão)_**. -Mas estou treinando meu Taijutsu para não depender muito de minhas Kekkei Genkais.

Naruto: -E está indo muito bem.

Tenten (acena com a mão e sorri): -Olá Naruto-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Olá Tenten-chan.

Tenten: -Pensei que vocês não iam participar do Exame, já que são Chunnins.

Naruto: -Eu também achei isso, mas o Hokage-sama quer que nós mostremos nossa capacidade aos examinadores.

Tenten(sorrindo): -Que bom. -Assim a gente pode se ver mais.

_Neji surge encarando Naruto e Sasuke._

Neji: -Então vocês são o Time Sete de quem o Gai-sensei falou.

Sasuke: -Exato. -E você é o Neji Hyuuga, que todos falam do gênio do Clã Hyuuga.

_Naruto sente que Neji ainda tem o selo de submissão na testa, e não entende por quê Hiashi não avisou sobre seu retorno._

Sakura: -Gente, vamos subir pois está na hora da primeira fase do exame.

Naruto: -Tem razão. -Vamos lá.

Lee: -Vão na frente, pois temos uma coisa a fazer primeiro.

Sasuke: -Então nos vemos lá em cima.

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura sobem a escada que dá acesso ao terceiro andar. Ao andarem pelo corredor se encontram com Kakashi perto da porta dupla._

Sakura: -Sensei? -Por quê está aqui?

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Só vim confirmar se vocês vieram mesmo participar do Chunnin Shiken, já que assinaram as fichas, quis ter certeza de que vocês irão agir como equipe.

Sasuke: -Compreendo. -Mesmo se um integrante do time desistisse, os outros não fariam o Exame, mesmo depois de termos assinado a ficha de inscrição.

Kakashi: -Exato. -Mas agora vocês estão mais que preparados. -Entrando nessa porta, ficarão por conta de vocês. (sorrindo)-E tenho certeza de que vão mostrar aos examinadores que merecem o título de Chunnin.

Naruto: -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei. -Não se preocupe, pois nós mostraremos a eles que somos Chunnins de verdade.

Kakashi: -Tenho confiança no trabalho de equipe de vocês. -Bom, desejo boa sorte.

_Kakashi se retira, enquanto os três olham para a porta dupla._

Naruto: -Bom, estão prontos? -Vamos começar a primeira fase do exame.

Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

_Naruto e Sakura abrem a porta-dupla, e eles e Sasuke entram no que parece ser uma sala de aula, e há muitos ninjas-gennins que passaram no teste do genjutsu e se reuniram para a primeira fase. Alguns Grupos mostram olhar frio e tensão para quando a prova começar. Naruto já nota seus amigos do Time Suna (Gaara, Kankurõ e Temari)._

_Mas de repente, Naruto e Sakura se assustam ao reconhecerem Menma, ao lado de Koji e Seika. Sasuke fica confuso ao ver que ele é idêntico ao Naruto. Os três falam por telepatia._

**_Teleparia-On:_**

Sakura: -Naruto, aquele ali não é o Menma?

Naruto: -É ele mesmo.

Sasuke: -Aquele garoto é uma versão alternativa sua Naruto, causada pelo Genjutsu que o Obito usou em você e na Sakura?

Naruto: -Hai. -Ele deu muitos problemas pra gente no futuro anterior.

Sakura: -Mas como isso é possível?

Naruto: -Lembram-se do que Ray-san nos falou ontem de noite?

_**Flashblack-On**_

Ray: -Nesse Mundo que vocês fazem parte agora, alguns inimigos do passado estariam de volta, mas em outras versões alternativas. -E aqui, Menma é seu Lado Yang, que se separou de seu corpo depois que despertou o Mangekyou Rinnegan, quando saiu do orfanato e foi morar sozinho no apartamento. -Antes de se separar de você, Menma copiou suas Kekkei Genkais e até o virou um Bijuu-Nigen de Nível Juubi, e absorveu todo seu ódio, sofrimento e desprezo que você carregava em seus sentimentos. -Provavelmente ele deve estar carregando esses sentimentos negativos e odiando ainda mais seus pais e sua irmã, por eles terem saído da Vila depois do incidente do Nii-Juubi e deixado você sozinho. -Fiquem alertas com ele, pois ele pode estar calmo e frio, mas com certeza ele quer liberar sua raiva e ódio contra seus pais e sua irmã Kasumi.

_**Flashblack-Off**_

Sasuke: -Nunca imaginei que ele fosse seu lado yang. -Isso pode ser perigoso até para os civis que agrediram você Naruto.

Naruto: -Também pensei isso, mas não deixarei que Menma faça o que deseja.

_De repente, eles ouvem a voz de Menma falando com eles:_

Menma: -Acham que não estou ouvindo o que estão falando de mim?

Sasuke: -Nani?

Sakura: -Você pode ler nossas mentes?

Menma: -Não só leio como posso ver as lembranças daqueles que estão ligados a meu Lado Ying.

Naruto(sério): -Então você já sabe que nós três viemos do futuro.

Menma: -Hai. -E sei que o tal Ray é na verdade Uchu, o Tengoku No Otoko, que os mandou a esse novo Mundo. -Sei também que você e essa rosada conheceram e lutaram contra meu Eu ilusório criado por Obito Uchiha. -Mas fiquem tranquilos pois não tenho nenhum interesse em revelar seus segredos. -Meu únicos objetivos são me tornar um Chunnin e Dar a esses civis ingratos o preço de terem me criado pelo ódio, solidão e sofrimento. -E também fazer seus pais e sua irmã sentirem na pele o que você teve que suportar e não ter revidado quando descobriu que é um Bijuu-Nigen.

Naruto: -Se esses são seus objetivos, saiba que farei de tudo para impedir que os cumpra. -Mesmo sendo meu Lado Maligno, ainda há uma chance de você ver o quanto todos estão arrependidos pelos anos que passei sozinho.

Menma: -Não vou cair nessa sua conversa **Naruto-Ying. -**Só quero ter a oportunidade de lutar com você quando chegar o momento de eu soltar todo meu ódio e minha ira.

Naruto: -Iremos lutar sim **Menma-Yang, **mas será depois do Chunnin Shiken, pois não irá liberar sua ira em Konoha.

Menma: -É o que veremos.

_********__Teleparia-Off:_

_Menma fecha os olhos e se mantém quieto. Koji e Seika se curvam como pedido de desculpas ao três, pois eles ouviram por telepatia também toda a conversa, mas Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura sorriem como prova de que está tudo bem, e que com o tempo, Menma vai abandonar seu ódio e rancor_

_Minutos depois entram os Dois Times Novatos de Konoha: Time Dez (Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji); e Time Oito (KIba e Akamaru, Hinata e Shino). Naruto Sasuke e Sakura se surpreendem ao vê-los usando roupas diferentes do que costumavam usar, deixando seus corpos com aparência de Ninjas habilidosos._

Naruto: -Pessoal?!

Shikamaru(surpreso): -Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura? -Mas vocês não são...

Sakura: -A gente vai explicar tudo, mas antes, vocês estão diferentes e bonitos.

Chouji: -Isso é resultado do treino com Ray-san. -E ele nos convenceu a mudar nosso visual depois que nós fortalecemos um pouco.

Ino: -Mas como vocês conseguiram permissão para participar do Chunnin Shiken?

Naruto: -Acho melhor eu passar nossas lembranças de ontem pois isso é segredo.

_Naruto toca na testa de cada um com os dedos emitindo Chakra, e de início, eles já entendem o motivo do Hokage tê-los autorizado a participar do exame._

Kiba(contente): -Bom. -Isso me deixa animado, pois eu sempre quis uma competição com você Naruto. -Eu e Akamaru vamos mostrar o que aprendemos de novidade.

Naruto(contente): -Eu também aprendi novos truques com meu, então não vou facilitar pra vocês hein?

_Hinata chega abraçando Naruto por trás dele e dá um beijo em sua bochecha._

Hinata(sorrindo e corada): -Que bom que está aqui Naruto-kun. -Gostou do meu novo visual?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você está linda. -Estou ansioso para ver a atuação de vocês neste exame.

Ino(sorrindo): -E verá com certeza Naruto-kun, pois enquanto vocês estavam em missão com Kakashi, Ray-san veio até nós e nos deu um presente que garanto que ficarão surpresos.

Sakura(confusa): -Presente?

_Ray, Yurushi e Natsumi entram na sala também e se juntam aos outros._

Ray(sorrindo): -Vocês logo entenderão amigos. -Assim como eu ajudei meu companheiros aqui.

Yurushi(ancioso): -Logo verão o quanto ficamos fortes graças ao Ray.

Natsumi(sorrindo): -Vai ser bem divertido.

_Em seguida entram o Novo Time formado por: **Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Mayumi Uchiha e Naomi Namikaze. Elas são o Time Catorze.**_

_**Naomi Namikaze - Tem 12 anos, cabelos loiros com mechas pretas, olhos azuis, pele clara, vestindo um traje parecido com o de Kasumi, mas a cor é azul com tons pretos. Ela é sobrinha de Minato Namikaze, e possui o Hijutsugan já no ùltimo Nível. Seus Chakras-Elementais são: Fuuton e Raiton.**_

_Naruto fica feliz ao ver sua irmã e sua prima, da mesma forma que Sasuke sorri ao ver Mayumi junto das amigas. Eles conversaram alegremente, a__té que um Rapaz de cabelos meio grisalhos com um rabo de cavalo curto, com idade entre dezenove e vinte anos, usando óculos circulares , com a Bandana de Konoha amarrada na testa, anda até os nove e diz:_

Rapaz: -Ei vocês, acho que seria bom mudarem o tom de suas conversas. -Eu não ia me expor ao ridículo se fosse vocês.

_Nessa hora que Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura mostraram um olhar cheio de raiva e frieza, pois reconheciam a voz e olham nos olhos do responsável pelo surgimento dos Edo Tenseis que lutaram contra a Aliança Shinobi. Ray viu a expressão deles, mas os acalmou falando telepaticamente que esse homem não é igual aquele que causou muitos problemas no futuro deles._

Ino(séria): -E quem é você para dizer isso?

Rapaz: -Eu sou **Kabuto Yakushi**. –Mas é sério o que eu digo pois olhem em volta. -Estão causando má impressão nos outros.

_Naruto e os outros olham para os participantes que os encaram seriamente e com uma hostilidade quase anormal. Mas os Quinze reparam que no Segundo Time de Ninjas de Kusagakure No Sato, um deles olha com seriedade e frieza média:_

_Kenji, Rex e Samantha._

Kabuto: -Estão vendo aqueles Ninjas? -Eles são de Kusagakure No Sato. -Mesmo tendo a mesma idade de vocês, eles são considerados como os Yami no Hantā (Caçadores das Trevas). -E dizem que eles foram capazes de dizimarem um exército de 2000 guerreiros-rebeldes, durante o golpe de estado na vila deles. Para eles esse exame é mais do que para serem nomeados Chunnins. -Uma oportunidade de elevar Kusagakure como a elite das vilas. -E assim como eles, todos os outros sentem a pressão de falharem no começo do Exame. (sorrindo)-Mas como vocês poderiam imaginar isso, se são novatos. -Não posso culpá-los por isso.

Sakura: -E há quanto tempo você faz a prova Chunnin?

Kabuto: -Bom, essa é a sétima vez que tento passar.

Ino: -Hã, então é um veterano. -Quem sabe você não podia nos dar umas dicas de como é essa prova.

Kabuto(com a mão na nuca): -Bem, eu não sou especialista, mas posso ajudá-los a entender qual é o propósito do Chunnin Shiken, com isso...

_Usando seus Cartões Especiais, Kabuto mostra como pode se obter a informação de todos os Ninjas que participam da Prova Chunnin, e o propósito real desse evento: Elevar o Poder Militar de uma Vila, obtendo assim maior número de missões e status, além de obter mais lucro._

Kabuto: -Em quatro anos de pesquisa, obtive informações dos melhores ninjas de cada vila e dos recém-formados, e elas são gravadas através do chakra permitindo apenas eu posso lê-las, assim impede que as informações vazem! -E posso ver a informações sobre vocês também.

_Quando ele guardou seus cartões, Kabuto sentiu um ataque hostil por trás, mas uma sombra detém o golpe, revelando ser o Ray Gonçalves, que usa sua Katana para bloquear o ataque do braço de metal de: Dosu Kinta e atrás dele está seus parceiros: Zaku Abumi e Kin Tsuchi. Ambos formam o Time de Otogakure._

Todos se espantam com essa ação inusitada do Time de Otogakure, que encaram Ray, que olha com frieza.

Ray: -Atacar alguém pelas costas antes do exame começar e de propósito, já é atitude de covarde.

Dosu: -Você é muito convencido por se intrometer. -Nós de Otogakure No Sato mostraremos que somos mais fortes que vocês novatos.

Yurushi(chega perto): -Eu só quero ver, pois só sentir a brisa de ar em volta de vocês, eu vejo que não são fortes como dizem.

Zaku: -Como é seu pirralho ruivo?

Yurushi: -E você, o cabelo espetado que parece um porco-espinho tremendo de medo.(rindo) -Aliás, é melhor ter cabelo curto e ruivo, do que ficar com um penteado grande e ridículo que mais parece um espanador sujo.

_Por essa alguns ninjas, incluindo Naruto e seus amigos começaram a rir do comentário do Yurushi, deixando Zaku bem irado, préstes a atacá-lo._

Zaku: -Ora seu maldito!

Kin: -Calma Zaku, depois da primeira fase, a gente mata esses dois insolentes.

Natsumi(chega perto): -Só em sonho garota, pois você parece ser mais fraca que seus parceiros.

Kin: -Repete isso pirralha, e vai ver que eu te mato agora!

Natsumi: -Posso ser pirralha, mas é melhor do que ser uma mulher convencida e fora dos padrões de uma Kunoichi de verdade. -E sua roupa é feia pra caramba que parece que está escondendo sua feiura.(abana sua mão para os lados) -Eu hein.

_Agora todos, menos (Dosu e Zaku que tentam segurar o riso) riem do comentário de Natsumi, deixando Kin vermelha de raiva e pronta para atacar com suas kunais._

Kin: -Vou fazer você se calar para sempre pirralha!

_**De repente,uma Explosão de fumaça surge perto do quadro negro de frente para os participantes, e uma voz de homem é ouvida:**_

"-Muito bem seus bandos de Ninja com cara de bebês e esquentadinhos, escutem com atenção!"

_Eles olham para um Grupo de Chunnins com pranchetas nas mãos, e no meio deles está:_

_**Ibiki Morino - Jounnin-Especialista em Interrogatório e Tortura e Examinador da Primeira Fase da Prova Chunnin.**_

Ibiki: -A partir de agora daremos início a primeira fase da Prova Chunnin -Permitam que eu me apresente: -Sou Ibiki Morino, seu examinador, e também o seu pior pesadelo. -Todos em seus lugares!

_Todos sentam-se nas mesas, mas cada um fica distante de seus parceiros, enquanto que os Chunnins sentam nas cadeiras perto da parede, de frente para os Ninjas-Gennins. Naruto ficou contente por estar sentado ao lado de Hinata. Já Sasuke fica sentado na penúltima fileira, e Sakura na fileira do meio._

Ibiki: -A primeira fase do Chunnin Shiken é: Prova Escrita!

_Um Chunnin aparece com um Bloco de Folhas contento Nove Questões Avançadas, e passa de fileira em fileira distrbuindo um folha pra cada Ninja e um lápis com borracha._

_Ibiki pega um giz e começa a falar enquanto escreve na lousa:_

Ibiki: -Primeiro vou escrever as regras desse teste:

**–Regra 0: Sem perguntas;**

**–Regra 1: O exame consiste em um teste escrito com dez perguntas,como os que acabaram de receber;**

**–Regra 2: Todos vocês começam o teste com dez pontos;**

**–Regra 3: Qualquer um que for pego colando pelos Guardas-Chunnins perde dois pontos;**

**–Regra 4: Quem ficar com zero pontos durante o teste será retirado do teste junto com seus companheiros de equipe;**

**–Regra 5: A ultima pergunta será revelada depois de Uma Hora, antes de terminar o teste.**

_Todos se espantam com o que ouviram, exceto Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura._

Ibiki: -E mais um aviso: -Esses Guardas-Chunnins tem olhos de águia. -Qualquer idiota que for pego por eles, colando, não merecem estar aqui. -Quero que me mostrem que Shinobis talentosos podem ser.

Chunnin-1: -Eu tô de olho em você amigo.

Gennin-1: -Hã?

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura conversam por telepatia:_

_**/Telepatia-On/**_

Naruto: -Ainda bem que já sabemos qual é o propósito desse teste.

Sasuke(rindo): -Verdade, e ainda mais que você não vai fazer o papel de ridículo, pois no nosso futuro, você era péssimo em escrita e nem sabia responder as questões.

Naruto(encabulado): -Aiaiai. -Não precisava me lembrar disso Sasuke. -Agora é diferente, e não vou fazer feio nessa prova.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Confiamos em você Naruto. -Faremos como da outra vez para roubar as respostas dos chunnins disfarçados?

Naruto: -Hai. -Você e Sasuke usam suas melhores habilidades, enquanto eu uso minha audição e visão de longo alcance.

Sasuke: -Você é quem manda. -Mas vamos esperar nossos amigos descobrirem o prpósito do teste. -Vocês concordam?

Naruto: -Hai.

Sakura: -Hai Sasuke-kun.

_**/Telepatia-Off/**_

_Ibiki olha para o Relógio da parede,e todos pegam seu lápis. E ao toque do ponteiro:_

Ibiki: -Comecem agora!

_Alguns Gennins começam a ler mental mente as questões e começam a ter dificuldade._

Sakura(pensando): -É exatamente igual ao do no futuro anterior. -Essas questões são bem elaboradas pela rede de informações de Konoha. -Requer o máximo de concentração e um nível de inteligência que nenhum gennin consegue responder. -Que bom que eu, Naruto e Sasuke aprendemos sobre inromação e espionagem quando estávamos lendo os livros da biblioteca da Vila.

Koji(pensando): -Ibiki Morino é o tipo de shinobi que não devemos subestimar. -E ele preparou um grande desafio pra gente. -Essas questões são difíceis para um mero gennin responder. -Só Chunnins e Jounnins são capazes de resolver essas questões.

Seika(pensando): -Nunca imaginei que esse teste seria bem complicado.

Menma(pensando): -Isso é estranho. -Esses caras olham mais os candidatos do que a prova em si. (Ele vê um dos chunnins escrevendo na prancheta)-Acho que já pegaram alguém. -Mas isso não faz sentido. -Por quê tirar dois pontos ao tentar colar? -Normalmente, quando alguém é pego colando a prova, é eliminado na hora do teste.

_De repente, Menma começa a entender o real objetivo do teste ao lembrar-se do aviso de Ibiki:_

_**–Qualquer idiota que for pego por eles, colando, não merecem estar aqui. -Quero que me mostrem que Shinobis talentosos podem ser!**_

_Assim como seus parceiros Koji e Seika ao mesmo tempo que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ray, Yurushi, Natsumi, Mayumi, Kasumi, Naomi, Gaara, Temari e Kankurõ já descobriram._

Menma(pensando): -Foi o que eu pensei. -Só pode ser isso. -Com esse guardas de visão aguçada, as perguntas super difíceis e os dois pontos tirados por tentar colar. -Tudo isso revela o verdadeiro objetivo desse teste: -Mostrar nossa capacidade de obter informações sem sermos descobertos.  
–Um Shinobi deve ver por entrelinhas os segredos ocultos que cada teste nos revela. -Se esse é o propósito do teste, então a pergunta agora é: **Quem tem todas as respostas?**

Ray(pensando): -Tem três chunnins disfarçados nesta sala e eles farão todas as respostas em seus gabaritos. -A maioria de nós vai pegar as respostas deles sem serem descobertos.

Yurushi(pensando): -Muito bem. -Hora da diversão começar.

Ibiki(pensando): -Ora ora. -Parece que a maioria deles já sabe de cara o propósito deste teste.

_Todos começam a usar suas habilidades discretamente:_

**_Time Sete:_**

_Naruto se concentra ouvindo os sons de lápis de um dos ninjas e com seus olhos na forma de Juubi No Kitsune, olha para o ninja que tem as respostas e começa a escrever;_

_Sakura ativa seu Hanagan, memorizando alguns movimentos de lápis de um nos ninjas e começa a responder as questões;_

_Sasuke ativa seu Sharingan,vendo o movimento de lápis do ninja, e imita-os, escrevendo na folha;_

**_Time Dez:_**

_Ino ficou surpresa quando Sakura disse que ela pode entrar em sua mente para obter as respostas que conseguiu. Ela usou o Jutsu: Ninpou - Shintenshin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja - Técnica de Transferência Mental) na Sakura e ananlisou todas as respostas que ela conseguiu responder, em seguida passando sua mente para Shikamaru e Chouji._

**_Time Oito:_**

_Com a orientação de Akamaru,que sentia o cheiro das respostas de um dos candidatos, Kiba conseguiu responder todas;_

_ Shino teve a juda de uma abelha,que viu as respostas de outro gennin e passou pra ele;_

_ E Hinata usou seu Doujutsu: Byakugan (Olho Albino),vendo as respostas de um dos candidatos._

**_Time Onze:_**

_Neji também usou seu Byakugan,vendo as respostas do candidato na frente dele;_

_Tenten manipulou os espelhos do teto com linhas de nylon entre seus dedos,e Lee percebeu as respostas do teste de Shino pelo espelho,e amarrou sua bandana na testa para dar sinal a Tenten._

_**Time Suna:**_

_Ibiki viu que Gaara continua parado, calmo e concentrado, sem se importar pro resto. Ele usa seu jutsu: Daisan no Me (Terceiro Olho) e copia as respostas do teste de um dos ninjas que ficou com areia nos olhos; _

_Já Kankurou pediu que fosse ao banheiro,acompanhado pelo Guarda-Chunnin, que na verdade era uma Marionete disfarçada: Karasu (Corvo), que coletou as respostas dos candidatos e ao voltar pra sala, passou num papelzinho para Temari._

**_Time Ame:_**

_Koji usa uma brisa muito leve, que vai em volta dos ninjas, e sente quem tem as respostas;_

_Seika usa o Sennin Mode, tendo seus olhos na forma de Cobra, na cor vermelha e olhando para alguns ninjas, detecta quem está com as respostas certas, vendo com visâo térmica;_

_Menma __se concentra ouvindo os sons de lápis de um dos ninjas e com seus olhos na forma de Juubi No Kitsune, olha para o ninja que tem as respostas e começa a escrever;_

**___Time Nove:_**

_Ray ativa seu Uchugan e usando a habilidade do Byakugan, vendo através de um dos ninjas as questões respondidas e copia._

_Yurushi __se concentra ouvindo os sons de lápis de um dos ninjas e com seus olhos na forma de um Lobo, olha para o ninja que tem as respostas e começa a escrever._

___Natsumi usa sua onda de calor de nível baixo que se expande pela sala, detectando o calor térmico de um dos ninjas que responderam todas as questões e começa a escrever em seu gabarito._

**___Time Catorze:_**

___Mayumi __ativa seu Sharingan, vendo o movimento de lápis do ninja, e imita-os,escrevendo na folha;_

_____Kasumi ativa seu Hijutsugan e vendo através do espaço-tempo em sua mente, ela encontra as respostas corretas de um dos participantes;_

_____Naomi também faz a mesma coisa que Kasumi e ativa seu Hijutsugan (No Nível-4)._

**_O Time de Kusagakure usou suas estratégias prórpias para obter as respostas dos outros.  
_**

_Nesse momento, algumas equipes foram desclassificadas sem entender por quê, mas eles não perceberam o real propósito do teste e foram alvos do doze novatos de Konoha, do Time Sete, Time Ame, e do Time Suna que pegaram as respostas deles sem perceberem._

**_Uma Hora se passou e Ibiki disse:_**

Ibiki: -Está na hora da décima questão. -Antes quero dar um aviso sobre as novas regras: Aquele que quiser responder a décima questão e respondê-la de maneira errada nunca mais poderá fazer a Prova Chunnin, sendo um gennin pelo resto da sua vida.

_Nesse momento todos ficam chocados com a informação, menos Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura._

Ibiki: -Mas se um dos shinobis da equipe decidir não responder a décima questão, seus companheiros serão automaticamente eliminados, mas poderão prestar a Prova Chunnin no ano que vem. -A decisão é de vocês.

**_Enquanto isso/Numa sala reservada do Prédio:_**

_Sentados em poltronas unícas, Kakashi, Kurenai e Asuma conversam sobre Ibiki Morino._

Asuma: -Ei Kakashi, você confia no seu time, mesmo com aquele cara como examinador da primeira fase?

Kakashi: -Eu confio sim, e garanto que eles vão passar nesse teste. -Mas não esperava que ele fosse o primeiro a iniciar o Chunnin Shiken.

Kurenai: -Desculpe a pergunta, mas de quem estão falando?

Asuma(sorriso frio): -Há,como você se tornou Jounnin á pouco tempo,devo explicar sobre um de nossos Especialistas. -Ibiki é o Especialista em Interrogatório e Tortura, na Rede de Informações de Konoha. -E tem parte do comando da ANBU. -Ele é um homem que não se deve guardar segredos se estiver em sua frente. -É cruel quando acha que é necessário. -Mas não usa apenas tortura física.

Kurenai: -Como assim?

Kakashi: -Ibiki é capaz de confundir a mente de seu inimigo,fazendo-o duvidar de si mesmo,e de sua capacidade. -Olhar nos olhos dele,é o mesmo que olhar para o demônio. -Digamos que ele é muito facista nesse ramo.

_Kurenai se assustou com isso e tinha dúvidas de que seu time sairia bem desse teste. Até que Gai entra , seguido de uma Jounnin de cabelos azuis com uma flor de papel na cabeça._

Gai(sorrindo): -Pessoal, quero que conheçam nossa nova aliada que lidera o Time de Amegakure: Konan.

Konan(se curva): -Olá para todos.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -É uma honra conhecê-la Konan-san. -O Ray-san me falou um pouco de você e de seus alunos.

Konan: -Eu é que estou honrada por conhecê-lo Kakashi-san. -E fico contente que o sobrinho de Nagato-kun e seus parceiros tenham um sensei famoso, conhecido como o Copy-Ninja.

Gai: -Konan-san, conheça Asuma Sarutobi e Yuhhi Kurenai.

Asuma(acena sorrindo): -Olá.

Kurenai(se curva): -Como vai Konan-san?

Konan(se curva e sorri): -Vou muito bem, arigatô Kurenai-san. -Prazer em conhecê-lo Asuma-san.

Asuma: -Então o Amekage-sama veio pessoalmente conversar com meu pai?

Konan: -Hai. -E ambos já estão fazendo acordos para uma aliança muito longa entre nossas vilas.

Gai: -Vocês estavam falando sobre o Ibiki, certo?

Kakashi: -Exato. -Ele é o examinador da primeira fase. -Mas eu acredito que meus alunos e os outros vão se sair bem. -Mas vamos mudar o papo e conversarmos sobre como o Ray-san ajudou você e Nagato a reergueram Amegakure, certo Konan?

Konan: -Claro Kakashi-san.

_Konan senta numa poltrona enquanto Gai senta em outra e assim a conversa entre Jounnins começa._

**_De volta a Sala do Primeiro Teste:_**

_Alguns gennins desistem de responder a décima pergunta,e são dispensados junto com seus parceiros._

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura e Ray não entram na tática de Ibiki, pois já notaram o plano dele. Mas os outros Novatos começam a sentir medo e dúvida.  
_

_Naruto sorri quando Hinata mantém a seriedade e não levanta a mão._

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

Naruto(sorrindo): -Você está se saindo muito bem Hina-chan.

Hinata(sorri corada): -Arigatô meu loirinho. -Mas acho que Kiba-kun e os outros estão agindo com medo e dúvida, como no futuro anterior.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Então acho que é hora de eu entrar em ação, mas não vai ser como o jeito escandaloso que eu fazia antes. -Quer ver?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai. -Mostre seu novo eu Naruto-kun.

**_/Telepatia-Off/_**

Ibiki: -Alguém mais quer desistir? -Sabem que se errarem a décima pergunta, serão gennins pelo resto da vida.

_Quando Naruto sente dúvida em Shikamaru e nos outros, até que ele se pronuncia, de braços cruzados e olhar sério e frio para Ibiki, que se surpreende com o olhar dele:_

Naruto: -Eu vou ficar e vou encarar essa décima pergunta sem medo ou dúvida. -Desisitir é o mesmo que fugir de seus objetivos e sonhos, e isso os torna fracos e temerem a vida difícil e cruel que um Shinobi tem que seguir. -A morte sempre virá para quem trilhar esse caminho, mas quem tem coragem, vontade de lutar pelos seus sonhos, família, amigos, você obtém uma força maior do que seus Jutsus ou seus títulos. -A força de proteger aquilo que mais ama e deseja o bem de todos. -Seja qual for essa décima pergunta ou o quanto ela for difícil, não importa se eu irei acertar ou errar, e não temo de ser Gennin pelo resto da vida, pois com o tempo, eu me tornarei de um Gennin para um Hokage que essa vila possa se orgulhar. -Um Hokage que defende não apenas seu País, mas sim sua família, amigos e todos que compartilham suas emoções e alegria de viver.

_Ninguém disse uma palavra, pois todos demonstraram uma grande surpresa, com as palavras e o modo de como Naruto demonstra sua personalidade, encarando Ibiki nos olhos, sem medo, dúvida ou temor. Até Sasuke e Sakura se surpreendem com seu parceiro e amigo. Shikamaru e os outros ganham mais do que incentivo em continuar no teste de Ibiki._

Sasuke(pensando com um sorriso de canto): -Mesmo não demonstrando, eu respeito muito ele. -Naruto é mais que meu amigo, é um irmão que compartilhava a mesma solidão que eu sentia. -Agora estou gostando desse novo mundo.

Sakura(muito feliz): -Naruto, eu estou muito feliz por você me considerar mais do que sua amiga e companheira, me considera sua irmã.

Shikamaru(sorrindo pensando): -Me sinto confiante ao ouvir suas palavras Naruto. -Não irei desistir, assim como você e os outros, eu também tenho um sonho: Me tornar o melhor Ninja do Clã Nara, e ter uma família.

Chouji(determinado pensando): -Meu amigo, estou com você nessa. -Não vou me entregar ao medo e a dúvida.

Ino(feliz pensando): -Ele mudou e muito. -Eu até me apaixonaria por ele se fosse possível.

Kiba(pensando): -Esse Naruto é digno de ser meu rival. -Irei mostrar a ele que posso ser do seu nível e irei ajudá-lo a levar nossa vila a grandeza.

Shino(pensando): -Seu pensamento, coragem e o dever de ser um Hokage o faz ser uma das pessoas que respeito. -Os Aburame irão servi-lo com lealdade e amizade no futuro, Naruto.

Hinata(pensando com a face corada): -Naruto-kun. -Você nos surpreende mais com seus sonhos e sua determinação. -E irei estar a seu lado nesse novo começo.

Lee(pensando): -Naruto-kun, gráças a você e seus amigos, eu descobri que sou de um clã especial. -E usarei minhas habilidades para ajudá-lo a proteger nossa vila.

Tenten(pensando com a face corada): -Acho que estou me apaixonando por você Naruto-kun.

Kasumi(feliz e pensando): -Nii-chan. -Estou muito feliz por conhecê-lo como um grande ninja.

Mayumi(sorrindo e pensando): -O amigo do Sasuke nii-chan é incrível tanto nas palavras quanto em sua personalidade.

Naomi(feliz e pensando): -Depois de tanto sofrimento que você passou Naruto-itoko, essa é a chance de mostrar a todos o seu valor como Ninja.

_Neji e Menma nada dizem, devido a frieza, mas ambos sentem-se contagiado pelas palavras de Naruto. Gaara, Temari, Kankurõ, Ray, Yurushi, Natsumi, Koji e Seika ficam contentes com essa atitude do Naruto. Assim como outros gennins que são motivados a continuar._

Ibiki: -Esse curso que está seguindo pode mudar sua vida. -Se desistir agora, poderá fazer o Chunnin Shiken no ano que vem.

Naruto: -Jamais farei isso, pois tem muitas pessoas que dependem de meu esforço e dedicação em protegê-los. -E jamais volto atrás com minha palavra, pois esse é Meu Caminho Ninja. -Assim como meus amigos pensam da mesma forma.

_Ibiki nota a expressão de todos os participantes e não encontra mais sinal de dúvida, medo ou incerteza._

Ibiki(pensando): -Essas palavras de motivação, seriedade e o dever de um shinobi, fez todos se animarem e continuarem em seus lugares. -A maior força não vem de seus Jutsus, mas sim de suas palavras. -Sendo filho do Yondaime, esse garoto pode nos proporcionar muitas surpresas no futuro.

_Ele olha para seus assistentes que acenam positivamente a cabeça, e ele concorda._

Ibiki(pensando): -Esse é o resultado: 78 candidatos passaram nessa Primeira Fase.(ele fala a todos): -Muito bem estou surpreso por ver que não vão voltar atrás em sua decisão. -Então eu só posso dizer uma coisa: **Os 78 Participantes dessa Primeira Fase passaram com louvor**!

_A surpresa nos rostos dos Gennins é bem visível._

Ino: -Como assim nós passamos? -E a décima pergunta?

Ibiki(rindo): -Hahahahaha! -Para começar, nunca houve a décima pergunta. -Isso foi um mero truque psicológico que usei, para ver como vocês se comportariam se houvesse uma decisão crítica. -Aqueles que não tem a capacidade de tomar as decisões certas durante uma missão, são condenados ao total fracasso.

Kiba: -E essas questões que fizemos foram pra nada?

Ibiki: -Ao contrário. -Essas questões eram parte do objetivo de vocês passarem nessa Fase: Coletar informações secretamente, sem revelar sua presença. -E para dificultar mais,as questões foram elaboradas por nossa melhor rede de informações de Konoha, que só podem ser compreendidas pelos Chunnins e Jounnins. -Mas para vocês Gennins,elas são de extrema dificuldade. -Então vocês se viram obrigados a colar sem serem descobertos pelos Chunnins que os observaram. -Mas como conseguir obter as respostas de alguém? -Foi por isso que disfarcei Três Chunnins que sabiam as respostas das questões e mandei-os se sentarem junto de vocês.

_Três Chunnins disfarçados acenaram com o braço, deixando todos supresos._

Koji(pensando): -Cara. -Então foi por isso que senti uma brisa de Chakra mais forte num deles, e por isso desconfiei que tinham as respostas.

Seika: -Afinal qual foi o objetivo desse teste?

_Ao tirar a Bandana, Ibiki revela sua cabeça cheia de marcas de tortura: queimaduras, feridas de corte e furos;deixando todos espantados._

Yurushi(pensando): -Cara, que horrível...o que ele passou.

Natsumi(se assusta e pensa): -Ele deve ter sido muito torturado para estar assim.

Ibiki: - A informação faz com que seja uma coisa importante na vida de um Shinobi. -E o uso indevido dela pode colocar a vida de vocês e seus companheiros em grande risco nas missões. -No caso da décima pergunta, os Chunnins são transformados em líderes de esquadrões de espionagem e combate. -E se o líder do esquadrão deixar-se manipular numa escolha simples e covarde, resultará no total fracasso, e a morte de seus companheiros. -Isso não pode ser tolerado enquanto vocês tiverem isso em mente. (Ele amarra a Bandana na cabeça): -E no momento, só desejo boa sorte a vocês na próxima fase.

Todos os Gennins: -Hai!

Ibiki(olha para Naruto): -Garoto, não me admira quem você herdou essa personalidade. -Seu pai vai ficar muito orgulhoso de você. -Siga esse legado que ele deixou para você, pois Konoha será um lugar onde você possa se orgulhar.

Naruto(se levanta e se curva em respeito): -Arigatô, Ibiki-san. -Por ele e por todos meus amigos, jamais me desviarei desse dever. (coloca sua mão em seu peito)-Isso é uma promessa.

_Sasuke e Sakura ficam contentes com seu parceiro e amigo, da mesma forma que Shikamaru e os outros. De repente, o vidro da janela se quebra e um gigantesco lençol surge na sala entre os Gennins e Ibiki escrito com letras coloridas:_

**_"Bem vindo ao Inferno, a Segunda Fase da Prova Chunnin vai começar!"._**

_Na frente do lençol aparece: **Anko Mitarashi -Jounnin Especial de Sobrevivência e Examinadora da Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken.**_

Anko(faz um V de Vitória): -Yo Mina (Olá Pessoal)! -Sou Anko Mitarashi e a partir de agora daremos início a Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken.

_A maioria dos Gennin ficam com gotas na cabeça, totalmente confusos com essa entrada repentina de Anko._

Ibiki(aparece por trás do lençol): -Você está três minutos atrasada, outra vez.

Anko(corada e séria): -Hunf...

Naruto(pensando com um sorriso sem graça): -Caramba, ela me fez lembrar de quando eu era no futuro anterior.

Anko: -Ora ora, temos mais candidatos do que o esperado. -Você não está amolecendo Ibiki?

Ibiki(sorriso de canto): -Ou talvez esses candidatos tem mais a nos mostrar.

Anko: -Você tem razão.(sorriso malvado) -Mas agora as coisas vão ser diferentes, pois agora, mais da metade dos times serão desclassificados.

Ino(se assusta): -Mais da metade?

Anko: -Muito bem,por hoje vocês estão dispensados. -Mais tarde eu direi aos seus Jounnins-líderes, o local de onde será a Segunda Fase da Prova. -E devem levem levar suprimentos e armas-ninja para uma semana, pois será um teste muito perigoso. -Nos encontraremos amanhã.

Todos os Gennins: -Hai.

Ibiki: -Guardas, recolham as provas de todos e levem á minha sala.

Chunnins-Guardas: -Hai.

_Depois dos chunnins-guardas pegarem as provas, eles e Ibiki somem numa fumaça. Alguns times deixam a sala do exame, exceto o Time Sete, Oito, Dez, e Onze. Naruto se levanta da carteira enquanto Ele, Sasuke e Sakura dão um tapa de mãos abertas como forma de comemorar essa vitória. Até que Hinata, sentam-se do lado dele e o envolve num abraço caloroso. Sasuke envolve carinhosamente a Sakura com seus braços, deixando-a contente, pois ela gosta de ser abraçada assim. Kasumi, Naomi, Mayumi, Ray, Yurushi e Natsumi se juntam a eles, mas de repente, Menma permanece encostado na porta, e chama a atenção de todos._

Menma(encara Kasumi): -Então essa é sua irmã Naruto-Ying?

_Todos menos o Time Sete e Ray se assustam ao notarem a fisionomia de Menma com Naruto._

Shikamaru(sério): -Mas quem é você e por que tem a aparência do Naruto?

Menma(olhar frio): -Não me dirigi a palavra a você Nara, e sim com meu lado Ying!

_A aura assassina de Menma assusta os demais Gennins, mas Naruto chama sua atenção._

Naruto: -Ela é minha irmã sim.

Kasumi: -Mas quem é você e por que se parece com meu irmão?

Menma: -Sou o Lado Yang de Naruto, que se separou de seu corpo depois que ele despertou suas Kekkei Genkais e seu Poder Bijuu. -Nasci do ódio e desejo de vingança contra os civís nojentos que o agrediram fisicamente, verbalmente e quase o mataram a sangue frio, quatro anos atrás.

_Naomi se assusta com a revelação de Menma, entendendo o motivo de seu primo ter sofrido na infância. Assim como Shikamaru e os outros, pois eles souberam de Ray sobre o passado de Naruto e que ele é filho do Yondaime Hokage._

Menma: -Vou lhe dar um aviso Natsumi e passe para seus pais em seguida: **Em breve vocês irão pagar o preço de terem deixado o Naruto ainda bebê, sozinho na Vila e deixando-o a mercê desses civis nojentos que caíram facilmente na conversa daquele maldito do Danzou. **-Naruto pode ter perdoado vocês, mas eu jamais os perdoarei pois todo o ódio e desejo de vingança que Naruto-Ying abandonou, permanece em minha alma, depois que me separei de seu corpo.

_Kasumi é tomada pela culpa e pelo remorso do passado, antes de saber que tinha um irmão, mas Naruto toca no ombro dela, sorrindo e em seguida encara Menma com frieza:_

Naruto: -Menma-Yang, não pense que vai fazer o que bem entende. -Antes que cumpra seus objetivos, você terá de passar por mim e isso não será fácil pra você. -Há muito tempo eu deixei o passado de lado e aprendi a perdoar as pessoas, para que a paz seja cumprida. -E saiba que eu impedirei que cumpra seus objetivos.

Menma: -Eu só quero ver, pois quem ficar no meu caminho, não terá piedade. -Na Terceira Fase desse exame, se você ou sua irmã forem meu oponente, vou lutar com meu poder máximo, sem me importar com quem estiver no caminho e quem for me impedir. -Esse é meu aviso. (olha para Hinata e Neji) -E antes de eu ir, recomendo a esses dois Hyuugas que não subestimem o Gennin de Kusagakure No Sato, chamado Rex.

Neji: -O que tem nesse Rex que pode ser perigoso? -Pra mim ele deve ser mais um fracassado.

Menma(sorriso frio): -Ah Neji, se Rex ouvir isso, você vai pra cova mais cedo do que imagina. -Rex é membro do quase extinto **Clã Oni No Kaminari. **-Só posso dizer que seu Clã Neji, atacou um vilarejo comum e pacífico, onde Rex vivia com a família adotiva. -Os ninjas de seu clã não tiveram misericórdia com os inocentes, e os mataram sem nenhuma piedade. -E Rex está louco por vngança, ou seja, ele quer exterminar todo o seu Clã, na mesma moeda, incluindo Hiashi Hyuuga e os três conselheiros do Clã: Henki, Hayato e Hayani.

_Neji e Hinata se assustam com isso, pois não tinham noção dos segredos mais obscuros do Clã Hyuuga._

Menma: -E mais uma coisa. -Ele, Kenji e Samantha estão nesse exame para obter outro prêmio aqui na vila, que garanto que nenhum de vocês conseguirão impedi-los. -Nem mesmo você Naruto-Ying.

Naruto: -O pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage?

Menma: -Quase isso. -Agora já falei demais. -O resto você descobre por conta própria.

_Antes de Menma sair, Shikamaru libera sua sombra no chão, que palarisa Menma._

Shikamaru: -Vejo que você tem muitas informações sigilosas que devem ser relatadas ao Hokage. -Então fique quieto enquanto meu amigos irão chamar os anbus.

_Mas de repente, Menma libera seu Chakra Bijuu que se expande e anula o Jutsu de Shikamaru, o arremessando contra a parede.  
_

Shikamaru: -Aargh!

Ino(se assusta): -Shikamaru!

Chouji(vai até Shikamaru e o levanta): -Daijobu desu ka _(Você está bem)_?

Shikamaru(com um corte perto da testa): -Estou, mas o chakra desse cara é poderoso demais e cheio de ódio.

Menma(olhar frio): -Cuidado Nara, pois você não vai gostar de **entrar na toca da raposa sem ser convidado**. -Informações que coleto são minhas e dou quando eu quiser e na hora que eu quiser. -Nos veremos na segunda fase.

_Menma se retira da sala, deixando a maioria dos gennins de Konoha, perplexos com o que ouviram._

Ray(pensando): -Isso pode colocar muita gente em perigo depois da segunda fase. -Mesmo estando em uma forma humana, há fatos e eventos desse mundo que não posso intervir, a menos que seja necessário. -Então deixarei que Naruto-san e seus amigos revolvam isso.(fala) -Yurushi, Natsumi, vamos indo? -Amanhã teremos de nos preparar para irmos ao local da Segunda Fase, seja lá onde for.

Yurushi: -Você é quem manda amigo.(sorrindo) -Ja ne pra todos.

Natsumi(sorrindo): -Ja ne amigos.

_Ray, Natsumi e Yurushi saem da sala._

Naruto: -Bem, agora que só nós estamos reunidos, gostaria de contar a vocês dos times oito, dez e onze e catorze, sobre o local que vai acontecer a Segunda Fase.

Neji: -Então você já sabe o que teremos que enfrentar amanhã?

Naruto: -Hai. -Assim como Sasuke, Sakura-chan, e Hinata-chan também.

Sasuke: -Algum de vocês já ouviu falar do Campo de Treinamento 44?

_Alguns deles não sabia do que se trata, até Shino se pronunciar:_

Shino: -A Floresta da Morte.

Todosse espantaram com a revelação do local da Segunda Fase, exceto Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura e o próprio Shino.

Sakura: -A Floresta da Morte é uma área restrita de Konoha, também conhecida como a 44º zona de treinamento. - É um ótimo local para um exercício de treinamento ninja de sobrevivencia em locais amplos como num campo de Batalha. -Mas nesse lugar se habita diversas espécies de animais selvagens e perigosos, plantas venenosas e insetos que na maioria dos casos matam quem se aproximam de seu território. -E isso coloca qualquer ninja numa situação real de perigo e risco de morte. -Mas isso não é tudo.

Naomi(preocupada): -Como assim Sakura-san?

Sasuke: -Eu explico. -Nesse lugar, seremos testados numa situação real em que teremos de enfrentar ou até mesmo matar outros competidores pela sobrevivência. -E isso pode incluir nós mesmos.

_Por essa Shikamaru e os outros não esperavam. Em seus pensamentos, geravam-se muitas perguntas de como teriam que enfrentar os próprios companheiros de vila, para passarem para a Terceira Fase._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Mas não se preocupem, pois nós três queremos fazer uma aliança temporária com todos vocês, garantindo assim que todos nós passemos para a terceira fase. -Assim, podemos conseguir passar em menor tempo e teremos maiores chances de sairmos inteiros.

Shikamaru: -Isso pode dar certo Naruto. -Se fossemos agir individualmente, teríamos dificuldades em um local fechado e de difícil acesso como a Floresta da Morte. -Além de termos que manter vigilância vinte e quatro horas por dia, para não sermos atacados de surpresa pelos outros competidores.

Sasuke: -Mas antes de entrarmos na floresta, a Anko irá dividir nossos times em torno da floresta, na tentativa de nos desorientar. -Por isso vocês devem usar seus sentidos aguçados para poder nos encontrar num local onde será nosso acampamento.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Eu adorei essa ideia nii-chan. -E vocês meninas?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Eu concordo.

Naomi: -Também estou com vocês.

Neji: -Vendo por esse lado, eu não posso discordar de vocês. -Então eu aceito essa aliança. -Lee, Tenten?

Lee: -Hai.

Tenten: -Gostei desse plano. -Aceito fazer parte do grupo.

Shikamaru: -Nós entaremos nessa também, certo Ino, Chouji?

Ino e Chouji: -Hai.

Kiba: -Estamos com vocês nessa aliança, certo Akamaru, Hinata, Shino?

Akamaru: -Au, Au (-Sim)!

Hinata: -Hai.

Shino: -Hai.

Naruto(contente): -Então nossa parceria está feita. (sério) -Mas conhecendo aquela examinadora, tenho certeza de que a segunda fase vai ser mais do que uma prova de sobrevivência. -Por isso vamos usar nossas habilidades especiais durante a travessia da floresta para podermos evitar armadilhas novas.

Todos: -Hai.

_Só o Time Onze não entendeu essa explicação._

Lee: -Habilidades especiais?

Neji: -Do que estão falando?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Neji-niisan, você saberá quando passarmos para a Terceira Fase.

_Neji ainda está confuso com o que Hinata disse. Ele ia insistir em pedir explicações, mas decidiu ficar na dele e ignorar, pois ainda guarda rancor e ódio da família principal._

Naruto: -Bom, então se todos estão de acordo, podemos descansar e amanhã iremos encarar a floresta da morte.(sorrindo) -Nos vemos todos amanhã. -Nee-chan, Naomi-itoko, vamos pra casa?

Kasumi e Naomi: -Hai!

_Naruto se despede dos outros e sai acompanhado de Kasumi e Naomi, pois ambos vão a mansão dos pais. Já os outros também voltam para suas casas, com o pensamento voltado para o amanhã._

_**As Horas passam e finalmente chega o dia da Segunda Fase do Chunnin Shiken:**_

_**Área de Treinamento 43/08:00Hs Manhã:**_

Todos os Times se reúnem num campo em frente ao local da segunda fase: Uma Imensa Floresta fechada,envolvida num cercado de ferro.

Anko: -Aqui é o local de onde acontecerá a segunda fase da Prova Chunnin. -Nós a chamamos de: A Floresta da Morte.

_O nome do lugar pega todos de surpresa, exceto o Time Sete e a Hinata, que já conhecem o lugar, pois ambos treinaram na floresta depois que foram aprovados Gennin._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Batalha Extrema da Segunda Fase - Time Sete Vs Orochimaru.  
**


	10. Batalha Extrema da Segunda Fase

**Cap.08: Batalha Extrema da Segunda Fase -Time Sete Vs Orochimaru.  
**

* * *

_Os Participantes se espantam por descobrirem que a próxima fase do Chunnin Shiken é Sobreviver dentro da floresta da Morte._

Seika: -Floresta da Morte?

Anko: -O objetivo é chegar na Torre que fica no centro da Floresta, pois é o local da Terceira Fase. -E durante ao percurso, cada Equipe devem levar isso.

_Ela mostra Dois Pergaminhos: Um tem a cor branca como Kanji do Céu; e outra tem a cor Preta, com o Kanji da Terra._

Anko: -Cada equipe levará um desses pergaminhos,e dentro da Floresta, deverão pegar o pergaminho de outro Time, e mantê-los o tempo todo consigo. -**O Prazo para o fim da Segunda Fase é de: 168 horas, ou 7 dias. -Depois disso, todos os Times devem estar todos dentro da Torre, carregando os dois Pergaminhos. -A Equipe que não conseguir chegar na torre no tempo marcado será desclassificado, ou que não tiver os dois pergaminhos, ou que tiver um integrante faltando e, por fim, a equipe que abrir um dos pergaminhos antes de chegar ao local da terceira fase, perderá o Exame.** -Perguntas?

Ino: -Nessa floresta tem muitos animais ferozes não é?

Anko: -Exato. -São animais selvagens que atacarão qualquer um que entrar em seu território. -Por isso devem ser cautelosos se por acaso se perderem.

Shikamaru: -E se por curiosidade, a gente acabasse lendo o que tem nos pergaminhos?

Anko(sorriso mortal): -Acho que não vai querer descobrir isso garoto. -Só posso dizer que isso pode ser desagradável se abrir um dos pergaminhos.

Shikamaru(pensado): -Isso é problemático.

Anko: -Como vocês podem ser futuros Chunnins, vocês terão que encarar várias missões de entrega de documentos e mensagens secretas que vocês não devem ler por nada. -Os Examinadores irão entregar fichas de autorização para vocês assinarem, pois não nos responsabilizamos se por acaso acabarem morrendo na floresta. -Depois de assinarem,formarão uma fila em frente a aquela barraca, onde entregarão as três fichas assinadas e receberão um Pergaminho. -Terão trinta minutos para pensar antes de assinar as fichas.

_Os Examinadores entregam três fichas para cada Time. E alguns já assinam na hora pois se sentem capazes de passarem pelo maior desafio em terreno fechado. Esses foram os Times Sete, Oito, Nove, Dez, Onze, Catorze, Ame, Suna e Oto, além do Time do Kabuto._

**_/Time Ame/_**

_Menma, Seika e Koji observam que dois chunnins-examinadores estendem uma cortina de cor marrom na barraca que será entregue os pergaminhos._

Menma: -Não vamos saber qual equipe adversária pegará um dos pergaminhos e qual a gente vai receber.

Seika: -Esse exame prova mesmo ser o mais difícil. -Mas vamos conseguir passar nessa Segunda Fase.

Koji: -Mas teremos que evitar de pegar os pergaminhos das equipes de Konoha. -Afinal o sobrinho do Amekage-sama é do Time Sete e não gostaria de ter atrito com os amigos deles.

Menma: -Tanto faz pra você Koji.

_De repente, Seika tem uma sensação incômoda no ar e fica séria._

Menma: -Tudo bem Seika?

Seika: -Acho que é só minha imaginação, mas senti o ar ficando frio, mesmo nesse dia ensolarado.

Koji: -Não é sua imaginação Seika, pois eu senti esse ar frio também.

Menma: -Também senti isso. -Acho que vamos ter alguns problemas assim que estivermos dentro da floresta.

_Ao chamado dos chunnins examinadores, todas as equipes se aproximam em ordem e cada uma entra na barraca, entregando o termo de responsabilidade e recebem um pergaminho correspondente, junto com um papel com um número correspondente a um dos portões em volta da Floresta da Morte:_

_**Time Sete - Pergaminho do Céu;**_

**_Time Oito - Pergaminho da Terra;_**

**_Time Dez - Pergaminho do Céu;_**

**_Time Onze - Pergaminho da Terra;_**

**_Time Nove - Pergaminho do Céu;_**

**_Time Catorze - Pergaminho da Terra;_**

**_Time Suna - Pergaminho do Céu;_**

**_Time Ame - Pergaminho da Terra;_**

**_Time de Kusagakure 2 -Pergaminho da Terra;_**

_Enquanto outras equipes recebem os pergaminhos, os Times de Konoha esperam debaixo de duas árvores grandes, onde a sombra é fresca e confortável sob o chão gramado, até que o Time Catorze se junta eles como forma de deixar a rivalidade de lado e conversarem:_

_Neji senta de maneira rígida, meditando;_

_Lee fazia flexões com um braço só;_

_Shikamaru fica deitado no gramado, olhando as nuvens brancas no céu azul;_

_Chouji comia seu salgadinho de batatas;_

_Kiba faz carinho em Akamaru que relaxa em seu colo;_

_Shino fica de pé num galho de uma das árvores, sempre calmo, sério e frio;_

_Ino e Tenten faziam um treino leve de Taijutsu, como preparação para enfrentar os inimigos na floresta;_

_Sasuke fica sentado em outro galho alto, com Sakura em seu colo, que fica com sua cabeça deitada em seu peito, ambos conversam sobre os tempos da Academia no futuro anterior; Mayumi salta para o galho em que eles estão e ambos conversam alegremente._

_Naruto fica encostado no tronco da árvore relaxado, até que Hinata se aproxima dele e senta a seu lado, apoiando sua cabeça em seu peitoral forte e definido. Naruto sorri com isso e a envolve carinhosamente com seus braços. Kasumi e Naomi se aproximam deles e ambos conversam alegremente._

**_Até que o som da sirene é ouvida e Anko grita:_**

Anko: -Atenção, todas equipes vão para os portões marcados com os números que receberam dos examinadores e se preparem para entrar na floresta da morte.

_Naomi, Kasumi e Mayumi desejaram boa sorte a Naruto e os outros e seguiram com todas as equipes, para os portões marcados:_

**_/Time Kusagakure 1/_**

Gennin-1: -Nosso alvo é um dos Times Novatos de Konoha, certo?

Gennin-2: -Exato. -Afinal,vale tudo nessa Prova.

**/Time Kusagakure 2/**

Kenji(sério): -Rex, sugiro que mantenha seu ódio sob controle se formos nos deparar com um dos dois Hyuugas. -Afinal nosso objetivo aqui é outro.

Rex(olhar frio): -Não me diga o que fazer Kenji. -Lembre-se que eu me uni a vocês somente para cumprir minha vingança e podermos obter o que queremos.

Samantha(sorrindo): -Rex-kun, só queremos manter nosso objetivo oculto dos outros. -Fique calmo.

Rex: -Hunf. -Só não fiquem falando o que devo ou deixo de fazer.

**/Time Ame/**

Koji: -É isso aí. -Vamos para a ação.

Menma: -Vamos nos divertir pra valer nesse lugar.

Seika: -Hai.

_**/Time Suna/**_

Gaara: -Estão prontos para esse novo desafio?

Temari e Kankurõ: -Hai.

_**/Time Onze/**_

Lee(com chamas nos olhos pensando): -Gai-sensei vou deixá-lo orgulhoso de mim. -Nossa vila conhecerá o nome do Rock Lee.

Neji(sorrindo): -Hum.

Tenten(pensando): -Vai ser bem difícil essa prova, mas não vou fraquejar.

**/Time Oito/**

Kiba: -Beleza, vamos ter ação daqui pra frente.

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Hinata(pensando): -Naruto-kun, eu mostrarei minha coragem e determinação.

Shino: -Sorte que temos uma vantagem nesse lugar.

_**/Time Dez/**_

Shikamaru: -Bom, agora não podemos voltar atrás. -Estão prontos?

Chouji: -Hai.

Ino: -Hai.

_**/Time Nove/**_

Ray: -Yurushi, Natsumi, estejam prontos, pois seremos alvos dos amadores das outras Vilas Shinobis.

Yurushi: -Eles que venham pois já estamos preparados desde o início.

Natsumi: -Vai ser bem divertido.

_**/Time Catorze/**_

Mayumi: -Meninas, vamos mostrar a todos o nosso trabalho de equipe e deixaremos nossas famílias orgulhosas.

Naomi: -Hai.

Kasumi: -Pelo Naruto nii-chan e Sasuke-san, não iremos perder.

_**/Time Sete/**_

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura unem suas mãos no centro._

Naruto: -Vamos mostrar a todos que podemos realizar nossos sonhos e proteger nossa Vila.

Sasuke: -Esse é o espírito Naruto. -Está pronta para a ação Sakura?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Sempre estou pronta para ajudar meus amigos de time. -Vamos juntos provar nosso valor como Chunnins.

_Os Chunnins Examinadores tiram os cadeados e correntes dos portões, e quando Anko olha no relógio de pulso:_

Anko(grita): -Muito bem todos vocês! -A Segunda Fase da Prova o Chunnin Shiken começa agora! -Vão!

_Os portôes se abrem e os Times saem em disparada para dentro da floresta, correndo e pulando e saltando sobre as árvores._

_**/Time de Kusagakure 1/**_

Gennin-2: -Você sabe quem estamos procurando certo?

Gennin-3: -Sim, os Novatos do Time Sete.

_**/Time de Kusagakure 2/**_

Kenji: -Vamos pegar o pergaminho que falta para nós e depois decidiremos nossa estratégia.

Rex e Samantha: -Hai.

_**/Time Ame/**_

Koji: -Vamos nessa!

_Koji, Seika e Menma também pulam e saltam sobre as árvores._

Time Dez

_Também pulam e saltam,seguindo em frente._

_**/Time Oito/**_

_Kiba, Hinata e Shino páram no meio do caminho._

Kiba: -Muito bem,a primeira coisa a fazer é encontrar nossos alvos e depois nos reuniremos com Naruto e os outros. -Pronta Hinata?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai.(faz um selo de mão) -Byakugan!

_Os olhos dela tem veias em volta e sua visão de longo alcance aumenta._

**_/Time Onze/_**

_Lee, Neji e Tenten pulam e saltam sobre as árvores._

Neji: -Lee, vai com calma. -A prova apenas começou.

Lee: -Pode ser, mas...seja quem for nossos adversários, eu quero encontrá-los antes que nos encontrem.

Neji: -Hum. -Seu impulsivo.

**_/Time de Otokagure/_**

Zaku: -Se eu der de cara com aquele pivete de novo, ele me paga.

Kin: -A mesma coisa vai ser com aquela pirralha ruiva.

Dosu: -Deixem de conversa, e concentrem-se no nosso alvo. -Ele é prioridade total.

_**/Time de Suna/**_

_Gaara, Temari e Kankurõ pulam e saltam sobre as árvores._

**_/Time Nove/_**

_Ray, Yurushi e Natsumi seguem a toda velocidade rumo ao centro da floresta.  
_

Ray: -Estejam prontos pois agora, tudo pode acontecer nesta floresta.

Natsumi: -Wakarimashita, Ray-kun.

Yurushi: -Mesmo assim, isso vai ser uma diversão em tanto.

**_/Time Catorze/_**

_Kasumi, Mayumi e Naomi seguem saltando entre os galhos de árvore._

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Logo vamos encontrar nossos irmãos e seus amigos e montarmos o acampamento.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -É mesmo. -Afinal um grupo unido tem mais chances de sobreviver num ambiente fechado como esse.

Naomi: -Mas antes temos que pegar o pergaminho do céu que deve estar com um dos times das vilas menores.

Kasumi: -Logo vamos encontrar um grupo desses e se eles tiverem o pergaminho do céu, vamos pegá-lo.

**_/Time Sete/_**

_Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke também pulam e saltam sobre as árvores._

Naruto: -Já estamos sendo seguidos.

Sasuke: -Mesmo em uma grande distância atrás de nós, eles não conseguem manter sua presença oculta.

Sakura: -Já estamos prontos para derrotá-los. -Vamos para um lugar amplo.

**_Três Horas se passam:_**

_Um Time de Gennins da Taigakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Cachoeira) observam o Time Oito parado, mas ao se prepararem para o ataque, foram pegos pelas Lesmas sanguessugas, que são parte das armadilhas de Shino, e tiveram o pergaminho do Céu tirado. Os gritos deles ecoam pela floresta, deixando alguns competidores assustados._

Anko(observa no portão): -Hum. -Parece que começou a diversão.

_**Dentro da Floresta:**_

**_/Time Sete/_**

_Os gritos ecoam por toda a floresta, mas cessaram segundos depois, pois Shino os tirou da armadilha e os deixou inconscientes para serem resgatados pelos examinadores da Floresta._

Sakura: -Confesso que me assustei um pouco com esses gritos.

Sasuke: -O que você vê Naruto?

Naruto(ativa o Hijutsugan Nível-3): -Parece que Kiba, Hinata-chan e Shino conseguiram seu primeiro pergaminho. -Eles tiraram de uns gennins de Taigakure No Sato, e os libertaram da armadilha de sanguessugas, deixando-os inconscientes.

Sakura: -Eles se saíram muito bem. -Agora é nossa vez.

_De repente, Sasuke lança várias shurikens em grande velocidade, em direção de uma árvore com fungos escuros e um vulto escapa por um triz. o Vulto se revela como um Ninja-Gennin de Amegakure No Sato, usando uma máscara de gás que cobre seus olhos._

Gennin-1: -Como descobriram minha localização?

Sasuke: -Suas habilidades de camuflagem e ocultação de presença são tão baixas que até um estudante de academia podem descobrir sem problema.

Naruto: -Evitem uma luta desnecessária e entregue seu pergaminho da terra.

Gennin-1: -Se estão atrás do pergaminho da terra, então possuem o pergaminho do céu. -Vocês é quem devem entregá-lo a mim, ou morrerão aqui e agora.

Naruto: -Tenta tirar se puder, mas aviso que não vai gostar de levar uma surra da gente.(sorrindo) -Sakura-chan, quer ter as honras?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto.

_Sakura se move feito flecha contra o Ninja de Ame, que se espanta com a velocidade dela e escapa de um chute que ia levar na boca do estômago, mas é surpreendido por um soco forte no rosto e se choca contra o tronco de uma das árvores, derrubando-a. Os companheiros do Ninja de Ame avança contra Sakura, que é mais rápida e aplica golpes fortes nas costas dos dois ninjas que são lançados contra as árvores. Os três Ninjas se recompõem e lançam rajadas de água das mãos contra Sakura, que revida usando um dos jutsus de seu clã: **Shōheki No Hanabira (Barreira de Pétalas)**, que reverte o ataque de água contra os Ninjas Mascarados de Ame, deixando-os inconscientes. Sakura chega perto de um deles, e tira o pergaminho da terra da pochete dele. Ela vai até Naruto e Sasuke._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Muito bem Sakura-chan.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto.

Sasuke: -Agora temos os dois pergaminhos para levarmos á torre central. -Agora vamos ao encontro dos outros para iniciarmos nossa estratégia.

Naruto e Sakura: -Hai.

_Mas de repente, eles são surpreendidos por um Imenso Tornado de Vento surge de muito longe e estraçalha as árvores em volta._

Sakura: -Mas o que é isso?!

Naruto: -Alguém está usando o **Fuuton - Daitoppa no Jutsu _(Elemento Vento - Grande Canhão de Vento)_**!

Sasuke: -Vamos sair daqui!

_Mas ambos são atingidos pelo Tornado e arremessados juntos das árvores. Mas pra trás,é revelado que os atacou: Os Ninjas de Kusagakure 2._

Gennin-2: -Muito bem, agora e vocês se escondam e me esperem. -Eu cuidarei disto, sozinha.

**_Minutos Depois:_**

_Sobre os escombros de árvores derrubadas no chão, **Três Esferas de Caudas (Dourada, Roxa, Rosa-Escuro)** saem flutuando, e elas se abrem, revelando Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura que se protegeram usando as Caudas de Suas Formas Bijuus como uma esfera de proteção._

Naruto: -Estão todos bem?

Sakura: -Hai.

Sasuke: -Estou bem. -Mas esse ataque foi devastador.

Naruto: -Só um ninja de nível Jounnin ou até mesmo Kage pode excecutar esse Jutsu de Fuuton em larga escala.

Sakura: -Então já sabemos quem foi que nos atacou.

_Os três olham pra frente, vendo a Ninja de Kusagakure caminhando normalmente em direção a eles._

Naruto: -Aí está nosso agressor.

_O Time Sete encaram seriamente para a Ninja de Kusagakure,que demonstra um instinto assassino por dentro, tentando intimidá-los, mas sem resultado, pois os três a encaram de modo frio e sem medo._

Ninja-1: -Vocês parecem ser muito espertos para serem simples Gennins. -Mas sua situação atual não mudará em nada.

Sasuke(sério): -Se eu fosse você não nos subestimaria tão cedo.

Naruto(olhar frio): -Acho melhor para com esse disfarce ridículo e mostrar sua cara nojenta agora...Orochimaru.

_A Ninja se surpreende por ter sido descoberta logo de cara, e de repente, ela puxa seu rosto como se fosse uma máscara, revelando sua verdadeira face:_

_**Pele branca, com feições de cobra, com marcas roxas que envolve os olhos. Seus cabelos são negros e pouco longos, na altura da nuca. Ele passa a mão na Bandana de Kusagakure, revelando outro símbolo: Otokagure no Sato.**_

Orochimaru: -Hehehehe. -Estou muito surpreso. -Não pensei que seria descoberto assim. -Como souberam sobre mim?

Naruto: -Pesquisamos alguns registros sobre seu passado, nível de habilidades, na seção restrita da Biblioteca de Konoha.

Sakura: -Você é um dos Sannin Lendários de Konoha, mas se tornou um Nukenin corrupto e doentio em busca de poder e imortalidade.

Orochimaru: -Doentio?! -Kukukukuku! -Eu sempre estou ciente de minhas decisões e meu destino. -Mas chega dessa conversa, pois estou ansioso para ver o poder de vocês, os escolhidos que se tornaram Bijuus-Nigen depois que o Jovem Kadoya dividiu o Poder do Nii-Juubi Yang e deu para vocês.

Sasuke: -Então aqueles conselheiros corruptos do Clã Hyuuga contou a você sobre nós?

Orochimaru: -Hai, e também me deram um presente que estou louco pra usar com vocês. -Mas antes vamos ver o quanto são fortes em suas formas humanas.

Sasuke: -Mais do que imagina Orochimaru. -Afinal nós já prevemos de sua chegada em Konoha para tentar destrui-la.

Orochimaru: -Hum? -Como vocês descobriam sobre meu plano?

Naruto: -Digamos que um amigo nosso estava espionando suas ações ocultas e criminosas. -Mas isso não vem ao caso, pois agora que estamos frente a frente, se prepare, pois vamos lutar pra te matar.

Orochimaru: -Me matar?(ri debochando) -Isso é engraçado vindo de você Naruto-kun.(olhar assassino) -Você e seus parceiros é que irão morrer primeiro e talvez eu possa me beneficiar de suas Kekkei Genkais. -Depois continuarei com meu plano de destruir Konoha.

_Sakura ficou com cara de nojo ao ver Orochimaru lambendo seus próprios lábios com sua língua roxa e longa que mais parece língua de cobra._

Sakura: -Você é mais nojento do que eu imaginava. (séria)-Mas seus objetivos acabam aqui.

Naruto: -Vamos ver até onde vai sua força quando enfrentar nós três.

Orochimaru: -Garanto que vai lamentar de dizer essas palavras.

Naruto: -Eu duvido muito.

_Orochimaru abre sua boca e de dentro dela surge a Espada Kusanagi, e a segura na mão direita. Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura invocam suas armas dadas por Uchu: ****__Katana-Kusanagi _Uzumaki-Namikaze; **_Katana-Kusanagi _Uchiha**; **Kodachis Haruno(feita do mesmo metal da Kusanagi)**.

_Os três pegam elas e mostram a lâmina muito bem afiada e laminada, que emitem um brilho forte ao reflexo do sol. Eles se posicionam para o combate._

Orochimaru(sério): -Então vocês fizeram um acordo com Hakuja-sama e assim obtiveram o metal para fabricar essas armas.

Naruto: -Errado Orochimaru. -Essas armas nos foram dadas de presente por um amigo nosso, que tem muito conhecimento do Mundo e fez sua jornada, obtendo esses conhecimentos e habilidades superiores do que as suas. -Mas saiba que Hakuja-sama veio até nos depois que completamos algumas missões, e ela nos ofereceu seu contrato de invocação das Heibi de **Ryūchidō**, incluindo os Gama-Sennin de **Myoboku**, e as Namekuji da **Yama No Nameku**.

Sakura: -E esse acordo que fizemos com Hakuja-sama, irá garantir que você seja punido pela justiça de Konoha.

Naruto: -Então se prepare, pois iremos lutar para matar você!

_Orochimaru se prepara para o combate, vendo o Time Sete em posição de luta com as armas em punho. O silêncio era pertubante. Ao menor ruído ou um descuido, poderá resultar em morte. Mesmo não admitindo, Orochimaru sente que terá dificuldades em lutar contra três gennin que estão em um nível acima do normal. Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura já reconhecem o nível de Sannin Lendário de Orochimaru, mas isso é só detalhe, pois ambos já sabem como derrotá-lo no tempo certo._

_De repente, uma pedra se solta dos escombros e isso dá sinal de ataque. Orochimaru avança contra os três e inicia-se o combate com espadas:_

_Com movimentos rápidos e quase inaudíveis, Orochimaru tenta acertar Naruto, mas ele bloqueia todos os lances e golpes com sua Katana, enquanto ambos se movem velozmente entre as árvores. Sasuke e Sakura avança por trás tentando acertar Orochimaru, mas ele se esquiva por centímetros das lãminas e revida com sua Espada, mas sem sucesso pois os dois sabem como bloquear ataques de todas as direções. Orochimaru faz a lâmina sua Espada aumentar um pouco de tamanho, e assim pode bloquear e atacar os três de uma vez._

_Mas Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura se protegem com as lâminas na frente. A disputa entre eles parece não ter fim Então Orochimaru decide pegar pesado. Ele passa sangue em sua tatuagem do braço e fazendo selos de mão, ele toca com as mão no chão dizendo:_

Orochimaru: -Kuchyiose No Jutsu (Técnica de Invocação)!

_Uma Explosão de Fumaça cobre parte do local, e ao se dissipar ao vento, revela uma das invocações de Orochimaru:_

_Uma Gigante Cobra de cor roxa com marcas negras em suas escamas, e sua cabeça tem quatro chifres (dois longos e dois pequenos), em volta dos olhos seu globo ocular é negro._

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura encaram a Cobra Gigante, que não gostou nem um pouco de ter sido chamado._

Cobra Gigante: -Orochimaru seu maldito! -O que pensa que está fazendo ao me invocar nesse terreno fechado?!

Orochimaru(sério): -Temos três oponentes fortes aqui, mas ele podem ser suas oferendas de sacrifício.

_Manda se assusta ao reconhecer os três e sentir o imenso poder oculto deles:_

Manda: -Idiota! -Já viu quem são eles? -Eles podem ser humanos, mas na verdade, são Bijuus, e muito poderosos que a Kyuubi! -Tentar confrontá-los vai causar a morte de nós dois!

Orochimaru: -Eu sei disso, mas eu sei o que faço e vai ter que me obedecer.

Manda: -Te obedecer? -Você é um idiota completo mesmo!

Orochimaru: -Que insolência é essa contra seu mestre?

Manda: -Você não percebeu, mas mesmo que me invoque ou as outras cobras, você não tem mais controle sobre nós por que seu nome foi apagado do Contrato de Hakuja-sama.

Orochimaru: -Nani?

_Orochimaru escapa do ataque de cauda de Manda e aterrissa numa árvore grande._

Manda: -Por que acha que Hakuja-sama ofereceu a eles nosso Contrato de Invocação. -Eles são Bijuus de níveis Juubi.

_Orochimaru se espanta ao sentir o poder dos três, especialmente de Naruto, por ele ser dos Clãs Namikaze e Uzumaki, mas fica mais obcecado e com fome de poder._

Orochimaru(lambe os beiços de prazer): -Interessante. -Então eles são adversários dignos de eu testar meu novo poder, que ganhei de um desconhecido.

Sakura(pensando): -Novo poder?

Naruto: -Manda-sama, não se preocupe pois não vamos te matar. -Mas esse sujeito terá o que merece.

Manda: -Arigatô jovem Uzumaki.(encara Orochimaru): -Orochimaru, não vou lutar a seu lado! -E não importa quantas vezes você tente invocar outras cobras, pois o resultado será o mesmo! -E se invocar a Hakuja-sennin, pois ela vai te matar se ela ver os descendentes de Rikudou Sennin. -Você se meteu em sérios problemas.

_Manda desaparece na fumaça, mas Orochimaru revela outra tatuagem no braço direito.  
_

Orochiamru: -Posso ter perdido o contrato das cobras de Ryuchidõ, mas eu criei meu próprio contrato de Invocação. -Kuchyiose!

_Surgem três Serpentes Gigantes com escamas escuras e marcas estranhas que emitem chakra de cor roxo e maligno._

Orochimaru-Ataquem!

_As serpentes gigantes avançam contra o Time Sete, que apenas usam sua velocidade, escapando de suas bocas sedentas por carne e sangue. Elas disparam jatos de ácido contra eles, mas sem resultado, pois os três são rápidos e olham os ataques derretendo as árvores em volta. De repente, Orochimaru surge na frente de Naruto e libera kanjis de chamas roxas nos cinco dedos, e se prepara para atacá-lo._

Naruto: -Isso é...(pensando) -Ele acha que vai quebrar minha sincronia do meu Chakra-Humano com o Chakra-Bijuu. -Nas ele vai se dar mal agora.

Orochimaru: -Vou quebrar sua sincronia de Chakra com seu lado Bijuu. -**Gogyou Fuuin _(Selo de Cinco Elementos)_**!

_Mas para o azar de Orochimaru, Naruto desaparece como um relâmpago douradp escapando do ataque e recebe um chute potente nas costas, sendo arremessado feito bala de canhão contra as árvores, derrubando-as. Quando as serpentes gigantes avançam contra os três:_

_Naruto insere seu Chakra-fuuton na lâmina de sua Katana e se move na mesma velocidade, cortanto a serpente gigante em pedaços e depois a incinera com o Katon - Goukakyuu No Jutsu._

_Sasuke usa seu Chakra-raiton na lâmina de sua Katana e se move na mesma velocidade, cortanto a outra serpente gigante em pedaços e vê ela expldindo em pedaços com a descarga elétrica._

_Sakura usa seu Chakra nas lâminas de suas Kodachis e se move na mesma velocidade, cortanto a serpente gigante em pedaços e finaliza usando mais um de seus Jutsus: **Hanabira no Toppū (Rajada de Pétalas)** e vê os pedaços da serpente explodindo com o toque das pétalas de energia._

_Os três aterrissam de pé, e olham Orochimaru saindo dos escombros de árvore, com uma expressão de um perigoso homicida._

Orochimaru: -Como você conseguiu escapar do meu ataque?

Naruto: -Você já devia saber não é? -Ou não sabe? -Só vou dar uma dica. -Meu pai é conhecido como o Gōruden Raiton Ingu (Relâmpago Dourado).

_Orochimaru leva um susto ao ouvir isso, e chegou a uma conclusão:_

Orochimaru: -Então você é filho de Minato Namikaze?

Naruto: -Bingo. -Mas eu e meus amigos temos outros truques na manga.

Sasuke: -Não perca seu tempo invocando serpentes gigantes para nos atacar, pois já sabemos como acabar com todas elas.

Sakura: -O que vai fazer agora Orochimaru?

Orochimaru(se levanta e faz selos de mão): -Isso.

_Ao reconhecer os selos de mão que Orochimaru faz, Naruto já percebe o que ele vai fazer e executa selos de mão mais rápido que o normal._

Orochimaru: -**Kuchyiose - Edo Tensei _(Invocação - Reencarnação Impura)_**!

_Dois caixões começavam a subir de um buraco dimesional, mas de repente:_

Naruto(ativa seu Hijutsugan): -**Ninpou Uzumaki - Genzai No Kyanseru Fujun _(Arte Ninja Uzumaki - Correntes de Anulação Impura)!_**

_Buracos de chakra azulado surgem entre o espaço e são liberadas correntes de chakra que imediatamente imobilizam os dois caixões, fazendo-os voltarem a dimensão impura. Orochimaru não acredita no que vê e fica irritado._

Orochimaru: -Maldito! -Como conseguiu deter minhas invocações?

Naruto: -Usei um dos Jutsus Uzumaki em conjunto com meu Doujutsu Namikaze. -Mas agora chega de papo, pois a gente não permitir que continue com seus planos. -Sasuke, Sakura, vamos usar o **Hybrid Mode _(Modo Híbrido)_.**

Sakura: -Hai.

Sasuke: -Hai. -Orochimaru, você vai apanhar feio agora.

_Os três fazem o selo de mão In e de repente, eles entram no Hybrid Mode:_

**_(Nota Do Autor: Hybrid Mode é uma Habilidade usada somente por Jinchuurikis que tem boa relação com seu Bijuu, e por Bijuus-Nigen. Com ele, o Junchuuriki e Bijuu podem assumir uma forma híbrida entre humano e Bijuu, com algumas caracteríticas diferentes no corpo, mas com acesso total ao Poder Bijuu, sem necessidade de entrar na forma perfeita que é a forma animal gigante.)_**

**_Naruto tem seus Olhos na Forma de Fenda em Dourado, orelhas grandes de raposa na cabeça e partes do corpo com pelagem dourado. Suas mãos e pés ganham garras afiadas e brilhantes, seus dentes caninos crescem e ficam afiados e brancos. Surge atrás dele, Dez Caudas de Raposa Dourada, do mesmo tamanho de seu corpo;_**

**_Sasuke tem o olhos na forma de fenda junto com os três tomoes, tinha orelhas e chifres pontudos de dragão entre os lados da cabeça e atrás dele aparece Dez Caudas Roxa de Dragão do mesmo tamanho de seu corpo. Seu corpo é revestido de escamas e placas duras de Dragão que se formavam na pele, entre os braços, pernas, peitoral e nas costas. Nas costas surgiram Um Par de Asas de Dragão;_**

**_Sakura tem o olhos na forma de Fenda em Rosa, surge orelhas de raposa entre os lados da cabeça _****_e partes do corpo com pelagem rosada. Suas mãos e pés ganham garras afiadas e brilhantes, seus dentes caninos crescem e ficam afiados e brancos. Surge _**trás dela, Dez Caudas Rosa-escuro de Raposa do mesmo tamanho de seu corpo;

_O Poder dos três, gera uma colossal onda de choque se espalha pelo local, quebrando alguns galhos de árvore e despedaçando as pedras em volta, deixando Orochimaru espantado por sentir um nível maior que o dele nos três Jinchuurikis._

Orochimaru: -Interessante. -Então vou lutar no mesmo modo que vocês. -Conheçam meu novo poder!

_De repente, Orochimaru faz um selo de mão In, liberando um Poderoso Chakra-Bijuu que surpreende Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, e de repente:_

**_Orochimaru faz seu traje da parte de cima se rasgar e seu corpo começa a se transformar: Sua pele ganha escamas de cobra branca, suas unhas dos dedos e dos pés crescem como presas de cobra; uma cobra branca se forma em torno de seu abdomen, e sua cabeça ganha um par de chifres que parecem de dragão. os braços e pernas liberam estacas de osso curvado. Seus olhos ficam mais roxos e a pupila mantém a forma serpentina e para a surpresa do Time Sete, surge atrás de Orochimaru: Dez Caudas de Cobra Branca com detalhes em roxo. _**

Orochimaru: -Kukukuku! -Estão surpresos por verem meu Hybrid Mode?

Sasuke: -Então Karlos tinha razão quando mencionou que você estaria preparado para quando fosse invadir a Vila.

Sakura: -Como você se tornou um **Bijuu-Nigen de Nível Juubi _(Monstro de Dez Caudas)_**?

Orochimaru(silabando): -Se-gre-do. -Mas vamos cortar o papo, e mostrem-me do que são capazes.

Naruto: -Então se prepare cobra nojenta, pois aqui vamos nós!

_Os três avançam contra Orochimaru, e uma extrema luta de Taijutsu se incia, gerando ondas de choque com a colisão dos golpes e chutes e ataques de Caudas, que ambos usam e revidam._

**_Nesse Momento:_**

_A onda de choque se espalha pelos locais da floresta, assustando alguns competidores do exame._

**_/Time Ame/_**

Koji(no alto de uma árvore): -Vocês sentiram isso?

Menma(perto da fogueira): -Hai. -Parece que meu Lado Ying e seus amigos entraram em ação.

Seika(sentada numa pedra): -Tenho pena de quem está lutando com eles.

Menma: -Deixe eu dar uma olhada lá.

_Ativando seu Hijutsugan (de cor roxo), Menma vê o local da luta e fica sério ao ver quem está lutando com Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura._

Menma: -Seika, não precisa ter pena, pois o cara que está lutando contra Naruto-Ying e os outros é Orochimaru.

_Seika se levanta com uma cara séria e com um ódio oculto ao ouvir esse nome._

Seika: -Aquele maldito se infiltrou em Konoha?

Menma: -É o que parece. -E o problema, é que ele se tornou um Bijuu de nível Juubi.

_Koji e Seika se assustam ao sentirem o Chakra de Orochimaru, se colidindo com o do Time Sete._

Koji: -Como esse maldito obteve o poder e forma de um Bijuu?

Menma: -Não tenho certeza, mas ele deve ter recebido uma visita do irmão Nukenin de Kojiro Kadoya: **Sandro Kadoya. -**(olha para Seika): -O que você quer fazer Seika? -Pois mesmo se formos lá agora, só iremos atrapalhar.

Koji(aterrissa de pé ao lado deles): -Sei o quanto odeia aquele maldito pelo que você sofreu quando era cobaia dele, mas mesmo nós sendo Bijuus-Nigen, não temos experiência necessária para enfrentar esse Sannin das cobras. -Mas se Orochimaru escapar o que é difícil, ainda terá sua chance de dar aquele maldito o que ele merece.

_Mesmo não admitindo, Seika compreende a situação em que estão, pois mesmo com nível de Juubi, ela e Koji ainda não estão prontos para enfrentar Orochimaru._

Seika: -Eu sei. -Não quero interferir na luta do Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun e Sakura-san, mas se for possível, quero poder observar a luta mais de perto, sem atrapalhá-los.

Menma: -Tudo bem Seika. -Vamos para um lugar onde podemos observar a luta deles sem sermos descobertos. -Koji, você fica com os pergaminhos por segurança.

Koji(guarda os pergaminhos na pochete): -Sem problema Menma. -Vamos lá.

_Os três seguem velozmente para o local da luta._

**_/Time Oito/_**

_No alto das árvores, Kiba, Hinata e Shino sentiram a onda de choque se espalhando._

Kiba: -Tem uma batalha acontecendo ali.

Akamaru: -Au, Au. -GRRRRRR!

Kiba: -Você sentiu isso também Akamaru? -Hinata, pode ver o que está acontecendo?

Hinata: -Hai. -Byakugan!

_Ela ativa seu Doujutsu e ao olhar para o local da luta que está mais longe:_

Hinata: -Isso é incrível...

Shino: -O que está vendo lá Hinata?

Hinata: -Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun e Sakura-san estão lutando contra um Ninja de pele branca e olhos de cobra. -O nível de Chakra desse Ninja é poderoso, e ambos estão com três vezes mais chakra que o normal.

Kiba: -Caramba. -De longe posso sentir o nível dessa luta. -Eles ficaram muito fortes mesmo.

Shino: -Hinata, você disse que o Ninja tem pele branca com olhos de cobra?

Hinata: -Hai.

Shino(sério): -Temos que ter cuidado ao chegarmos perto da luta, pois esse sujeito deve ser um dos Sannin Lendários: Orochimaru.

Kiba: -Orochimaru? -Mas que droga. -Isso pode ser perigoso até para eles. -Vamos agir só quando eles estiverem em perigo. -Vamos!

_Os três avançam rapidamente._

Hinata(pensa com um olhar sério): -Aqueles conselheiros malditos deram a ele uma parte do Chakra do Nii-Juubi que restava na Vila. -O quanto esse Nii-Juubi é tão poderoso para ter sido dividido em partes de Chakra que são imensas? -Seja como for, irei ajudar Naruto-kun e seus amigos a derrotarem Orochimaru.

**_/Time Dez/_**

_Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji avançam rapidamente para o local da luta._

Shikamaru: -Não estou gostando disso. -O Time do Naruto está lutando ao máximo e nem sabemos qual é o inimigo deles.

Chouji: -Isso significa que o oponente deve ser mais forte para eles estarem pegando pesado.

Ino: -Naruto-kun e so outros vão se sair bem -Mas vamos lá para dar suporte a eles, se a situação ficar difícil.

**_/Time Onze/_**

_Lee, Neji e Tenten sentem as ondas de choque se expandindo seguido de estrondos fortes._

Lee: -O que foi isso? – Ei Neji, o que está acontecendo?

Neji: –Eu não sei, mais vou descobrir agora, Byakugan!

_Neji se assusta ao ver a luta que está acontecendo._

Neji: -O Time Sete estão lutando em igualdade contra um Ninja de Otogakure, e ambos tem um nível de Chakra muito maior do que o nosso.

Lee(surpreso): -Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san e Sakura-san são muito fortes.

Tenten(contente): -E eles são especiais mesmo.

Neji: -Vamos ver mais de perto pois quero ver isso com meus prórpios olhos.

_Neji vai na frente sem esperar pelos outros._

Tenten(vai atrás dele): – Ei Neji, espere.

Lee(juntando as coisas): – Droga, eles saem e não pegam nem seus equipamentos. -Esperem aí!

**_/Time Suna/_**

G_aara, Temari e Kankurõ dão de cara com um Time Amador de Amegakure, mas antes da luta começar, todos ouvem os estrondos vindos de longe._

Temari: -Nossa. -O que está havendo ali?

Kankurõ: -Uma luta mais intensa está acontecendo. -E nós aqui perdendo tempo com esses amadores.

Ninja-1(se irrita): -Quem você está chamando de amadores?

Gaara: -Meu Clones de areia vão cuidar de vocês, pois queremos ver a luta do Naruto e seus amigos.

_Gaara cria três clones de areia na sua frente enquanto ele e seus irmãos seguem velozmente para o local da luta._

**_/Time Nove/_**

_Ray, Yurushi e Natsumi avançam a toda velocidade para o local da batalha.  
_

Ray(pensando): -Tem algo estranho com essa versão alternativa do Orochimaru. -Era para ele ser um Sannin do bem e ter se redimido dos crimes que cometeu. (ele consegue ver uma imagem do passado em sua mente) -Espera aí. -Então é isso. -Antes de voltar para Vila, Orochimaru deve ter sido capturado pela Akatsuki, e o líder dessa Organização criou um Genjutsu totalmente forte, que controla totalmente a mente do indivíduo e o faz ser uma marionete, controlando todas as suas ações, sentimentos e desejos mais sombrios.

Yurushi: -Ei Ray, tudo bem?

Ray: -Hã? -Ah, eu to bem sim Yurushi. -Só tive um pressentimento estranho. -Mas vamos deixar isso pra depois, pois temos que ver a luta do Naruto-san e seus parceiros.

Natsumi: -O inimigo deve ser bem perigoso para eles estarem lutando ao máximo.

Ray: -E é.

_**/Time Catorze/**_

_Kasumi, Mayumi e Naomi se assustam com a onda de impacto e os tremores que vêem do local da luta.  
_

Naomi: -Esses chakras que estão se colidindo são do Naruto-itoko e dos amigos dele?

Kasumi: -Hai Naomi-itoko.

Mayumi(séria): -Seja quem for o oponente, é um sujeito bastante perigoso também. -Vamos nos aproximar com cautela e ajudar nossos irmãos e a Sakura-san se a situação ficar perigosa.

Kasumi e Naomi: -Hai.

_As três se movem a toda velocidade, saltando entre as árvores._

**_No local da Batalha:_**

_Mesmo em sua forma Híbrida, Orochimaru não acredita que está levando uma surra de três garotos com um nível acima do dele, até que ele se irrita e faz seu chakra explodir como um pilar de energia, lançando os três para trás, que se recompõem._

Naruto: -Wow! -Agora sim a luta vai ficar mais divertida.

Sasuke: -Bem, isso fez ele ficar bem estressado. -Acho que ele vai usar sua forma completa contra nós.

Sakura: -Tem razão. -Então vamos nos preparar para revidar ao esilo Bijuu.

_Envolto num pilar de energia, Orochimaru se prepara para usar sua forma Bijuu:_

Orochimaru: -Agora vão enfrentar o pior pesadelo de suas vidas! -Conheçam minha forma suprema!

_Uma imensa explosão de fumaça envolve parte da floresta, fazendo Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura saltarem para cima e aterrisam no alto de três colunas de pedra. A explosão derruba parte da floresta, chamando a atenção dos Examinadores e de Anko que estão do lado de fora._

Examinador-1: -Mas o que está acontecendo lá?

Anko(séria): -Essa presença...! -Droga, temos um problemão!

Examinador-2: -O que quer dizer Anko?

Anko: -Um de vocês vá chamar os Ninjas Anbu e alertem ao Hokage. -Parece que temos um intruso no Chunnin Shiken! -Eu vou na frente!

_Anko entra rapidamente para a floresta, enquanto o restante dos examinadores entram em outra parte da floresta para tirar as equipes que perderam e outro examinador vai até a Sede do Hokage._

Anko(salta entre as árvores): -Ele está aqui...Orochimaru...

**_No Local da Batalha:_**

_O Time Sete encaram a forma Bijuu de Orochimaru:_

**_Um Gigante Dragão Quadúpede-Serpente Branca de Oito Cabeças e Dez Caudas, semelhante a uma Hydra (cada Cabeça de Yamata Equivale a uma Manda). seu corpo tem escamas e placas e estacas de osso-metálico que vão da ponta das cabeças, até as Dez Caudas._**

**_Ele se tornou um: Juubi No Yamata (Serpente de Oito Cabeças e Dez Caudas)._**

Orochimaru: -Hehehehehe. -O que acharam disso? -Agora que a diversão vai começar.

Naruto: -Se isso foi para nos amedrontar, então você se enganou. -Agora vamos mostrar uma coisa interessante que vai deixar essa sua forma bijuu no chinelo.

Orochimaru(sério): -Como assim?

Sakura: -Veja isso Orochimaru, pois essa será sua ruína.

Sasuke: -Conheça o poder de nossas formas Bijuus.

_Os olhos dos três assumem a forma dos olhos de seus Bijuus, e de repente, eles saltam pra cima, sendo envolvidos pelas Caudas, que aumentam de tamanho, tornando-se enormes. Nesse momento, Os Times Oito, Dez, Onze, Nove e Suna chegam em pontos estratégicos para não serem pegos de surpresa na luta, e olham os três do Time Sete no alto._

Shikamaru: -O que eles vão fazer?

_Ray, Yurushi e Natsumi falam com eles por telepatia:_

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

Ray(sorrindo): -A mesma coisa que vocês já aprenderam comigo, lá no Mundo Dimensional.

Shikamaru: -Hã?

Ino: -Eles vão usar suas Formas-Bijuus?

Ray: -Isso mesmo.

Chouji: -Mas quem é aquele Ninja?

Yurushi: -Orochimaru, um dos Sannins Lendários de Konoha.

Kiba: -Então é ele é aquela Imenso Dragão-Serpente?

Ray: -Hai. -E é chamado de: Juubi No Yamata. -Ele deve ter conseguido uma forma de se tornar um Bijuu. -Mas deixemos o Time Sete cuidar dele.

Shino: -Então vamos observar apenas. -Agiremos se Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura estiverem com dificuldade.

Natsumi(sorrindo): -Não se preocupe Hinata-san. -Naruto-kun vai derrotar Orochimaru.

Hinata(contente): Eu sei, pois eu confio nele e em seus amigos.

**_/Telepatia-Off/_**

_Quando as caudas se abrem, surgem os Três Bijuus em formas Gigantes (apenas a metade do tamanho original, pois eles controlam parte do poder para manter o tamnho exato) com suas Caudas balançando em várias direções, e eles aterrissam encarando a Orochimaru e soltam rugidos grossos e selvagens. Todos se espantam com a transformação de Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura.  
_

Orochimaru: -Mas o quê...?!

Naruto-Kitsune: -Se espantou é? -Pois isso é só o começo.

Sasuke-Doragon: -Agora é que a diversão começa.

Sakura-Kitsune: -Hai.

_O Time Ame observa do alto de uma árvore, surpresos com o que viram._

Seika: -Sugoi!

Koji: -Naruto-san e os outros são poderosos mesmo.

Menma(sério): -Ei Koji, não nos coloque como inferiores, pois somos muito poderosos também.

_Em outra parte, da floresta, o Time Catorze se espantam com a batalha dos Quatro Bijuus-Juubis._

Naomi: -Sugoi! -Naruto-Itoko é um Bijuu-Nigen como você Kasumi-itoko?

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Hai Naomi-chan. -Mas não se preocupe, pois você é muito forte, mesmo não sendo uma Bijuu-Nigen.

Naomi:(sorrindo): -Hai.

Mayumi(pensando): -Aquele Bijuu meio cobra e dragão só pode ser Orochimaru. -Mas como isso é possível?

_O Time de Suna observam em outra parte da floresta, muito surpresos._

Kankurõ: -Isso está além de nossa imaginação.(pensando) -Então foi isso que Ray mencionou quando ele visitou nossa Vila.

Temari(repara no rosto sorridente de Gaara): -Gaara, você tá legal?

Gaara: -Nunca estive melhor Temari. -Gráças a Ray-san, eu também posso fazer a mesma coisa, depois que eu e Shukaku nos damos bem. -Certo Shukaku?

_Uma Miniatura do Shukaku se forma na cabaça de areia e fica no ombro de Gaara._

Shukaku: -Yeeaah! -Agora somos uma dupla imbatível Gaara.

**_No Campo de batalha:_**

Orochimaru: -Isso não me assusta!

_As cabeças avançam como enguias agitadas contra os Três Bijuus, mas esses se esquivam facilmente das investidas e revidam com golpes de sua garras, cortando as cabeças delas. Mas outras cabeças surgem no lugar das anterioes. Os Bijuus atacam com rajadas de energia disparados de suas bocas, incinerando as cabeças, mas outras começam a surgir, e eles as golpeiam com suas caudas. Até que notam que a cabeça central não se move. Eles falam por telepatia._

Naruto-Kitsune: -Vocês já notaram?

Sasuke-Doragon: -Hai.

Sakura-Kitsune: -Aquela cabeça é a única que não se move.

Naruto-Kitsune: -Ela deve ser o ponto-fraco. -Sakura-chan, você e eu vamos atrair a atenção das cabeças. -Sasuke, se prepara para atacar aquela cabeça.

Sasuke-Doragon: -Beleza.

_Quando Naruto-Kitsune e Sakura-Kitsune são seguidos pelas sete cabeças, eles lançam esferas de chakra que se dividem em dezenas e explodem em cima das cabeças, causando uma luminosidade forte, seguido de uma explosão. Quando a luz desaparece, Orochimaru não vê sinal de Sasuke-Doragon._

Orochimaru-Yamata: -Onde o outro foi?

_De repente, um estrondo arremessa a o Bijuu-Cobra do chão para cima e que surge em baixo dela, é Sasuke-Murasaki, que imediatamente agarra sua cabeça com força._

Orochimaru: -Gaaaargh!

Sasuke-Doragon: -Desaparece sua escamosa!

_Ele a incinera com uma rajada de chamas potente, seguido de uma explosão de fumaça e quando Orochimaru-Yamata aterrisa com dificuldade, mas ele regenera sua cabeça central, enquanto as outras permanecem se movendo. _

_Ele percebe que fica sem saída pois isso não estava em seus planos, pois lutar contra três Bijuus-Juubis não é moleza pra ninguém. Até que ele vê uma cabeça branca de Yamata que ainda está viva e detecta presenças que estão escondidos, observando a luta._

Orochimaru-Yamata(pensando): -Minha chance de fuga. -Em breve eles irão se arrepender de terem me enfrentado.

_Os três Bijuus encaram Orochimaru e se preparam para atacar._

Orochimaru-Yamata: -Devo admitir que vocês são de outro nível. -Mas isso apenas é um contratempo pois ainda pretendo cumprir meus objetivos.

Naruto-Kitsune: -Mesmo assim você não tem como escapar de nós!

Sasuke-Doragon: -Agora vamos te punir pelos crimes que cometeu por obsessão de ser imortal.

Orochimaru-Yamata: -Correção Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun. -Seus amigos que nos observam não tem como escapar de mim! -Agora!

_De repente, a Cabeça da Yamata concentra muito chakra na boca e de repente, dispara uma Bola de Energia enorme, que ao subir no céu, se divide em centenas de esferas que caem feito cometas indo contra a floresta._

Naruto-Kitsune: -Miserável!

Sakura-Kitsune: -Shikamaru, pessoal, se protejam depressa!

Shikamaru(olha pra cima): -Isso é problemático!

_As esferas se colidem causando muitas explosões que devastam metade da floresta, e uma enorme coluna de chamas cobre parte do local. Os três Bijuus se protegeram com suas caudas, mas estavam preocupados com Shikamaru e os outros._

_Orochimaru aproveitou a chance e assumiu sua forma humana, desparecendo entre as árvores._

_Quando as chamas se dissipam ao vento, mostrando apenas um cenário devastado e queimado, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura volta a forma humana, e vão até onde seus amigos estavam, mas ficam espantados ao ver que eles foram protegidos por:_

**_Caudas de Bijuus que saem atrás de seus corpos, e os envolveram._**

_Só Ray usou um Casulo de Cristal resistente em volta dele e de seus parceiros, protegendo-os da explosão._

_Shikamaru e os outros desfazem as caudas e olham para os três que ficaram surpresos e confusos._

Naruto(surpreso): -Desde quando vocês...tem caudas?

Shikamaru(com a mão atrás da nuca e ri): -Xí...estragamos a surpresa. -Problemático.

_Ray, Yurushi e Natsumi aterrissam ao lado deles._

Ray(sorrindo): -Digamos que eu dei um presente a cada um deles Naruto-san.

Sasuke: -Você os transformou em Bijuus?

Ray: -Isso mesmo. -E fiz isso por que eles serão parte do nosso grupo que enfrentará a Akatsuki daqui a três anos. -O resto eles contam quando estiverem num local mais seguro.

Yurushi: -Aquele cara de cobra se tornou um perigo para Konoha, mas pelo menos sabemos que ele vai retornar para cumprir seus planos.

Natsumi: -Que bom que estávamos por perto, mas o Time de Sunagakure se virou muito bem.

_Eles olham para um casulo grande de areia que se abre, revelando Gaara, Temari e Kankurõ._

Sasuke: -Olá Gaara. -Vieram apreciar o show que não deu muito certo?

Gaara: -Aquele Orochimaru sempre tem truques sujos na manga para fugir.

Naruto: -Antes de conversarmos, preciso restaurar a floresta. -Esperem.

_Naruto ativa seu Hijutsugan, deixando todos espantados(exceto Sasuke, Sakura e Ray) e ele usa o **Mokuton Hijutsu - Jukai Koutan (Técnica Secreta do Elemento Madeira - Gênesis da Floresta)**, replantando a área devastada com novas, maiores e frutíferas árvores._

Ray(sorriso de canto e pensando): -Ele ficou mais poderoso do que da última vez. -Incluindo Sasuke e Sakura.

Naruto: -Maldito Orochimaru. -Ele escapou dessa, mas ele vai voltar e nós estaremos prontos. -Certo gente?

Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

Temari: -A gente vai direto a torre, mas vamos esperá-los lá.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ja ne Temari-san, Kankurõ-san e Gaara-san.

_Gaara, Temari e Kankurõ se retiram do local._

Neji(olha para os nove): -Então vocês nove são Bijuus...(olha com raiva para Hinata) -Até a Hinata-sama.

Yurushi: -Doze pra ser mais exato Neji. -Não se esqueça de mim, da Natsumi e do Ray.

Ray: -Vocês saberão de tudo quando estivermos no local onde o acampamento será feito.

Naruto: -É verdade, mas veja por um lado bom. -Com nossa aliança nesta fase, vocês podem dormir tranquilos enquanto um de nós faz o turno de vigia.

Sasuke: -Agora que já sabem sobre nós, pedimos que mantenham segredo, pois já que sabem do nosso nível, nosso objetivo no Chunnin Shiken não é apenas provar nosso valor, e sim, punir aquele Ninja com quem lutamos agora a pouco.

Tenten: -Compreendo Sasuke. -Iremos manter segredo sobre vocês serem Bijuus-Nigen.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Bom, agora vamos montar um acampamento para descansarmos e procurar comida, água e lenha para a fogueira.

Kiba: -Hinata, Shino e eu com Alkamaru iremos pegar água.

Hinata e Shino: -Hai.

Akamaru: -Au, au!

Shikamaru: -Ino, Chouji e eu pegaremos galhos e pedaços de madeira para a fogueira.

Ino e Chouji: -Hai.

Neji: -Então Lee, Tenten e eu iremos pegar comida.

Lee e Tenten: -Hai.

Sakura: -Vou procurar algumas ervas medicinais, caso precisemos usá-las para tratar ferimentos.(sorrindo) -Vocês me ajudam, Kasumi, Naomi e Mayumi?

As três(sorrindo): -Hai Sakura-san.

Sasuke: -Naruto e eu iremos procurar o local do nosso acampamento. -Nos vemos em trinta minutos.

Todos: -Hai.

_Eles se separam, iniciando o plano do acampamento para poder descansar e partirem para a Torre Central._

_Durante o caminho, Naruto e Sasuke se encontram com Anko e contaram a ela tudo o que aconteceu, deixando-a muito surpresa e espantada._

Anko: -Então Orochimaru pretende destruír Konoha. -Isso nos dá uma vantagem em nos preparar para pegá-lo. -Fico feliz que estejam bem, mas por favor, tenham cuidado, pois se ele foi capaz de atacar seus amigos para fugir, ele pode ir ao extremo, usando um refém para nos intimidar.

Naruto: -Não se preocupe Anko-sensei. -Já planejamos como Orochimaru será morto por nós.

Sasuke: -Por enquanto mantenha o Chunnin Shiken em atividade ainda, pois se ele descobrir que o exame foi adiado, ele pode resolver atacar nossa vila de imediato e isso irá colocar muitas vidas em perigo.

Anko: -Tudo bem. -A segunda fase ainda continua. -Mas e quanto a vocês? -Pretendem ficar mais um tempo na floresta antes de irem á torre?

Naruto: -Hai. -E tambem iremos aproveitar o prazo de uma semana para melhorarmos nossas habilidades.

Anko(rindo): -Desse jeito vocês vão superar o Yondaime Hokage-sama rapidinho. -Hã Naruto-kun, eu queria avisar que seu pais estão conversando com o Kazekage e o Amekage. -Parece que a jornada de Ray-kun resultou em novas alianças com as vilas menores.

Naruto: -Isso é maravilhoso. -Bom, agora estamos indo.

Anko: -Boa sorte. -Ja ne.

_Anko sae da floresta da morte. Naruto e Sasuke já encontraram um lugar para acampamento: _

_**Uma Grande Árvore onde suas raízes estavam erguidas sobre uma rocha onde há uma gruta do tamanho de uma casa de três andares, e era perfeito para montar acampamento. ** _

_Naruto usa o Jutsu: **Mokuton - Shichuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Madeira - Técnica da Casa de Quatro Pilares)**, criando uma casa de madeira do solo para fins de habitação dentro da Gruta da árvore._

_O Time Catorze também chegam para ajudá-los, e assim o grupo se juntam no local. Ambos aproveitam o tempo de descanso para se alimentar de frutas e carne de animais que eles conseguiram pegar._

**_Ao cair da Noite:_**

_Com a grande fogueira acesa, os Seis Times-Ninjas de Konoha sentam-se em volta dela._

Naruto: -Agora que nos reunimos, conseguiram pegar os pergaminhos que faltavam?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun.

Kiba: -Foi fácil demais tirar o pergaminho daqueles amadores.

Shikamaru: -Essa prova é um tanto entediante, mas depois de vermos vocês lutando com aquele Ninja de Otogakure, fiquei curioso de ver até onde esse Chunnin Shiken pode ser interessante.

Sasuke: -E vai ser interessante. -O que acha de ficarmos mais dois dias aqui, para ajudá-los a melhorarem suas habilidades.

Ino: -Isso seria legal Sasuke-kun.

Sakura: -Vocês concordam, Lee-san, Neji e Tenten?

Lee: -Concordo Sakura-san, pois quero melhorar meu espírito de juventude e a força de meu Clã.

Neji: -Pode ser uma chance de ver o que mais vocês podem nos mostrar, pois isso nos deixarão preparados para a terceira fase.

Tenten(contente): -Também concordo.

Naruto: -Bom, então está decidido. -Hoje a noite, eu irei ficar no primeiro turno. -Vocês podem dormir tranquilos.

Sasuke: -No segundo turno você me chama certo?

Naruto(faz sinal positivo): -Hai Sasuke.

Shikamaru: -Bom, já tivemos muita agitação por hoje, então será melhor descansarmos um pouco.

Sasuke: -Concordo. -Primeiro vamos comer as frutas que pegaram ao redor da floresta, e depois vocês contam sobre suas Formas Bijuus, já que posso ver que são muito poderosos.

Ino: -Hai Sasuke-kun.

_Todos começam a se alimentar das frutas, da carne de um javali tamanho família que o Time do Lee abateram, e da água que pegaram do lago limpo e puro que fica a meio quilômetro do local do acampamento. _

_Depois, um por um, Shikamaru e os outros contaram sobre suas formas Bijuus com Caudas que vão de Duas a Nove. cada um contou como é sua forma Bijuu e quantas Caudas possui:_

_**Chouji Akimichi - Ichibi No Chõ (Borboleta de Uma Cauda);**_

_**Ino Yamanaka - Nibi No Nekomata (Gata Flamejante de Duas Caudas);**_

_**Shikamaru Nara - Sanbi No Hāto (Cervo de Três Caudas);**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka - Yonbi No Okami (Lobo de Quatro Caudas);**_

_**Shino Aburame - Gobi No Tobu Kabutomushi (Besouro-Voador de Cinco Caudas);**_

_Yurushi e Natsumi também contaram sobre suas formas Bijuus e quantas Caudas Possui:_

**_Natsumi - Rokubi No Fenikksu (Fênix de Seis Caudas)._**

**_Yurushi - Hachibi No Okami Dark (Lobo Das Trevas de Oito Caudas);_**

_ E mostraram algumas habilidades e seus Doujutsus próprios que criaram durante o treinamento com Karlos, no Mundo Dimensional._  
_Isso surpreendeu Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto, pois ambos não imaginavam que seus amigos se adaptariam facilmente a nova condição de serem Bijuus e Humanos ao mesmo tempo._

**_Quando a noite chega:_**

Sakura: -Vamos dormir agora, pois amanhã será bem mais agitado pra nós. -Qualquer coisa nossos sentidos apurados irão nos alertar do perigo.(pensando) -Mas com o Naruto vigiando não precisamos nos preocupar com possíveis intrusos.

Todos: -Hai.

Ray: -Antes disso, você é Naomi Namikaze, a prima do Naruto e da Kasumi, certo?

Naomi: -Hai Ray-sama.

Ray(sorrindo): -O que acha de se tornar uma Bijuu-Nigen, como seu primos e os outros aqui presentes?

_Naomi se espanta com o que Ray disse, assim como os outros._

Naomi: -Mas...isso é possível Ray-sama?

Ray(rindo): -Claro que é possível, mas onegai _(por favor), _me chame de Ray, ou Ray-san.

Naomi: -Gomen. -Mas como você vai me transformar em uma Bijuu-Nigen?

Ray: -Isso pra mim é fácil, mas peço a você e a todos que o que irão ver, deve ser de absoluto segredo, pois eu sou membro do Clã Gonçalves e portador do Doujutsu Supremo conhecido como **Uchugan _(Olho Universal)_. **

Naruto: -Daijoubu Ray-san. -Ninguém aqui irá revelar nada sobre o que irá fazer, não é mina _(pessoal)_?

Todos: -Hai.

Ray(sorrindo): -Arigatô. -Naomi-san, aproxime-se.

_Naomi caminha normalmente até Ray, que libera seu Chakra Puro e brilhante na mão direita e toca na testa dela._

Ray: -Feche os olhos e relaxe. -Irei aumentar seu Chakra e transformá-lo completamente em um Chakra-Bijuu. -A forma e o número de Caudas vai depender de sua imaginação e o quanto seu corpo pode suportar a quantidade de Chakra. -Compreendeu?

Naomi: -Hai Ray-san.

_Quando Naomi fecha os olhos, Ray faz um selo de mão com a mão esquerda e diz:_

Ray: -**Hijutsu: Henkan No Fukkatsu - Bijuu _(Arte Secreta: Transformação Divina - Monstro de Cauda)_**_._

_De repente, o Chakra de Naomi emite um brilho de azul para azul-gelo, e começa a aumentar sem parar. Em seguida, surge atrás dela para a surpresa de todos:  
_

**_Sete Caudas de Chakra Azul-Gelo de Raposa do mesmo tamanho do corpo dela._**

Kasumi(espantada): -Sugoi!

Naruto(surpreso): -Então Naomi-itoko é agora, uma **Bijuu-Nigen de Nível Nanabi**?

_Ray tira sua mão coberta de Chakra, vendo Naomi abrir os olhos que estavam na forma de Fenda e na cor Azul-Gelo._

Naomi(espanta ao ver seu Chakra): -Sugoi! -Eu sou uma Bijuu agora?

Ray(sorrindo): -Hai Naomi-san. -Seu Chakra agora é de uma Bijuu-Nanabi, e sua forma animal é uma Kitsune, como seus primos são. -Seus poderes são dos Elementos Hyouton e Mokuton, além de usar o poder de regeneração ativa que seus primos possuem.

Naomi: -Que poder incrível, mas sei que meus primos são mais poderosos que eu.(sorrindo) -Mas não ficarei atrás e irei me dedicar em ser mais forte e ajudar a todos a proteger Konoha.

Naruto(contente): -É assim que se fala Naomi-itoko.

Kasumi(contente): -E vamos ajudá-la a se adaptar a essa nova mudança.

Naomi(feliz): -Arigatô Naruto-itoko e Kasumi-itoko.

_Naomi oculta seu novo poder e seus olhos voltam ao normal. Ray percebe que Neji o encara de maneira fria e com um ódio profundo, então o encara da mesma maneira._

Ray(encara Neji): -Sei o que está pensando Neji, então aqui vai meu aviso: Enquanto você seguir essa filosofia ridícula de destino, jamais será forte o suficiente para se igualar a mim ou aos outros. -Todos aqui o superaram não por minha causa, mas pelo treinamento e dedicação em realizar seus sonhos, e isso supera qualquer barreira causada pelo Destino. -E enquanto você guardar esse ódio e rancor contra sua prima e o pai dela, por causa da lei imposta pelos conselheiros do Clã, jamais será livre dessa marca suja que eles criaram em sua testa e nas famílias da Souke.

Neji: -E o que você sabe sobre liberdade? -O que sabe sobre o que eu sofri e ainda continuo sofrendo por causa da Bouke?! -Não faz idéia do que eu sinto, ao estar carregando esse fardo amaldiçoado na minha testa! -Um órfão e forasteiro como você, que não sabe seu lugar, que acha que sem família é um privilégio por estar sozinho e saber se virar, não devia nem estar vivendo aqui em Konoha!

_Agora Neji passou dos limites ao dizer isso. Hinata ficou triste por seu primo ainda manter esse ódio e rancor, sem saber que os conselheiros do clã foram os responsáveis por isso._

_Ray sentiu-se pertubado com o que Neji disse, e de repente, ele mostra um olhar frio e totalmente diferente do que tinha. Yurushi e Natsumi reconheceram aquele olhar, o que significa que Neji não faz idéia de com quem está se metendo._

_Ray aponta para Neji e de repente, a unha do polegar vira um ferrão-safira de um escorpião emitindo um brilho azulado._

Neji(pensando): -O que é aquilo?

_O ferrão-safira brilha e de repente:_

Ray: -**Safaiya Hari No Sasori -Juu-Yon Shotto _(Agulha Safira de Escorpião - Catorze Tiros)_**!

_Ele dispara doze estrelas de luz azulada na velocidade da luz. Neji tenta se esquivar, mas sem sucesso. Ele é atingido em todas as partes do corpo, recebendo uma onda mortal de dor pelo corpo, enquanto é envolvido num pilar de energia. Shikamaru e os outros se assustam com o que viram. Já Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura permanecem calmos e sérios._

Neji: -Aaaaaarrrgh!

Hinata(se assusta): -Nii-san!

_Neji cae no chão, com o corpo coberto de pontos azuis (que dão o formato da Constelação de Escorpião composta de treze estrelas), onde jorram sangue do corpo. As veias de seu corpo ficam azuladas, mostrando o veneno que circula pelo corpo, causando uma dor intensa._

Lee(se irrita): -O que você fez com ele?

Naruto: -Lee, acalme-se, Neji não vai morrer com esse ataque, mas escute o que Ray-san vai dizer.

Ray: -Esse é meu jutsu especial. Safaiya Hari No Sasori. -Eu invoco o poder do Escorpião-Safira em meu indicador, que vira um ferrão contendo um veneno poderoso e mortal. -A cada tiro disparado na vítima, ela sente seu corpo sendo paralisado por uma dor insuportável, afetando o sistema nervoso central e imobilizando seus movimentos do corpo.

_Ray se aproxima de Neji que fica com os olhos desfocados e sem reação alguma._

Ray: -Tem sorte de eu ter dado só catorze tiros pelo corpo, pois se eu tivesse dado o útimo tiro em seu coração, morreria na hora.

Tenten(se assusta): -Nani? -Esse tiro seria fatal ao Neji-kun?

Yurushi: -Exato Hinata-san. -Safaiya Hari No Sasori é um Jutsu usado somente pelos membros do Clã Gonçalves, que fizeram o contrato de invocação com os **Safaiya Sasoris _(Escorpiões Safiras)_**. -O portador libera o ferrão-safira na unha do dedo indicador, e concentrando seu chakra, dispara tiros em forma de agulhas de estrelas de chakra contra o inimigo.

Natsumi: -O impacto é similar ao de uma picada de agulha. -Ray-kun pode disparar um número de até 14 tiros. -As pequenas feridas provocadas transmitem uma dor inimaginável, atacando o sistema nervoso, provocando perda gradual de sangue e dos Sentidos até a atingir a Loucura ou a Morte. -A Safaiya Hari, quando é utilizada, no ataque do oponente, pode servir como defesa, para bloquear ataques vindos de frente ou pelos lado e e em cima.

Yurushi: -Neji tem mesmo sorte de Ray não ter dado o último tiro, pois ele é o ataque fatal do Jutsu, conhecido como: **Safaiya No Hari Antares _(Agulha Safira de Antares)_**.

Kiba: -Safaiya No Hari Antares?

Ray: -É o ataque final, que representa o Coração da Constelação de Escorpião, a Estrela Gigante Azul Antares. -Se por ventura o adversário não tiver morrido ou entrado em Coma Profundo durante os ataques da Safaiya Hari No Sasori encontrará no lendário golpe a Morte tida como dor insuportável até para os Kamis _(Deuses)_ que são imortais. -Esse é o ataque mais fatal da Safaiya Hari No Sasori. -Mas Neji vai ficar bem, pois como ele levou catorze tiros, o veneno desaparece depois do amanhecer. -Isso vai mostrar a ele que não devemos nos apegar tanto ao passado e seguindo filosofias sem sentido que ele mantém na mente.

_Todos se espantam ao saber sobre os segredos do Jutsu de Ray. Ele salta para o telhado da casa de madeira, e fica deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça, ficando quieto e pensativo._

Naruto: -Lee, Kiba, levem Neji para dentro da casa, enquanto o resto de vocês podem ir descansar. -Eu ficarei no primeiro turno.

Todos assentiram, e Lee e Kiba carregaram Neji para dentro da casa, seguidos pelos outros. Naruto fica no segundo andar da casa de Madeira, na sacada, observando todo o local, estando de vigia.

**_Nisso:_**

_Há meio quilômetro do local, sentados no alto de uma árvore grossa e grande, o **Time de Otogakure (Dosu, Zaku e Kin)**, observam o acampamento dos Times de Konoha._

Dosu: -Teremos que esperar até o amanhecer, já que um dos gennins está de vigia.

Zaku: -Ele deve ser o filho do Yondaime e é um Juubi. -Vamos ter trabalho de capturá-lo, já que ele e a irmã dele são alvos de Orochimaru-sama.

Dosu: -Caso a situação fique difícil para nós, usaremos o poder que Orochimaru-sama nos deu.

Kin: -Então vamos esperar e em seguida matamos todos eles.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Jyuuin No Bijuu (O Aviso de Rex).  
**


	11. Jyuuin No Bijuu (O Aviso de Rex)

**Cap.09: Jyuuin No Bijuu (O Aviso de Rex).  
**

* * *

**_Na Manhã seguinte:_**

**_/Floresta da Morte/_**

_Na Casa de Madeira da Grande Árvore, Sasuke observa do telhado toda a área ao redor, e já sente a presença de três indivíduos que estão escondidos. Naruto, Sakura e Hinata surgem na sacada do segundo andar, e ambos sentem a presença de Dosu, Zaku e Kin.  
_

Sasuke: -Nossos visitantes já estão impacientes.

Sakura: -No nosso futuro, eu tive que ficar de vigia toda a noite enquanto você e o Naruto ficaram feridos e inconscientes, depois que Orochimaru tinha colocado os selos em seus corpos.

Naruto: -Eu fiquei triste quando você estava em perigo, mas se não fosse Lee e os outros que a ajudaram naquele momento, Dosu, Zaku e Kin teriam matado a gente e você.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Naruto. -Agora estamos diferentes e mais fortes, e por isso eu não deixarei me abalar pelo medo e pela insegurança.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Faço de suas palavras as minhas Sakura-san.

Ray(aparece atrás deles): -Gostei dessa frase Sakura-san. -Mas agora que vocês já são parte dessa nova versão do passado, devem aproveitar ao máximo suas novas habilidades e uma nova vida.(sério) -Mas mesmo assim, não devem subestimar os inimigos dessa versão alternativa, pois como eu já disse antes, alguns dos inimigos que vocês enfrentaram, estão diferentes e mais fortes até.

Hinata: -Compreendemos Ray-san. -E não iremos subestimar nossos inimigos.

Sasuke: -Bem, já que lutamos com Orochimaru, o que acha de deixarmos nossos amigos cuidarem dos intrusos?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Boa idéia Sasuke. -Hina-chan, tá pronta para mostrar suas habilidades junto com Kiba e o Shino?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun.

Sakura: -Vou chamar os outros.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Eu vou com você Sakura-san.

_Sakura e Hinata entram na casa, onde acordam Shikamaru e os outros, avisando que os intrusos vão atacar agora. Elas deram um tempo para todos se alimentarem e se preparar para lutar._

_De repente, Dosu, Zaku e Kin surgem num pulo, encarando Sasuke e Sakura. Sakura sai da casa, seguido por Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba e Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji (que se recuperou do veneno da Safaiya Hari No Sasori) e Tenten._

_Yurushi e Natsumi saltam na sacada da casa de madeira e observam junto com Naruto, Sasuke e Ray os Ninjas de Otogakure._

Dosu: -Ora ora, parece que o bando de Ninjas de Konoha se uniram. -Parece que vamos nos divertir muito hoje.

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Então vocês vieram a mando de Orochimaru certo?

Zaku: -Exato. -Queremos ver o quanto vocês do Time sete são fortes como nosso mestre disse.

Naruto: -Eu adoraria chutar o traseiro de vocês, mas infelizmente, vocês vão perder para nossos amigos aqui. (sorrindo)-Pessoal, eles são seus.

Todos: -Hai.

Kin: -Então nesse caso, vamos acabar com esses novatos.

Shikamaru: -Se fosse você não nos subestimaria tão cedo.

Kiba: -Agora é nossa vez de agitar um pouco as coisas.

Lee: -Hora de mostrar toda a força de minha juventude!

_Os Nove Gennins De Konoha, se posicionam para o combate._

Zaku: -Você sentiram a força dos Ninjas de Otogakure No Sato. -Preparem-se!

_Uma luta está prestes a acontecer no Acampamento dos Novatos de Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ray, Yurushi e Natsumi observam sentados nos galhos da árvore._

Dosu: -Muito bem, vamos ver o quanto vocês são fortes contra nós! -Zaku, Kin, ataquem!

_Os três avançam pra cima dos ninjas de Konoha, que se dividem em três e a luta começa:_

_**/Time Dez Vs Dosu/**_

Shikamaru: -Ino, Chouji, vamos lá!

Ino e Chouji: -Hai!

_Dosu ataca-os com rajadas de vácuo sonoro lançados de seu Oto o Doriru (Broca de Som) do braço direito, mas o time dez escapa com salts rápidos no ar, e Shikamaru contra-ataca usando o Ninpou - Kage Nui (Arte Ninja - Prisão das Sombras) manipulando sua sombra que avança liberando chicotes pontudos que avançam feito cobras agressivas contra Dosu, que usa ondas vibratórias de seu Oto o Doriru rebatendo os chicotes de sombra._

_Chouji usa o Bubun Baika No Jutsu (Técnica do Tamanho Parcial Multiplicado), aumentando o tamanho dos braços, atacando Dosu com golpes potentes que abrem carteras no chão, mas Dosu escapa com saltos, enquanto vê Ino pulando no alto, vendo-a usar o Ninpou - Hana Bakudan (Arte Ninja - Flores Explosivas), espalhando dezenas de flores feitas de chakra enquanto gira seu corpo no ar._

_Dosu usa uma Barreira sonora de seu Oto o Doriru, detendo as explosões que quase o atingem._

Dosu: -Agora é minha vez: -**Nadare Noizu _(Avalanche Sonora)_**!

_Ele soca o chão e emite ondas sonoras mais fortes, causando rachaduras no chão, espalhando escombros de terra e rocha que avançam feito avalanche contra o Time Dez, mas Shikamaru faz selos de mão dizendo:_

Shikamaru: -Jūryokuton - Jiheki (Elemento Gravidade - Parede Magnética)!

_Uma Parede de Energia Transparente surge na frente do Time Dez, bloqueando a avalanche de escombros em segundos._

Dosu(surpreso): -Essa é uma habilidade rara de se ver. -Vejo que esses novatos tem seus truques na manga.

Shikamaru: -Muito mais do que sua mente convencida possa imaginar. -Agora se prepare por quê a coisa é pra valer. -Ino, Chouji, formação Ino-Shika-Chou ao nosso novo estilo!

Ino e Chouji: -Hai!

_De repente, Dosu se espanta quando os três usam o** Hybrid Mode (As Habilidades Mencionadas No Capítulo 08)** e o chakra deles aumentam de nível:_

**_Shikamaru fica com a pele meio marrom-claro, ganhando linhas negras nos braços, pernas e em parte do rosto. Surge em seus braços e nas pernas, um tipo de chifre de Cervo que imita uma lâmina afiada e curvada. Seus olhos ficam negros com um arco branco em volta;_**

**_Ino tem seu corpo coberto por marcas tribais amarelas e de repente, suas unhas crescem, virando garras afiadas, e seus olhos mudam na cor Lilás com a Pupila em vertical; _**

_**Os olhos de Chouji ficam alaranjados e de repente, suas costas liberam um Par de Asas de Chakra de Borboleta da mesma altura de seu corpo.** _

Dosu: -Mas o que é isso?!

Chouji: -Você logo vai descobrir. -Se prepare!

Ino: -Hora de mostrar que não somos apenas novatos!

**_Na Outra Luta:_**

**_/Time Oito Vs Zaku/_**

_Zaku evita os golpes de Jyuuken de Hinata com esquivas e salta pra trás, lançando várias shurikens cobertas de Chakra contra ela, mas:_

Hinata: -**Hakkeshou Kaiten _(Oito Trigramas - Rotação)_**!

_Hinata expele Chakra por todos os poros de seu corpo, gerando uma Esfera de Proteção que gira sozinho, sem depender do movimento de seu corpo, e rebate todas as shurikens lançadas por Zaku. Ele vê Kiba e Akamaru (transformado em Kiba) correndo rapidamente baterendo suas mãos e giram feito dois turbilhões no ar:_

Kiba: -**Gatsuuga _(Presa Sobre Presa)_**!

_Ambos avançam contra Zaku que corre rapidamente sendo seguido pelos dois, mas ele estende os braços dizendo:_

Zaku: -**Zankuuha _(Onda De Som Cortante)_**!

_Usando os buracos de vento em suas mãos, Zaku emite pressões de ar e ondas supersônicas que detém o avanço do ataque de Kiba e Akamaru, gerando um estrondo. Mas os dois não desfazem seu atque e mantém o giro mais rápido, neutralizando a onda super sônica de Zaku, que escapa por um triz do Gatsuuga de Kiba e Akamaru. Mas ele não tem tempo de se recompor pois uma nuvem de kikaichuus avançam do alto e tentam interceptá-lo. Ele vê Shino liberando seus kikaichuus do corpo, comandando seu ataque e sincronia._

Zaku(faz selos de mão e estende os braços para os lados): -**Sonikkubūmu _(Explosão Sonora)_**!

_Uma Esfera de Vácuo é liberada dos buracos de vento, aumentando seu diâmetro como um grande balão de ar quente, destruindo a maioria dos kikaichuus de Shino, mas alguns escapam voando rapidamente._

Zaku(encara Shino): -Acha que essa nuvem de insetos podem em ferir? -Que infantilidade.

Shino(olhar frio): -Isso foi apenas uma distração, pois você caiu em minha armadilha.

De repente, muitos Kikaichuus emergem do chão em volta de Zaku e começa a cobri-lo totalmente.

Zaku: -Aaargh! -Que tipo de insetos são esses?!

Shino: -São uma espécie exclusiva de insetos que comem todo chakra da vítima. -E esse quantidade vai dissecá-lo em um minuto.

_Sentindo seu chakra sendo drenado pelos Kikaichuus, Zaku se enfurece e usa o Sonikkubūmu com força máxima, destruíndo todos os kikaichuus. Ele encara Shino com ódio nos olhos._

Zaku: -Não pense que isso vai me derrotar garoto de insetos.

_Zaku emite chakra nos buracos de vento, que liberam correntes de vento como chicotes longos que agitam sem parar. Ele lança-as contra Shino, que dá evasivas no ar, vendo o estrago que as correntes de vento causam nos galhos de árvore e até nas pedras em volta do chão. de repente, Shino é pego pelo pé e é lançado com violência contra o chão._

Zaku: -Você já era!

Shino: -Pense denovo.

_Antes de Shino se chocar no chão, ele libera jatos de vento de pólen nas costas (como se fosse asas de besouro) e se mantém flutuando a exatos quatro centímetros do chão e revida com rajadas de vento brilhante das mãos contra Zaku, que escapa saltando no ar. Mas ele se depara com Hinata que libera chakra nas mãos e:_

Hinata: -**Chakra Senbon no Jutsu _(Técnica das Agulhas de Chakra)_**!

_Ela lança várias agulhas de chakra feito flecha contra Zaku, que se esquiva e pula pra trás, mas é atingido na perna e no braço esquerdo._

Zaku: -Droga, minha perna e meu braço não se mexem!

Hinata: -Eu atingi nos pontos de pressão com minhas agulhas de chakra, palarisando seus movimentos.(grita) -Agora Kiba-kun!

_Zaku vê Kiba e Akamaru avançando com o Gatsuuga, mas de repente:_

Zaku: -Isso não vai me deter!(ele gira seu corpo) -**Kaiten Sendan-On_ (Rotação de Som Cortante)_**!

_Zaku gera uma esfera de vento sonora potente, causando destruições em parte da floresta derrubando tudo no caminho, detendo o Gatsuuga de Kiba e Akamaru e lançando-os junto com Hinata e Shino para o alto. Depois do estrago, os três aterrisam de frente, encarando Zaku._

Hinata: -Isso se parece com o Kaiten?!

Zaku: -Eu vi como usou seu Chakra naquela redoma de proteção sem girar seu corpo, e imitei a forma do seu Jutsu, mas tendo que girar meu corpo para aumentar o alcance do Kaiten Sendan-On. -Entendo agora por que eu tive que aprender com Orochimaru-sama como enfrentar ninjas do Clã Hyuuga.

Kiba: -Sem dúvida esse cara vai dar trabalho pra gente. -O que acha de usarmos nosso novo estilo?

Shino(com expressão calma): -Contra um oponente forte como esse, não podemos vacilar. -Então estou com você Kiba.

Hinata: -Eu também concordo, pois Naruto-kun e seus parceiros estão assistindo nosso empenho e quero mostrar a ele o quanto melhorei.

Kiba: -Beleza. -Akamaru, vamos nessa!

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Zaku: -Não vou me descuidar de novatos como vocês! -Agora vou partir pra cima para matar!

_De repente, Zaku se espanta quando os três assumem o Hybrid Mode:_

**_Kiba tem seus olhos na forma de Olhos de Lobo, e de repente, seu corpo ganha algumas alteraões físicas fortes, como médio aumento de músculo, unhas das mãos e pés se tornando garras afiadas, e seus caninos crescem um pouco. Akamaru se torna um cão robusto com tamanho de um lobo; _**

**_Shino libera nas costas, um par de Asas de Besouro-Rinocenronte Roxo, que batem em grande velocidade, fazendo-o flutuar mais alto e em sua volta, um pólem brilhante que é liberado das asas. Mesmo usando óculos, é possível ver um brilho roxo nos olhos dele;  
_**

**_A pele de Hinata ganha uma coloração branco-azulado, e marcas tribais azul-escuro surge nos braços e pernas. Suas unhas crescem virando Garras afiadas. E seus olhos perolados ganham uma Pupila Vertical preta, como Olho-de-Gato._**

Zaku: -Mas o que é essa alteração em seus corpos?

Kiba: -Diria que é uma habilidade que vai derrotar você agora.

Shino: -Sugiro que se renda enquanto pode, pois agora não iremos conter nossa força.

Hinata(pensando): -Naruto-kun, vou provar que posso ser digna de você.

**_Na Luta Seguinte/Time Onze Vs Kin:_**

_Kin bloquea os ataques de chutes rápidos de Lee, e tenta revidar com golpes rápidos, mas se espanta quando ele se defende sem dificuldade, mostrando que seu corpo é muito resistente. Ela vê Neji partindo pra cima com as mãos abertas e cobertas de chakra e se esquiva dos golpes de palma aberta, mas tems eu ombro atingida de leve e revida com salto mortal seguido de um chute duplo, que obriga Neji a se proteger com os braços em forma de X, vendo-a se distânciar e ela abre um pergaminho da pochete._

Tenten: -Fique esperta pois estou aqui!

_Tenten surge do alto, invocando de seu pergaminho, uma rajada de kunais com papel-bomba contra Kin, que rapidamente abre seu pergaminho e diz:_

Kin: -**Bou-Oto _(Bastão do Som)_**!

_Surge numa fumaça: Um Bastão de Metal com Lâminas Afiadas, e ao pegá-lo, Kin gira rapidamente, gerando uma Barreira de Vácuo sonoro que detém o avanço das kunai-bomba, que explodem numa cortina de chamas. Ela acrescenta seu Chakra nas lâminas, gerando ondas sonoras, que causam rachaduras no chão, e um som agudo e insuportável emite das lâminas._

Lee(com as mãos nos ouvidos): -Argh! -Que som pertubante!

Neji(com as mãos nos ouvidos): -Aquele bastão reage ao chakra o portador, causando esse som agudo.

Tenten(com as mãos nos ouvidos): -Parece que vou desmaiar com esse som insuportável!

Kin: -Essa é a habilidade especial do meu Bou-Oto. -Assim posso atacar inimigos que não conseguem se concentra com o som agudo pertubando sua audição. -Aqui vou eu!

_Kin parte pra cima deles, mas Lee resiste ao som agudo e bloquea o ataque de Kin usando suas pernas (que estão protegidas com os pesos de treinamento)._

Kin: -Mas como você...(olha para o corpo e rosto de Lee se transformando) -O que é isso?!

Lee: -Isso é uma de minhas duas Kekkei Genkais. -Apresento o **Doragon Mode _(Modo Dragão)_**.

_Parte de cima do traje de Lee se rasga, e seu corpo começa a sofrer mutações:_

**_Sua Pele muda na cor verde-escuro, com escamas duras e cromadas; suas unhas(nas mãos e nos pés) crescem, virando garras afiadas, e seus olhos mudam na cor dourado, com a pupila em forma vertical (uma fenda meio aberta); surgem placas córneas nos braços, pernas e entre a coluna e um Par de Asas de Dragão em suas costas. Seu físico fica meio robusto, mas não altera sua aparência magra._**

_Ele acerta Kin com um chute forte, lançando-a contra uma árvore, mas ela evita o choque com um pulo._

Lee: -Nessa forma meu corpo e sentidos se tornam aguçados, assim como tenho a capacidade de anular qualquer ataque sonoro com isso.

_Lee solta um rugido feroz de dragão, que abala parte da floresta e neutraliza as ondas sonoras do Bou-Oto de Kin._

Kin(espantada): -Então você é o último membro do Clã Ryuu?

Lee: -Então já ouviu falar do meu clã?

Kin: -Eu soube de algumas informações através de Orochimaru-sama. -Mas não imaginei que havia alguém que pertencesse a esse clã.

Neji e Tenten se levantam, meio atordoados, mas bem.

Lee: -Vocês estão bem?

Neji: -Meio tonto, mas bem.

Tenten: -Minha cabeça ainda zune, mas vou ficar bem. -Agora vamos contra-atacar.

_Kin se posiciona para a luta_. _Neji por outro lado, não conseguiu tirar sua vista do que estava vendo na luta que Hinata e os outros estão tendo com os companheiros de Kin, pois percebeu a mudança no corpo deles e o nível de chakra maior que o normal para um Gennin._

_A batalha estava durando cerca de meia-hora, até que Zaku e Dosu e Kin, não conseguem se proteger dos ataques lançados pelo Time Dez e Oito e são lançados contra as árvores. O que era para ser uma luta rápida acabou virando uma situação muito difícil para eles. Os três se levantam com expressões sérias e de pura irritação, encarando os Times Oito e Dez._

Zaku: -Droga. -Eu não esperava que eles fossem desse nível acima do nosso. -O que faremos Dosu?

Dosu: -Então teremos de usar nosso trunfo secreto agora.

Kin: -Hai.

Shikamaru: -Trunfo secreto?

Dosu: -Sugiro que se preparem, pois agora vão ver nosso novo poder, obtido por Orochimaru-sama!

_Dosu, Zaku e Kin mostram em seus pescoços, uma tatuagem de um círculo com um DNA em forma de Caudas de Bijuu. Quando eles fazem um selo de mão _(-In!)_:_

_As tatuagem liberam um brilho de chakra que causa espanto em Naruto e nos outros._

Naruto: -Isso só pode ser brincadeira!

Yurushi: -Esse chakra que eles estão liberando daquela tatuagem é...

Sasuke: -Orochimaru deve ter preparado seus truques novos desta vez.

_De repente, Dosu, Zaku e Kin são envoltos numa Redoma de **Chakra Roxo**, liberando um estrondo que abala metade da floresta, seguido de uma explosão de fumaça que cobre o local da batalha._

Kiba: -Mas o que eles vão fazer agora?

Neji(ativa o Byakugan e ao olhar dentro da fumaça): -KUSSÔÔ! -Pulem agora!

_Inúmeras caudas surgem avançando contra os seis gennins, mas eles escapam, num salto, e quando aterrissam, se espantam ao ver que o Trio de Otogakure se tornaram:_

**_Bijuus com formas Animais e Caudas:_**

**_Dosu se tornou um: Sanbi No Arumajiro Kinzoku (Tatu De Metal de Três Caudas);_**

**_Zaku se tornou um: Ichibi No Tanuki (Tankuni de Seis Caudas) parecido com Shukaku, mas sua cor é mais escura;_**

**_Kin se tornou uma: Nibi No Washi (Águia de Duas Caudas)._**

_Ambos emitem um poderoso Chakra-Bijuu que causam rachaduras no chão e a pressão exercida arrebentam a maior parte das árvores._

Chouji: -Nani?!

Ino: -Eles também são Bijuus-Nigen?

Ray: -Sim e não! -Parece que Orochimaru criou um Selo que lacra o Poder de um Bijuu e ao inseri-lo na pessoa, esse selo torna parte de si, dando ao usuário, a habilidade de assumir a forma completa de um Bijuu e usar seus poderes.

Dosu-Arumajiro: -Muito esperto garoto. -Essa é uma das criações de Orochimaru-sama, conhecido como **Jyuuin No Bijuu_ (Selo Amaldiçoado do Monstro De Cauda)._** -Agora podemos lutar ao máximo.

Zaku-Tanuki: -E o melhor é que podemos voltar a ser humanos quando quisermos.

Kin-Washi: -E podemos controlar facilmente nossas formas Bijuus sem nenhum problema.

Dosu-Arumajiro: -Agora vamos para a revanche! -Ao ataque!

_Zaku-Tanuki dispara uma rajada de vento destrutiva contra os Nove Gennins, que são forçados a se separarem num salto. os três Bijuus-Nigen avançam contra eles:_

**_/Time Oito Vs Zaku-Tanuki/_**

_Kiba e Akamaru usam o Gatsuuga novamente, mas Zaku-tanuki se esquiva sem dificuldade e rebate-os com uma de suas caudas, lançando-os contra as árvores. Hinata tenta atingi-lo com golpes de Jyuuken, mas nada afeta-o e ele revida com um chute no estômago dela, seguido de uma cabeçada forte que a lança contra uma pedra. Já Shino lança seus Kikaichuus que liberam pólen venenoso, mas Zaku-Tanuki não é afetado e ele lança shurikens de areia escura dos braços em alta velocidade, cortando-os em pedaços e atingem Shino, jogando-o contra o chão._

**_/Time Dez Vs Dosu-Arumajiro/_**

_Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji fazem um ataque sincronizado, em que Shikamaru imobiliza Dosu-Arumajiro com sua sombra amarrando-o com chicotes de sombra, Ino lança esferas de fogo-amarelo do alto, envolvendo-o numa cortina de chamas, e Chouji usa o Nikudan Sensha envolto numa esfera de chakra puro, avançando feito bala de canhão gigante contra Dosu-Arumajiro. Mas ele não fica parado e se liberta da sombra apenas girando seu corpo com força, como uma bola de aço resistente e rebate Chouji com o mesmo ataque de rolamento, lançando Chouji que se choca nas árvores, e dispara uma rajada de energia da boca contra Ino, que é lançada violentamente contra o chão e se move velozmente contra Shikamaru, acertando-o com um golpe de cauda no peito dele._

**_/Time Onze Vs Kin-Washi/_**

_Neji usa o Hakke Ihan Kuushou (Oito Trigramas, Violação da Palma Aérea), acertando Kin-Washi com o chakra do Hakeshou Kaiten e depois usa o Hakke Kuushou para arremessá-lo ao ar em rotação, tentando causar grandes danos. Mas Kin-Hapi se recompõe no ar, sem nenhum dano e revida com rajadas de fogo de suas asas, que ficam mais potentes movimentando-as. Neji é atingido pelas explosões e lançado pra cima e em seguida, Kin-Hapi o fere no ombro com suas garras dos pés, derrubando-o no chão. Tenten invoca centenas de armas-ninja de dois pergaminhos e controlando-os com linhas de nylon nos dez dedos, ela os arremessa contra Kin-Washi, mas de repente, ela voa em alta velovcidade no céu, sendo seguido pelas armas e gira seu corpo feito míssel, gerando um impulso ardentes, que detém o ataque das armas, espalhando-as para todos os lados e lança uma lâmina de fogo vermelho, que explode na frente de Tenten, lançando-a contra uma árvore, tendo três costelas fraturadas. Mas ela se espanta quando Lee o ataca com golpes e chutes mais fortes que o normal (por estar no Doragon Mode) e reage com golpes das Duas Caudas de penas, mas Lee é mais ágil e se esquiva dos ataques que quase atingem seu peito e na cabeça, saltando para trás._

_Vendo que as formas Bijuus dos Ninjas de Otogakure são bem fortes, Shikamaru e os outros decidem lutar em igualdade._

Shikamaru(se levanta): -Agora eles pediram por isso. -Vocês estão prontos?

Ino e Chouji: -Hai.

Kiba: -Desta vez vamos mostrar que também somos mais fortes que eles!

Akamaru: -Au,Au!

Hinata: -Hai!

Shino: -Vamos usar nosso poder Bijuu também.

_Os Seis liberam seu Chakra-Bijuu ao máximo, e uma explosão luminosa os envolve, espalhando uma ventania forte que derruba algumas árvores. Quando a fumaça se dissipa, Dosu-Arumajiro, Zaku-Tankuni e Kin-Hapi se espantam ao ver as formas Bijuus dos Times Oito e Dez:_

**_Shikamaru virou um: Grande Cervo Marrom-Escuro, com Marcas Negras em seu corpo, e na cabeça tem dois pares de Chifres Longos e pontudos, imitando lâminas curvadas. Seus Olhos são negros com um crículo branco em volta. Ele tem Três Caudas._**

**_Ino virou uma: Gata feita de chakra mesclado com Chamas Amarelo-Luminoso, com marcas Lilás no corpo que imitam labaredas. Seus olhos são de cor diferente (Azul no Direito e Vermelho no Esquerdo). Tem Duas Caudas de Chakra Luminoso._**

**_Chouji virou uma: Grande Borboleta com Asas de Chakra-Puro de cor azul-Celeste. Seus grandes olhos compostos são alaranjados. Ela tem Uma Cauda-de-Asa._**

**_Kiba virou um: Grande Lobo Vermelho de cor Negro com Marcas Vermelhas nas patas, nas orelhas e nas caudas com as que tem nas bochechas de Kiba. Seu físico é forte e meio robusto, com garras afiadas nas quatro patas e dentes afiados em sua boca. Seus olhos são de duas cores: vermelho (Direito) e Amarelo (Esquerdo), ambos com a Pupila em Vertical. Tem Quatro Caudas._**

**_Até Akamaru assumiu uma forma Bijuu: Um Grande Cão-Lobo de Pelagem Branco-Marrom, orelhas grandes, dentes caninos pontudos e longos, patas com garras afiadas e corpo forte e ágil. Ele ganhou mais Duas Cabeças que são iguais a ele, e cada cabeça tem os olhos em cores diferentes com a Pupila em vertical (Cabeça Central -Olhos Vermelhos; Cabeça Da Direita - Olhos Azuis; Cabeça Da Esquerda - Olhos Azul-Claro). Ele tem Três Caudas._**

******_Shino _****_virou um_**: Grande Besouro-Voador de cor Roxo-Escuro (semelhante aos Kikaichus do Corpo de Shino), com um chifre curvado na cabeça. Seus olhos são iguais aos dos Kikaichus. Possue Cinco Caudas-de-Asa.

**_Hinata virou uma: Grande Leoa Branca-Azulada, com Marcas Tribais de Linha entre a coluna e as patas dianteiras e traseiras. Seu corpo é belo e representa como a Rainha dos Felinos. seus olhos são perolados com a Pupila em Oval. Tem Seis Caudas Longas meio híbridas (entre felino e raposa)._**

**_(Nota Do Autor: Hinata mantém metade de seu poder oculto, escondendo quatro de suas dez caudas. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ray e seus amigos também podem fazer a mesma coisa, para manter seus poderes ocultos, e em segredo. Já o Akamaru se tornou Meio-Bijuu depois que Kiba bombeu seu Chakra para o corpo dele, elevando sua rede de chakra, aprimorando seus sentidos aguçados, velocidade, força e adquirindo o poder dos elementos: Katon, Fuuton e Suiton. Cada cabeça usa o elemento correspondente a cor dos olhos.)  
_**

Kin-Washi: -Então vocês são Bijuus também?

Zaku-Tankuni: -Mas isso não nos amedronta nenhum pouco.

Dosu-Arumajiro: -Fiquem atentos, pois eles podem ser um grande obstáculo em nossa missão!

Shikamaru-Hatõ: -Seja qual for a missão de vocês, não deixaremos que saiam bem dessa.

Kiba-Ookami: -Pronto para a ação Akamaru?

Akamaru-Kerberus: -Au,Au!

Chouji-Chõ: -Vamos nessa!

_Todos se separam para diversos locais da floresta, e um combate entre Bijuus se inicia:_

_****__/Time Dez Vs Dosu-Arumajiro/_

_Chouji-Chõ começa seu ataque com rajadas de plasma lançadas de seus olhos, mas Dosu-Arumajiro usa sua velocidade enquanto corre e rola feito uma bola, mas Ini-Nekomata surge num pulo e rebate-o com suas caudas pra bem alto. Mesmo no ar, Dosu-Arumajiro revida com bolas de fogo disparadas de sua boca, que explodem as árvores, causando incêndios, mas Ino-Mika escapa com sua grande velocidade e agilidade. Mas quando Dosu-Arumajiro ia aterrissar, Shikamaru-Hatõ corre como uma flecha veloz e acerta-o com seus chifres, arremessando-o contra um grande rochedo. Antes de Dosu-Arumajiro revidar, ele é surpreendido quando seu copo é imobilizado por chicotes de sombra que emergem do chão, geradas pelo Chakra-Bijuu de Shikamaru-Hatõ. Ele, Ino-Nekomata e Chouji-Chõ disparam uma Bijuudama de tamanho médio, mas com grande poder de ataque, e atingem Dosu-Arumajiro que é lançado numa grande explosão.  
_

_****__/Time Oito Vs Zaku-Tanuki/_

___Zaku-Tanuki escapa dos ataques aéreos de Shino-Kabutomishi e tenta revidar com tiros de vento lançados de sua boca, mas todos são bloqueados pelo imenso paredão de kikaichus que foram invocados. Kiba-Ookami e Akararu-Kerberus aproveitam a distração de Zaku-tanuki e juntos correm e saltam para bem alto, girando feito broca, usando o Genzouga em larga escala. Zaku-Tanuki vê o ataque vondo em sua direção e faz surgir um Gigantesco paredão de areia e rocha do chão. De repente, o Genzouga combinado causa um grande buraco no paredão, obrigando Zaku-tanuki a saltar, vendo o ataque abrindo uma profunda e enorme cratera no chão. Só que ele não percebe que Hinata-Mesu Raion salta em sua direção e dispara rajadas de energia congelante que afeta as patas e braços dele, congelando-o pela metade. Ela o arremessa com suas caudas, e antes de Zaku se chocar no chão, o Enxame de Kikaichus o envolve num imenso turbilhão, imobilizando e envenando-o. Shino-Kabutomishi avança girando seu corpo e ao acertar Zaku-tanuki, ele produz uma faísca com suas presas e uma imensa explosão aumentada com o vento ao seu redor se expande pela área, lançando Zaku-tanuki contra o chão.  
_

_****__****__/Time Onze Vs Kin-Washi/_

_____Vendo que a situação ia se complicar, Lee ativa o_**__****_ Doragon Mode 2,_**___ se transformando num Im____enso Dragão Quadrúpede,_**__****_ (Com sua couraça e escamas duras e resistentes, de cor vermelho-dourado, com asas grandes e fortes, e patas também fortes, com garras afiadas. Tem três chifres curvados na cabeça, e estacas de ossos que começa do pescoço até a ponta da longa Cauda. Ambos são duros quanto aço e afiados quanto uma lâmina de uma Espada Kusanagi.) _**___Ele pede que Tenten e Neji subam nele e quando os dois montam nele, Lee voa em alta velocidade, disparando rajadas de fogo contra Kin-Washi, que desvia e faz manobras rápidas no ar. Ela revida com bolas de fogo lançadas de suas caudas, mas Lee-Doragon é mais ágil e escapa sem problema. Tenten ativa seu **Nijigan** **(******__A ìris dos olhos ganham uma coloração de Sete Cores do Arco-Iris :Vermelho, Laranja, Amarelo, Verde, Azul, Turquesa e Violeta; e a Pupila assume a forma de uma Estrela de 4 Pontas.)__ e seu corpo é envolvido numa aura fina que emite as sete cores, iguais ao dos olhos, e cada cor emite um Poder Elemental. Ela usa o **Raiton (Cor Azul-Raio)** e dispara rajadas elétricas que tentam acertar Kin-Washi, e quando ela isa revidar, as rajadas elétricas mudam de direção e atinge-a com uma grande descarga elétrica que a atordoa por alguns segundos. Neji aproveita a disttração de Kin-Washi e fica na ponta da Cauda de Lee, pedindo para ele lançá-lo na direção dela. Lee atende o pedido e o lança feito missel. Antes de Kin-Washi usar suas caudas para atacar, Neji ativa o Byakugan e começa uma sequência de golpes de Jyuuken Ryuu, afetando os Tenkketsus dela e finaliza com um golpe de palma aberta, gerando um vácuo potente que a lança feito bala contra o chão. Lee-Doragon voa até Neji e o pega com sua cauda.______  
_

**_______/Na Casa de Madeira/_**

_______Usando seus Doujutsus, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kasumi, Mayumi, Naomi, Ray, Yurushi e Natsumi viram a luta que terminou com a vitória de Shikamaru e dos outros.  
_

Naruto(surpreso): -Sugoi! -Eles deram um show de habilidades contra Zaku e seus parceiros.

Sasuke(contente): -Devo admitir que eles são muito fortes e sabem controlar com perfeição o Poder de suas formas Bijuus.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Eles vão ótimos oponentes se formos lutar com eles mais a frente.

Ray(sorrindo): -E estão corretos, pois Shikamaru e os outros sabem o quanto vocês três se dedicaram nos treinamentos antes de serem aprovados a Gennin, e também por que sabem o quanto é difícil se adaptar a condição de ser um Bijuu-Nigen. -Por isso fiquem espertos, pois eles vão acabar superando vocês mais a frente.

Yurushi(com um olhar de determinação): -Eles vão ser nossos grandes rivais, certo Natsumi?

Natsumi(sorrindo): -Hai Yurushi-kun.

Kasumi(alegre): -Seus amigos são incríveis nii-chan.

Naomi(determinada): -Vai ser divertido enfrentar um deles na terceira fase.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Faço das suas palavras as minhas Naomi-chan.

_**/Nos Locais das Lutas/**_

_Shikamaru e os outros voltam a forma humana, enquanto Lee-Doragon aterrissam com perfeição e quando Tenten e Neji descem dele, ele volta a forma humana._

_Dosu, Zaku e Kin voltam a forma humana e se levantam com dificuldade por causa dos ferimentos causados na luta._

Dosu(pensando): -Droga! -Esses garotos são mais fortes do que imaginei. -Infelizmente nosso plano falhou.(fala aos parceiros) -Zaku, Kin, vamos embora. -Nas semifinais a gente acaba com todos eles.

Zaku(se irrita): -Pelo menos já sabemos como esses novatos lutam. -Podem ter certeza de que vai ter revanche!

Kin: -Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, não fugiremos e nem nos esconderemos.

Shikamaru: -Estaremos esperando por isso quando nos enfrentarmos na terceira fase.

_Os três somem num shushin no jutsu. Os Doze gennins retornam para o local do acampamento e olham para naruto e os outros, que pulam do segundo andar da casa de madeira e se aproximam deles. Tenten e Neji ficam de joelhos no chão_

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vocês estão bem?

Kiba: -Estamos. -Meio machucados, mas vamos ficar bem, pois vamos ser curados por nosso Chakra-Bijuu.

Lee: -Quanto a mim não precisam se preocupar pois meu Doragon Mode, me cura automaticamente. -Só o Neji e a Tenten precisam ser tratados.

Sakura(vai até os dois): -Eu cuido deles.

_Ela usa o jutsu: **Shousen no Jutsu (Técnica da Mão Mística)**, curando o ombro ferido de Neji e depois as fraturas da costela de Tenten._

Kasumi: -Essa foi uma das lutas mais emocionantes que já presenciei.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Digo o mesmo Kasumi-chan.(com a face séria) -Mas o que me preocupa agora é esses ninjas do som.

Naomi: -Tem razão. -Não imaginei que eles tivessem controle total do poder Bijuu. -Mas como foi que eles adquiriam isso?

Yurushi: -Foi como Ray disse antes. -Orochimaru deve ter usado seu Poder Bijuu para criar esses Selos Amaldiçoados de um modo que possa ter controle de seus ninjas.

Naruto: -Essa é uma boa teoria Yurushi. -Mas mesmo assim, precisamos saber como Orochimaru criou esse Jyuuin Bijuu e deu para esses três ninjas.

Sasuke: -Com certeza ele deve usar isso em seus comparsas durante o ataque contra Konoha, então todos nós teremos de nos preparar bem.

Sakura: -A gente vai estar preparado no momento certo.(sorrindo) -Mas agora vamos nos alimentar para manter as forças?

Chouji: -Boa idéia Sakura. -Que sorte eu ter trazido um pacote de salgadinhos na mochila, pois iria ficar faminto depois dessa luta.

Ino: -Ai ai ai Chouji. -Quando vai deixar de comer coisa gordurosa e comer frutas, que é mais saudável?

Chouji: -Ino, isso aqui é muito melhor que frutas se você quer saber.

Shikamaru: -Nem adianta Ino, pois o Chouji é assim.(pensando) -Mas fico feliz por ele ser desse jeito.

_Todos riem da pequena discussão da Ino com Chouji, mas depois todos voltam para o acampamento e comem algumas frutas que pegaram na noite passada._

**_Quinze Minutos Depois:_**

_Depois de conferir suas armas-ninjas,os Time Sete, Oito, Nove, Dez, Onze e Catorze estão prontos para continuar com o trajeto._

Naruto: -Bom,vamos lá pessoal! -Depois dessa luta diferente que tiveram, vamos ter de adiar o plano de permanecermos por dois dias, já que isso iria nos dar tempo de treinarmos nossas habilidades.

Sasuke: -Mas com a interferência de Orochimaru, vamos ir para Torre e continuarmos na terceira fase.

Todos: -Hai!

_Ambos se movem rapidamente entre as árvores,a caminho do local da Terceira Fase do Chunnin Shiken. Durante o trajeto, Naruto chama Hinata por telepatia:_

**_/Telepatia-On/_**

Naruto: -Hinata-chan.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun?

Naruto: -Por que não me informou da chegada do Neji e do time dele antes do início do Chunnin Shiken? -Eu teria ido ao seu bairro para tirar o selo de submissão da testa dele.

Hinata(triste): -Sumimassen por eu não ter avisado Naruto-kun, mas meu pai me pediu para não contar ao Neji nii-san que todos foram libertados do selo e que nosso clã se uniu.

Naruto: -Mas que motivo ele fez para não revelar tudo ao Neji?

Hinata: Bem... é por que ele quer que eu ou você tentemos fazer o Neji nii-san deixar esse ódio e rancor que sente por nós. -E o Chunnin Shiken é a chance de nós provarmos a ele que o destino nunca manipula nossas escolhas e o direito de ser livre de um selo maldito que a Souke carregava. -Da mesma forma como você Naruto-kun...carregava um peso doloroso por ser portador de Kurama-sama, sem saber da verdade...

_Ao tocar nesse assunto, Hinata se sentiu triste por se lembrar dos momentos de dor, sofrimento e desprezo que Naruto foi obrigado a suportar no futuro anterior deles._

Hinata(se entristesse): -Gomenasai por eu ter dito isso Naruto-kun...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Tudo bem Hinata-chan. -Não fique triste por se lembrar do que eu passei. -Eu compreendo o motivo que Hiashi-sama te pediu para não me chamar quando Neji chegou ao seu Clã. -Então nós iremos ajudar o Neji a refletir sobre o que ele sofre e depois irei retirar esse selo maldito na testa dele, pois pra mim, isso ainda representa a covardia dos conselheiro quando eles roubaram o segredos sobre Fuuinjutsu do Clã Uzumaki. -Neji não pode passar toda sua vida carregando esse símbolo de desprezo e insolência que Henki e os conselheiros dele criou.

Hinata(contente): -Arigatô Naruto-kun.

**_/Telepatia-Off/_**

_A meio quilômetro de distância, Sasuke já sente algo de errado no ambiente._

Sasuke: -Parem todos agora!

_Todos param em galhos de árvores individuais e Naruto e Sakura já sentem algo de errado._

Kiba: -O que houve Sasuke?

Sasuke: -Tem três pessoas ali na frente, nos observando.

Sakura: -Eles planejam alguma coisa contra a gente.

Naruto: -Acho que não, pois não sinto nenhuma hostilidade forte neles.(avisa) -Sei que estão aí! -Apareçam pois não queremos perder tempo de chegar ao local do exame!

_Surgem atrás de uma árvore com galhos mais grossos e maiores:_

**_O Time Kusagakure-2 - Rex, Kenji e Samantha._**

Ray(sério): -O Time de Kusagakure no Sato, mais conhecido como os **Yami No Hantã _(Caçadores das Trevas)_**.

Samantha(encostada no tronco e sorri): -Há quanto tempo, Ray-san, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san e Sakura-san.

Kenji: -Vocês se fortaleceram bastante desde a última vez que nos encontramos.

Naruto: -Vocês não ficam atrás, pois também se fortaleceram bastante.

_Shikamaru e os outros se espantam pelo Time de Kusagakure já conhecer o Time Sete e o Time Nove. Rex permanece frio encarando Neji e Hinata._

Kasumi: -Como vocês conhecem meu irmão e os amigos dele?

Kenji: -Conhecemos o Time Sete um mês atrás, numa missão que eles estavam cumprindo em **Yuki No Kuni _(País Da Neve)._**-A missão deles era de proteger a Princesa** Koyuki Kazahana**, contra o Ninja tirano chamado **Dotō Kazahana** **e seus Ninjas rebeldes de Yukigakure No Sato.** -Nossa missão em Yuki No Kuni era recuperar uma das Armas Demoníacas de meu Clã.

Samantha: -E conhecemos o Ray-kun quando ele estava vindo para essa vila, pois queria se tornar um Ninja e restaurar o Clã Gonçalves.

Ray: -Já nos enfrentamos uma vez e posso afirmar que eles não são ninjas comuns.

Sasuke: -Mas o que querem com a gente agora?

Sakura: -Se vieram atrás de um de nossos pergaminhos, então iremos nos confrontar pra valer.

Kenji: -Não se preocupem, pois já temos nossos pergaminhos. -Só ficamos no caminho de vocês por que Rex quer dar um aviso a esses Gennins do Clã Hyuuga.

_Todos olham para Rex, que mantém seu olhar frio e hostil para Neji e Hinata._

Neji: -Diga logo o que você quer, pois estamos com pressa.

_Mas de repente, a Aura Assassina de Rex se desprende com violência, afetando mais o Neji e a Hinata, que sentem dificuldades de respirar e ficam de joelhos, tremendo muito. Shikamaru e os outros também se sentem na mesma situação._

Naomi(se assusta): -Que aura terrível...ele possui...

Natsumi(se assusta): -Parece que vou desmaiar a qualquer momento...

Naruto(muito sério): -Rex, oculte sua intenção de matar, ou verá que vai se arrepender muito caro.

Rex: -Fique na sua Naruto, pois só de ouvir suas ameaças já tenho mais vontade de lutar pra matar todos aqueles que se envolveram no Massacre que dizimou meu antigo lar, um vilarejo pacífico onde pessoas comuns desejavam viver em paz, antes de me tornar ninja de Kusagakure. (direciona seu olhar para Neji e Hinata) -E vocês, Neji e Hinata, escutem com muita atenção, pois esse será a última vez que sentirão minha ira.

_Os dois olham para Rex, ainda com tensão em suas almas._

Rex: -Digam a Hiashi Hyuuga, que ele e os conselheiros malditos vão pagar pelas mortes de inocentes e de meus familiares que viviam num vilarejo perto de Kusa No Kuni.

_Os dois se espantam com o que ouviram, mas ficam confusos pois não sabiam desse tal evento causado pelo próprio Clã, durante a Terceira Guerra Ninja._

Neji: -O que está querendo dizer?!

Hinata: -Meu pai jamais faria uma coisa dessas contra um povo inocente!

Rex: -Ele não pode ter se envolvido, mas é culpado até a alma por ser um covarde e fraco líder que nem sabe liderar um clã. -Se duvidam, na Terceira Fase, quando lutarem comigo, vocês verão o terror que eu presenciei ainda pequeno. -Mas até lá, perguntem a Hiashi e ele vai saber do que estou falando.

_Rex oculta sua aura assassina, deixando todos os gennins tomarem fôlego e se recuperarem._

Rex(encara Naruto): -Ela pode até ser seu grande amor Uzumaki, mas para mim, não passa de uma fracassada, filha de um assassino que nem conhece o lado mais cruel da vida shinobi. -E o primo dela é mais um inútil que segue destinos que colocaram em sua cabeça cheia de remorso

_De repente, Rex libera sua lâmina no braço direito e se defende do golpe concentrado de Chakra de Naruto, que usou o Hiraishin No Jutsu aparecendo de frente pra Rex. Ambos se encaram com uma hostilidade extrema._

Naruto: -Meça suas palavras sujas Rex, pois no momento, você é mais fracassado do que imagina, seguindo o desejo de vingança, sem ao menos conhecer a verdade por trás do que você viu no passado.

Rex: -A verdade pra mim é que sua vila esconde muitos corruptos e assassinos que tem prazer em machucar e matar inocentes. -E desses eventos, sempre nasce um vingador. -Eu sou esse vingador, e irei fazer o clã Hyuuga sentir o preço de terem me criado como seu assassino.

_Naruto se distância de Rex, mas sem tirar seu olhar hostil dele._

Naruto: -Não permitirei que ataque o Clã Hyuuga, pois agora somos aliados, e se fizer isso Rex, irá enfrentar a minha fúria, de meus amigos e de nosso Poder Bijuu.

Rex: -Hunf. -Pode contar vantagem por ser Juubi, mas logo logo eu irei me igualar a você e os outros.

Sasuke: -O que quer dizer com isso?

Rex: -Ainda é cedo para saberem. -Mas garanto que será de modo bem surpreendente.

Kenji: -Rex, já é o bastante. -Vamos para a Torre.

Rex: -Hai. -Nos veremos na terceira fase, Hyuugas malditos.

Samantha(sorrindo): -Gomen pelo Rex agir assim, mas ele tem seus motivos. -Ja ne Time Sete e Ray-kun.

_Os três somem usando o Shushin No Jutsu. Naruto ajuda Hinata a se levantar._

Naruto: -Tudo bem Hinata-chan?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Estou sim Naruto-kun. -Arigatô.(pensando) -Pela primeira vez, senti a morte de perto ao conhecer esse Rex. -E temo que ele não está mentindo sobre esse massacre no vilarejo dele.

Naruto: -Neji?

Neji: -Estou bem. -Mas ainda não entendi o que esse Rex nos disse.

Ray: -Parece que há mais coisas do passado que foram escondidas no Clã Hyuuga e Hiashi-sama decidiu manter em segredo para garantir a segurança de vocês. -Talvez ele possa contar depois do Chunnin Shiken.

Natsumi: -Vamos ter de ficar de olho nesse time. -Sinto que eles tem um objetivo a mais do que só serem Chunnins e Rex querer sua vingança.

Shikamaru: -Esse exame fica mais problemático a cada dia.

Shino: -Pessoas com habilidades e estilos diferentes surgem depois de tanto tempo ocultos ás Nações.

Kiba: -Isso só aumenta nossa ansiedade por novas lutas. -O que acha disso Akamaru?

Akamaru(alegre): -Au, Au!

Naruto: -Vamos continuar em frente. -Quando chegarmos na torre vamos nos preparar pois a terceira fase pode ser lutas individuais. -E essa é uma oportunidade de vocês mostrarem seu novo nível.

Chouji: -Legal. -Então vamos nessa.

_O grupo segue em frente. Minutos depois eles tiveram um obstáculo no caminho: Ninjas Amadores de Amegakure No Sato que foram derrotados por Sakura. Eles usaram Mizu Bunshins de água negra para atacar o grupo, tentando enfraquecê-los, mas sem sucesso, pois Neji, Lee e Sasuke derrubaram todos os bunshins sem problema e Naruto nocauteou os Ninjas amadores._

_E finalmente chegam a Torre central da Floresta da Morte, onde há várias portas de entrada, numeradas de um a catorze._

Shikamaru: -Finalmente chegamos.

Ino: -Será que os outros times conseguiram chegar também?

Naruto: -Posso sentir alguns chakras lá dentro. -Entre eles estão o Time do Gaara, incluindo o Time de Oto, o Time de Ame, e o Time do Kabuto.

Sasuke: -Também estão o Time do Rex.

Tenten(feliz): -Que bom. -Então cada time entra numa porta. -Essa tem o número onze. -Então vamos entrar por ela.

Shino: -O resto de nós entra nas outras portas.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Boa sorte pra vocês.

Neji(expressão fria): -Então nossa aliança está encerrada. -Agora é cada um por si!

Lee(com chamas nos olhos): -Quem tiver as maiores chamas da juventude, será um Chunnin.

Kiba(sério e determinado): -Vamos provar nossa força Inuzuka, certo Akamaru?

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Kasumi(feliz): -Nos veremos lá dentro nii-chan.

Naomi(feliz): -Estaremos ansiosas para lutar com vocês.

Mayumi(determinada): -Vou mostrar minha força nesta fase.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai nee-chan e itoko-san.

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Vai ser divertido.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Concordo com você, Sasuke-kun.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Eu também me esforçarei Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san e Sakura-san.

Ino(determinada): -Não me deixem pra trás, pois também vou mostrar o melhor de minhas habilidades.

Chouji(contente): -Não irei fraquejar nessa fase. -Vou mostrar a força do Clã Akimichi.

Shikamaru(sorrindo de canto): -Bem que vai ser problemático pra mim, mas não irei facilitar para nenhum de vocês.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Estarei torcendo pelas suas lutas.

Ray(sorrindo): -Boa sorte para todos.

Yurushi: -Vou estar ansioso para enfrentar um de vocês.

Natsumi: -Sou da mesma opinião Yurushi-kun.

_Cada time entra numa porta correspondente ao número._

O Time Sete estão numa sala onde na parede há uma mensagem,com duas palavras faltando e Sasuke a lê:

Sasuke: -S**e lhe falta " ", busque a sabedoria, e fique preparado. Se lhe falta " ", busque as batalhas, procure desenvolver-se. Se você possue " " e " " você pode ser bem sucedido mesmo nas missões mais perigosas." Sandaime Hokage.**

Sakura: -É um poema relacionado com o Treinamento Shinobi. -E como falta duas palavras, tem relação com os Pergaminhos do Céu e da Terra.

Naruto(sorriso nostálgico): -Exatamente igual ao nosso passado anterior. -Então o poema seria assim: **Se lhe falta "Céu", busque a sabedoria,e fique preparado. Se lhe falta "Terra ", busque as batalhas, procure desenvolver-se. -Mas se você possue "Céu" e a "Terra" você pode ser bem sucedido mesmo nas missões mais perigosas."**

Sasuke: -Então é hora de abrirmos os pergaminhos.

_Quando Sakura e Sasuke abrem os pergaminhos, Naruto reconhece os selos escritos nos pergaminhos._

Naruto: - Joguem isso longe! -São _**Jiku-Kuchyiose (Pergaminhos de Invocação)**_!

_Sasuke e Sakura jogam os pergaminhos longe, que liberam fumaça branca e em explosão aparece: **Iruka Umino**._

Iruka(sorrindo): -Olá Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. -Parabéns por terem passado da segunda fase.

Naruto(contente): -Iruka-sensei!

Sakura: -Então você era um dos chunnins que tinham o dever de desclassificar os participantes que iriam abrir os pergaminhos?

Iruka: -Isso mesmo. -Como sempre é muito inteligente Sakura.(olha no relógio de bolso) -Hum...impressionate. -Conseguiram chegar muito antes do prazo permitido. -Mas o time de Sunagakure conseguiram chegar em uma hora apenas. -O que fizeram vocês deixarem de completar o recorde da segunda fase?

Sasuke: -Digamos que enfrentamos alguns problemas durante o percurso. -Não que fossemos capazes de resolver, mas deixamos o recorde de lado para ajudar nossos amigos a chegar na Torre em segurança.

Iruka: -Nós vimos a atuação de vocês em uma distância longa e ficamos surpresos por se importarem e ajudar os companheiros de nossa vila.

Naruto: -A gente sentiu a aproximação de você e dos outros Chunnins. -Mas também viram nossa luta contra Orochimaru não é?

Iruka: -Correto. -Pensamos em chamar os Anbus para dar suporte, mas ao vermos o quanto vocês mostaram capacidade em lutar contra um Sannin, ficamos só observando. -Nós alertamos ao Hokage-sama sobre a aparição de Orochimaru no Exame e ele já está tomando providências para quando chegar a hora.

Naruto(contente): -Que bom. -Agora vamos participar da Terceira Fase. -Mas sensei, e essa mensagem na parede? -Com que propósito o Hokage-jii a escreveu?

Iruka: -Ele escreveu essa mensagem para parabenizar os futuros chunnins que conseguiram ou ainda vão passar para a fase seguinte. -Cada Ninja tem diferênças que podem mudar o curso de uma Missão perigosa. -Por exemplo: -**Se um Ninja for do tipo Céu,então deve trabalhar sua sabedoria e inteligência para quando houver missões que requer Estratégia e Decisões que pode levar o sucesso,ou até o fracasso. -Mas se for do tipo Terra,então o Ninja trabalhar sua condição física todos os dias,para melhorar seu Nível de Chakra,e ter sucesso numa batalha. -Mas se for dos dois tipos,então o Ninja estará destinado ao sucesso de uma missão muito perigosa.**

Naruto: -Entendi.

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -Bom, isso prova que nós temos os dois tipos, já que treinamos muito depois das aulas da Academia, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente.

Sakura: -Mas isso teremos de mostrar a todos que nos observam.

Naruto: -Com certeza nós vamos nos sair bem. -Arigatô por ter aparecido pra nós Iruka-sensei. -Eu tava com saudades de você.

Iruka(contente): -Eu também Naruto. -Vocês cresceram muito...nem parece mais aquelas crianças iniciantes da academia. -Bom, vocês e os outros participantes vão ter um intervalo de descanso de uma hora. -Depois irão para a área principal da Torre, onde todos irão se reunir para ouvir os detalhes da próxima fase.

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai Iruka-sensei.

Iruka(sorrindo): -Tem um refeitório onde a Ayame está fazendo Ramen do Ichiraku. -Querem vir comigo pois é por minha conta.

Naruto(alegre): -Legal Iruka-sensei.

Sakura(rindo): -Você realmente gosta de Ramen não é Naruto?

_Mas Sakura ouve sua barriga roncar._

Sasuke(rindo): -E ele não é o único aqui Sakura.

Sakura(corada): -É mesmo. -Então vamos lá.

_Os três vão com Iruka até o refeitório, onde Ayame prepara os pratos de Ramen para os quatro. Ayame fica contente por ver Naruto e seus amigos, e ambos conversam sobre muita coisa. Até que Shikamaru e os outros se reúnem para participarem da refeição._

_**Uma Hora Depois:**_

_O Time Sete seguem em frente num corredor, até chegarem na área fechada de luta da Torre (onde há um Monumento de Mãos fazendo Selo),onde se encontram os Times lado a lado e enfileirados:_

_**Oito - Kiba e Akamaru, Hinata e Shino;**_

_**Nove - Karlos, Natsumi e Yurushi;**_

_**Dez - Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji;**_

_**Onze - Neji, Lee e Tenten;**_

_**Catorze - Kasumi, Mayumi e Naomi;**_

_**Suna - Gaara, Temari e Kankurou;**_

_**Ame - Menma, Seika e Koji;**_

_**Oto - Dosu, Zaku e Kin;**_

_**Kusa (Grama) -Rex, Samantha e Kenji;**_

_**Time Kabuto - Kabuto,Yoroi Akado e Misumi Tsuguri.**_

_**Em frente a eles estão:**_

**__****_Hiruzen Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage);_** Minato Namikaze (Ex-Yondaime Hokage) e sua Esposa Kushina Uzumaki; Fugaku Uchiha e sua Esposa Mikoto Uchiha.

**_Gen - Pai do Gaara (Yondaime Kazekage);_**

**_Nagato Uzumaki (Shodaime Amegake, Irmão de Kushina e Tio de Naruto);_**

**_Os Examinadores Anko, Ibiki, Iruka._**

**_Atrás deles os Jounnins dos Times Sete, Oito, Nove, Dez, Catorze e Onze, e Ame:_**

**_Kakashi; Kurenai; Asuma; Gai; Yugao; Konan; Baki (Jounnin do Time Suna), um Jounnin de Otogakure (Orochimaru disfarçado)._**

_Os Times Catorze, do Kabuto e de Kusagakure são os únicos que não possuem Jounnin-Líder._

_Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke se juntam ao lado do Time Oito na frente. Já de início eles reconhecem duas pessoas ao lado de Hiruzen, Minato e Kushina, Fugaku e Mikoto que olham para eles com curiosidade. Esses são:_

_**Tsunade Senju e Jiraiya, ambos Sannin Lendários**_.

Hiruzen(pensando): -Incrível. -Esses Novatos cumpriram a Segunda Fase do Exame em dois dias. -Nem mesmo os Ninjas mais experientes poderiam fazer tal coisa como essa. -Incluindo Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura.

_Minato e Kushina falam telepaticamente com Naruto, Kasumi e Naomi:_

_**/Telepatia-On/**_

Minato(sorrindo): -Vocês se saíram muito bem meus filhos e Naomi-meigosan.

Naruto, Kasumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô too-san.

Naomi(feliz): -Arigatô oji-san.

Kushina(sorrindo de orgulho): -Essa fase vai ser difícil, mas vocês sempre serão especiais e fortes. -Mostrem a força Uzumaki e Namikaze que correm em suas veias.

Naruto, Kasumi(contentes): -hai kaa-san.

Naomi(feliz): -Hai Kushina-san.

_Fugaku e Mkoto falam telepaticamente com_ _Sasuke e Mayumi:_

Fugaku(orgulhoso): -Mostrem a determinação e a força de nosso Clã meus filhos.

Mikoto(com sorriso doce): -Juntos vocês irão honrar o nome do nosso clã e a aliança com nossos amigos.

Sasuke e Mayumi(felizes): -Hai too-san e kaa-san.

_**/Telepatia-Off/**_

_Mas Minato e Kushina se assustam ao notarem Menma junto de seus parceiros de Amegakure, vendo o quanto ele se parece com Naruto, mas a cor do cabelo é preto-azulado, e seus olhos são de um azul-escuro desprovido de emoções, onde a frieza e o ódio permanece em sua alma. Menma percebe os dois olhando para si e tenta manter-se calmo, pois se liberar sua aura assassina, seria uma confusão enorme. Koji percebe o que está acontecendo e acalma Menma, tocando em seu ombro e dizendo que precisa se controlar.  
_

Hiruzen(fala ao Gennins): -Muito bem, agora que vocês completaram a Segunda Fase em pouco tempo, vamos daremos início a Terceira Fase, mas antes devem saber que agora, cada um de vocês carrega o orgulho de suas Vilas,e a partir de agora serão simulações de guerra. -Uma luta de vida ou morte que coloca em jogo o futuro de seu sonho e de representar sua Vila-Ninja. -Já que virão representantes de suas vilas e os Lordes Feudais das Cinco Grandes Nações.

_De repente,um Chuunin-Examinador surge ajoelhado em frente a Hiruzen._

Chunnin: -Hokage-sama, peço por favor que antes deixe-me apresentar. -Sou Hayate Gekyou - Examinador da Terceira Fase.

Hiruzen: -Que assim seja. -Você tem minha autorização.

Hayate: -Arigatô.(ele olha para os Gennins): -Tenho uma coisa que quero que façam,antes de terceira fase. -Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof!

_Todos ficam surpresos por Hayate estar com uma doença de alto risco, mas ele se mantém na mesma calma e seriedade possível._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Que Comece as Preliminares da segunda Fase.**


	12. Que Comece As Preliminares - Parte 1

**Cap.10: Que Comece as Preliminares - Parte 1.  
**

* * *

**_Na Arena Central da Torre:_**

**_Hayate fala diante dos participantes classificados da segunda fase:_**

Hayate: -Para começar, sei que alguns de vocês estão ainda cansados depois de passarem na Floresta da Morte. -Mas aqueles que querem continuar, então irei realizar um Torneio Preliminar da Segunda Fase.

_A notícia pega todos de surpresa exceto Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ray, Gaara, Rex, Kenji e Menma._

Hayate: -Como o Hokage-sama disse, virão os Lordes Feudais e os representantes das Vilas-Ninjas. -Exceto o Kazekage-sama e o Amekage-sama que vieram pessoalmente hoje para assistir o desempenho de todos vocês.

_Todos olham para Gen e Nagato, com surpresa em seus rostos._

Hayate: -E para que eles apreciem um espetáculo na Terceira Fase, vamos classificar aqueles que vencerem as lutas que daremos início, pois como aqui temos um número quase grande de ninjas que se classificaram, é necessário fazer esse pré-torneio.

_Alguns dos participantes ficam receosos com essa mudança das lutas, mas só o Time Sete e Hinata já esperavam por isso, e eles permanecem calmos e decididos._

Hayate: -Mas quem não se sentir capaz de continuar, que levantem a mão e eu direi que estão dispensados. -Seu nome ficará na ficha e poderá fazer o Exame no ano que vem. -Alguém quer desistir?

_Nenhum dos Gennins levanta o braço, até que um deles se entrega: Kabuto._

Kabuto(sorrindo): -Tudo bem,você me convenceu. -Eu desisto.

Rex(pensando): -Covarde.

_Até que Menma se pronuncia com a voz séria e fria:_

Menma: -Ora ora Kabuto-san. -Está jogando a toalha logo cedo?

Kabuto: -Eu tenho meus motivos gaki _(garoto ou pirralho)_.

Menma: -Motivos que para mim são apenas uma forma de deixar de mostrar sua capacidade como Ninja. -Onde está sua seriedade e e frieza que mostrou quando lutou comigo lá fora, na floresta da morte. -Tem medo que eu derrote você de novo? -Não vai querer decepcionar o seu líder que está sempre atento a suas ações?

_Todos se espantam por Menma agir com frieza e debochando de Kabuto_. _Kenji e Rex dão um sorriso frio, achando engraçado os rostos de espanto dos participantes._ _Kabuto sentiu seu ego sendo mexido pela voz fria de Menma, e o encara com um sorriso psicótico._

Kabuto: -Mudei de idéia. -Vou ficar e participar.

Menma: -É essa a resposta que queria ouvir Kabuto-san.

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata acharam estranho quando Kabuto mudou de idéia, e sentiram que seu chakra estava oscilando de um instinto altamente perigoso._

Rex(pensando): -Gostei de ver essa atuação do Lado-Yang do Naruto. -Agora é que vai ser um show em tanto.

Hayate: -Bem, alguém mais quer desistir?(ele vê que ninguém levanta a mão) -Muito bem, então daremos início ao Torneio Preliminar de lutas da Segunda Fase. -Anko.

_Anko acena com a cabeça e se comunica num fone de ouvido:_

Anko: -Abram o Painel do Monitor.

_Um Monitor Grande surge na parede atrás do Monumento de mãos._

Hayate: -Naquele monitor irá aparecer os nomes dos oponentes de forma aleatória. -Quando os dois nomes aparecerem, iniciaremos a primeira luta das preliminares.

_Todos olham para a Monitor que mostra nomes em grande velocidade,como se fosse uma roleta. Todos ficam apreensivos até que aparecem os nomes:_

_**Luta 01: Kenji Vs Yori Akado.**_

Kenji(pensando com um sorriso frio): -Hum, eles não perdem tempo de ver os novos agirem.

Yoroi: -Eu não podia pedir mais nada.

Sasuke(pensando): -Parece que não lutarei com Yoroi como no passado anterior.

Hayate: -Venham até o centro por favor.

_Os Dois ficam de frente um pro outro e Hayate entre eles._

Hayate: -Vamos começar com a primeira luta das preliminares: **Kenji Vs Yori Akado**. -Alguma objeção?

Yoroi: -Não.

Kenji: -Nenhuma.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Agora posso ver como é o estilo de luta desse Kenji.

Kiba(pensando): -Esse Kenji tem um cheiro muito diferente de uma pessoa comum. -Parece que ele é meio-humano e meio-demônio.

Neji(pensando): -Ele é companheiro do tal Rex. -Agora vamos nos sentar e ver o que acontece.

Hayate: -Os outros participantes, esvaziem a área e vão para o piso superior.

_Todos os gennins começam a subir as escadas,seguidos por seus Jounnins. Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Mebuki, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko e Hibiki ficam ao lado dos Times de Konoha. O Kazekage fica ao lado do Time Suna e Nagato fica ao lado do Time de Ame._

_Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura observam calmos e sérios, já sabendo do resultado que a luta vai ter._

Yoroi: -Assim que eu atacar, se prepare para se render, pois não pego leve com pirralhos.

Kenji(olhar frio): -Por quê não cala a boca e vem lutar de uma vez? -De qualquer modo você vai morrer mesmo.

_O Time sete tem um olhar sério e tenso, já prevendo o que vai acontecer. Isso chamou a atenção do novatos._

Shikamaru: -O que houve Naruto? -Sasuke? -Sakura?

Naruto: -Apenas olhem e fiquem atentos, pois verão o que Kenji pode fazer.

Hayate(anuncia): -Esse é a Primeira luta das preliminares: **Kenji Vs Yori Akado**. -Podem começar!

_Yoroi avança rapidamente contra Kenji, concentrando chakra nas mãos. Ao se aproximar dele, Yoroi tenta acertá-lo com golpes rápidos, mas não adianta, pois Kenji é mais rápido. Ao sentir um leve toque no ombro, Kenji já descobre a habilidade de Yoroi._

Kenji(pensando): -É um ninja com a habilidade absorver o Chakra dos inimigos apenas com um toque ou segurando-o com as mãos. -Isso lhe dá vantagem em combates corpo a corpo mas contra mim não vai funcionar.

_Kenji se esquiva de um golpe de Yoroi e o atinge com um soco bem no rosto de Yoroi, que é lançado com uma força sobre-humana e se choca com a parede, abrindo um buraco nela, deixando todos espantados, menos Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Seika, Ray, Koji e Rex e Samantha._

Lee: -Esse cara tem uma força impressionante.

Naruto(sério): -Isso só foi um aquecimento pra ele.

Sasuke: -Kenji não usou nem cinco por cento de sua força nesse golpe.

Sakura: -Ele só está brincando com Yoroi.

_O comentários do Time Sete surpreendeu a todos, que em seguida olham para Kenji, vendo Yoroi sair da parede rachada com um nariz quebrado e os óculos estilhaçados._

Yoroi: -Maldito! -Vou mandar você para o inferno! (ele corre pra cima de Kenji e faz selos de mão) -**Akuma No iryūjon - Kōjun Jigoku No Jutsu _(Ilusão Demoníaca - Técnica Inferno Descendente)_!**

_Ele cria uma enorme bola de fogo que sobe bem alto e avança contra Kenji feito cometa flamejante pronto para destrui-lo._

Yoroi: -Você já era gaki!

_Mas de repente, com um simples movimento de braço, Kenji lança uma rajada de vento que ao se chocar com a Bola de Fogo, a evapora em segundos, espalhando faíscas ao redor. Todos que assistem no piso superior, não acreditam na facilidade de Kenji em neutralizar um Jutsu Rank-A._

Yoroi: -Não pode ser!

Kenji: -Ataques de fogo não me surpreendem. -Já cansei disso, portanto...

_Kenji some diante da vista de todos, menos do time sete que o vê aparecendo atrás de Yoroi._

Yoroi: -Nani?!

Kenji: -Suma da minha frente lixo.

_Antes que Yoroi pudesse revidar, Kenji é mais rápido e gira seu corpo no ar rapidamente e aplica um chute bem no pescoço de Yoroi, quebrando-o pela metade, fazendo seu corpo ser lançado feito um boneco de trapo, que se choca com a parede da frente, causando outro estrondo. _

_Keni demonstra um brilho vermelho em seus olhos, pois ele exagerou um pouco na força. Todos olham Yoroi estirado no chão, com dificuldade de respirar._

Kenji(olha para Hayate): -É melhor chamar os médicos para consertar o pescoço dele ou ele vai morrer na hora.

Hayate: -**Kenji** é o vencedor da Primeira Luta Preliminares! -Chamem os médicos rápido!

_Em segundos três Iryo-Ninjas surgem com uma maca e carregam Yoroi até a enfermaria. Kenji caminha para o piso superior, acenando para Samantha que sorri alegre e Rex que só faz um sinal positivo._

Chouji(espantado): -Esse Kenji é fora do normal. -Ele deteve aquela bola de fogo enorme como se fosse um fogo comum.

Hinata: -Mesmo com meu Byakugan ativado, não pude ver a velocidade desse Kenji. -Sua velocidade é muito superior a de um chunnin.

Sakura: -Isso por quê Keni é mestiço. -Filho de uma Humana e de um **Youkai da Classe Akuma** _**(Demônio)**_.

_Todos se espantam com a revelação, menos Naruto e Sasuke que se mantém sérios._

Ino: -Youkai de Classe Akuma?

Ray: -É uma classe de criaturas sobrenaturais, que inclui o **Akuma _(Demônio)_**, **Oni _(Ogro)_**, a **Kitsune _(Raposa)_** e a **Yuki-Onna _(Mulher da Neve)_**.

Naruto: -Alguns são humanos com características de animais, ou o contrário, como o **Kappa _(Criança do Rio)_** e o **Tengu _(Cães Sagrados)_**. -Um Youkai geralmente tem algum tipo de poder sobrenatural ou espiritual, e assim encontros com humanos tendem a ser perigosos.

Sakura: -Também existe um **Youkai** que tem a habilidade de se transformar é chamado de **Obake**.

Sasuke: -No Mundo atual, esses seres sobrenaturais vivem escondidos da humanidade, para evitar possíveis capturas, já que as Vilas Ninja tem interesse de controlar outras formas de poder, tanto na defesa quanto em propósitos mesquinhos.

_Nisso Hiruzen não pode discordar, já que em Konoha, há muita gente ambiciosa por poder e controle._

Kasumi: -Sugoi! -Como vocês sabem de tudo isso, nii-chan?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Durante os intervalos e quando saímos da Academia, Sasuke, Sakura e eu fomos a Biblioteca da Vila, onde lemos muitos livros que contam sobre os Youkais e a história deles.

Sasuke: -Para sermos Shinobis fortes, precisamos saber de tudo que aconteceu no passado, antes da Fundação das Nações Shinobis.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Só assim podemos mudar a forma errada como os Shinobis são mencionados pelas pessoas inocentes.

Ray: -Voltando a explicação, Pai de Kenji era líder de um Clã que fez um pacto com **Demônios Guerreiros** que tem desejo por batalhas, mas são diferentes, por terem um lado humano. -São sociáveis com pessoas que desejam ser protegidas e querem ter uma vida comum. -O Clã de Kenji é conhecido pelo nome de um Dêmonio Guerreiro mais poderoso que já enfrentou e derrotou até mesmo os Shinobis mais fortes, Madara Uchiha e Hashirama Senju: **Sparda.**

Shikamaru: -Então vocês já conheceram o passado de Kenji e dos companheiros dele?

Sakura: -Conhecemos muita coisa sobre ele e seus parceiros, quando estávamos na missão em Yuki No Kuni.

Shino: -Entendo.

Naruto(com um olhar sério): -Vocês ainda verão mais segredos sobre eles e outros ninjas aqui presentes. -Então fiquem espertos e atentos com as habilidades de Kenji, Rex e Samantha. -Eles podem ser perigosos até para vocês.

_Shikamaru e os outros assentiram, mas ficaram surpresos com a mudança de comportamento que Naruto demonstra neste momento, já que antigamente ele era sozinho e fazia travessuras para chamar a atenção de outra maneira, que não fosse só de agressão física e verbal._

Minato(pensando com surpresa): -Naruto mudou tanto em personalidades quanto em habilidades.

Kushina(pensa com pouca tristeza): -Meu querido passou esses quatro anos sozinho, sofrendo preconceitos e agressões, e agora está mudado. (sorrindo)-Mas não deixa de ser sorridente, determinado e amigável. -Não iremos mais deixar você sozinho meu filho.

Kasumi(pensando): -Nii-chan. -Quero ver seu sorriso e sua determinação sempre, pois você é minha inspiração em seguir em frente.

_Nesse momento, entram subindo as escadas, os Chefes dos Clãs de Konoha: Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Hiashi, Tsume e Shinji, surpreendendo seus filhos, que se perguntam o que eles fazem aqui._

Hiruzen: -Olá Shikaku, pessoal. -Vieram ver as preliminares da Segunda Fase?

Shikaku: -Hai Hokage-sama.

Chouza: -É uma oportunidade de vermos nossos filhos em ação.

Hiashi: -E é uma honra para nós vermos o quanto eles evoluíram.

_Depois deles cumprimentarem o Time Sete e ficarem perto de seus filhos, os Chefes dos Clãs ficam surpresos com a primeira luta já encerrada. De repente, Hiashi sente um forte hostilidade vinda de Rex. Ambos se encaram como se fossem lutar a qualquer momento, mas Hiashi não entende por quê. _

_Mas a coisa não podia ficar pior, pois ao mesmo tempo, surgem os Conselheiros: Homura e Kaharu, e Danzou; pois eles vieram ver de perto o desempenho dos participantes. O clima mudou de quente para flamejante, pois tanto Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku e Mikoto demonstram um grande ódio e raiva ao ver os três responsáveis pelo sofrimento que Naruto e Sasuke tiveram que suportar.  
_

_Homura e Kaharu tiveram que se conter muito para não desabar devido a pressão da aura assassina dos cinco, e Danzou revida, os encarando com frieza._

Hayate: -Vamos para a Segunda Luta das Preliminares.

_O Monitor volta a rolar os nomes em alta velocidade, até que finalmente todos se surpreendem com os próximos a lutarem:_

_**Luta 02: Ray Gonçalves Vs Koji Nômade.**_

Sakura(contente): -Nossa. -Koji-kun e Ray-kun vão lutar.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vai ser legal ver a luta deles.

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -Uma luta de verdade vai começar.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Com certeza Sasuke-san.

Yurushi(alegre): -Manda ver amigo.

Natsumi(sorrindo): -Boa sorte Ray-kun.

Ray(sorrindo): -Arigatô amigos.

_No outro piso, Koji olha com seriedade e determinação para Ray._

Seika(sorrindo): -Boa sorte Koji-kun.

Menma(sério): -Fique esperto, pois esse Ray é descendente dos Gonçalves e suas habilidades são fora do comum.

Koji(sorrindo): -Podem deixar gente. -Eu já conheço as habilidades do clã dele, e não vou vacilar.

Konan(rindo): -Mas tente não causar muito estrago na arena.

Koji: -Hai Konan-sensei.

Nagato(sorrindo): -Mesmo se não houver vencedor entre vocês, eu terei muito orgulho, pois juntos iremos elevar nossa Vila a grandeza como uma das aliadas de Konoha.

Koji: -Hai Amekage-sama.

_Os dois saltam ao mesmo tempo e aterrisam no centro da arena, um distante do outro, com Hayate entre eles._

Hayate: -Segunda luta das preliminares: **Ray Gonçalves Vs Koji Nômade**. -Estão prontos?

Ray e Koji: -Estamos.

_Ray saca sua katana da Bainha e Koji pega seu Bastão de Luta-Nômade._

Lee(pensando): -Eles farão combate de Taijutsu com suas armas primeiro.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Essa luta vai dar no que falar.

Neji(pensando): -Finalmente verei do que eles são capazes. -Não perderei nenhum detalhe.

Hayate: -Podem começar!

_Ray e Koji se posicionam para a luta,enquanto são observados pelos Gennins participantes ao lado de seus Jounnins, os Chefes de Clãs e o Sandaime Hokage, junto com os Examinadores da Primeira e Segunda Fase do Exame Chunnin (Ibiki e Anko)._

_De repente, ambos desaparecem num piscar de olhos._

Kiba(espantado): -Hã? -Pra onde eles foram?

Shino: -Você já vai ver.

_De repente um estrondo é ouvido em cima,e todos se espantam ao ver que Ray e Koji surgem do alto,com suas armas colidino-se. Antes de cairem, eles trocam rápidos golpes de **Katana Vs Bastão-Nômade**, que causam faíscas em volta deles. Ao tomarem distância, Ray usa um Ninjutsu com sua Katana:_

Ray: -**Aokasaiton - Honō No Ha _(Elemento Fogo Azul - Lâmina Flamejante)_**!

_Sua Katana é coberta de Chamas Azuis Intensas e ele lança várias lâminas de fogo contra Koji, que gira seu bastão em alta velocidade, gerando um Casulo de Vento que o protege das lâminas. Koji contra-ataca com rajadas de vento geradas de seu Bastão contra Ray,mas:_

Ray: -**Aokasaiton - Endan _(Elemento Fogo Azul - Míssil Flamejante)_**!

_Ray lança jatos de fogo azul da boca, que se chocam com as rajadas de vento, causando explosões intensas._

Koji: -**Fuuton - Renkuudan _(Elemento Vento - Tiros de Ar Comprimido)_**!

_Koji dispara Esferas de Ar contra Ray, que escapa com giros e saltos no ar. De repente, os dois se confrontam com uma disputa alucinate e veloz com golpes de suas armas, um tentando quebrar a defesa do outro._

Kankurou: -Essa luta parece ser de um nível acima do esperado.

Temari: -Não imaginei que Amegakure tivesse ninjas tão fortes.

Gaara(surpreso): -Interessante.

Tenten: -Aquelas chamas azuis não são normais...

Sasuke: -O que estão vendo é o novo elemento do Ray. -**Aokasaiton _(Elemento Fogo Azul)_**, usado somente pelos membros do Clã Gonçalves.

Ino: -Clã Gonçalves?

Sakura: -Um Clã de Ninjas especializados em Ninjutsus de **Suiton, Fuuton**. -O **Aokasaiton** é um elemento especial, capaz de queimar mais rápido que o fogo normal, e também pode absorver o Chakra do inimigo, aumentando seu nível de chamas, podendo matar o inimigo na hora.

Tenten: -Incrível.

Naruto(rindo): -Mas Ray-san ainda vai mostrar duas Kekkei Genkais do Clã Gonçalves que garanto que vão se surpreender.

_Ray e Koji não medem esforços. Ambos lutam com Taijutsu e Ninjutsu que deixa qualquer um de boca aberta, exceto Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura e Hinata._

Seika(sorrindo): -Ele se diverte quando está lutando com alguém mais forte, especialmente se for do Clã Gonçalves.

Konan: -Ele e você Seika-chan e Menma, sempre treinam como se fosse uma diversão. -E é isso que os torna a elite de nossa vila.

Menma: -Mesmo assim, esse Ray não é um Gennin qualquer, então Koji vai ter de ficar alerta.

Nagato: -Então é hora deles mostrarem mais do que simples luta com armas e Taijutsu.

**_/Arena/_**

Hayate(pensando): -Se essa luta não tiver fim,terei que anunciar empate,e ambos não irão as Finais. -Mas deixarei que continuem lutando até ver o resultado.

_Cinco minutos depois, os dois se afastam, Ray e Koji trocam olhares de amizade._

Ray(guarda sua Katana): -É um prazer conhecê-lo Koji Nômade. -Seu poder me surpreende e muito.

Koji(sorrindo): -O prazer é meu Ray-san. -Você também não fica atrás.

Ray: -Bem, isso é o fim do aquecimento. -O que acha de lutarmos pra valer agora?

Koji(guarda seu Bastão-Nômade): -Com certeza Ray. -Vamos usar nossas linhagens para medir forças nesta luta.

**_/Piso Superior-1/_**

Tenten: -Como assim? -Tudo aquilo foi um aquecimento?

Naruto(rindo): -Agora é que vai começar a verdadeira luta. -Então olhem bem para eles.

**_/Arena/_**

Koji: -Conheça a Kekkei Genkai de meu Clã, chamada de: **Avatar Mode**.

_Koji fecha os olhos e se concentra:_

_De repente,** seu corpo emite um brilho branco-azulado e as Marcas de seta em seu corpo e na testa brilham. Seu corpo é envolvido numa Esfera de Vento Muito forte, causando ventania que surpreende os participantes nos dois pisos superiores.**_

_********__/Piso Superior-1/_

Chouji: -Mas o que é isso? -Ele está liberando um poder enorme a sua volta!

Naruto: -Essa é a Kekkei Genkai de Koji. -Conhecido como **Avatar Mode _(Modo de Manifestação Suprema)_**.

**_/Arena/_**

Ray(pensando): -Interessante. -Seu Avatar Mode é mesmo surpreendente.

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Isso foi graças ao treinamento que eu, Menma e Seika-chan tivemos com o Amekage-sama. -Agora quero conhecer seu poder e Kekkei Genkai, para medirmos nossas forças.

Ray(sorrindo): -Com prazer.

_Ray fecha os olhos e ao fazer três selos de mão,seu Chakra eleva de força,deixando todos surpresos,e ao abri-los:_

Ray: -**Uchugan _(Olho Universal)_**!

_Os Times Oito, Dez e Onze se surpreendem com a mudança dos olhos de Ray:** Eles mudam na cor azul e a pupila se transforma num tipo de Mandala Negra com 10 Pontos em forma de Losângulo.**_

**_/Piso Superior-1_/**

Lee: -Mas que olhos são aqueles?

Sakura: -Esse é o Doujutsu do Ray-kun.

Sasuke: -Conheçam o **Uchugan _(Olho Universal)_**.

Neji: -Uchugan?

Naruto: -Com esse Doujutsu, **Ray pode Usar todos os Ninjutsus, Genjutsus, Taijutsus; e Criar e usar Kekkei Genkais Elementais e Raras, Doujutsus além de usar o Hijutsu Banbutsu Sōzō _(Criação de Todas as Coisas)_**_._

Sasuke: -Digamos que esse Doujutsu foi o que deu origem a todos os outros Doujutsus, pois ele representa o **Poder da Criação,** de um **Tengoku No** **Otoko _(Homem Celestial)_** , conhecido como Uchu.

Gai(surpreso): -Incrível. -Nunca imaginei que houvesse outro Doujutsu que pode usar as habilidades de outros Doujutsus.

Asuma(espoantado): -Então os membros do Clã Gonçalves são portadores desse Doujutsu raro e sagrado?

Sakura: -Hai, e como já conhecem a origem desse Clã, então aqui vai um conselho para aqueles que tem uma mente corrupta e ambiciosa que está nesse corredor.

_Sakura direciona seu olhar para os conselheiros e Danzou, que se irritam com a ousadia dela, mas ambos tremem com o olhar frio dela. Mebuki sorri de orelha a orelha com a atitude da filha._

Sakura: -Não mexam com Ray-san ou com qualquer membro do Clã dele, pois o resultado será mais terrível do que a própria morte.

**_/Arena_/**

_Ray sorriu de canto ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura. Naruto, Hinata e Sasuke sorriem com a coragem e frieza de Sakura._

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Caramba. -Então esse é o Nível 4 de seu Uchugan? -Ele exala um poder que pode ser sentido até fora de Honõ No Kuni.

Ray: -Valeu, mas agora vamos medir nossas forças.

_Koji/Avatar Mode começa seu ataque lançando Rajadas de vento potentes contra Ray, que se move a uma velocidade muito superior que a luz,escapando das rajadas._

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Que rápido...

Ray/Shougan-On: -Meu Uchugan evolui minha velocidade e força, dependendo do nível em que meu adversário está. -Além de usar isso...

_Ray faz aparecer dezenas de Shurikens de Cristal de forma hexagonal,que ao mesmo tempo, liberam chamas azuis intensas._

_****__/Piso Superior-1_/

Ino: -Mas aquilo é...

Mayumi: -Shuikens de Cristal?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ray pode usar a Kekkei Genkai Elemental - **Shouton _(Elemento Cristal)_**.

**_/Arena_/**

Ray: - **Shouton - Kesshou Kyoudai Rokaku Shuriken _(Elemento Cristal - Shuriken Gigante de 6 Pontas)_**!

_As Shurikens Gigantes vão girando em direção a Koji._

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Isso não vai funcionar comigo denovo.

_Koji Avatar Mode gera um Tufão em sua volta de grande força,segurando as Shurikens Gigantes de Cristal,mas de repente,as Shurikens giram no eixo contrário,liberando chamas azuis que misturam-se ao Tufão._

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Epa!

_Koji escapa voando rapidamente,vendo o Tufão sendo engolido pelas chamas azuis que explodem,estraçalhando o chão da arena._

_****__/Piso Superior-1_/

Hiruzen(pensando): -Essa é a primeira vez que vejo um confronto entre membros do Clã Gonçalves e do Clã Nômade.

Minato(pensando): -Esse garoto Nômade é muito forte, mas Ray-san parece ser mais superior. -E sinto que eles também são Bijuus-Nigen, mas parece que ambos decidiram manter seu poderes-Bijuus em segredo, assim como os amigos do Naruto.

Kushina(pensando): -Nagato nii-san escolheu bem seus representantes.(se preocupa ao ver Menma) -Mas não imaginei que meu filho tivesse seu Lado Yang separado de seu corpo, depois que passou por tanta dor e sofrimento.

**_/Arena/_**

_Koji/Avatar Mode vai pra cima de Ray, e ambos trocam golpes e chutes que causam ondas de impacto, que faz as paredes tremerem._

Lee: -Caramba! -Eles parecem ser jounnins para lutar nesse nível extremo!

Shikamaru: -Vai ser problemático enfrentar um deles na Terceira Fase, especialmente se Ray-san.(pensando) -Mas isso me deixa mais interessado em mostrar o que aprendi.

Ray/Uchugan-On: -Você luta muito bem Koji-san! -Agora sei por quê seu Clã é conhecido pela dominação suprema do Fuuton!

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Eu digo o mesmo de você Ray-san! -O Clã Gonçalves possuem suprema habilidade com o Shouton e Aoikasaiton, e até usam um Doujutsu!

_A luta parecia não ter fim, pois ambos trocavam golpes, chutes e ataques de cristal e vento que ninguém imaginou presenciar. Até que Ray disse:_

Ray/Uchugan-On: -Vamos decidir essa luta em um só ataque?

Koji/Avatar Mode: -Eu concordo!

_Quando ambos tomam distância, Ray saca sua katana e a cobre de chamas azuis com pequenos fragmentos de cristal azul._

_Koji pega seu Bastão Nômade e acrescenta seu poder-fuuton ao máximo._

_****__/Piso Superior-1/_

Naruto: -Agora vamos ver quem fica de pé.

Sakura: -Acho melhor todos se segurarem nas grades ou se afastarem da beirada.

Sasuke: -Eles vão com tudo nesse ataque final.

**_/Arena/_**

_De repente, Ray e Koji correm um contra o outro em grande velocidade com seus poderes elevados._

_Ao se aproximarem, Ray ataca coma Lâmina da Katana e Koji ataca com o Bastão brilhando, e ambos se chocam, causando uma luminosidade forte, seguido de uma explosão e uma forte venatnia que surpreende todos. Hayate teve que se afastar, saltando pra trás, por conta do impacto da explosão._

_ Dois minutos depois,a fumaça se dissipa, e Hayate e os outros se espantam ao ver que os dois estão afastados um do outro, de joelhos, com fortes escoriações no corpo e com rasgos de queimaduras em suas roupas. Suas Kekkei Genkais se desativaram depois da explosão._

_Ele esperava qual dos dois iria cair primeiro ou se levantava e continuava a lutar, até que:_

Koji(sorrindo): -Ray, desta vez você se superou mesmo. -Naquele momento de nossos ataques se colidirem, ambos usamos nossas defesas para reduzir o impacto da explosão. -Mas seu Shouton o protegeu mais do que eu imaginava.

Ray(sorrindo): -Você também não fica atrás Koji. -Com seu Avatar Mode, conseguiu resistir a explosão, mais do que seria um total desastre ao nos chocarmos.

Koji: -É verdade. -Pena que essa luta acabou pra mim. -Não consegui te superar nessa.

Ray: -Mas essa luta provou que nossas habilidades se fortalecem quando estão unidas por um objetivo maior. -Honrar nossos Clãs e proteger nossas Vilas aliadas.

Koji: -Tem razão. -Foi uma grande honra lutar com você. -Então boa sorte na Terceira Fase.

_Koji cae no chão, cansado._

Hayate: -O vencedor da Segunda Luta das Preliminares é **Ray Gonçalves**.

_Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Hinata aplaudiram alegremente a Ray e Koji que deram o melhor de suas habilidades nesta luta. Assim como todos presentes aplaudiram os dois. Ray sorri encabulado, e agradece com uma reverência. Ele ajuda Koji a se levantar, que se apoia no ombro de Ray que o leva para o piso superior-2._

___****__/Piso Superior-1_/

Tenten(repara no rosto sério de Neji/pensando): -No ano passado, Neji foi o primeiro a vencer uma luta das preliminares. -Agora quem venceu é esse tal Kenji, e na segunda luta, foi Ray Gonçalves. -Quando será que vai haver um confronto direto entre Neji com um deles?

_****__/Piso Superior-2_/

Koji(senta encostado na parede): -Arigatô pela ajuda Ray.

Ray: -Foi um prazer Koji-san.(se curva para Nagato) -Amekage-sama, sumimassen.

Nagato(se curva e sorri): -A vontade Ray-san.

_Ray se teletransporta para seu Time._

Menma: -Bem, não se pode ganhar todas, mas pelo menos foi um show em tanto. (sorrindo)-Você se saiu muito bem Koji.

Koji: -Arigatô Menma-san. -Mas não consegui derrotar Ray, e mesmo se eu usasse meu poder Bijuu, não conseguiria derrotá-lo. -Afinal sempre fico em segundo lugar e mesmo assim não ligo.

_Mas Koji fica supreso quando Seika se agacha perto dele e beija sua bochecha, dexando-o corado de vergonha._

Seika(sorrindo): -Não diga isso Koji-kun. -Você e Menma-kun sempre são os melhores de nossa vila. -Não se preocupe, pois talvez em breve você se torne um Chunnin.

Koji(contente): -Arigatô Seika-chan.

Konan(contente): -Mesmo não vencendo a luta, você, Menma-kun e Seika-chan já possuem o nível exato de Chunnin.

Nagato(contente): -Konan tem razão Koji. -Por isso anime-se, pois você nos deixou orgulhosos com essa luta.

Koji(contente): -Arigatô, Amekage-sama.

Hayate: -Agora vamos continuar com as preliminares.

_A Roleta de nomes do monitor gira, e ao parar, mostra os nomes:_

**_Luta 03: Shino Aburane Vs Zaku Abumi._**

**____****_/Arena_/**

_Os dois descem as escadas e ficam frente-a-frente,perto de Hayate._

Hayate: -A terceira luta das preliminares: **Shino Aburane Vs Zaku Abumi**. -Podem começar.

**_/Piso Superior-1_/**

Hinata(finge preocupação): -Será que o Shino vai ficar bem?

Kiba: -Ele está muito bem Hinata. -Ele é a última pessoa aqui que pode me preocupar. -Afinal nós três estamos mais fortes.

Hinata: -Mesmo assim aquele Zaku provou ser um oponente forte, e ainda pode se transformar em Bijuu.

Dosu(pensando): -Bem Zaku, não será fácil derrotar esse Gennin, mas mostre nosso novo poder.

Shino: -Da última vez que nos enfrentamos você quase nos derrotou lá na floresta. -Mas não pretendo pegar leve com você, então aqui vai meu aviso: é melhor que se renda e caia fora.

Zaku: -Hunf. -Você vai perder essa sua pose de corajoso garoto.

_Zaku corre contra Shino, e ambos trocam golpes e chutes rápidos, mas Shino é atento e bloquea o golpe com seu braço esquerdo._

Shino: -Você não me venceria nem se estivesse em boas condições.

Zaku: -Pois então eu tenho péssimas notícias pra você! -Zankuuha!

_Shino é lançado pela Onda de som cortante,para alguns metros ,deixando Kiba e Hinata espantados._

Zaku: -Hunf. -Brincadeira de criança.

_Mas para seu espanto, Zaku vê Shino se levantando, com poucas escoriações, e um zumbido de milhares de insetos são ouvidos._

Zaku(pensando): -Mas o que é esse zumbido?

_Ao olhar para Shino, Zaku nota que há insetos saindo de seu corpo,em grande quantidade._

Zaku(pensando): -Esses insetos denovo.

_E para seu espanto, surgem atrás de Zaku, centenas de insetos de cor negro,como um enxame._

Shino: -Como você já sabe, esses são meus Kikaichuu (Insetos Parasitas). -Eles são capazes de atacar o inimigo,e consomem todo seu Chakra. -E um enxame desses atrás de você,o dissecaria em menos de um minuto. -Você não pode vencer dois oponetes ao mesmo tempo. -Sua única chance é se dar por derrotado. -Mas se vier me atacar,meus Kikaichuus o atacarão por trás,e por outro lado,se os atacar,terá a mim para enfrentar. -Em todo caso, você está perdido. -É sempre bom ter uma carta na manga. -Mas não é apenas isso.

_Shino faz um selo de mão, e de repnte, os kikaichuus voram rapidamente em todas as direções, lançando jatos de veneno paralisante contra Zaku, que tenta evitá-los com saltos e giros no ar, reviando com ondas de som cortante lançados dos braços. Mas a cada enxame atingido, outros vão surgindo mais ainda, cercando Zaku numa redoma negra de kikaichuus._

_****__/Piso Superior-1/_

Sasuke: -Shino aprendeu mesmo como sicronizar seus kikaichuus para tacar em todas as direções.

Shinji(pensando): -Nunca imaginei que sua evolução seria tanto assim Shino. -Você tem um grande futuro pela frente.

**_/Arena/_**

_Zaku fica em situação delicada, até que sua mente se recorda do passado,quando se encontrou com Orochimaru,e lembra das palavras dele:_

**"-Seja uma Arma minha, obedeça minhas ordens,e se tornará forte."**

Zaku(furioso): -Você acha que isso vai me deter?

_Zaku mira seu braço para o Shino, e de repente, mira o outro para os Insetos. Ele ativa o Jyuuin No Bijuu, fazendo seus braços assumirem a forma de braços de Tankuni (semelhantes a de Shukaku)._

Zaku: -É como você disse: -É sempre bom ter uma carta na manga! -Não é mesmo?

Shino: -Nani?

_****__/Piso Superior-2/_

_Temari, Kankuro, e Baki se espantam ao ver os braços de tanuki em Zaku._

Kankurõ: -Mas...aquilo são braços do Shukaku?!

Temari(se assusta): -Como esse ninja de Oto pode ter o poder do Shukaku, se ele está em seu corpo Gaara?

Gaara(sério): -Lembram-se do que Ray-san nos revelou?

Kankurõ: -Que Orochimaru descobriu um método de criar selos especiais que lacram qualquer fonte de chakra, e os insere no corpo do hospedeiro, através da mordida, ou marcando-a na forma de uma marca.

Gen: -Exato Kankurõ. -E como obteve uma pequena parte do Chakra do Shukaku depois que eu estava fora de controle, Orochimaru deve ter analisado esse chakra e alterado junto com seu poder. -Se esse ninja de oto possue esse selo, os companheiros dele devem ter a mesma marca.

Baki: -Esse maldito sannin quase nos coloca contra nossos aliados de Konoha, mas gráças ao Ray-kun, não seremos manipulados por essa cobra nojenta.

Dosu(pensando): -Entendi o plano. -Zaku se fez de alvo para poder atacar esse garoto e os insetos ao mesmo tempo, usando o poder do seu Jyuuin. -Assim ambos não terão como se proteger do ataque.

**_/Arena/_**

Zaku: -Tomem isso: Zankuuha!

_Mas de repente, as Ondas de Chakra de Som escapam pelas laterais dos barços de Zaku,que grita de dor, desfazendo os braços de tanuki._

Zaku: -Aaaaargh!.

Dosu(espantado): -O quê?

Kin(assustada): -Não pode ser!

_Zaku olha para um dos braços e se espanta ao ver que saem Kikaichuus pelo buraco, e Shino avisa:_

Shino: -Enquanto você se distraiu com minha advertência,eu enviei meus amigos para tampar esses buracos de vento em suas mãos. -Nas duas,só como garantia. -E como suspeitava de que ia usar seu Poder Bijuu, eu inseri um veneno especial em meus amigos, que inpedem sua sincronia de chakra com essa marca em seu pescoço -Se uma carta na manga é boa, duas é bem melhor. -Agora sinta o terror de ser atacado pelos meus kikaichuus.** -Kikaichuu Tsumoji no Jutsu _(Técnica do Tornado dos Insetos Destrutivos)_**!

_Os Kikaichuus se lançam na direção de Zaku, circundando-o em uma grande velocidade, formando uma espécie de mini-tornado e atacam Zaku com ferroadas de veneno paralisante. Sem como se defender, Zaku fica inconsciente e cae no chão._

Hayate(anuncia): -O vencedor da Terceira Luta é **Shino Aburane**.

**_/Piso Superior-1/_**

Sasuke: -Dizem que a maior arma pode ser sua maior fraqueza, e foi isso que Shino aproveitou-se ao causar danos nos braços de Zaku.

Sakura: -Mesmo se Zaku usasse todo seu poder do Zankuuha, estaria na mesma situação.

Naruto: -Também, subestimou seu oponente quando nos encontraram na floresta.

_Shino sobe nas escadas e vai até seu time._

Hinata(sorrindo): -Omendetõ _(Parabéns) _Shino-kun.

Kiba(alegre): -É isso aí, uma vitória pra gente.

Shino: -Arigatô. -Agora o resto é com vocês. -Façam o melhor que eu.

Hinata e Shino: -Hai.

Naomi(pensando): -Esse Shino é bem astuto, frio e calmo. -Mas mesmo assim o Naruto itoko tem uma grande amizade com ele.

**_/Piso Superior-2/_**

Dosu(sério): -Em algum momento da luta, esse Shino fez com que seus insetos entrassem pelos buracos dos braços de Zaku, e quando Zaku ia usar seu Zankuuha, os insetos se juntaram, fechando a sáida dos buracos, e o Chakra dnão tinha como sair, então acabou saindo pelas laterais dos braços, causando um dano forte, resultando na imobilização dos braços.

Kin(espantada): -Isso fez com que Zaku acabasse perdendo a luta.

Dosu(pensando): -Mas se não fosse aquela luta que tivemos na floresta, Zaku teria vencido esse Shino. -Eu vou empatar o marcador por você Zaku.

**_/Arena/_**

_Depois que Zaku é levado a enfremaria:_

Hayate: -Agora vamos para a quarta luta das preliminares.

_A Roleta de nomes do monitor gira, e ao parar, mostra os nomes:_

**_Luta 04: Kankurou Vs Misumi Tsurugi._**

**__****_/Piso Superior-2/_**

Kankurou(pensando): -He. -Finalmente é minha vez.

Baki(pensando): -Cuidado Kankurou. -Está subestimando seu inimigo mais cedo.

_Os dois vão ao centro da arena._

_****__/Arena/_

Hayate: -Vamos começar a quarta luta das preliminares:** Kankurou Vs Misumi Tsurugi**.

Misumi: -Eu não sou tão ingênuo como o Yoroi. -Não me descuido nem na frente de garotos.

Kankurou: -Hunf.

Misumi: -Um aviso. -Assim que eu usar minha habilidade, se renda -Eu prometo fazê-lo rápido e indolor.

Kankurou(tira a faixa das costas): -Engraçado, eu estava pensando em dizer a mesma coisa. -Mas não vou prometer que vai ser indolor.

Hayate: -Comecem!

_Antes de Kankurou liberar sua Marionete, Misumi se move feito flecha e aparece atrás dele, fazendo seus braços e pernas se tornarem flexíveis, imobilizando Kankurou._

Misumi: -Essa é minha Kekkei Genkai. -Posso tornar meu corpo como um Elástico, podendo me esquivar de qualquer ataque físico,e ao mesmo tempo, imoblizar meu oponente.

Kankurou: -Grrrh! -Droga!

Misumi: -Você está acabado.

_Suas mãos envolvem o pescoço de Kankurou,e rapidamente,Misumi quebra o pescoço de Kankurou. Todos ficam espantados com o que viram._

Hayate(pensando): -Será que quebrou o pescoço dele?

**_/Piso Superior-2/_**

Gaara(sério): -E o que tem demais em quebrar, quando na verdade ele não quebrou o verdadeiro.

**_/Arena/_**

_Misumi fica assustado quando a cabeça de Kankurou vira com o rosto descascando._

Misumi: -O quê?

Kankurou: -Agora é minha vez.

_Todo o corpo de Kankurou se descasca, revelando que na verdade é: a **Marionete Karasu**; que imediatamente, libera braços de madeira que prendem Misumi. E Dentro das faixas, o verdadeiro Kankurou surge, emitindo Fios de Chakra nos dedos, que controlam Karasu._

_Com um movimento de mão, Kankurou faz Karasu quebrar os ossos de Misumi, com um forte aperto._

Misumi: -Ghaaaargh!

Kankurou: -Com os ossos quebrados, você ficará mais flexível.

_Misumi cae no chão, sem como se mexer._

Hayate: -O vencedor da Quarta luta é Kankurou.

_Ele retona a seus irmãos, enquanto os Iryo-Ninjas levaram Misumi para a enfremaria._

_****__/Piso Superior-1/_

Mayumi: -Aquilo é uma marionete?

Sasuke: -Exato nee-chan.

Naruto: -Kankurou sabe usar o **Kugutsu no Jutsu _(Técnica da Marionete)_**. -Uma habilidade em controlar Marionetes como armas de luta em média distância.

Sakura: -E como a Shuriken, a marionete é uma ferramenta de luta básica.

Ino(pensando): -Todos aqui tem bom controle do Chakra. -Mesmo com o treinamento que Ray-san nos deu depois que viramos Bijuus-Nigen, não sei se minhas habilidades podem me ajudar nessas preliminares.(fala com Shikamaru e Chouji): -Eu vou lavar meu rosto e volto já.

Chouji: -Tá certo.

Shikamaru: -Tudo bem.

_Depois de lavar seu rosto, Ino se seca, e ao fechar a porta do espelho da parede, ela vê Sakura atrás de si encostada na porta._

Ino(séria): -Sakura.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Sei que você está preocupada com o nível das lutas, mas eu tenho certeza de que suas habilidades novas irão ajuda-la a se classificar. -Fiquei surpresa quando você se transformou numa **Nibi No Nekomata,** lá na floresta.

Ino(sorrindo): -Eu devo tudo isso ao Ray-kun, que nos fez ser mais fortes e assim poderemos proteger nossa vila. -Não sou mais aquela menina que sempre brigava com você pelo Sasuke-kun. -E quero mostrar isso a você, se formos nos enfrentar.

Sakura(contente): -Eu também deixei de ser a menina que era obcecada pelo Sasuke-kun. -Eu amo ele ainda, mas eu respeito os sentimentos dele e quero fazer o possível para ser reconhecida como uma Shinobi.

Ino: -Também penso assim Sakura.(sorrindo) -Afinal nós duas prometemos naquele dia em que fomos aprovadas a Gennin. -Vamos deixar nossas paixonites de lado e agirmos como Shinobis.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai. -Bom, vamos voltar? -Já vão fazer o sorteio das lutas.

_Quando as duas voltam para seus parceiros, a roleta de nomes no monitor gira, e quando pára, ela se espanta em ver sua oponente:_

**_Luta 05: Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka._**

Ray(com um sorriso de canto): -Agora a coisa vai pegar fogo.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hora de mostrar suas habilidades, Sakura-san.

Koji(pensando): -Essa Ino Yamanaka tem o mesmo nível da Sakura-san. -Será que ela também é uma...Jinchuuriki?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Boa sorte pra vocês duas.

Sasuke(com um sorriso de canto): -Com certeza vão dar um show inesquecível.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Sasuke-kun. -Ino, vamos lá?

Ino(determinada): -Hai.

_As duas ficam no centro da Arena, se encarando._

Yurushi: -Agora que vai ser bem divertido.

Natsumi(sorrindo): -Agora é a vez de nós, Kunoichis mostrar seu valor como Ninjas.

Naruto(chama atenção de seus pais): -Too-chan, Kaa-chan, nee-chan e itoko-san, olhem bem, pois vão se surpreender com a luta delas.

Minato(sorrindo): -Tudo bem Naruto.

Kushina(sorrindo): -Com certeza vou gostar muito de ver suas amigas lutarem.

Naomi(empolgada): -Hai.

Kasumi: -Vou adorar ver as habilidades da Sakura-san e da amiga dela.

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Vocês também, too-chan, kaa-san, e nee-chan. -Garanto que vão se surpreender.

Fugaku(sorrindo): -Como você quiser Sasuke.

Mikoto(sorrindo): -Vou adorar assistir essa luta meu querido Sasuke.

Mayumi(empolgada): -Hai nii-chan.

_**/Na Arena/**_

Hayate: -A quinta luta das preliminares: Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka.

Ino(séria): -Eu nunca imaginei, que vamos nos enfrentar dessa maneira. -Mas eu não vou facilitar pra você!

Sakura(sorrindo): -Eu digo o mesmo! -Afinal quero ver o quanto você evoluíu.

Ino: -E verá.

**_/Piso Superior-1/_**

Shikamaru: -Quem diria que essas duas iriam se enfrentar tão rápido.

Chouji: -Tenho a impressão de que essa luta vai ser no empate.

Asuma: -Pode estar certo Chouji, mas acho que teremos surpresas nesta luta.

Sakura(pensando): -Nós eramos amigas de infância,e ela me ajudou muito. -E sempre estive na sombra dela. -Mas agora, os tempos mudaram, e me tornei muito forte gráças a meu amigos. -Então quero ver o quanto você melhorou Ino, agora que é uma Bijuu-Nigen como eu, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Hinata e os outros.

_Sakura desamarra a Bandana de seu cabelo, Ino já sabe o que ela pretende e tira sua Bandana também._

Ino(sorrindo): -Eu entendo...Sakura.

_Ambas amarram as bandanas em suas testas (como todos os Ninjas usam normalmente)._

Sakura e Ino(pensando): -**Desta vez vamos fazer o certo! -Uma luta justa! -Sem ressentimentos! -E eu vou vencer!**

Hayate: -Se estão prontas, podem começar!

_De repente,as duas correm uma contra outra e dão se colidem num golpe, com punhos se colidindo, e ambas se afastam com o impacto._

Lee: -Hã?

Shikamaru: -Uau.

_Sakura lança shurikens contra Ino, que se esquiva com saltos, mas é surpreendida quando Sakura aparece atrás dela, e se defende de um chute, mas sente uma força anormal nesse ataque e é lançada pra trás._

Shikamaru(espantado): -Caramba.

Chouji: -A Sakura tem mesmo muita força.

Naruto: -Isso é só o começo rapazes.

_Sakura concentra Chakra nas mãos e pés, e corre pra cima de Ino, que também faz a mesma coisa, e ambas disputam numa sequência de golpes e chutes que causam tremores no chão, em volta delas. Mas Ino revida com um chute no ar, saltando pra trás, vendo que Sakura se protegeu com um braço._

Ino(pensando): -Nossa. -Eu tô fraquejando ou ela se fortaleceu mais do que eu pensava.

Sakura(faz selo de mão): -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_Criando dois Clones, Sakura corre pra cima de Ino, que também cria dois clones e ambas partem para uma disputa extrema de Taijutsu. Até que Ino salta pra trás e fazendo um selo de mão, ela é envolvida em uma Imensa Cortina de Rosas Envenenadas, e salta pra cima._

Ino: -**Hana Ninpou - _Eadas Tedoura (Arte Ninja da Flor - Mira Venenosa)_**!

_Girando seu corpo no ar (feito espiral), Ino lança uma Chuva de Flores Envenenadas contra Sakura que concentra seu Chakra nas mãos._

Sakura: -Eu também sei fazer isso. -**Hana Ninpou - Eadas Tedoura**!

_Sakura gira seu corpo sem sair do chão e estendendo os braços, lança uma rajada de flores de energia envenenadas. Ambas medem forças numa imensa explosão de fumaça de pólen, que se desfaz segundos depois_.

Neji:- Essa não é uma luta comum.

Naruto: -Com certeza. -Mas a Sakura e a Ino não estão lutando por coisas de menina. -Elas querem mostrar seu valor como Kunoichis. -Por isso elas colocaram as Bandanas na testa.

Tenten: -Ten razão Naruto-kun. -Nós mulheres não colocamos apenas nossos sentimentos pessoais como desculpa numa luta. -Queremos provar que somos Ninjas que podem lutar por nossa Vila, e seguindo o Caminho-Shinobi, da forma correta.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Sou da mesma opinião nii-chan, Tenten-san.

Lee: -Mas é incareditável, a Sakura-san saber usar o Chakra daquele jeito.

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Isso é resultado do treinamento que tivemos depois da Academia. -Sakura se inspirou em alguns estilos de combate de Tsunade Senju, aquela mulher que está ao lado do Hokage-sama.

_Todos olham para Tsunade, que fica surpresa com a luta. Ao lado dela está sua discípula: Shizune, que segura a porquinha de estimação de Tsunade: Ton-Ton. Mebuki e Inoichi sorriem com a surpresa da Sannin das lesmas._

Tsunade(pensando): -Acho que valeu a pena eu ter voltado a Konoha. -Essas meninas tem um bom controle de chakra, mas o nível delas é acima de um gennin qualquer.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Tenho certeza de que a Sakura se tornará uma Iryo-Ninja muito habilidosa. -Da mesma forma que a Ino-chan, ela também tem seus truques na manga.

_Ino aterrisa de pé, enquanto Sakura pára de girar seu corpo. As duas mostram olhares de rivalidade e amizade ao mesmo tempo._

Ino: -Sakura, eu fiquei surpresa com sua evolução. -Mas vou provar que posso ser do nível, pois já me sinto pronta para lutar em igualdade com você.

Sakura: -Como desejar Ino. -Então vamos medir forças com nosso Hybrid Mode.

Neji: -Hybrid Mode?

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -Agora é que vocês vão se surpreender.

_De repente, as duas liberam seu Chakra-Bijuu, entrando no Hybrid Mode (sem liberar as caudas): _

_**Ino tem seu corpo coberto por marcas tribais amarelas e de repente, suas unhas crescem, virando garras afiadas, e seus olhos mudam na cor Lilás com a Pupila em vertical, seus dentes caninos crescem um pouco ficando iguais as de uma felina. **_

**_Já Sakura tem seus olhos na cor rosa com a pupila vertical e um círculo em torno dela, seu corpo emana uma aura branca-rosada de grande intensidade, seus caninos crescem como dentes de raposa. e torna suas unhas como Garras._**

_Todos que estão vendo a luta (exceto Naruto e Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba e Shino) se espantaram com o que acabaram de ver novas mudanças, não só na Sakura, como também na Ino._

Lee: -Estou vendo mas ainda não acredito!

Neji: -Essa Ino está emanando Chakra igual ao de vocês dois quando usam o poder Bijuu.

Tenten: -Isso significa que...agora me lembrei que lá na floresta a Ino e o resto de vocês são...

Shikamaru: -Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura não são os únicos Bijuus-Nigen em Konoha. -Ino também é uma Bijuu -Nigen, assim como eu, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Yurushi e Natsumi.

_Por essa ninguém esperava, até Shikaku, Chouza, Tsume e Shinji se espantaram com a revelação. Só Hiashi e Inoichi, Mebuki se mantinham calmos e sorrindo de canto, pois já tiveram o prazer de presenciar as formas Bijuus de Hinata, Ino e Sakura.  
_

Chouza: -Isso é verdade Chouji?

Chouji: -Hai Too-chan. -Mas não se preocupem, pois nos adaptamos facilmente a nossas Formas Bijuus e nossos poderes. -Ray-san nos treinou para podermos ser fortes e assim proteger nossa Vila e honrar nossos Clãs.

_Todos direcionam seus olhares para Ray, que sorri de canto._

Ray: -Logo vocês verão o que seus filhos podem mostrar quando eles forem lutar, mas para dar uma amostra, Shikamaru-san.

Shikamaru: -Hai.

_Shikamaru libera seu Chakra-Bijuu, entrando no Hybrid Mode, deixando todos surpresos. Em seguida ele volta ao normal._

Shikamaru: -Convencido agora pai?

Shikaku: -Mais que convencido. -Estou surpreso com isso.

_****__/Arena/_

_Ino e Sakura (no Hybrid Mode) se movem muito rápido e começam uma disputa de taijutsu, com golpes e chutes cobertos de chakra-bijuu que ao se chocarem geram muitas ondas de impacto que fazem o chão tremer e com rachaduras. Ino mostra ter bom equilíbrio e agilidade ao se esquivar dos golpes e revidá-los na mesma intensidade contra Sakura, que também não fica atrás._

_Kenji, Samantha e Rex olham surpresos para a luta, pois não esperavam que os Novatos fossem Bijuus-Nigen também._

Rex: -Droga. -Desse jeito nós seremos superados sem ao menos conseguir nosso objetivo.

Samantha: -Fique calmo Rex-kun. -Isso foi só uma surpresa que não esperávamos desses Novatos.

Kenji: -Não se preocupe Rex, pois nós vamos estar no mesmo nível do Naruto e dos outros em breve, depois dessa preliminar.

_Quando as duas tomam distância, Ino concentra Chakra flamejante nas mãos e dispara bolas de fogo amarelas, que são ardentes como o sol, contra Sakura, que contra-ataca usando o **Fuuton - Renkuudan**, lançando esferas de ar que ao se chocarem com as bolas de fogo, causam explosões fortes que estremecem a arena e as paredes._

_Hayate teve que saltar para a grade do piso superior para não ser atingido pelos ataques._

Hayate: -Caramba. -Essas duas vão acabar destruindo a arena se não irem com calma nesses ataques.

Naruto(fala alto): -Não se preocupe Hayate-sensei. -Depois dessa luta eu restauro a arena num instante.

_Quando os ataques cessam, Ino e Sakura demonstram olhares de amizade, rivalidade e respeito uma com a outra._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ino, o que acha de darmos mais uma amostra do que podemos fazer antes de terminarmos essa luta?

Ino(sorrindo): -Com prazer Sakura.

Sasuke: -Agora é que vais ser mais interessante.

Naruto(rindo): -É mesmo. -Elas vão fazer a mesma coisa que nós fizemos lá na floresta.

Lee: -Hã? -Quer dizer que...

**_/Arena/_**

_Lee não teve tempo de concluir sua pergunta pois todos olham para Sakura e Ino liberando as Caudas de suas Bijuus, aumentando o nível de Chakra delas e quando elas saltam pra cima, as caudas aumentam de tamanho, cobrindo seus corpos, gerando uma onda de vento forte. Em seguida, as caudas se abrem, revelando:_

**_Ino virou a Nibi No Nekomata e Sakura virou uma Nanabi No Kitsune_**_ (ela ocultou três caudas de sua forma Juubi)_;

_ Ambas com um tamanho médio-grande (equivale a uma casa de três andares). As duas soltam rugidos ferozes como se despertassem para a caça, surpreendendo a todos. Mas os olhos delas estão na cor original, que prova que Ino e Sakura estão no controle._

**_/Piso Superior-1/_**

Neji: -Isso é incrível, e ao mesmo tempo quase impossível.

Mayumi: -Não imaginava que Ino controlasse bem sua forma Bijuu.

Naomi(sorrindo): -Os amigos de Naruto itoko são cheio de surpresas.

Jiraiya(pensando): -Então os boatos que ouvi de meus espiões são verdadeiros. -Esse Ray Gonçalves transformou esses novatos em Bijuus-Nigen novos e poderosos. (ele direciona seu olhar para Naruto)-E vejo que Naruto se adaptou muito ao poder da sua Forma Bijuu-Juubi.

**_/Arena/_**

Ino-Nekomata: -Uau. -Ainda me surpreendo por estar nessa forma Bijuu. -Mas não posso me empolgar, já que você é mais forte Sakura.

Sakura-Kitsune: -É verdade, mas sei que você melhorou muito depois que Mika-sama te treinou. -Então vamos lá?

Ino-Nekomata: -Hai!

_As duas Bijuus avançam rapidamente, se confrontando com golpes de suas patas afiadas e usando suas caudas como armas, numa disputa extrema de luta de Bijuus. Ino-Nekomata mostra ser muito ágil as investidas de Sakura-Kitsune, e acerta ela com uma cabeçada. Mas Sakura-Kitsune se recompõe e girando seu corpo, acerta Ino-Mika com suas caudas, arrastando-a pra trás._

Ino-Nekomata: -Ufs. -Esse golpe quase me derruba. -Mas vamos decidir isso agora!

Sakura-Kitsune: -Hai Ino!

_De repente, as duas Bijuus são envolvidas numa redoma de seus chakras e se preparam para um ataque frontal direto. Vendo que a situação pode sair do controle, Ray entra em ação:_

Ray(faz selos de mão): -**Shouton - Suishouheki _(Libertação do Cristal - Parede de Cristal de Jade)_**!

_Ele cria uma Grande Barreira de Cristal que envolve a área do piso superior, deixando apenas a arena aberta._

Ray: -Isso vai manter todos protegidos!

Naruto(faz sinal positivo): -Arigatô Ray.

_Até que as Duas Bijuus correm rapidamente, uma contra a outra, e ao se chocarem, um brilho forte se espalha pela arena, obrigando todos a fecharem os olhos, e em seguida uma explosão acontece. Mas a coluna de chamas se colide na barreira de cristal de Ray, e dois minutos depois, as chamas começam a sumir._

Lee: -WOOW! -Isso foi impressionate.

Naruto: -E olha que elas não lutaram pra valer. -Pois se lutassem a sério, toda a torre viria a baixo.

Sasuke: -Vamos ver quem ficou de pé depois desse ataque.

_Quando a fumaça desaparece, todos se surpreendem ao ver que:_

_Sakura e Ino estão caídas no chão, bem exaustas, com alguns hematomas no corpo, mas Ino fica inconsciente._

Shikamaru(preocupado): -Ino!

Chouji: -Que pena! -Ela não conseguiu vencer a Sakura.

Asuma: -Ela se esforçou muito, mas em termos de nível de suas Formas Bijuus, Sakura é quem demonstrou controle total do poder de sua forma.

_Hayate pula da grade, aterrisando no centro da luta, mas quando ia anunciar a vencedora, Sakura diz:_

Sakura: -Hayate-sensei, quero que dê a vitória a Ino.

_Todos, exceto Naruto e Sasuke, se espantam com esse pedido da Sakura._

_**/Piso Superior-1/**  
_

Gai: -Eu não entendo, por que ela quer dar a vitória a sua oponente?

Naruto: -Por um motivo simples. -Sakura-chan já provou a todos aqui, que mereceu o título de Chunnin que recebeu do Kakashi-sensei, junto com a gente. -Essa luta foi apenas uma prova do que ela pode mostrar no futuro, assim como a Ino-chan.

_Mayumi, Naomi e Kasumi se surpreenderam ao saberem que Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura já são Chunnins._

Kakashi: -E antes que perguntem por que eles estão participando desse exame, é por que eles querem mostrar a aqueles que pensam que ser Shinobi é apenas obter poder e status e seguir as regras rígidas e ser frio e sem compaixão, que jamais devem menosprezar os sonhos e o desejo de proteger os inocentes. Eles aprenderam desde cedo, os lados da moeda que decidem que rumo um Shinobi tem de escolher.

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Falou tudo Kakashi. -Nós três ficamos muito fortes, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, e aprendemos muita coisa e conhecimento, tanto na Academia, quanto nas missões que fizemos antes. -Agora é uma boa oportunidade dos nossos amigos darem o seu melhor nessa preliminar.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Tem razão Sasuke. -Afinal, eu mesmo comprovei a capacidade de vocês naquele teste, e não me arrependo de tê-los promovido a Chunnin.

Kurenai: -Vendo por esse lado, eu concordo com essa decisão da Sakura.

_**/Arena/**_

Hayate: -Tem certeza de que quer dar a vitória a sua oponente?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai. -Eu quero ver minha amiga na terceira fase do Chunnin Shiken, pois ela pode melhorar mais suas habilidades agora que é como eu. -Uma Kunoichi determinada a seguir seu sonho de ser a melhor. -Eu já me sinto satisfeita com essa luta.

Hayate: -Já que insiste, então eu declaro **Ino Yamanaka** a vencedora da Quinta Luta das Preliminares.

_Shikamaru e Chouji ficam contentes com essa decisão de Sakura em dar a vitória a Ino, que mesmo tendo perdido, provou ser do mesmo nível de Sakura em termos de habilidade com o poder Bijuu. Naruto e Sasuke sorriem de canto pela amiga ter mostrado seu potencial, assim como os outros. Mebuki só tem expressão de alegria e orgulho pela filha ter grandes amigos e com isso, mostrar ao Mundo que não é mais aquela menina metida, convencida e sonhadora demais._

_Sakura se levanta, tendo seu corpo curado pelo seu Chakra-Bijuu e caminha até Ino, que também é curada pelo Chakra-Bijuu dela. Ela carrega Ino nos braços e pula até o piso superior, onde a coloca encostada na parede, ao lado de Shikamaru e Chouji._

Asuma: -Ela está bem?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Hai Asuma-sensei. -Como você viu, Mika-sama curou os ferimentos dela. -Ino vai acordar daqui a uns minutos.

Shikamaru(sorrindo): -Devo admitir que vocês provaram que uma rosa pode ter espinhos.

Naruto: -Vamos deixá-la descansando. -Ela deu duro nesta luta, e merece isso.

Sasuke: -Concordo com você Naruto. -Ino também mostrou que é forte e corajosa.

Naruto(sorrindo): -É mesmo Sasuke.

_Quando o Monitor girou os nomes rapidamente e parou:_

**_Luta 06: Tenten Vs Temari._**

_Antes disso, Naruto ativou seu Hijutsugan e usando um Jutsu Douton, restaurou toda o chão da arena e as paredes em volta. As duas vão até o centro da arena._

Tenten(pensando): -Estou pronta. -Depois de assistir essa lutada Sakura-san, estou anciosa.

Neji(olha para Temari): -Então essa é a gennin de Suna. -Vai ser interessante asistir.

Rock Lee: -Você consegue Tenten!

Naruto(sorrindo): -Boa sorte Tenten-chan.

_Tenten sorri ao ser incentivada pelo Naruto._

**_/Arena/_**

Hayate: -A sexta luta preliminar: **Tenten Vs Temari**. -Preparem-se.

_As duas se encaram e o combate está prestes a começar. Tenten e Temari continuam se encarando,até que Tenten sente que Temari vai atacar e se afasta dela._

Tenten(pensando e medindo a distância): -Vejamos... -Quatro metros de distância. -Acho que vai dar pra atacar nessa distância.

Temari(pensando): -Hum. -Olha só, ela tá marcando a distância pra me atacar, mas não vai adiantar em nada.

_Tenten saca três kunais e duas shurikens contra Temari, mas ela se assusta quando uma cortina de vento detém o avanço das armas, que caem no chão._

Tenten: -Mas o quê?

Lee: -Hã? -Mas como ela fez isso?

Koji(analisou a cortina de vento): -Essa garota mexeu aquela arma de suas costas, gerando uma cortina de vento forte que impediu o avanço das kunais e shurikens. -Com certeza essa Arma é um Leque Gigante.

Seika(curiosa): -Como sabe que aquilo é um Leque Koji-kun?

Koji: -Por causa do movimento rápido de mão que essa Temari fez.

Menma: -Com certeza essa arma vai dar muitos problemas para essa Tenten.

Temari(rindo): -Seus ataques com armas não surtirão efeito em mim. -Se quiser comprovar, tente. -Mas saiba que depois dessa tentativa fracassada, você vai perder feio.

Tenten(séria): -Como é?

Lee: -Tenten! -Não caia na provocação dela! -Se concentra!

**_/Arena/_**

Tenten(pensando): -Tem razão Lee. -Agora vou pegar pesado.

_Tenten saca um Pergaminho da cintura e abre-o,passando seu dedo com sangue. Quando ela salta pra cima,o pergaminho linvoca uma sequência de Armas-Ninjas **(kunais, shurikens, dai shurikens, kodachis, lanças, adagas, etc.)**, que vão rapidamente contra Temari, mas de repente, ela gera outra cortina de Vento mais forte, bloqueando as armas, e mostra seu Leque Gigante, quase aberto, mostrando um Círculo Roxo._

Tenten(cae de pé/pensando): -Mas o que é aquilo no Leque dela?

Temari: -Está vendo? -Essa é a Primeira Lua. -Se eu liberar mais duas Luas,você estará perdida.

**_/Piso Superior-1/  
_**

Naruto(pensando): -Temari está com aquela expressão denovo. -Se ela passar do limite, vai se arrepender.

Tenten(pensando): -Parece que não tenho outra opção.

_Tenten tira da bolsa da cintura, Dois Pergaminhos de cor Rosa._

Gai: -Nani? -Ela vai usar aquilo tão cedo?

Ino: -O que tem naqueles pergaminhos?

Lee: -O Jutsu mais forte da Tenten.

Sasuke: -Seja o que for, não creio que seja o bastante para deter o Leque da Temari.

**_/Arena/_**

_Tenten coloca os pergaminhos em lados diferentes, fica de joelhos, fazendo quatro selos de mão._

Temari(pensando): -O que ela tá tramando?

_De repente, os Pergaminhos saltam para cima, liberando fumaça em forma de serpenteantes dragões, se abrindo em forma espiral,e Tenten salta no centro deles:_

Tenten: -**Souryuu - Juru Senji _(Dragôes Gêmeos Ascendentes)_**!

_Os pergaminhos linvocam centenas de armas que Tenten joga em sequência, contra Temari,que abre o Leque mostrando a Segunda Lua._

Temari: -Isso não é nada pra mim!

_Ela lança uma Onda de Vento que detém as armas-ninja,que caem no chão,mas ele se espanta ao ver que Tenten(no ar) as manipula com Fios de Nylon, fazendo-as levitarem pro alto, prontas para o ataque._

Tenten: -Toma isso!

_Quando as Armas vão contra Temari, ela labre completamente o Leque,revelando a Terceira Lua,e lança uma rajada de vento mais forte,que bloquea as Armas e arremessa Tenten, que cae no chão._

Tenten: -Aaargh!

**_/Piso Superior-1/_**

Lee: -Isso é incrível. -Nem mesmo o Jutsu secreto da Tenten pode contra essa garota!

Neji: -Temari controla o Vento com aquele Leque. -A Tenten lutou bem, mas ela não pode ganhar.

Lee: -Errado Neji. -Você esqueceu do verdadeiro trunfo secreto da Tenten?

**_/Arena/_**

Tenten(pensando): -Droga. -Contra essa Ninja, vou ter que usar meu Nijigan.

Temari: -Eu disse que seria um fracasso. -Agora é minha vez!(Ela gira o Leque) -**Ninpou - Kamaitachi no Jutsu _(Arte Ninja - Jutsu Foice de Vento)_**!

_Um Ciclone de Vento é gerado do Leque, que vai em cheio contra Tenten, lançando-a pro alto, enquanto é atingida por lâminas de ar que fere seu corpo, envolto no Ciclone._

Tenten: -Iaarrgh!

Lee: -Tenten!

_Quando Tenten começa a cair, Temari fecha seu Leque e coloca de lado,e Tenten cae de costas nele, tendo algumas costelas fraturadas com o impacto com o Leque, deixando Lee, Neji e Gai espantados, enquanto Naruto fica com raiva._

Tenten: -Aargh!

Hayate: -A vencedora da sexta luta é...

_Mas de repente, Tenten se recompõe e em grande velocidade, atinge Temari com um chute forte, lançando-a a alguns metros para trás._

Temari(sente seu peito doer com o impacto do chute): -Nani?

**_/Piso-Superior-2/_**

Kankurõ: -Mas como ela conseguiu aguentar o Jutsu da Temari?

Gaara: -Algo me diz que essa garota tem uma Kekkei Genkai especial. -Veja os olhos dela.

_Todos olham para Tenten, e se espantam ao notarem a forma dos olhos dela: **A ìris dos olhos ganham uma coloração de Sete Cores do Arco-Iris (Vermelho, Laranja, Amarelo, Verde, Azul, Turquesa e Violeta) e a Pupila assume a forma de uma Estrela de 4 Pontas.**_

Naomi: -Aquilo é um Doujutsu?

Lee: -Hai. -Esse é o **Nijigan - O Doujutsu Elemental do Clã Mitashi.**

Mayumi: -Nijigan?

Ray: -É um doujutsu que controla todos os Elementos da Natureza e suas combinações, podendo criar em Novas Combinações Elementais. -O Clã Mitashi possue esse Doujutsu que se rivaliza com Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, Hijutsugan e o meu Uchugan. -O Nijigan **aumenta a força e velocidade do Usuário, podendo lutar em igualdade contra inimigos com força sobre-humana e velozes. - Além do usuário usar todos os Ninjutsus Elementais e suas Combinações.**

Kasumi: -Sugoi!

Minato: -Pensei que esse Doujutsu fosse uma lenda no Clã Mitashi. -Mas não entendo o motivo deles terem mantido esse Doujutsu em segredo.

Naruto: -Bem too-chan, pelo que sei, existem dois motivos do Fundadores do Clã Mitashi terem mantido isso em segredo: Primeiro, é que o Nijigan é um Doujutsu que pode ser Bom ou mal, pois ele controla os elementos **Yamiton _(Elemento Escuridão)_ e Hikariton _(Elemento Luz) _**e se o portador não tiver um equilíbrio perfeito de sua personalidade, o Nijigan pode corromper a alma com Yamiton, fazendo-o cair nas trevas e na ambição; E segundo, é que há gente ambiciosa que é capaz de tudo para roubar os olhos do Clã Mitashi e usá-los em seus propórsitos obscuros e mesquinhos. -Isso vale também para os portadores do Sharingan, Byakugan, Hijutsugan e Rinnegan.

_Todos se surpreendem com a revelação que Naruto contou, tanto que ele, Sasuke e Sakura direcionam seus olhares para Danzou, que fica mais irritado e com ódio por estar sendo muito hostilizado, e com razão._

Kushina(pensa com um sorriso de orgulho): -Meu filho é muito inteligente, igual ao pai, a mãe e a irmã.

**_/_****_Arena/_**

Tenten: -Não gostei da forma que você me atacou! -Então é minha vez de contra-atacar.

Temari(séria): -Não vou dar lhe essa chance.

_Mas antes que Temari usasse seu Leque Gigante, Tenten salta pra cima e executa uma sequência de selos de mão, fazendo seu Chakra libera uma Onde de vento.  
_

Temari: -Nani? -Isso é...

Tenten: -Quer ver um Jutsu de Fuuton de verdade? - **Fuuton - Reppushou _(Libertação do Vento - Rajada de Ciclones)_**!

_Ao juntar as mãos Tenten cria uma rajada de vento única e potente, que atinge Temari a jogando contra a parede da Arena. Temari fica ferida e desmaia no chão com o Leque Gigante a seu lado. Tenten aterrissa levemente, mas fica exausta e ferida e se senta no chão._

Hayate: -A vencedora da Sexta Luta das Preliminares é **Tenten Mitashi.**

_Lee vibra com empolgação enquanto Neji deu um sorriso fechado. Naruto e os outros se alegram com a vitória de Tenten, mas ela acaba desmaiando devido ao uso do Nijigan. Lee salta para a Arena e carrega Tenten nos braços, dizendo:  
_

Lee: -Você foi ótima Tenten.

_Mesmo inconsciente, Tenten deu um sorriso doce, pois ouviu o elogio do amigo. Lee__ vê Seis Iryo-Ninjas se aproximando e a coloca na maca, sendo levada para a Enfermaria, da mesma forma que Temari foi levada pelos outros.  
_

_**/Piso Superior-2**__**/  
**_

Kankurõ(espantado): -Ela perdeu a luta...

Gaara: -Daijoubu Kankurõ, a Temari não foi atingida gravemente. -Mas ela perdeu por ter pensado que foi fácil derrotar essa garota.

Gen(Yondaime Kazekage): -ray-san tinha razão quando disse que não devemos subestimar os Ninjas de Konoha, pois agora somos seus aliados. -E isso pode gerar um futuro muito bom para nós como aliados de Konoha.

_**/Arena/**_

Hayate: -Vamos para a sétima luta das preliminares.

A roleta de nomes do Monitor gira novamente, quando pára, revela os nomes:

_**Luta 07: Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin Tsuchi.**_

_****__**/Piso Superior-1/**_

Shikamaru: -É, parece que é minha vez agora.

_**/Piso Superior-2/**_

Dosu(conversa com Kin): -A habilidade dele é a manipulação de sombra, mas também é portador de um Bijuu poderoso. -Tenha cuidado Kin.

Kin: -Hai.

_Os dois vão ao centro da Arena._

___**/Arena/**_

Hayate: -Vamos para a Sétima Luta: **Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin Tsuchi**. -Estão prontos?

Shikamaru e Kin: -Hai.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Na floresta eu vi um pouco da luta dela contra o Time do Lee. -Ela tem habilidade com aquele bastão sonoro, que gera sons agudos e perturbantes a audição, além das senbons com guizos sonoros que podem emitir um som perturbante quando ela usa seu chakra. -Vou ter de ficar atento com isso.

Kin(pensando): -Não vai ser fácil vencer esse cara. -Tentarei aguentar a luta o mais tempo que puder.

Hayate: -Podem começar!

_Shikamaru começa usando o Kage Mane No Jutsu, alongando sua sombra contra Kin, que escapa com pulos e lança senbons com guizos amarrados contra ele, mas Shikamaru se esquiva de todos. Kin concentra seu chakra e faz os guizos das senbons presas na parede emitirem o som agudo que se espalha pela arena, afetando os participantes, exceto Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura._

___**/Piso Superior-1/  
**_

Neji(tapa os ouvidos): -Esse som agudo outra vez.

Naruto: -Concentrem seu chakra pelo corpo e criem uma barreira quase transparente. -Isso vai impedir que as ondas sonoras afetem a audição de vocês.

_Todos fazem o que Naruto pediu, mas ficam supresos ao ver que ele, Sasuke e Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata e Shino, permanecem calmos, como se não ouvissem o som agudo._

Lee: -E vocês?

Sakura: -Não se preocupem, pois a gente aperfeiçoou nossos sentidos para nos adaptar a ambientes e sons que antes prejudicavam muito.

Sasuke: -Tem muita coisa que vocês ainda não sabem sobre nosso treinamento.

Naruto(rindo): -Mas um dia a gente conta tudo pra vocês.

_Kakashi, Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto e Mebuki só tinham sorrisos para demonstrar de tão contentes que estavam com os três. Já Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Ibiki, Iruka se perguntavam em seus pensamentos que grandes resultados o Time sete obteve nesse treinamento deles. Jiraiya e Tsunade ficavam mais surpresos e curiosos com isso._

___**/Arena/**_

_Na luta, Kin não nota nenhuma perturbação ou incômodo em Shikamaru, mesmo com o som agudo dos guizos._

Kin(pensando): -Ele não se incomoda com o som agudo dos guizos. -Isso tem a ver com o poder Bijuu dele? -De qualquer forma, preciso vencê-lo de qualquer maneira.

Shikamaru(pensando): -Tô vendo que ela vai apelar para aquuele bastão, então vou agir logo.

_Kin invoca seu Bastão Sonoro e se prepara para lutar, enquanto Shikamaru entra no Hybrid Mode, liberando as lâminas de chifre curvado nos braços. Ela corre pra cima de Shikamaru, e ambos trocam golpes de **Bastão vs Lâminas-Chifre** , que ao se chocarem, causam faíscas e pequenos tremores ao redor deles._

___**/Piso Superior-2/  
**_

Kankurou: -Esse Shikamaru também sabe usar as habilidades de um Bijuu.

Baki: -É Incrível ao vermos que Konoha possue muitos Ninjas especiais. -Temos sorte de mantermos a aliança.

Dosu(pensando): -Droga! -Acho que a Kin não vai conseguir derrotar esse garoto do Clã Nara.

Jounnin de Oto/Orochimaru(sorrindo em prazer/pensando): -Uma pena eu não ter podido me apossar dos corpos do Naruto-kun e de seus amigos, já que eles são mais fortes do que imaginei. -Mas eu posso me beneficiar com esses novatos.

_**/Piso Superior-1/**_

Hinata: -Shikamaru-san é muito bom.

Kiba: -Afinal ele é igual a gente. -Aprendemos vários truques graças ao Ray-san.

_**/Arena/**_

_Os dois se afastam um do outro, e Shikamaru faz selos de mão._

Kin(pensando): -O que ele vai fazer?

Shikamaru: -É problemático, mas não posso perder pra uma mulher. -Vou só neutralizar sua força, então não se assuste.

Kin: -Só que não vou ficar parada. -Pelo menos eu vou mostrar a força de um Shinobi de Otogakure!

_Kin ergue seu bastão, e gira-o rapidamente com as mãos, causando um tornado de vento forte, que faz erguer as pedras ao redor. Mas Shikamaru não se abala e ao fazer sua sombra aumentar de diâmetro no chão, surgem flutuando, Esferas de Energia Gravitacional._

Hayate(pensando): -Isso vai ser perigoso.

_De repente:_

Kin: -Tome isto: -**Baku Joku _(Explosão Sonora)_**!

Uma Rajada de Chakra Sonora vai em direção ao Shikamaru:

Shikamaru: -**Jūryoku Bakudan _(Bomba Gravitacional)_**!

_As esferas avançam feito flecha, enquanto se fundem numa só, ficando maior, e se choca com a rajada de chakra sonoro. Uma Imensa onda de Energia se expande, e Kin tenta escapar saltando pra trás, mas ela é arremessada contra a parede, se machucando._

Kin: -Aaargh!

_Ela cae no chão e fica inconsciente._

Hayate: -O vencedor da Sétima Luta é: **Shikamaru Nara**.

_**/Piso Superior-1/  
**_

_Chouji comemora a vitóoria de Shikamaru, ao mesmo tempo que Ino acorda e fica contente ao ver a vitória dele._

Ino: -Acho que perdi a luta com a Sakura.

Chouji(sorrindo): -Eu diria que não Ino. -Depois que você desmaiou, a Sakura deu a vitória pra você, então você vai pra terceira Fase.

Ino(se espanta): -Hã? -Mas por que ela desistiu da vitória?

_Sakura se aproxima de Ino e sorri respondendo:_

Sakura(sorrindo): -Por quê você é minha melhor amiga Ino. -E essa luta que tivemos foi o bastante pra mim. -Não preciso me classificar pois já mostrei a todos que mereço ser Chunnin. -Então aproveite essa chance pois na Terceira Fase tenho certeza de que vai ser uma Chunnin Ino.

Ino(muito surpresa e se emociona): -Sakura.

_Shikamaru se junta aos companheiros, enquanto Kin é levada a enfermaria._

___**/Piso Superior-2/  
**_

Dosu(pensando): -Então agora só depende de mim.

_**/Piso Superior-1-/**_

Kiba: -Agora só resta o Naruto, Sasuke, o Lee, o Neji, o Chouji, Eu, você Hinata, o Dosu, a Seika, o Menma, o Gaara, a Mayumi, a Kasumi, a Naomi, o Yurushi, e aqueles dois ninjas de Kusagakure: Rex e Samantha.

_A roleta de nomes do monitor gira novamente, e em seguida mostra os próximos oponentes. Todos tem expressões de total espanto ao verem quem são os próximos a lutar. Só os dois demonstram um sorriso de ansiedade e determinação, pois pela primeira vez, vão reviver uma velha rivalidade dos tempos de Academia:_

**_Luta 08: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Vs Sasuke Uchiha._**

Naruto: -É isso aí Sasuke. -Vamos reviver nossos tempos de rivalidade.

Sasuke: -Com certeza Naruto. -Quero lutar com todo meu poder com você. (debocha)-Tá pronto pra perder **Dobe**?

Naruto(revida com o mesmo sorriso): -Essa frase é minha **Teme**. -Mas não importa qual de nós vencerá, mas sim o quanto evoluímos para o bem de nossa Vila.

Sasuke: -Tem razão.

Sakura(contente): -Boa sorte para os dois. -Vou gostar muito dessa luta entre vocês.

Naruto e Sasuke: -Arigatô Sakura.

Kasumi(feliz): -Estou torcendo por você Naruto nii-chan.

Mayumi(feliz): -Eu também estou torcendo por você Sasuke nii-chan.

Naruto e Sasuke(sorrindo): -Arigatô nee-chan.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Mostrem o quanto vocês mudaram. -Deixem-me orgulhoso.

Naruto e Sasuke: -Hai Kakashi-sensei.

Minato(sorrindo): -Faço das palavras de Kakashi as minhas. -Dêem o melhor de vocês.

Fugaku(sorrindo): -Mostrem que são excelentes Shinobis que trarão a paz ao Mundo.

Naruto e Sasuke: -Hai Too-chan.

Kushina(contente): -façam com que essa luta seja uma forma de mostrar o quanto é forte os laços de amizade com nossos clãs.

Mikoto(sorrindo): -Esse é o começo de um futuro melhor para vocês.

Naruto e Sasuke: -Hai Kaa-san.

_Os dois tocam seus punhos fechados um com o outro (no estilo Killer Bee), saltam do piso e ficam no centro da Arena._

Kiba: -Uau! -Naruto e Sasuke vão se enfrentar pra valer.

Akamaru: -Au, Au!

Shino: -Desconfiava que essa luta vai ser um grande destaque.

Hinata(contente): -Naruto-kun, você consegue.

Ino(alegre): -Boa sorte pra vocês dois!

Chouji(pensando): -Nem peguei meus salgadinhos para acompanhar essa luta que vai acontecer.

Shikamaru: -Agora é que vai ser um espetáculo.

Neji(pensando): -Os herdeiros dos clãs mais poderosos de Konoha. -Vai ser muito interessante.

Lee(com chamas nos olhos): -Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, mostrem a chama de juventude de vocês!

Kenji: -Finalmente veremos esses dois em ação.

Samantha: -Vai ser divertido.

Rex: -Com certeza.

Gaara(sorrindo): -Naruto e Sasuke, quero ver o quanto se fortaleceram.

_Temari e Tenten voltaram já recuperadas e juntam-se a seus parceiros._

Temari: -Puxa. -Isso vai ser espetacular.

Kankurõ: -Com certeza será um show.

_Hayate olha para os dois, prontos para a luta mais extrema possível._

Hayate: -Vamos para a Oitava Luta das Preliminares: **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Vs Sasuke Uchiha**. –Estão prontos?

Sasuke: -Hai.

Naruto: -Hai. -Mas Hayate-sensei, você vai ter que se afastar da arena, pois a gente não vai pegar leve nessa luta.

Ao ver o olhar dos dois, Hayate sente que eles não vão poupar forças e ele se distância dizendo:–Comecem!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Que Comece as Preliminares - Parte 2.**


	13. Que Comece as Preliminares - Parte 2

**Cap.11: Que Comece as Preliminares - Parte 2.  
**

* * *

**_Na Arena Central da Torre:_**

_Mal foi autorizado, e os dois partem um contra o outro em grande velocidade, medindo forças com golpes, chutes, esquivas e bloqueios. Nem Naruto e nem Sasuke conseguem achar brechas para atingir o corpo do outro. Ambos elevam seu Chakra ao máximo, aumentando a força dos golpes e chutes, que geram ondas de impacto que estremecem o chão e deixam rastros de poeira e vento na arena enquanto se movem._

_De repente, os dois dobram sua velocidade, se movendo em todas as direções da arena enquanto lutam entre si, causando espanto em todos que assistem do piso superior. Só Sakura e Hinata sorriem, como se já soubessem que os dois iam começar ao extremo._

**_(Nota do Autor: Imaginem essa parte da Luta como referência a luta entre Goku Vs Cell do Dragon Ball Z - Episódio 179.)_**

_A velocidade de ambos aumenta mais e mais a medida em que lutam taijutsu sem parar, causando tensão nos outros participantes._

_**/Piso-Superior-1/**_

Kiba: -Isso...é...incrível...

Shino: -Naruto e Sasuke lutam rápido demais.

Ino: -Eles estão usando o Estilo** Jinton _(Agilidade)_**, que é o estilo que eu uso. -Mas isso é muito superior.

Neji(ativa o Byakugan): -Mesmo com meu Byakugan, não consigo acompanhar essa velocidade. -Eles são muito rápidos.

Lee(empolgado): -WOOOOWW! -Que luta de Taijutsu esplendida!

_De repente, Naruto leva um soco no rosto, se desequilibrando, enquanto Sasuke aplica golpes nele tentando derrubá-lo._

Kasumi(se assusta): -Nii-chan!

Mayumi(incentiva): -Ike nii-chan!

_**/Arena/**_

_Mas Naruto se esquiva e revida com um chute no ar, acertando Sasuke no rosto, que é lançado pra cima e Naruto se move rapidamente atrás dele. Mas Sasuke se recompõe e bloquea o chute de Naruto. A luta em grande velocidade continua durante uns três minutos, até que ambos tomam distância, com seus rostos marcados pelos golpes, mas ambos dão um sorriso de muita satisfação._

Naruto: -Você luta muito bem Sasuke. -Digno de ser um Uchiha.

Sasuke: -Você também não fica atrás Naruto. -A força dos Uzumaki e a velocidade dos Namikaze se encaixa perfeitamente com seu estilo. -O que acha de lutarmos usando nosso Hybrid Mode?

Naruto: -Com prazer Sasuke.

**_De repente, Naruto libera seu Chakra-Bijuu, tendo seus olhos na cor dourada com a Pupila Vertical. Os três riscos nas bochechas aparecem, ficando mais grossas, as unhas crescem virando garras. Seus dentes caninos crescem um pouco, e seu físico fica um pouco cabelo Loiro fica mais arrepiado._**

**_Sasuke libera seu Chakra-Bijuu, tendo seus olhos na cor roxa com a pupila em vertical. seu rosto ganha algumas escamas de dragão, assim como nos braços e pernas e em seu peitoral (mesmo coberto pela camisa). Suas unhas das mãos crescem virando garras. Seus dentes caninos crescem um pouco virando dentes de dragão afiados. Seu físico fica um pouco robusto. E seu cabelo se arrepia um pouco. Na testa aparece dois chifres de dragão curvados pra cima._**

_Todos se surpreendem com as alterações corporais dos dois e o nível de chakra aumenta mais, gerando uma pressão na arena, obrigando Hayate a saltar para o piso superior._

___**/Piso-Superior-1 e 2/**_

Hayate(espantado): -Esses dois não são normais.

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Agora veremos o quanto eles são bons com seus poderes-bijuus em sincronia.

Nagato(sorrindo): -Meu sobrinho, dê o seu melhor.

Gen/Yondaime Kazekage(sorrindo): -Isso será muito divertido de assistir.

Minato(pensa com um sorriso de canto): -Mostre sua nova força meu filho.

Kushina(pensa sorrindo orgulhosa): -Você e Sasuke são o futuro de nossos clãs.

Mikoto(pensa com a face sorridente): -Meu querido encontrou uma amizade forte no filho de Kushina-chan.

Fugaku(pensa com um sorriso de canto): -Sasuke, você mudou muito para mudar nosso clã do jeito certo.

_**/Arena/  
**_

Naruto: -Aqui vou eu Sasuke!

Sasuke: -Pode vir Naruto!

_Naruto corre rapidamente contra Sasuke. Ambos estão prontos para lutar no estilo Jinchuuriki._

_Todos assistem com surpresa nos rostos, a mais intensa das lutas das preliminares:_

_Eles lutam com golpes e chutes mais fortes que o normal, desta vez causando tremores mais fortes na arena, por estarem usando o Chakra de suas Formas Bijuus. Eles se movem mais rápido que o normal, e quando tomam distância, eles lançam rajadas de chakra das mãos um contra o outro, gerando explosões em volta da arena, enquanto correm velozmente pelas paredes. Até que os dois usam o **Jinton (Agilidade)** e se confrontam com golpes e chutes numa velocidade superior da qual usavam antes de usarem o Chakra de seus Bijuus. Eles aproveitam a arena para se movimentarem com mais rapidez._

_De repente, Naruto aparece no chão e salta contra Sasuke que surge do alto caindo feito flecha. Ambos concentram chakra nos punhos e ambos se colidem num golpe duplo, que causa uma luminosidade forte obrigando os participantes, Jounnins e os Kages a fecharem os olhos. Uma onda de impacto faz as paredes se racharem mais ainda._

___**/Piso-Superior-2/**_

Dosu(pensa assustado): -Essa luta não parece ser entre gennins. -Eles agem como se fossem Jounnins ou até mesmo Kages.

Menma(pensa com a face fria): -Isso não me impressiona nem um pouco, já que meu Lado Ying, o amigo dele, e aquela Haruno e a Hyuuga são Juubis como eu e Koji.(direciona seu olhar para o Ray) -Mas aquele Ray é mais poderosos que nós, então acredito que ele seja um **Nijuubi.**

**__****/Arena/**

_Quando a luminosidade desaparece, todos olham para Naruto e Sasuke que aterrisam de pé no chão, e de repente, os dois voltam a se enfrentar, mas desta vez, usam Ninjutsus:_

Sasuke(faz seis selos de mão): -**Katon - Ryūbi no Bakuhatsu _(Elemento Fogo - Rajada de Fogo do Dragão)_**!

_Sasuke cospe uma grande rajada de fogo em forma de dragão serpenteante contra Naruto, mas esse revida:_

Naruto(faz doze selos de mão): -**Suiton - Suiryuudan No Jutsu**!

_Uma redoma de água surge em volta de Naruto, tomando a forma de um dragão serpenteante de água, que avança contra o dragão de fogo. Ambos so ataques se colidem numa explosão de vapor incandescente._

Sasuke(faz dois selos de mão): -**Katon - Hosenka No Jutsu _(Elemento Fogo - Flores de Fênix)_**!

_Várias esferas de fogo avançam contra Naruto, mas:_

Naruto: -**Suiton - Mizu no Muchi _(Elemento Água - Chicote de Água)_**!

_Naruto cria um chicote de água na mão e com rápidos movimentos, neutraliza as esferas de fogo em segundos, e lança o chicote contra Sasuke, que se esquiva e salta escapando dos ataques do chicote de água._

Sasuke: -**Katon - Bakuhatsu En Shoto _(Elemento Fogo - Tiros das Chamas Explosivas)_**!

_Sasuke dispara bolas de fogo ardente das mãos contra Naruto, que se esquiva e salta dando giros no ar, escapando dos ataques que explodem com intensidade pela arena. Ao ver que as chamas estão envolvendo-o numa cortina circular, Naruto já prevê o próximo movimento de Sasuke:_

Sasuke(faz dois selos de mão): -Escapa dessa Naruto. -**Katon - Toriga Kasai _(Elemento Fogo - Gatilho de Fogo)_**!

_Sasuke estála os dedos e de repente as chamas aumentam de tamanho e envolvem Naruto numa redoma de fogo, que imediatamente explode, espalhando fumaça._

_Todos no piso superior se espantam com o que viram, mas Sakura e Hinata são as únicas que sorriem pois já sabe o que vai acontecer agora pois uma voz é ouvida:_

Naruto: -**Suiton - Mizu no Tatsumaki _(Elemento Água - Tornado de Água)_**!

_Uma Esfera-Tornado de Água neutraliza a fumaça, e dentro dela, Naruto permanece normal e bem. Hinata e Ino ficam aliviadas por ver Naruto bem e sem nenhum ferimento._

Naruto: -Esse jutsu que usou agora é criação sua Sasuke?

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -Hai. -Mas eu só segui algumas dicas do meu too-san e consegui dominar o Katon com perfeição. -Mas fiquei surpreso por você saber usar Jutsus de Suiton sem ter ativado seu Hijutsugan.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Bem, como eu já contei no País das Ondas, os membros do Clã Uzumaki podem adquirir dois ou Três Chakras Elementais, depois que manifestam o Uzu-Chakra. -Meu Chakra Elemental é Fuuton, mas acabei adquirindo o Suiton depois do treinamento que tive com o too-chan e a kaa-chan sobre a natureza do chakra.

_Todos olham para Minato, Kushina, Fugaku e Mikoto que sorriem de orgulho dos filhos._

Naruto(rindo): -Mas eu não sou o único aqui com dois Chakras Elementais, não é Sasuke?

Sasuke(rindo): -É mesmo. -Além do Katon, eu posso usar o Raiton. -Isso foi depois do mesmo treinamento sobre a natureza do Chakra que aprendi com a kaa-san, pois ela tem o chakra do elemento raiton.

Naruto: -Assim como a Sakura-chan, que pode usar Suiton e Douton, para formar o Mokuton, além de usar o Chakra Medicinal.

Sasuke(contente): -Bom, muita coisa mudou quando descobrimos que somos Bijuus-Nigen, e não me arrependo de ter abandonado todo o ódio e vingança que tinha contra meu irmão, depois que me tornei amigo e parceiro de time de vocês. -Arigatô por vocês serem meus irmãos de amizade, Naruto, Sakura e Hinata.

_**/Piso-Superior-1/**_

Naruto(surpreso): -Sasuke.

Sakura(muito feliz): -Sasuke-kun.

Hinata(sorri docemente): -Fico muito feliz por ser amiga de vocês.

_Shikamaru e os outros ficam surpresos por Sasuke agir com amizade e estar mostrando seus sentimentos que há muito tempo ficaram fechados por causa do passado sangrento do Massacre do Clã Uchiha. E com a volta de seus pais e sua irmã Mayumi, Sasuke abandonou definitivamente seu ódio e seu lado sombrio da vingança._

Kakashi(pensado e contente): -Esses três são mesmo como irmãos, incluindo a Hinata.

_**/Arena/**_

Sasuke: -Bom, vamos continuar com nossa luta? -Desta vez vou com tudo Naruto.

Naruto: -Também vou com tudo Sasuke. -Prepare-se!

_Os dois elevam o chakra bijuu, até que eles são envolvidos pelo Manto de Chakra de Uma Cauda. O Manto de Naruto é Dourado com silhuetas de orelhas de raposa na cabeça e mãos e pés de chakra puro. O Manto de Sasuke é Roxo-Claro, com silhueta de chifres de Dragão na cabeça e mãos e pés de chakra puro. Ambos se colidem com golpes mais devastadores. Sasuke escapa dos braços de chakra de Naruto que se esticam como elásticos aumentando seu alcance. Ele revida com rajadas de fogo das mãos mas Naruto corre feito quadrúpede em alta velocidade, escapando das rajadas de fogo._

_Até que os dois se colidem novamente e medem forças com as mãos um empurrando o outro. A expressão dos dois é de guerreiros incansáveis. os olhos-bijuus deles brilham e de repente, seu mantos de chakra explodem numa esfera de energia, envolvendo-os enquanto um faz pressão no outro com os braços. o chão começa a tremer e pedras são soltas, sendo levitadas para o alto devido ao nível de chakra que os Naruto e Sasuke liberam de seus corpos._

_Todos se impressionam ao sentirem o nível da luta deles alcançando os limites mais altos. Quando os dois se afastam, eles tornam a lutar Taijutsu em grande velocidade, que fazem as pedras caírem no chão e se despedaçarem._

___**/Piso-Superior-1/**_

Neji: -Eles tem muito chakra pra lutar até o fim. -Nem demonstram cansaço ou receio.

Lee: -Naruto-kun e Sasuke-san são grandes rivais.

Kiba: -Se a luta deles não tiver vencedor, o examinador vai ter de dar por empate.

_**/Arena/**_

_Até que Naruto e Sasuke se distânciam e conversam por telepatia:_

_**/Telepatia-On/**_

Sasuke: -Naruto, agora vamos decidir essa luta com nossos Doujutsus no último nível, certo?

Naruto: -Hai Sasuke.

**_/Telepatia-Off/_**

**____****/Piso-Superior-1/**

_Ao notar a expressão dos dois, sakura e Hinata ficam empolgadas.  
_

Sakura(senta-se na grade): -Legal. -Agora eu verei os Doujutsus deles em ação.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Isso vai ser um espetáculo.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Vai ser como daquela vez em que treinamos no País das Ondas.

Sakura: -Hai.

Kiba: -Mas o que estão querendo dizer com isso?

Sakura(rindo): -Olhe pra eles e vai ver Kiba-san.

_**/Arena/  
**_

_Quando todos olham para Naruto e Sasuke de olhos fechados, os dois concentram Chakra pelo corpo e quando abrem os olhos:_

Naruto: -**Hijutsugan**!

Sasuke: -**Eien Mangekyou Sharingan**!

_Anko, Ibiki, Iruka, Hayate, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Baki, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru(disfarçado), e Kabuto não acreditam no que estão vendo diante de seus olhos; _

_Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankurõ, Koji e Seika ficam impressionados com o que estão presenciando;_

_ Só Gen, Konan, Nagato, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Mayumi, Kasumi e Naomi, Sakura e Hinata já sabiam o que se trata; _

_Menma, Rex, Samanta e Kenji ficam sérios ao verem que Naruto e Sasuke tiveram seu Chakra aumentado mais ainda, quando seus olhos mudaram de forma:_

_**Os Olhos de Naruto ficam Dourados, e a Pupila assume a forma de uma Shuriken de Quatro Pontas em Curva (parecendo um Mangekyou Sharingan)**;_

**_Os olhos de Sasuke ficam Pretos, com seis anéis vermelhos em formato de olhos unidos, formando uma Estrela de 6 Pontas, com uma incorporação da versão endireitada do esquema Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi no centro dele._**

**____****/Piso-Superior-1/**

Gai(impressionado): -Isso é...espantoso.

Ibiki(confuso): -Como dois jovens de clãs poderosos conseguiram esse grande feito?

Anko(espantada): -Eles despertaram seus Doujutsus em níveis máximos.

Iruka(com orgulho nos olhos): -Naruto...Sasuke. -Vocês e a Sakura estão se fortalecendo mais quando estão unidos.

Ino(impressionada): -Sakura...você já sabia disso?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Não só sabia, como também despertei o quarto nível do meu Hanagan junto com eles.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Eu também treinei com eles e despertei o Nível Supremo do Byakugan, o **Bouenkyou Byakugan**.

Neji(sério): -Nani? -Isso é ridículo!

Sakura: -Duvida de sua prima Neji-san. -Então veja isso. -Hinata-san.

Hinata: -Hai.

_Sakura e Hinata fecham os olhos e concentrando seu Chakra, ambas abrem-os já com os Doujutsus ativados, que causam espanto nos outros, incluindo Neji:_

**_Os Olhos de Sakura ficam Rosados, e a Pupila assume a forma de uma Mandala;_**

**_Os Olhos de Hinata ficam na cor Azul-Perolado e surgem anéis circulares com três pequenos espaços em cada uma._**

Kiba: -Uau! -Já de início sinto o poder que vem de seus olhos.

Neji(pensa com raiva): -Maldição! -Como ela conseguiu despertar esse nível?! -Não posso ser superado dessa forma!

Naomi(impressionada): -Sugoi!

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Vocês são cheios de surpresas.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Fico feliz em ver que Naruto nii-chan e Sasuke-san tem amigas muito especiais como vocês.

Hinata(sorri corada): -Arigatô Kasumi-san.

Shikamaru(pensa entediado): -Que problemático. -Mas eu, Ino e os outros também criamos nossos próprios Doujutsus, já que somos Bijuus-Nigen.

_As duas desativam seus Doujutsus._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Agora fiquem acomodados e vejam a mais intensa das lutas do Naruto e Sasuke-kun.

Kiba: -Caramba. -Isso vai ficar mais divertido de assistir.

_**/Piso-Superior-1/**_

_Naruto e Sasuke se preparam para um novo combate, que com certeza a **chapa vai esquentar**._

Naruto: -Venha Sasuke!

Sasuke: -Com prazer Naruto!

_Os dois medem forças e agilidades numa luta de Taijutsu sem limites. Ambos conseguem bloquear e prever os golpes e movimentos do outro enquanto se movem velozmente. Até que os dois se distanciam e Sasuke fecha o olho direito, se concentrando._

Naruto: -Epa. -Agora ele vai apelar.

_De repente:_

Sasuke(abre o Sharingan Direito): -**Amaterasu _(Deusa do Sol)_**!

_Uma enorme cortina de chamas negras avança como um mar violento contra Naruto, que corre muito rápido, sendo seguido pelas chamas negras, subindo pelas paredes e correndo enquanto é perseguido pelas Chamas que não para de avançar._

___**/Piso-Superior-1/**_

Asuma(espantado): -Mas isso é...uma das técnicas especiais do Sharingan.

Kurenai(se assusta): -Mas como ele...

Sakura(dá uma risadinha): -E isso é só o começo.

_****__**/Arena/**_

Naruto(ele faz nove selos de mão): -Aqui vou eu.

_Naruto pula da parede e quando o mar de chamas negras vão pra cima dele:_

Naruto: -**Fuuinjutsu - Uzu No Jigen _(Selamento - Vórtice Dimensional)_**!

_Um Vórtice de Energia surge na frente de Naruto, que absorve todas as chamas negras em segundos, e desaparece em seguida. Ele aterrissa na arena e contra-ataca Sasuke:_

Naruto: -**Raiton - Ame No Kaminari _(Elemento Trovão - Chuva de Relâmpagos)_**!

_Ao apontar para cima, Naruto invoca uma grande nuvem cinza em volta do teto, e em questão de segundos, dezenas de relâmpagos são liberados, caindo diretamente contra Sasuke, que se esquiva e salta em várias direções, evitando os ataques. Os relâmpagos tinham um tom dourado com vermelho, que provam ser muito fatais para gennins e chunnins, mas Naruto demonstra ter controle perfeito em lançar os relâmpagos sem afetar o piso superior, onde seus amigos estão. Quando os relâmpagos cessam, Naruto e Sasuke partem um contra o outro, lutando taijutsu á toda velocidade. De repente, os dois dão um golpe um contra o outro, e são atingidos fortemente em seus rostos._

_Com o impacto, eles são lançados pra trás, mas se recompõem, tendo o lado direito da boca escorrendo sangue. Eles sorriem de modo maroto, como se divertissem numa brincadeira bem séria._

_Shikamaru e os outros se surpreendem com o nível de luta dos dois:_

___**/Piso-Superior-1 e 2/**_

**_Time Dez:_**

Shikamaru: -Isso é incrível.

Chouji: -Ambos parecem estar em igualdade absoluta.

Ino(surpresa): -Tudo isso foi resultado do treino deles durante quatro anos.

**_Time Oito:_**

Shino(calmo): -Com certeza eles serão um grande desafio na terceira fase.(pensando)-Mas eu também fiquei forte, e mostrarei minha força máxima.

Kiba: -Isso me deixa mais animado e ansioso para enfrentar um deles na terceira fase. -Concorda Akamaru?

Akamaru(alegre): -AU,AU!

Hinata(sorrindo admirada pelo Naruto): -Naruto-kun. -Você se superou em muitas coisas difíceis e sempre saiu vitorioso. -Eu me esforçarei se eu for lutar com você na terceira fase.

_**Time Nove:**_

Ray(pensa com um sorriso): -Esses dois já estão se adaptando muito bem a esse novo Mundo Shinobi. -E mais surpresas virão em breve, tanto pra eles e suas amadas, quanto para os outros.

Yurushi: -Mal posso esperar minha vez de mostrar meu nível.

Natsumi(sorrindo): -Sou da mesma opinião Yurushi-kun.

_**Time Dez:**_

Neji(sério): -Isso diminui nossas chances de passar nessa preliminar. -Mas não pretendo jogar a toalha.

Lee: -Estou nessa Neji. -Além do mais, eu quero lutar com você antes de encarar o Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun.

Tenten(sorrindo): -Isso vai ser interessante.

**_Time Suna:_**

Kankurõ: -Que luta impressionante.

Temari: -É mesmo. -Mas isso torna nossas chances de ganhar na terceira fase menores se um deles passar nessa luta.

Gaara: -Algo me diz que eles não tem muito interesse em se classificar Temari.

Temari(surpresa): -Hã? -Então eles apenas estão lutando como se fosse um treino?

Gaara: -Talvez sim ou talvez não. -Mas observe e irá entender.

**_Time Ame:_**

Menma(pensando): -Esses dois vão ser um páreo duro pra mim, mas não irei ser derrotado.

Koji(contente): -Um precisa da amizade e companheirismo do outro para seguir o caminho ninja do jeito certo.

Seika(feliz): -Que bom que a gente conheceu se tornou amigos deles. -Eles nos deram uma inspiração para evoluirmos.

**_Time Kusagakure-2:_**

Rex(sério): -Já imagino o que eles farão em seguida.

Kenji: -Daqui a trinta minutos, eles vão decidir o final dessa luta.

Samantha(sorrindo): -Tô louca pra saber o que eles farão para decidir essa luta.

_**Time Catorze:**_

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Meu irmão é incrível, da mesma forma que Sasuke-san.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Por eles não vamos desistir de nossos sonhos.

Naomi(sorrindo): -Seguiremos a determinação e a coragem deles.

**_Já os Mais velhos:_**

Jiraiya(espantado): -Isso tudo é resultado e do treinamento que eles e aquela Haruno fizeram?

Hiruzen(sorrindo de canto): -Isso mesmo Jiraiya. -E se eles treinarem mais um pouco, vão ficar no mesmo nível de você e da Tsunade. -Mas isso não é tudo.

Tsunade: -Como assim sensei?

Hiruzen: -Só o que posso dizer, é que Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura vão evoluír mais, quando chegar o momento de treinarem com a Kurama-sama, em breve.

_Os dois Sannins se espantaram com isso. Eles começam a ter pensamentos sobre um grande futuro que o Time sete vai obter._

Asuma: -Essa luta prova se de alto nível que jamais pensei que fosse acontecer.

Kurenai(sorrindo): -É verdade. -Mas tanto o Naruto-kun quanto Sasuke-kun ainda podem nos proporcionar grandes surpresas em breve.

Anko(pensando com malícia nos lábios): -Ai ai...agora eu estou mais interessada em ver o quanto eles serão fortes e bonitos quando forem adultos.

Gai(pensando): -O Hokage-sama estava certo quando disse que não devemos subestimar os alunos do Kakashi.(com determinação nos olhos) -Mas isso não tira meu objetivo de superar meu rival. -Lee e Neji vão mostrar que podem ser mais fortes também.

Ibiki(sorrindo): -Como eu disse na primeira fase, eles vão mostrar que shinobis talentosos poderão ser.

Iruka(orgulhoso): -Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. -Vocês são aqueles que trarão uma Nova Era para Konoha e todas as Nações Shinobi.

Konan(olha para Nagato que sorri): -Vejo que a cada dia seu sorriso fica mais contagiante Nagato-kun.

Nagato(contente): -E tudo isso foi gráças ao meu sobrinho. -E pelo que vejo, minha irmã e o marido dela estão muito orgulhosos.

Minato(sorrindo): -Juntos iremos ajudar nosso filho a ser um Grande Hokage, não é querida?

Kushina(contente): -Hai meu amor. -Naruto será um Hokage exclente, e Kasumi será uma Anbu de Elite.

_Minato envolve sua esposa num abraço caloroso, ambos sorrindo de orgulho pelos filhos._

Mikoto(sorrindo): -Nosso filho encontrou uma amizade que nos manterá unidos, quando Itachi estiver conosco.

Fugaku(sorrindo): -Concordo com você querida. -Nossa família deve estar unida em pró da paz.

_Fugaku envolve sua esposa num abraço caloroso, ambos sorrindo de orgulho pelos filhos._

Gen(pensando): -Incrível como esses dois mesmo jovens se fortaleceram como ninjas de elite.

Baki(pensando): -Compreendo agora do Kazekage-sama ter feito amizade com Ray-san e os amigos dele.

Orochimaru(sorriso frio): -Talvez eu consiga obter o poder máximo dos dois em breve.

_**/Arena/**  
_

Sasuke: -Ei Naruto.

Naruto: -Sim Sasuke?

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -O que acha de fazermos a mesma coisa que a Sakura e a Ino fizeram na luta delas?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Assumir nossas formas Bijuus? -Beleza. (fala telepaticamente) -Mas vamos manter uma cauda oculta, pois assim manteremos nosso poder oculto de Orochimaru e Danzou.

Sasuke(fala telepaticamente): -Hai. -Então usaremos só Nove Caudas.

_**/Piso-Superior-1/**_

Ray(sorrindo): -Agora é que vai ser um show. -Todos vocês com exceção de Sakura-san, Hinata-san e os pais deles, irão presenciar as formas Bijuus de Naruto e Sasuke.

Kiba(empolgado): -Maneiro, pois to louco pra ver isso.

Akamaru: -Au, Au (-Eu também)!

**_/Arena/_**

_Os dois liberam as Caudas de suas Formas Bijuus, aumentando o nível de Chakra, e quando eles saltam pra cima, as caudas aumentam de tamanho, cobrindo seus corpos, gerando uma onda de vento forte. Em seguida, as caudas se abrem, revelando:_

_**Naruto virou um Kyuubi No Kitsune (Dourado) e Sasuke virou o Kyuubi No Doragon (Os dois ocultaram uma cauda de sua forma Juubi);**_

_Ambos com um tamanho médio-grande (equivale a uma casa de três andares). Eles soltam rugidos ferozes como se despertassem para a caça, surpreendendo a todos. Mas os olhos deles estão na cor original, que prova que Naruto e Sasuke estão no controle._

_Todos (menos Ray, Sakura, Hinata, Kasumi, Mayumi, Naomi, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto e Kakashi) levam um susto ao notarem que Naruto se parece com a Kyuubi Maligna, porém a cor de sua pelagem é Dourado, e Sasuke virou um Dragão com Nove Caudas._

_**(Nota do Autor: A Arena de Lutas da Torre tem o comprimento e distância equivalente a dois Campos de futebol, e a altura do chão até o teto é de trinta e três metros. Por isso que as invocações e formas Bijuus, não podem ultrapassar essas distâncias.)**_

**_/Piso-Superior-1/_**

Gai(espantado): -Mas, esse garoto virou uma réplica da Kyuubi Maligna?

Kakashi(sério): -Gai, cuidado com o que diz. -Naruto escolheu assumir essa forma Bijuu para mostrar a todos que não devemos julgar todos aqueles que tem uma aparência hostil e maligna. -Bijuus são criaturas com sentimentos e pensamentos. -Devemos respeito e o direito de liberdade a eles, mas alguns corruptos, cujo o nomes não vou dizer mas estão presentes aqui, acham que eles são apenas poder massivo e são fardados a serem selados e usados como armas de guerra.

_Kakashi direciona seu olhar frio e mortal para Homura, Kaharu e Danzou, que sentem-se ofendidos e incomodados com a frieza no olhar e na voz dele._

Shikamaru(surpreso): -Caramba. -Nessa forma Bijuu, eles são mais fortes do que imaginei.

Neji(sério): -Mesmo que eu acabe enfrentando um deles nas semifinais, farei de tudo para obter a vitória, nem que eu morra pra isso.

_Hinata e Hiashi se assustaram com o que Neji disse. Sua voz e seu olhar hostil comprova que ele está mais obcecado em lutar e liberar todo seu ódio e rancor, mesmo que acabe morrendo._

Hinata(pensando): -Neji nii-san...

_**/Arena/**_

_De repente, os dois avançam rapidamente, se confrontando com golpes de suas patas afiadas e usando suas caudas como armas, numa disputa extrema de luta de Bijuus. Naruto-Kitsune mostra ser muito ágil as investidas de Sasuke-Doragon, mas esse não se abala e mostra ser veloz , escapando dos golpes de caudas e voa em torno da arena. Sasuke-Doragon dispara rajadas de fogo contra Naruto-Kitsune, que corre feito bala, escapando de todos os ataques, e revida com esferas de chakra lançadas de sua boca, mas Sasuke-Doragon escapa com rápidas manobras no ar._

_A luta entre eles dura alguns minutos, até que ambos retornam a forma humana, e demonstram sorrisos contagiantes de satisfação.  
_

Sasuke: -Ei Naruto.

Naruto: -Sim Sasuke?

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -Vamos decidir isso com nossos Jutsus favoritos aumentados com o poder de nossos Doujutsus.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Beleza.

_Quando os dois permanecem na mesma distância, Sasuke faz três selos de mão, enquanto Naruto concentra Chakra na mão direita. de repente:_

_Sasuke libera descargas elétricas na mão esquerda, que se agitam como um relâmpago querendo se espalhar. Já Naruto faz seu chakra assumir a forma de uma Esfera Espiral na mão direita. Kakashi e Jiraiya se espantam ao reconhecer os dois Jutsus que Naruto e Sasuke vão usar._

Gai: -Chidori?

Jiraiya: -Mas aquilo é o Rasengan. –Com quem ele aprendeu isso? -Será que...

_Jiraiya olha para Minato, que olha-o sorrindo de orgulho. E Gai olha para Kakashi que somente sorri ao ver Sasuke usando o Chidori._

_O Chidori de Sasuke ganha uma coloração vermelha por causa do Mangekyou Sharingan, e o Rasengan de Naruto ganha uma coloração Dourada, por causa do Hijutsugan. Ambos elevam de quantidade e nível de poder e se preparam para partir um contra o outro._

_****__/Piso-Superior-1/_

Neji: -Aqueles jutsus são muito poderosos. -De longe posso ver a quantidade de Chakra que eles liberam.

_Vendo que a coisa vai complicar, Sakura avisa ao Ray:_

Sakura: -Ray-kun, pode fazer sua barreira de cristal novamente? -Esse último ataque do Sasuke-kun e do Naruto vai ser bem extremo.

Ray: -Hai Sakura-san!

_Ray usa o Shouton - Suishouheki, criando a barreia de cristal , envolvendo a área do piso superior, deixando apenas a arena aberta. De repente, os dois correm um contra o outro em alta velocidade, deixando um rastro de poeira pra trás, com seus Jutsus carregados e prontos para o choque._

Kiba: -Eles vão se chocar de uma só vez.

Shino: -Agora vamos ver quem vai se classificar nessa luta.

Kasumi(preocupada): -naruto-nii-chan...

Mayumi(preocupada): -Sasuke-nii-chan...

Mayumi(preocupada): -Tomem cuidado vocês dois...

_Quando os dois se aproximam e estendem seus braços com os Jutsus carregados:_

Sasuke: -**Chidori _(Mil Pássaros)_**!

Naruto: -**Rasengan _(Esfera Espiral)_**!

_Os ataques se colidem, gerando um estrondo imenso que abre metade do chão em volta deles e uma luz intensa se forma no centro dos ataques. Essa luz se forma numa redoma de brilho vermelho com dourado que se cruzam em descargas elétricas vermelhas e pura energia dourada. E dela uma grande explosão acontece, se expandindo até se chocar com a barreira de cristal de Ray, que sente o impacto, mas consegue mantê-la intacta com seu Chakra._

Ray: -Uuufh! -Esses dois exageram pra valer. -Quase que minha barreira se quebra em pedaços.

_Uma enorme fumaça se forma no centro do ataque, que aos poucos se dissipa no vento._

Ino: -Não consigo ver eles nessa fumaça. -Hinata, consegue vê-los?

Hinata: -Byakugan!(ela olha através da fumaça) -Sugoi(incírivel)!

Kiba: -O que está vendo Hinata?

Chouji: -Qual deles ganhou?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Olhem vocês mesmos.

_Quando a fumaça desaparece, todos exceto Sakura ficam supresos ao ver que:_

_Naruto e Sasuke permanecem de pé, um perto do outro, sem nenhum ferimento grave ou estrago em suas roupas. Ambos dão um aperto de mão amigável, como se ambos respeitassem o nível atual e sua determinação numa luta shinobi. Eles desativaram seus Doujutsus, e ambos dão um sorriso satisfeito._

_Até que Naruto olha para Hayate e diz:_

Naruto: -Hayate-sensei. -Essa luta não tem vencedor.

Sasuke: -Nós estamos empatados.

_Isso surpreendeu os participantes, exceto os adultos, a Sakura e a Hinata, que já previa o resultado da luta, muito antes de ter começado._

Hayate(sperto deles): -Tem razão. -Vendo o nível de vocês e o quanto tempo a luta durou, eu previ que nenhum de vocês ganharia, mesmo se lutassem pra valer. -Ambos são poderosos demais, incluindo sua companheira. -E isso me deixou surpreso e convencido de suas habilidades. -Kakashi fez bem em promovê-los a Chunnin pois ele próprio testou suas capacidades.

Naruto(rindo): -É mesmo.

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Mas essa luta nos fez lembrar não apenas de nossa rivalidade, mas como também que temos um ao outro como irmãos mesmo sendo diferentes de clãs e habilidades.

Naruto: -Agora vamos deixar nossos amigos aproveitarem essa chance, pois eles podem chegar mais longe, como nós do Time Sete.

**_/Piso-Superior-1/_**

_Minato, Kushin, Fugaku e Mikoto não tem palavras para descreverem a emoção de verem seus filhos terem terminado a luta só no empate. _

**_/Arena/_**

Hayate(contente): -Concordo.(anuncia) -**Como Não há vencedor na Oitava Luta, eu declaro empate**. -Vamos continuar com as preliminares.

_Naruto e Sasuke agradecem a todos com uma reverência e saltam para o piso superior, perto da Sakura, deixando todos surpresos por verem uma luta de nível Jounnin._

_****__/Piso-Superior-1/_

Sakura(contente): -Vocês foram muito bem Naruto e Sasuke-kun.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Sakura-chan.

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -E olha que a gente nem usou metade da nossa força, ou do contrário teríamos que pagar muito pelos estragos na torre.

Gai(impressionado): -Vocês três sempre com surpresas mais do que eu esperava. -Até onde vai esse nível de vocês?

Naruto(rindo): -Nem é melhor saber Gai-sensei.

_Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru e Ino vão até eles:_

Kiba: -Cara, que luta incrível essa. -Mas vocês nos deixaram meio chateados, pois eu queria muito lutar com vocês.

Naruto: -Ih, gomen por isso Kiba. -Mas era necessário eu e Sasuke termos encerrado nossa luta no empate.

Sasuke: -Não se preocupem. -Depois do Chunnin Shiken, vocês podem marcar um dia em que possam lutar com a gente.

Sakura: -Afinal, se a gente tivesse ganhado, acabaríamos tirando a oportunidade de vocês chegarem a terceira fase.

Chouji: -Vendo por esse lado, eu compreendo Sakura.

Shino: -Então nós vamos nos focar nessa oportunidade.

_A conversa deles ia muito bem, até Hiashi chamar sua filha:_

Hiashi: -Hinata.

Hinata: -Hai otoo-sama.

Hiashi(rindo e aponta para o monitor): -É a sua vez de lutar, e olha quem é seu oponente.

_Hinata leva um susto, da mesma forma que Kiba, ao verem no Monitor a próxima luta:_

**_Luta 09: Hinata Hyuuga Vs Kiba Inuzuka._**

Shino(calmo): -Interessante. -Veremos quem vai vencer nessa luta.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Boa sorte Hinata-chan, Kiba.

Hinata(corada): -Hai Naruto-kun.

Kiba: -Valeu Naruto. -Akamaru, vamos lá!

Akamaru(na gola da jaqueta preta de Kiba): -Au, Au!

_Os dois vão até a arena e ambos ficam de frente um pro outro. Akamaru pula da gola da jaqueta do Kiba em posição de ataque._

Tsume: -Isso vai ser divertido. -Mas o Kiba já sabe que não pode subestimar sua filha, certo Hiashi?

Hiashi: -Isso mesmo Tsume. -Mas ela também não deve subestimar seu filho, já que ambos estão em níveis iguais.

**__****__****_/Arena/_**  


Hayate: -Daremos início a Nona Luta das preliminares: **Hinata Hyuuga Vs Kiba Inuzuka**. –Estão prontos?

Hinata e Kiba: -Hai.

**_/Piso-Superior-1/_**

Neji(pensa ao observar Hinata): -Ela está diferente. -Com um olhar mais seguro e firme, e sua rede de Chakra está difrente porém mais forte. -Vamos ver se ela deixou de ser a fracassada da Família Principal.

**__****_/_**Piso-Superior-2/

Rex(pensa com o rosto sério): -Verei mais do que os Hyuugas podem fazer, pois já estou preparado para quando eu me vingar de todos eles.

**__****_/Arena/_**

Hayate: -Podem começar! -Lutem!

_Hinata ativa seu Byakugan e avança feito flecha contra Kiba, que fica na posição de defesa. Ela ataca com golpes de palma aberta do estilo do Clã Hyuuga: Jyuuken Ryuu, mas Kiba consegue evitar o contado dos golpes com esquivas e bloqueios com as mãos, enquanto revida com golpes de garras das mãos, mas Hinata consegue evitá-los se esquivando enquanto vê a rede de chakra de Kiba com mais intensidade._

_Ela tenta atingir os Tenkketsus nas pernas e nos braços, mas Kiba pressentiu o perigo e some num vulto de vento._

Hinata: -Nani(o quê)?

_Kiba surge atrás dela e aplica um chute forte nas costas, lançando-a a alguns metros pra trás. Mas ela se recompõe vendo ele em posição de quadrúpede, com Akamaru nas suas costas._

Kiba: -Se os Hyuugas são experts em Taijutsu corpo-a-corpo, nós Inuzukas somos experts em Taijutsu de média e longa distância. -Mostre-me mais do que seu Jyuuken, Hinata, pois eu e Akamaru vamos mostrar nosso novo estilo.

Hinata(pensando): -Ele tem razão. -Afinal eu não fortaleci meu Jyuuken, como aprendi truques novos com meus amigos.(olha para o Naruto que a observa) -Naruto-kun, eu mostrarei que posso ser como você.

Kiba: -Akamaru, hora do nosso ataque duplo!

Akamaru: -Au,Au,Au!

_Kiba continua na posição de quadrúpede, e Akamaru fica em suas costas._

Kiba: -**Gijuu Ninpou - Juujin Bunshin _(Arte Ninja Quadrúpede: Clone da Besta Humana)_**!

_Akamaru se transforma num Clone de Kiba, e sae de cima de suas costas._

Hinata(pensando): -Isso vai ficar difícil pra mim. -Mas não vou fraquejar.

Kiba: -Prepare-se Hinata! -Akamaru,vamos lá!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grauurh!

_Os dois correm rapidamente e ao baterem suas mãos,até que um deles jogam bombas de fumaça em Hinata, e ambos giram feito furacão,e vão pra cima, dizendo:_

Kiba: -**Gatsuuga _(Presa Sobre Presa)_**!

_Eles giram velozmente envolvendo Hinata na fumaça._

Hinata(pensando): -Eles são rápidos mesmo. -Usaram fumaça como uma forma de cegar a visão do inimigo e em seguida atacam sem dar chance de escapar. -Mas com meu Byakugan posso ver o momento em que eles vão me atacar.

Kiba(girando): -Agora toma isto!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Grrraaauuurgh!

_Quando os dois se aproximam de Hinata, ela libera seu Chakra pelo corpo equando ergue seus braços:_

Hinata: -**Hakke Fuuton - Kaiten _(Oito Tigramas do Elemento Vento - Rotação)_**!

_Uma Redoma de Vento com Chakra é gerada em torno de Hinata, aumentando seu alcance e lançando Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba que quase se chocam com a parede, mas se recompõem, com expressões de surpresa. Todos se surpreendem com o que viram, só Hiashi e Naruto davam um sorriso de canto._

Kiba: -Uau! -Ela usou o Kaiten, mas com essa alteração de chakra, nem precisou girar seu corpo.

**_/Piso-Superior-1/_**

Neji(sério): -Desde quando ela aprimorou essa forma do Kaiten?

Naruto(rindo): -É melhor prestar muita atenção Neji, pois a Hinata-chan aprendeu muito mais do que esse Jutsu.

**__****_/Arena/_**

Kiba: -Vejo que aprendeu muitos truques hein Hinata?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Hai Kiba-kun. -Mas se prepare pois vou atacar agora.

_De repente, Hinata assume o Hybrid Mode, e num impulso dos pés, corre feito uma flecha rápida e salta contra Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba._

Kiba: -Akamaru, mudar para o Hybrid Mode

Akamaru-Kiba: -Graauh!

_Os dois assume a forma híbrida de seu Bijuu e escapam do chute de Hinata, que com o impacto, abre um grande buraco na parade, deixando todos (exceto Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Rex, Kenji e Samantha, Ray, Yurushi e Natsumi). No ar, os três disputam uma luta muito rápida de Taijutsu no estilo Bijuu-Humano, que até os Jounnins se espantam de ver. Ao aterrissarem de pé na arena, Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba fazem selos de mão e:_

Kiba: -**Raiton - Toppū No Inazuma _(Elemento Trovão - Rajada Relâmpago)_**!

_Os dois disparam rajadas de energia elétrica das mãos enquanto correm em círculos em volta de Hinata, que se esquiva e salta escapando dos ataques, mas uma das rajadas a atinge na perna, descarregando uma forte corrente elétrica._

Hinata: -Ghyargh!

_Ela ia cair no chão e Akamaru-Kiba avança correndo para atacar, mas Hinata previu essa ação e no último segundo se esquiva do golpe de Akamaru-Kiba e o acerta nas costas com um golpe de palma aberta, com chakra concentrado. Ele se choca na parede._

Akamaru-Kiba: -GRRAARGH!

Kiba: -Akamaru!

Akamaru-Kiba(se recompõe): -GRAU,GRAU. -GRAUURR (-Eu estou bem. -Vamos continuar Kiba)!

Kiba: -Esse é o espírito Akamaru!

Os dois continuam lançando rajadas de eletricidade contra Hinata, que não tem dificuldade em se esquivar e saltar, mas Akamaru-Kiba a surpreende com outro ataque:

Akamaru-Kiba: -GRRRAAAUUURH!

_Ele toca no chão com as mãos e de repente, grandes rochas saltam-se da arena e avançam contra Hinata que as quebra com rápidos golpes de Jyuken com Chakra. Ela fica supresa com Akamaru-Kiba._

Hinata: -Incrível! -Akamaru-kun também usa Ninjutsu Elemental.

Kiba(sorrindo): -Ele aprendeu comigo depois que eu dei parte do meu Chakra-Bijuu dele para poder usar qualquer jutsu elemental. -Mas não é só isso. -Akamaru, vamos lá!

Akamaru-Kiba: -Graarurh!

_Os dois se distânciam de Hinata e em posição de ataque, eles correm rapidamente e ao pularem, usam novamente o Gatsuuga, mas de repente, eles se unem, formando um Imenso Turbilhão de Chakra com serras de energia, parecendo uma Broca de Chakra enorme._

_****__/Piso-Superior-1/_

Tsume(espantada): -Mas aquilo é...

**__****_/Arena/_**

Kiba: -**Genzouga _(Presa do Lobisomem Perfurante)_**!

_Antes da Imensa Broca de Chakra se aproximar de Hinata, ela eleva seu Chakra-Bijuu pelo corpo e concentrando Chakra nas mãos, ela movimenta os braços velozmente dizendo:_

Hinata: -**Shugohakke - Rokujūyon Shō _(Lâminas Ocultas de 8 Trigramas - 64 Palmas)_**!

_Ela cria várias lâminas de chakra em sua volta, como uma Esfera de proteção e de repente, o Genzouga de Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba se chocam com a barreira de lâminas, provcando um forte estrondo, seguido de uma luz forte no cento do choque dos ataques, que imediatamente se expande numa explosão, com uma rajada de vento muito forte, que quase lança os outros participantes para cima._

_****__/Piso-Superior-1/_

Naruto: -Woow! -Isso foi incrível.

Sakura: -Tanto a Hinata quanto o Kiba-san melhoraram bastante com o treino deles.

Sasuke: -Essa luta promete mesmo.

Mayumi(surpresa): -Que luta mais emocionante!

Kasumi(empolgada): -Sou da mesma opinião.

**__****_/Arena/_**

_Quando a fumaça e o vento desaparece, Hinata surge de joelhos sobre a parede, enquanto Kiba e Akamaru-Kiba estão no teto, de cabeça pra baixo. Ambos olham um pro outro com sorriso de ansiedade por estarem lutando ao extremo. Mas Akamaru-Kiba sente seu corpo doer pelos efeitos da explosão e quase ia cair, mas Kiba o segura._

Kiba: -Você deu duro de si quando usamos o Genzouga. -Descanse amigo, pois estou feliz por ser meu parceiro canino. -Eu luto com a Hinata agora.

Akamaru-Kiba: -Au, Au.

_Akamaru-Kiba aterrisa ao lado de Tsume e desfaz o Henge, deitando-se no chão com fortes escoriações no corpo meio frágil._

Kiba: -Kaa-san, pode cuidar dele pra mim?

**_/Piso-Superior-1/_**

Tsume(segura o Akamaru no colo): -Fique tranquilo Kiba, ele vai ficar bem.

Kiba: -Valeu Kaa-san.

**__****_/Arena/_**

_Ele e Hinata aterrisam de pé na Arena._

Hinata: -Ele está bem Kiba-kun?

Kiba(rindo): -Akamaru é duro na queda. -Só precisa descansar, pois como ele é filhote ainda, não se adaptou muito bem ao Genzouga. -Mas o que acha de decidirmos essa luta com nossas formas-bijuus?

Hinata(sorrindo): -Como quiser Kiba-kun.

**_/Piso-Superior-1/_**

Naruto: -Neji, você vai se espantar agora.

Neji: -O que quer dizer Naruto?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Olhe e entenderá.

_De repente, Hinata e Kiba liberando as Caudas de seus Bijuus, aumentando o nível de Chakra delas e quando os dois saltam pra cima, as caudas aumentam de tamanho, cobrindo seus corpos, gerando uma onda de vento forte. Em seguida, as caudas se abrem, revelando:_

**_Hinata virou a Rokubi No Mesu Raion e Kiba virou o Yonbi No Okami; Ambos com um tamanho médio-grande (equivale a uma casa de três andares). Os dois soltam rugidos ferozes como se despertassem para a caça, surpreendendo a todos. Mas os olhos deles estão na cor original, que prova que Hinata e Kiba estão no controle._**

**__****_/Piso-Superior-1 e 2/_**

Neji(espantado): -Ela fez a mesma coisa lá na floresta...mas seu tamanho ficou um pouco menor...

Shino: -Da mesma forma que Kiba e eu somos Bijuus-Nigen também. -Agora você verá que ela não é mais aquela que você a chamava de fracassada da Família Principal.

_Neji começa sentir um forte sentimento de raiva e revolta por ver que sua prima o superou e muito. Rex percebeu isso no olhar dele. Até que ele chama atenção de Neji, provocando-o ainda mais._

Rex: -Então o famoso gênio Hyuuga está com muito ódio de estar vendo sua prima o superando tanto em habilidades quanto em personalidades. -Já sabia que a Souke sempre é e sempre será escrava deste destino patético. -Um perfeito castigo para seu clã que se atreveu a matar inocentes em meu vilarejo.

Neji(se irrita): -O que você disse?

Rex: -Esfrie sua cabeça pois se formos sorteados na roleta, você terá a honra de morrer nas minhas mãos.

Neji se irrita mais ainda, mas Lee toca em seu ombro.

Lee: -Calma Neji. -Você terá sua chance de lutar com ele. -Não caia nessa provocação.

Neji(sério): -Eu sei disso.

_Hiashi se espanta ao ouvir isso de Rex, e se lembra do passado, chegando a uma conclusão do ódio de Rex tem pelos Hyuugas. Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke encaram Rex com um olhar frio, e ele os revida na mesma moeda._

_****__****__/Arena/_

_Hinata(na Forma-Bijuu) fica triste pelo primo ainda estar com esses sentimentos negativos e rancor._

Hinata-Mesu(pensando): -Neji nii-san, eu prometo que você será livre desse selo maldito que está carregando.

Kiba-Ookami: -Hinata, eu sei o que está acontecendo, mas não se preocupe com o Neji. -Você e o Naruto com certeza vão ajudá-lo com esse ódio que ele tem por você e seu pai.

Hinata-Mesu: -Arigatô Kiba-kun.

Kiba-Ookami: -Bom, vamos lutar pra valer agora?

Hinata-Kiara(alegre): -Hai.

_Os dois Bijuus avançam rapidamente, se confrontando com golpes de suas patas afiadas e usando suas caudas como armas, numa disputa extrema de luta de Bijuus. Kiba-Ookami lança bolas de fogo de uma das caudas contra Hinata-Mesu, que apenas se esquiva e escapa com giros no ar. Ela contra-ataca com rajadas de gelo da boca, mas Kiba-Ookami escapa correndo e saltando entre as paredes. Ambos se movimentam velozmente pela arena, trocando golpes de sua patas e caudas na tentativa de um derrubar o outro. Quando eles tomam distância, eles brilham com seu Chakras no máximo._

_****__/Piso-Superior-1/_

Ray(com gota na cabeça): -Caramba, eles vão se atacar novamente, como a Sakura-san e a Ino-san fizeram antes. -Vou ter de aumentar a resistência da minha barreira.

Naruto(rindo): -Pode deixar Ray-san.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Agora a gente resolve isso.

_Naruto faz um selo de mão, e cria uma barreira feita de Chakra transparente, em torno da Arena, perto do piso superior._

_****__****__/Arena/_

Kiba-Ookami: -Aqui vou eu Hinata!

Hinata-Mesu: -Estou pronta Kiba-kun!

_Os dois pulam pra cima e ambos se envolvem em sua próprias caudas, virando um esfera que emite chakra elemental. E quando ambos avançam um contra o outro, ambos se colidem, gerando um forte estrondo, despedaçando o chão da arena, e um imenso flash de luz se expande pela área. Quando a luz cessa, todos olham duas sombras aterrissando na arena, sendo que um fica estirado no chão, cansado e com escoriações no corpo. Tsume fica meio triste, mas muito orgulhosa e Hiashi tem seu sorriso estampado no rosto, pois o resultado é o que ele esperava, mas não de modo fácil:_

_Kiba fica estirado no chão e Hinata fica de pé mas meio cansada e com algumas escoriações no corpo._

Kiba: -Puxa. -Sabia que eu ia perder essa luta. -Afinal ainda não posso contra uma Bijuu-Nigen que só usou metade de suas caudas.

Hinata(espantada): -Você já sabia que eu sou uma Juubi?

Kiba(rindo): -Desde que Ray-san nos transformou em Bijuus-Nigen, eu já senti seu poder oculto. -E eu entendo os motivos que te fez esconder isso. -Bom, essa luta acabou pra mim.

Hayate(aterrisa novamente): -Como Kiba Inuzuka não está em condições de continuar, Hinata Hyuuga é vencedora da Nona Luta das preliminares.

_Naruto comemora não só pela vitória da Hinata, mas pela luta que ela e Kiba mostraram. Ela fica feliz ao receber os parabéns dele e olha para seu pai que tem um sorriso de orgulho._

Hinata(se curva): -Arigatô Naruto-kun. -Otoo-sama.

_Ela se aproxima de Kiba, que se levanta, ambos sendo curados por seus Chakra-Bijuus._

Kiba: -Você se saiu muito bem Hinata. -Parabéns pela vitória.

Hinata(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kiba-kun.(meio triste): -Mas fico triste por você e pelo Akamaru-kun. -Ambos mereciam estar nas semifinais, mas eu não quis agir com medo e dúvida.

Kiba(rindo): -Não esquenta com isso Hinata. -A gente cai, mas sempre nos levantamos determinados. -E no ano que vem eu vou ser um Chunnin. -Então alegre-se e se prepare para a Terceira Fase.

Hinata(muito feliz): -Arigatô Kiba-kun.

_Ela dá um abraço amigável em Kiba, que fica supreso e retribui com amizade, pois ele entende o amor que ela tem pelo Naruto. Esse sentiu isso de cara, mas não demonstrou cíume pois sabe que Hinata o ama muito. Os dois sobem no piso superior indo até Shino e Kurenai. Depois que Naruto restaurou a Arena novamente:_

Hayate: -Vamos sortear os próximos na Décima Luta.

**_/Piso-Superior-1/_**

_Enquanto a roleta de nomes do monitor gira rapidamente, Hinata vai até Hiashi, que a surpreende com um abraço caloroso que há muito tempo não põde retribuir por causa das leis sujas de Henki._

Hiashi: -Estou orgulhoso de você minha filha. -Eu sempre quis te abraçar como um pai que sempre esteve a seu lado. -Mas por causa das leis imundas de Henki, fui proibido de ser um pai amororso pra você. -Age com rigidez e frieza e isso me machucou muito. -Você pode me perdoar Hinata?

_Sem ter como segurar suas lágrimas, Hinata corresponde o abraço e seu pai e responde:_

Hinata: -Eu sempre te perdoei Otoo-sama. -Desde o dia em que cresci a seu lado e da Hanabi nee-san. -Arigatô por ser meu pai, e ter confiado no Naruto-kun.

Hiashi(surpreso e feliz): -Arigatô minha princesa.

_Kiba se aproxima de Tsume, que entrega o Akamaru ainda dormindo depois do cansaço na luta._

Kiba: -Gomen por eu te perdido Kaa-san. -Dei o meu melhor, mas Hinata foi mais forte.

Tsume(beija a testa dele): -Tudo bem Kiba. -Eu fiquei orgulhosa de sue desempenho e me surpreendi por você ter se adaptado a nova condição de ser um Bijuu e Humano ao mesmo tempo. -Sei que você e Akamaru farão o melhor no ano que vem. -Anime-se, pois estou muito orgulhosa.

Kiba(feliz): -Arigatô Kaa-san.

_Hinata vai até Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, que ficam felizes com a vitória dela._

Naruto(abraça ela): -Você foi incrível Hinata-chan.

Hinata: -Arigatô Naruto-kun.(tensa) -Mas você não está bravo por eu ter abraçado o Kiba-kun?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Claro que não, pois eu senti que você só quis retribuir a amizade dele e o quanto ele lutou em igualdade com você. -Afinal eu te conheço desde a infância, e de tempos.

Hinata(corada e feliz): -Hai.

Sasuke: -Agora você está na terceira Fase.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Com certeza você, Ino, Shikamaru e Shino vão estar mais preparados para serem Chunnins.

Hinata(contente): -Hai Sakura-san.

_Mas Ray teve que interromper a alegria, pois viu no monitor os próximos que vão se enfrentar:_

Ray(muito sério): -Naruto-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Hinata-san. -Olhem no painel.

_Ao verem o monitor, eles ficam sérios e preocupados com o que possa acontecer na luta seguinte. Hinata também se assusta, da mesma forma que os outros particpantes, exceto os próprios que vão se enfrentar, pois ambos mostram olhares frios, com um profundo ódio de seus passados, prestes a se chocarem numa luta violenta:_

**_Luta 10: Rex Vs Neji Hyuuga._**

**__****_/Piso-Superior-2/_**

Rex(com um olhar frio): -Finalmente chegou o momento que eu esperava.

Kenji(fica ao lado de Rex): -Tenha controle de seu ódio Rex. -Sabe muito bem qual é nosso objetivo principal.

Rex: -Desta vez Kenji, fique na sua, pois isso é um assunto pessoal meu, e não deixarei que me atrapalhe. -Entendeu bem?

_Os dois se encaram por um instante, mas Rex ignora Kenji e segue caminhando até as escadas, indo para a arena._

_****__/Piso-Superior-1/_

_ Neji também se dirige as escadas, mas Naruto fica de frente para ele._

Neji: -Diga o que quer e logo, pois não vou perder mais tempo.

_Ele se assusta com o olhar sério de Naruto, que demonstra sua preocupação, mas ao sentir essa arrogância, ele abre caminho, mas não antes de dar um aviso:_

Naruto: -Não subestime o Rex. -Se situação piorar, abandone a luta, pois ele com certeza vai querer te matar. -E vai conseguir se você cair nas provocações dele.

Neji: -Essa luta é minha e se vou morrer ou não, não é da sua conta muito menos dos outros. -Pelo menos morrerei como meu pai fez no passado. -Se sacrificando em nome dessa família maldita que é a Bouke. -Se não posso ser livre de um selo maldito em vida, pelo menos serei livre na morte.

_Todos não acreditam no que Neji acaba de falar. Incluindo Hiashi que sentiu um remorso por não ter cumprimdo a promessa de seu irmão Hizashi. Hinata sentiu nessas palavras uma grande raiva e inveja em Neji que viu o quanto ela ficou mais forte que ele._

Sasuke(chega perto de Naruto): -Naruto, você não tirou o selo de submissão dele?

Naruto: -Não pude fazer isso por causa do pedido que Hiashi-sama fez a Hinata-chan.

Saskura: -Que pedido seu pai fez Hinata-san?

Hinata: -Ele pediu que eu e Naruto-kun façamos o Neji entender que o destino que ele acredita, não é o certo.

Naruto: -Um destino que manipula a vida das pessoas, definindo quem nasce primeiro é destinado ao sucesso e grandeza e quem nasce por último é destinado ao fracasso e ao sofrimento.

Kasumi(preocupada): -Então foi isso que gerou a divisão das famílias de seu Clã, Hinata-san?

Hinata(triste): -Hai Kasumi-san.

Sakura: -Entendo. -Mas isso está fazendo com que Neji cave sua própria sepultura.

Naruto: -Mas vamos impedir isso. -Se Rex for com intenção de matar, iremos detê-lo. -Depois eu vou conversar com Hiashi-sama, pois não vou mais ver o Neji com aquele selo na testa. -Isso carrega a sujeira de Henki e dos conselheiros dele e é como se a alma dos três estivessem no selo, rindo de nós.

Sasuke: -Falou bem Naruto. -Em todo o caso, vamos ver a luta dele e ficarmos atentos.

**__****_/Arena/_**

_Rex e Neji estão frente-a-frente, se encarando fiamente._

Hayate: -Esta e a Décima Luta das Preliminares: **Rex Vs Neji Hyuuga**. –Alguma objeção?

Neji: -Nehuma.

Rex: -Eu só tenho um aviso.

Hayate: -Diga.

Rex: -Na hora em que eu decidir matar esse Hyuuga, venha me impedir com tudo, pois não vou me segurar diante de quem é membro de um clã assassino e arrogante.

_Todos se assustam com o aviso de Rex._

Neji: -Clã assassino? -Isso não me espanta, já que a família principal colocou minha família como secundária e nos tratou como escravos e alguns morreram em rebeldia, por ter sua liberdade retirada. -Mas eu não morrerei tão fácil como pensa, pois também vou pra cima de você com intenção de matá-lo.

Rex(ri em deboche): -Eu duvido que consiga Neji. (olhar frio) -Em todo o caso, se prepare para ser pisoteado por mim.

_Os dois assumem suas posições de luta. Neji ativa seu Byakugan enquanto Rex libera uma lâmina de metal brilhante no braço direito._

Hayate(se afasta): -Lutem!

_Neji avança contra Rex rapidamente, e começa uma sequência de golpes de Jyuuken, tentando acertar o corpo dele. Mas Rex se esquiva com muita facilidade, enquanto analisa o movimento das mãos de Neji e encara seu Byakugan._

Rex(pensando): -Nada mal. -Olhar firme, precisão em descobrir meus pontos vitais olhando com esses olhos. -Os olhos de um clã que terei prazer em arrancar e esmagar com meus pés.

_Rex agarra o braço de Neji e dá um soco forte no rosto, seguido de um chute bem na boca do estômago, lançando-o feito bala contra a parede._

Neji: -Ghaaargh!

_Neji sae da parede, sentindo os danos dos ataques de Rex, mas ele avança contoda sua fúria e olhar fatal contra Rex._

Naomi: -Esse Neji não está mantendo sua concentração na luta.

Mayumi: -Posso sentir que o Chakra dele é carregado de ódio, rancor e desprezo.

_Usando Chakra nas mãos, Neji aumenta a velocidade dos golpes contra Rex, que se esquiva e bloquea todos em segundos, com apenas um braço._

Neji(pensando): -Droga. -Ele consegue bloquear todos os meus golpes. -Vou ter de apelar pra isto.

Neji assume uma posição difrente, com os braços esticados. seu campo de visão se extende em volta dele e de Rex.

**_/Piso-Superior-1/_**

Hiashi(reconhece a posição de ataque de Neji): -Não pode ser...aquilo é...

**__****__****_/Arena/_**

Neji: -Jyuukenhou - **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō _(Campo de Batalha dos Oito Tigramas - 64 Palmas)_**!

Rex(pensando): -O mesmo jutsu que usaram contra meus pais. -Mas ele vai ter uma surpresa desagradável.

Neji (começa uma sequência de golpes): **Hakke - Ni Shou _(Oito Tigramas - Dois Golpes)_**!

_Ele acerta dois golpes de dedos com chakra em Rex e rapidamente começa uma sequência de golpes pelo corpo:_

Neji: -**Yon Shou _(Quatro Golpes),_ Hachi Shou _(Oito Golpes)_, Juuroku Shou _(Dezesseis Golpes),_ Sanjuuni Shou _(Trinta e Dois Golpes)_**!

_Quando Rex ia ser lançado pela força dos golpes:_

Neji: -**Rokujuuyon Shou**_** (Sessenta e Quatro Golpes)**_!

_Neji acerta seu peito descarregando uma forte pressão no peito de Rex, que é lançado com velocidade contra a parede se chocando com violência. Todos se espantaram com o que viram, exceto Kenji e Samantha, que já sabem o que vai acontecer agora._

_****__/Piso-Superior-1/_

Hiashi(pensando): -Ele dominou as técnicas da família principal.

**__****_/Arena/_**

Neji: -Agora acabou. -Esse cara não é grande coisa.

_Neji começa a caminhar, mas Kenji avisa:_

Kenji: -Ei convencido, a luta ainda não acabou. -Olhe.

_Quando Neji ia se virar, se espanta quando Rex surge de frente pra ele, sem nenhum ferimento no corpo ou alteração de Chakra._

Neji: -Não pode ser!

Rex: -Esse ataque não é nada pra mim. -Mas vou devolver na mesma moeda.

Rex acerta uma joelhada em Neji, lançando-o pra cima e ao concentrar Chakra-raiton de cor roxo-escuro no punho esquerdo e:

Rex: -Toma isto! -**Raiton - Inazuma No Purazuma _(Elemento Trovão - Relâmpago De Plasma)_**!

_Ele dispara uma Esfera de Plasma Elétrica em alta velocidade e ao se chocar com Neji, o envolve e ele recebe muitos golpes de luz com descarga elétrica intensa pelo corpo_.

Neji: -Ghaaaargh!

_A esfera de plasma se desfaz, mas antes de Neji cair contra o chão, Rex ainda com o punho de chakra-raiton, soca o chão dizendo:_

Rex: -Não terminei! -**Raiton - Tōgoku Inazuma _(Elemento Trovão - Presas Relâmpago)_**!

_Rex faz seu chakra se espalhar pelo chão e em segundos, dezenas de feixes de luz elétrica saem como lanças pontudas que atingem Neji com violência, gerando uma descarga intensa de energia elétrica._

Neji: -Aaaaaargh!

**_/Piso-Superior-1/_**

Hinata(se assusta): -Neji nii-san!

Tenten(se assusta): -Neji-kun!

Lee(espantado): -Não acredito no que vejo.

**_/Piso-Superior-2/_**

Menma(pensa com um sorriso frio): -Esse Rex está sendo um expert no quesito crueldade e frieza.

**__****_/Arena/_**

_Neji cai no chão com seus braços e pernas com pequenos buracos causados pelos feixes de luz elétrica que afetaram seu corpo. Ele se levanta com muita dificuldade, encarando Rex que se mantém frio e calmo_.

Neji(pensando): -Eu tinha acertado os sessenta e quatro tenkketsus dele. -Como é possível que ele tenha saído ileso depois do meu ataque?

Rex: -Acha mesmo que seu ataque ia me causar dano fatal? -Como é tolo. -Eu me preparei muito para quando chegasse esse momento. -Conheço todos os estilos e técnicas de seu clã, com o objetivo de dar a mesma cortesia que vocês deram quando destruíram meu vilarejo e mataram meus pais, amigos, tudo por causa de uma missão ordenada pelo conselheiro e ancião Henki, e seus capachos: Hayato e Hayani.

_Todos se espantam com o que ouviram, incluindo Hiruzen, que não sabia disso. Ele olha para Hiashi com um olhar sério._

Hiruzen: -Isso é verdade Hiashi?

Hiashi: -Hai Hokage-sama. -Infelizmente não pude relatá-lo sobre as sujeiras de Henki, por que ele sempre ameaçava fazer algo de ruim contra minhas filhas. -Peço perdão Hokage-sama por ter ocultado segredos obscuros do meu clã.

Hiruzen: -Está perdoado Hiashi, contanto que não esconda mais coisas ruins que mancharam a história de Konoha. -Por muito tempo fui influenciado por Danzou, Homura e Kaharu, quando proibí ao povo de relatar sobre quem eram os pais do Naruto. -Mas agora estou tomando as rédeas e ninguém mais me manipulará em proveito próprio.

Hiashi(se curva em respeito): -Hai Hokage-sama.(ele olha sério para o Rex) -Mas como você descobriu isso garoto?

**__****_/Arena/_**

Rex(olhar frio): -Você quer mesmo saber Hiashi Hyuuga? -Pois saiba que mostrarei mais do que palavras. -Todos verão em minha mente, a lembrança que guardei com muito ódio e desejo de vingança contra seu clã.

_Rex faz selos de mão e seu chakra s eexpande em volta da arena._

_****__****__/_Piso-Superior-1/

Lee: -Mas que Chakra frio e mortal.

Ino(treme sem entender): -Isso me deixa nervosa e com medo...

Hinata(com as mãos nos ombros): -Nunca me senti tão assustada como agora.

Naruto(sério): -Ele está emanando sua Intenção assassina. -Hinata, Ino, fiquem perto de mim. -Lee, Tenten, fiquem ao lado de Sakura e Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Vamos neutralizar essa aura assassina de Rex.

Sakura: -Shikamaru, Chouji, mina _(pessoal)_, criem uma barreira de Chakra em torno de vocês.

_Todos fazem o que Sakura pediu, exceto Hinata e Ino que ficam perto de Naruto e Lee que fica ao lado de Sasuke. Ele, Sakura e Sasuke bloqueam a aura assassina de Rex com seu Chakra-Bijuu._

_****__****__/Arena/_

Neji: -Essa aura é fria, e muito perturbante

_Neji se protege numa barreira de Chakra e vê Rex sumindo nas sombras._

Rex: -Esse é o Genjutsu - Zamudo no Sakkaku (Ilusão das Lembranças Perdidas)! -Vejam e provem uma dose da dor e ódio que guardei na minha infância.

_Todos começam a ver imagens do passado de Rex e seu lugar de Origem:_

**_/Lembranças de Rex-On/_**

**_Floresta de Kusagakure No Sato:_**

**_Um pequeno vilarejo que fica a beira de um grande rio que corta a floresta com Kusa No Kuni. Nele moram pessoas comuns e alguns ex-ninjas que largaram essa vida cruel em pró da paz e poder construir sua famílias. Seu povo era dedicado no cultivo de frutas vermelhas doces, verduras e algumas ervas raras, com propriedades de cura de todas as doenças e ferimentos graves. Seu costumes são rituais de dança em reverência lua cheia e uma forma de agardecer aos deuses pela boa comida e a paz que desfrutam a cada dia. Rex tinha seis anos de idade e brncava com sua irmã caçula, enquanto sua mãe os observava enquanto recolhe algumas frutas para a refeição matinal. O pai deles chegava com toras de madeira amarrada nas costas para a lareira de sua casa de madeira comum. Era um lugar ideal para chamar de lar, perto da natrureza, onde os animais silvestres (pássaros, esquilos e outros animais herbívors e alguns carnívoros) convivem normalmente com o povo pacífico._**

**_Mas numa noite estrelada, quando todos festejavam o início de outono, uma invasão de Ninjas de Konohagakure se iniciou. Um ataque sem aviso prévio, sem prisioneiros, apenas com o dever de shinobis frios e assassinos. Matar qualquer resistência que estiver no caminho. Homens comuns morrem com shurikens, kunais e katanas atravessando seus corpos, as mulheres e crianças são sequestradas, e algumas morrem pro tentarem resistir. Não havia compaixão ou remorso nos olhares dos invasores de Konoha. Os ex-ninjas lutaram contra os invasores, mas sem sucesso, pois acabaram mortos por golpes fatais de alguns membros do Clã Hyuuga. A família de Rex se trancou na cabana na tentativa de esconder seus filhos num lugar seguro para que os invasores não os matassem ou levassem. Escondido no armário secreto do quarto, Rex não podia fazer nada a não ser proteger sua irmã caçula, enquanto via pelas frestas, seus pais morrerem com golpes de Jyuuken de um Hyuuga mais velho que vestia so traje shinobi e tinha a bandana de konoha na testa. Esse era o Henki Hyuuga. Ele descobriu onde Rex e sua irmã se escondiam, mas antes que pudesse atacá-los, Rex despertou sua Kekkei Genkai Elemental - Yoroi Raiton No Akuma (Armadura de Trovão do Demônio), descarregando relâmpagos pelo quarto, matando alguns ninjas, exceto Henki que escapou._**

**_Rex fugiu com sua irmã nos braços, correndo mais rápido que podia, até ele ser atingido na perna por uma kunai de Henki, fazendo ele e sua irmã caírem num precipício. mas na queda, a irmã de Rex se feriu gravemente e quando ele acordou, estava assustado e não sabia o que fazer para salvar sua irmã._**

**_Correndo mais rápido pela floresta fechada, Rex encontrou outro vilarejo que podia ser seguro para sua irmã. Ele pediu a um médico que ajudasse sua irmã, mas infelizmente, ela acabou perdendo muito sangue no caminho e perdeu a vida. Abalado e inconformado, Rex decidiu levar o corpo dela para o vilarejo. Lá, ele encontrou muitos corpos dos moradores, seus amigos no chão. ensaguentados, mortos de maneira cruel e covarde que ninguém merecia. Rex enterrou todos os corpos, incluindo seus pais e sua irmã bem fundo, para que ninguém tente violar seu descanso eterno. Colocou cada cruz nos locais onde enterrou os corpos. Sua mente estava um caos, confuso, cheio de ódio, raiva, indignação e desprezo pelos responsáveis que geraram essa carnificina contra pessoas comuns que apenas desejavam viver em paz e ensinar novos caminhos a ex-ninjas que deixaram de lado suas más recordações._**

**_Antes de Rex ir embora, ele sentiu sendo obervado e atacou quem estava escondido, com uma descarga elétrica intensa. Um Ninja-espião de Konoha que estava vigiando para ver quem sobreviveu no ataque. Antes de matá-lo, Rex tirou sua máscara e com muito ódio, viu que o ninja é do Clã Hyuuga, que participou do massacre e era um dos servos de Henki. Ele leu a mente do ninja, obtendo todas as informações possíveis sobre Konohagakure e o Clã Hyuuga. Em seguida ele matou o ninja com relâmpagos invocados do céu, carbonizando-o vivo, como forma de descarregar toda sua raiva e ódio._**

**_Uma coisa é certa, Rex não deixaria isso passar. Jurou diante do túmulo de sua família a amigos do povoado, que iria se vingar dos invasores que retiraram sua alegria de viver e momentos de paz a harmonia. Quando saiu do antigo vilarejo, Rex fez mais uma promessa para si mesmo:_**

Rex: -Konohagakure, Clã Hyuuga! -Se preparem, pois farei a mesma coisa que fizeram contra meu povo, família e amigos! -Vocês queimarão até virarem cinzas!

**_/Lembranças de Rex-On/_**

_Todos se espantaram com as visões do passado de Rex. Hiashi ficou abalado e muito irritado por ter visto a tamanha crueldade de Henki e seus servos. Hiruzen se enfurecia, pois alguns ninjas que viu no ataque, pertenecem a ANBU-Ne, e encara com frieza e ódio para Danzou.  
_

_____****__****__/_Piso-Superior-1/

Hiruzen: -Danzou seu miserável! -Você já aprontou demais das suas, incluindo vocês, Homura e Kaharu! -A partir de agora, vocês dois estão fora do posto do conselho militar da vila!

Homura(se irrita): -Isso é um ofensa grave Hiruzen!

Kaharu: -Como pode acreditar num genjutsu lançado por esse pirralho desconhecido?!

_Rex se irrita com a ofensa de Kaharu, e ao apontar seu dedo indicador, ele emite um brilho elétrico, e em segundos, Kaharu, Homura e Danzpu são afetados pela descarga elétrica mortal e intensa, fazendo-os gritarem de dor. Em seguida, eles se assustam ao ver que em seus ombros há uma marca em forma de um **Raio em Zig-Zag.**_

Rex: -Agora vocês estão marcados com meu **Hankei No Shi _(Raio da Morte)_**. -Vocês mexeram com meus tesouros preciosos: minha família, amigos e perturbaram a paz em meu vilarejo pacífico. -Agora estão sentenciados a morrerem de forma cruel e sem piedade, pois quando minha ira se manifestar, o **Hankei No Shi ** será ativado, e vocês serão carbonizados de modo violento e mortal.

Danzou: -Miserável Rex! -Isso não me impedirá de matar você.

Rex: -Me matar? -Que piada. -Contente-se com seu destino, e curta um pouco de vida que lhe resta, pois em breve, você e seus capachos serão mortos pelo Hankei No Shi_._

_Imediatamente, cinco Anbus cercam Danzou Homura e Kaharu._

Hiruzen: -Anbus, levem esses três para a prisão! -Mais tarde eu mesmo irei puni-los.

Anbus: -Hai.

_Mas antes que os Anbus agarrassem os três, quatro ninjas da Anbu-Ne os intercepta e cercam os três._

Danzou: -Todos vocês irão se arrepender por essa traição contra minha pessoa. -E vou obter o que é meu por direito: -O comando desta vila, como Hokage. -Sharingan!

_Quando Danzou revela o Sharingan do olho direito, ele, Homura, Kaharu e os Anbus-ne somem num vórtice de espaço-tempo._

**_/Arena/_**

Rex: -Mesmo que eles fujam pra bem longe, meu **Hankei No Shi**os matará quando a hora certa chegar. -Mas voltemos ao assunto de agora.

_Rex encara Neji que tinha uma __expressão_ de espanto, mas ainda mantém seu olhar frio e hostil.

Rex: -Agora vocês viram com seus próprios olhos e sentiram na pele, tudo o que passei e guardei no mais profundo de minha alma. -Dizem que quando se é um Ninja, tem de deixar seus sentimentos e desejos de lado, para poder cumprir sua missão. -Mas no caso desses malditos que destruíram meu vilarejo, eles demonstraram, prazer, ódio, obssessão em fazer sua vítima gritar de dor, torturá-la sem piedade. -Com as infromações que obtive do Ninja-espião Hyuuga, me preparei durante cinco anos para um dia poder me vingar de Konoha e dos Hyuugas. -Vocês queriam encontrar aquele que possue a rara **Kekkei Genkai - Yoroi Raiton No Akuma** e torná-la uma arma suprema, pois a encontraram. -Eu sou portador dessa Kekkei Genkai.

_Rex é envolvido numa Esfera elétrica intensa e segundos depois ele ressurge transformado num:_

**_Demônio-humano, com asas de dragão. seu corpo tem placas de metal nos braços, pernas, peitoral, que emitem energia elétrica roxa fatal que quebra as pedras do chão em segundos. Seus olhos são vermelhos com a pupila no formato de cruz._**

Hiashi(espantado pensado): -**Yoroi Raiton No Akuma**. -Uma habilidade rara de um antigo clã, chamado de Oni Kaminari (Demônios do Trovão), que venerava Rikudou Sennin há muito tempo. -Aquele maldito Henki e até Danzou sabiam disso, e se atreveram procurar descendentes desse clã. -Dizem que quem se atreve a violar os tesouros preciosos de um membro desse clã, é marcado com o** Hankei No Shi _(Raio da Morte)_**, a marca do relâmpago que irá se manifesta quando um membro desse clã estiver com desejo de vingança.

Rex(volta ao normal e encara Neji): -Agora que estou em Konoha, meu único desejo é me vingar de seu clã Neji. -Você acha que sofreu mais quando seu pai foi mandado a Kumogakure No Sato como assassino do ninja que sequestrou sua prima, e guardou um profundo ódio da família principal? -Esta errado. -Meu sofrimento foi maior ao ver todos de meu vilarejo morrerem de forma cruel e sem piedade.

Neji(se levanta): -Você pode até ter vivenciado cenas trágicas em sue vilarejo, mas não pense que é o único que tem ódio e raiva interna. -Eu mesmo tenho raiva da família principal, por terem criado essa maldição que carrego na testa. -Uma maldição que só me traz ódio e rancor. -Vamos medir nossos ódios nessa luta, e quem estiver de pé, é aquele que terá sua vingança cumprida!

_Neji emite Chakra nas mãos, mas desta vez, a coloração do Chakra é negro com azul, que significa que ele levará todo seu ódio ao extremo._

Rex(sorriso frio): -Muito bem. -Então isso vai ser muito divertido.

_Rex emite chakra-raiton nas mãos com grande intensidade._

_Hiashi e Hinata se assustam com essas palavras de Neji, o que prova que ele está disposto a lutar até a morte. Naruto fica sério ao sentir o Chakra de Neji se misturando ao Chakra Negro de seu interior._

_______****__****__/_Piso-Superior-1/

Ray(sério): -Neji já está perdendo o controle de sua sanidade.

Naruto: -Sasuke, Sakura, ao meu sinal, vamos parar essa luta.

Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

Lee: -Não me digam que Neji...

Sakura(séria): -Ele pretende usar essa luta como uma forma de jogar sua vida fora. -Para ele, sua liberdade jamais será obtida enquanto aquele selo em sua testa o privar de seus sentimentos.

Gai(sério): -Não pode ser.

Naruto(olha para Hiashi): -Hiashi-sama. -Gomenasai, mas não posso esperar. -Neji não deve continuar com aquele selo na testa. -Da mesma forma que ele, eu aprendi com a kaa-chan, a experiência do quanto é difícil e doloroso, carregar um selo que representava a dor e o ódio das pessoas que tiveram seu parentes mortos naquele ataque que Kurama-sama foi forçada a cometer contra nossa Vila.

_Mianto, Kushina e Kasumi se surpreendem com a forma séria, mas triste nas palavras de Naruto._

Kushina(surpresa): -Naruto...

Kasumi(com remorso): -Nii-chan...

Hiashi(se curva): -Eu compreendo Naruto-san. -Você tem minha autorização em remover aquele último selo em Neji.

Hinata(com medo): -Naruto-kun, não deixe o Neji nii-san fazer essa loucura.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pode deixar Hinata-chan.

_____****__****__/Arena_/

_Mas eles olham Neji e Rex lutando ao extremo com golpes carregados de chakra chegando ao limite, causando tremores e ondas de impacto que abalam as paredes. Mas Rex é mais ágil e acerta Neji entre o abdomen e o peito, atordoando-o com descargas elétricas fortes, e é lançado pra trás._

Neji: -Ghaargh!(pensando) -Essa eletricidade é forte demais. -Não vou conseguir aguentar outro ataque. -Mas pelo menos vou causar um dano fatal nesse cara.

Rex: -Devo admitir que seus golpes chegaram bem perto dos meus Tenkketsus. -Mas isso não é o bastante para me matar. -E pelo seu olhar, você quer ir até o fim.

Neji: -Se prepare Rex, pois vou com tudo pra te matar!

Rex: -Eu só quero ver Neji Hyuuga!

_De repente, os dois correm numa velocidade extrema, prontos para o último golpe._

Hayate(corre rapidamente): -Eles estão indo longe demais!

_Mas antes dos dois se chocarem, Naruto impede o avanço de Rex, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura imobilizam Neji que não acredita que foi interrompido na luta._

Hayate: -Ufa. -Arigatô Time Sete. -Se eles se chocassem, Neji teria morrido na hora.

Rex(sério): -Vocês já atrapalhram demais no meu caminho.

Naruto: -Infelizmente pra você, não irá matar nenhum membro do Clã Hyuuga, enquanto estivermos aqui.

Neji(irritado): -Vocês não tem o direito de se intrometer, saiam da arena!

_Sasuke acerta um soco em Neji, fazendo ele ficar inconsciente._

Sasuke: -Sua morte jamais acontecerá Neji, não enquanto nós do Time Sete e sua prima, iniciarmos uma nova era para todos, inclusive você.

Rex(oculta seu chakra): -Essa luta não valeu, portanto, examinador, dê a vitória ao Neji.

_Todos se espantam com a decisão de Rex._

Hayate: -Você vai abandonar a vitória só por terem interferido na luta.

Rex: -Uma luta até a morte é um grande espetáculo, em que o fraco morre e o mais forte sobrevive. -Eu sigo essa regra de desde que perdi tudo em meu vilarejo. -Essa luta não significa nada pra mim, se houve interferências de intrometidos.

_O Time sete encara Rex, que sente a intenção assassina deles e os revida na mesma moeda. Ele se prepara para lutar, mas Kenji e Samantha o chamam:_

Kenji: -Rex, ignore-os. -Não vale a pena.

Rex: -Ignorar? -Já ignorei muita interferência desses três quando nos enfrentamos em Yuki No Kuni. -Já estou cansado de vocês ficarem no meu caminho! -Preparem-se para senti minha fúria!

_Rex se envolve num imenso pilar de energia elétrica prestes a lutar contra Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, que se preparam para lutar. Shikamaru e os outros se espantam com o nível de Rex elevando-se mais._

_______****__****__/_Piso-Superior-1/

Kasumi(espantada): -O Chakra dele é muito forte.

Mayumi(surpresa): -Se ele aumentar mais ainda, pode acabar tendo um nível de um Bijuu...

Naomi(séria): Rex...ele é um sujeito realmente perigoso.

_____****__****__/Arena_/

_ Mas de repente, Samantha surge do lado dele e sussurra algo em seu ouvido, deixando-o bem corado, que acaba ocultando seu poder._

Rex(corado e sério): -Samantha. -O que está dizendo é ridículo. -Quer mesmo isso?

Samantha(sorrindo corada): -Hai Rex-kun. -Ignore eles e vamos nos concentrar em nosso objetivo. -Se conseguirmos obter o que queremos, eu vou te recompensar da forma que quiser.(sorriso sensual) -Onegai.

_____****__****__/_Piso-Superior-2/

Menma(pensa ao segurar o riso): -Parece que Rex tem um ponto fraco em relação as mulheres.

_____****__****__/Arena_/

_Sem ter como discordar, Rex cede e vira as costas para o Time Sete, mas não antes de encará-los com frieza._

Rex: -Isso não fica assim Time Sete. -Como essa luta não valeu, dêem a vitória ao Neji, pois diferente dos outros Hyuugas nojentos, ele é quem mais respeito por ambos termos o mesmo ódio. -E vocês me devem por essa interferência.

Naruto: -Enquanto vocês estiverem em Konoha, não irão matar nenhum de nossos amigos.

Sasuke: -Se querem lutar conosco, marquem o dia e a hora e estaremos prontos para lutar.

Sakura(séria): -Não sei que objetivo é esse que estão planejando, mas isso não importa para nós.

Samantha: -Ao contrário Sakura-san. -Vocês logo se importarão quando nosso objetivo se completar.

Kenji(encara todos no piso superior): -E enquanto isso não acontecer, sugiro que mantenham distância de nós, pois se atreverem a fazer perguntas ou mandar Anbus nos espionar, quem sairão vítimas nessa história serão os civís de Konoha e os clãs que se dizem respeitados.

_____****__****__/_Piso-Superior-1/

_Hiruzen e os Jounnins de Konoha liberam sua Intenção Assassina contra Kenji, Rex e Samantha, mas eles não se abalam e liberam suas Intenções Assassinas também. Parece que uma guerra ia estourar dentro da Torre._

Hiruzen: -Não façam ameaças sem estar certo de sua decisão, pois irão enfrentar a fúria dos Ninjas de Konoha.

Rex: -Eu duvido muito Hiruzen. -E se fosse você me preparava para quando Orochimaru resolver atacar sua Vila. -Ele vai estar bem preparado pra te enfrentar.

Kenji: -Rex, Samantha, ignore-os. -Não vale a pena discutir com humanos tolos que apenas vêem lado superficial de nossa Kekkei Genkai Demoníaca e não entendem nossos reais sentimentos.

Rex: -Hunf...você tá certo.

_Os dois saltam da arena e ficam ao lado de Kenji, encarando todos com frieza extrema._

_______****__****__/Arena_/

Hayate: -Como Rex desistiu das preliminares, **Neji Hyuuga** é o vencedor da Décima Luta.

_Os Iryo-Ninjas trazem uma maca e Sasuke coloca Neji nela, sendo levado para a enfermaria._

Naruto: -Eu vou com eles para retirar aquele selo. -Mas volto logo.

Sasuke: -Como quiser Naruto.

_Naruto segue os Iryo-Ninjas, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura voltam ao Piso superior._

Shikamaru: -Aqueles três são mesmo perigosos.

Chouji: -Vamos ter que tomar cuidado com eles.

_____****__****__/_Piso-Superior-2/

Menma: -Parece que eles estão planejando alguma coisa.

Koji: -Pela brisa de vento que vem deles, eu diria que o objetivo deles está relacionado a Konoha.

Seika: -Seja o que for, vamos nos manter alertas.

Nagato(olha para Rex): -Esse garoto prendeu do jeito mais cruel o que significa a dor. -Mas um dia ele poderá se redimir do passado.

Konan: -Mas infelizmente Nagato-kun, esse Rex não irá esquecer do passado tão fácil.

_Naruto ressurge num flash de luz dourado ao lado de seus parceiros, causando espanto em Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade e nos outros Jounnins de Konoha._ Só _Minato, Kushina, Kasumi e Naomi sorriem com a perfeita dominação do Hiraishin No Jutsu de Naruto._

Hinata: -Como o Neji nii-san está Naruto-kun?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ele está bem Hinata-chan. -Ainda está dormindo depois que Sasuke o golpeou.(fica sério) -Eu retirei o selo de submissão da testa dele, mas quando ele acordar, vai pensar que tiramos sua vontade de se libertar através da morte.

Hinata(olha nos olhos de Naruto): -Naruto-kun...eu irei fazer o Neji nii-san deixar esse ódio que sente por nossa família. -Sei que ele sofreu muito quando recebeu o selo de submissão, mas eu também fiquei sofrendo por só ver todos da souke sendo selados contra sua vontade. -E quando eu lutar com ele, não vou fraquejar e nem desistir.

_Naruto fica feliz com essa determinação e olhar firme de Hinata, assim como Sasuke e Sakura e Ray._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu confio em você Hinata-chan. -Tenho certeza de que irá fazer o Neji entender o que significa lutar contra um destino que ele teima em acreditar.

Hinata(feliz): -Argatô Naruto-kun.

_____****__****__/Arena_/

Hayate: -Vamos para a Décima Primeira Luta das Preliminares.

_O Painel dos nomes no monitor gira novamente até que Minato, Kushina, Fugaku e Mikoto sorriem alegremente, pois viram seus filhos lutarem com determinação e amizade, e agora verão suas filhas lutarem da mesma maneira:_

_**Luta 11: Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze Vs Mayumi Uchiha.**_

_Naruto e Sasuke sorriem quando suas irmãs mostram olhares de determinação e rivalidade._

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Kasumi-san, parece que pegamos essa mania de rivalidade.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Com certeza Mayumi-chan. -Então é nossa vez de mostrar nossas habilidades.

Naruto(empolgado): -Boa sorte pra você nee-chan e Mayumi-chan.

Kasumi(sorrindo): -Airgatô nii-chan.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Arigatô Naruto-san.

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Façam como a gente, mas saibam que a vitória não é tudo, mas sim, o valor de ser um Ninja e o dever de proteger os inocentes.

Mayumi: -Hai nii-chan.

Kasumi: -Hai Sasuke-san.

_As duas saltam do piso e aterrissam perfeitamente no centro da Arena. Elas olham para seus pais, que sorriem alegremente e seus olhares dão um incentivo a mais nessa oportunidade._

Hayate: -Vamos dar início a Décima Primeira Luta das Preliminares: **Kasumi Uzumaki-Namikaze Vs** **Mayumi Uchiha. **-Estão prontas?

Kasumi e Mayumi: -Hai.

Hayate: -Podem começar!

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Que Comece as Preliminares - Parte 3.**


End file.
